The Day it all Came Together
by Kaleah kaleah
Summary: Christina and Tom find out how to handle love, marriage, family and the joy of being together.
1. The Day it all Came Together

**Disclaimer: The views and opinions in this story is that of the author, it does not reflect the opinions of TNT, creators, writers or anyone involved with the Hawthorne TV show.**

_I redid my story just a bit I hope that you like the changes in it_

**The Day it all came Together **

"Tom you know I love you right?"

"Yeah,"

"I need you"

"Christina I can't be myself with out you in my life but I'm so tired of playing these games and hurting each other"

"ok then let's stop"

"ok" as the stood there still in his arms "Tom I'm pregnant"

"what what did you say?" she pull's away from the tight hold he has on her and repeats's the words. Looking deep into his eyes and hers filling whith enpending tears. "I'm pregnant and i need to sit down,"

"over here" he told her as they sit on a near by bench. "Christina are you ok?"

"I'm fine were fine I'm just a little tired.

"are you sure you and the baby are ok?"

"yes Tom were fine if I wasn't I would tell you." she took a long look at him and then put her head down

"Tom I'm sorry i didnt plan on getting pregnant, your smiling?"

"yeah I am, I'm happy Christina and I'm just thinking about the last conversation i had with Paul, it's ironic."

"what is?" she asked.

"well be for the accident i was just telling Paul that i wanted what he had."

"and what was that?

"umm… marriage a family the whole nine yards and I wanted it all with you Christina. Then Paul died and that night we made love who would have thought that we would have created a new life that night, Christina do you know how much I want this how much I want you baby you are the world to me and I love you more then anything,"

"and here i was thinking that if we got married you would wake up in two weeks and think that you made a mistake."

"why would you think that?"

"I dont know I just thought things were moving so fast and with Paul dieing that that you were just in so much pain that marring me was your way of trying to get over it, Tom i dont know why its so hard for me to let you in."

"Christina don't move sit right here I'll be right back,"

"where are you going?

"just sit right there and dont move." He walked to his car then he came back and took a seat on the bench with his head down he takes a deep breath and starts to speak. "Christina I love you and when i asked you to marry me i meant it so I'm asking you once again and I'm not taking 'NO' for a answer and its not because of the baby, i love you more then anything," he opens a ring box.

"OMG Tom is Beautiful" she told him as he put the ring on her finger,

"I bought you this eight months ago so Christina no there is no way i would have woke up in two weeks and thought marring you would have been a misstake, when Paul died all I could think about was how we were wasting time being apart and all I wanted was to be with you wake up to you go to bed with you. Christina I have wanted to marry you for so long why do you think I stayed in Richmond I'm still here because I love you, you are my life and I'm not letting go of you not now not ever you Camille and this baby you're my family and I'm not giving you up." with tears in her eyes she leans over and gives him a kiss and hug then she whisper's in his ear

"I'm not giving you up."

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Bobbie said as her and Dr. Shaw approached them, Christina pulls away from the hold she has on Tom and looks at him and he back at her nothing.

"just talking," Christina said as she hide's her hand under the surgical gown she was still wearing.

"did we interrupt something?" Bobbie asked?

"No." Tom said "we can finish this later Christina,"

"so how long do you think it's going to take them to get us back up and running?" Dr. Shaw asked.

"not sure a few days's maybe a week" Tom replied.

"Christina are you ok? Bobbie asked

"yeah I'm fine."

"are you guys sure we didn't interrupt you?" Tom looks at Christina again.

"no Bobbie Tom and I can finish talking later anyway I need to get something to eat,"

"that sounds good why don't we all go over and try out that new steak house down the street."

"Tom you ok with that?"

"yeah we just need to change clothes, Bobbie we can meet you and Steve there in about an hour."

Bobbie and Steve walks off leaving Tom and Christina standing there "ok Steve what do you think is going on with those two?"

"Nothing they just look like they were talking Bobbie."

"no there is something more to that Steve I could see it in Christina's face,"

"well why don't you just ask her when we go to dinner?"

"yeah I will not sure she will tell me though I know I'm going to keep my eye on those too."

"Christina we have to find Camille and tell her,"

"I know but I don't think right now is the best time or place to do it I think we should wait until it's just the three of us," no sooner did it come out of her mouth.

"hey mom" Camille walked up behind her, she turns around.

"hey sweetie are you ok?"

"Yeah mom I'm fine I saw you guys over here,"

"Christina better now then never." Tom whispered in her ear.

"umm… Camille me and Tom have something that we want to talk to you about?"

"Ok what's wrong did I do something wrong mom?"

"no baby your fine Tom and I well were getting married,"

"you are "OMG" Congratulations" and she leans up and gives Tom a hug and a kiss on the cheek and whispers in his ear "about time and I hope the baby is a girl," he pulls away from the hug with a look of surprise and a smile on his face, then she give her mother a big hug and a kiss on the cheek "I'm so happy for you both."

"Camille umm…there is something else we need to tell you sweetie I'm also pregnant,"

"well I'm hoping for a little sister then" Camille said giving her mother a big smile and Tom a wink just then at that moment Marcus walks over,

"hey Camille?" he said

"oh guys is it ok if I go out to dinner with Marcus, I won't be home late?"

"by eleven Camille ok mom I will see you both later love you both."

"Ok so what was that about?"

"What Christina that wink she gave you and what did she whisper in your ear?"

"if she wanted you to know then she would have told you and not have said it in my ear."

"so your going to start this family and marriage off with secretes?"

"no I'm not"

"so tell me."

"Christina there are some things you just don't need to know that was between me and Camille."

"ok fine I guess I can live with it,"

"when she ready to tell you she will. Now lets go get change and get something to eat I know my baby's must be starving by now."

"Yes we are." she said with a huge smile on her face.

Bobbie and Steve were already at the restaurant when Tom and Christina arrived hand in hand, Bobbie spotting them from the table and turns to Steve "look at them there is something going on there."

"and I guess you're not going to rest until you find out what it is?"

"Your right about that."

"Hey guys I hope we didn't keep you waiting to long,"

"no we just got here a few minutes ago ourselves." Bobbie told her.

After taking a seat Christina could see the concern look on Bobbie's face and turning a way.

"I'm starving I need a menu where is our waitress" trying her best not to look directly at Bobbie knowing that at some point in the evening that she was going to tell her the good news's, as the evening went on Bobbie could see that something was really up with these too she notice how close they were sitting and that Tom's hand was on Christina lower back the hold time and her left hand was on his knee,

"ok I have had enough of the cuteness what the hell is going on with you to?" She asked

"what do you mean" Christina replied with a huge smile on her face, Tom leans over and whispers in Christina's ear let's just show them Christina give him that are you sure look he nods his head and Christina takes her hand from under the table and off of Tom's knee and show's them the engagement ring

"OMG" Bobbie said with tears in her eyes and getting up to give her best friend a huge hug "Congratulation sweetie" "

"thank you Bobby" she said as she hugged her friend back,

"Congratulation mate," Steve shakes Tom's hand

"thank you."

Christina looks at Tom with that should we tell them the rest of it or not look

"Go a head and tell them" he said

(It was an unspoken thing between them always knowing and understanding what each other was asking.)

"tell us what Christina?" Bobbie asked

"umm… well were also expecting"

"Expecting" what?" Bobbie asked with a confused look on her face for a moment "OMG" "OMG" she yelled out.

"Bobbie keep it down."

"I'm sorry "OMG" you're pregnant,"

"yeah we are and please keep it to yourselves at lease until we can see HR."

"of course we will sweetie I'm so happy for you,"

And once again Steve gives Tom a hand shake and congratulates him.

"So have you told Camille yet?"

"Yes she knows and how did she take it?"

"she happier then a kid in a candy store she told Tom here something that had a big smile on his face and then she gave him a wink but he wont tell me what she said,"

"Christina didn't I tell you if she wanted you to know she will tell you,"

"well Christina some time there are things that fathers and daughters and step-fathers and daughters will talk about and when its time to tell mom they will, now you know that if it was that important Tom would tell you,"

"yeah your right."

"So when is the big day have you guys set a date?"

Christina looks at Tom "as soon as possible if I could marry him tonight I would,"

"be careful with you wish for you just might get it" he said in reply,

"what do you mean?" she asked him.

"Christina if you really want to get married tonight we can.

"are you serious?"

"Yes I am,"

she look's him deep in the eyes and nodded her head yes.

"I want to, I don't want to go another day not being your wife," he kisses her.

"let me make a call I'll be right back oh call Camille we can't do this with out her. this with out her.


	2. The Mini Honeymoon

**(The Mini Honeymoon)**

"OMG Tom this is Beautiful you know that I have never been the mountains type of girl but this is really nice and quiet, ok so tell me how did you know about this place, I hope that this is not one of those places that you would bring those other women?" She said with a smile on her face.

"NO baby just you." he laughs and gives her a big smile.

_(It was a beautiful log cabin nestled in the heart of the Catskills of Pennsylvania it was warm and inviting it had a elevated deck with a forested ravine view with huge picture windows that let the scenic surroundings inside, with a beautiful gas fireplace, it was a open loft with a hot tub, a pillow-top queen-sized bed and a beautiful living area, it was decorated with many interesting antiques and old-time photographs, with modern fixtures that was cleverly designed to appear rustic with natural wood throughout.) _

"Tom I love It." _she said as she took him in her arms and leaning up to kiss him._

"Yeah it is pretty nice here we could just hide out here forever,"

"I wish we could but for this week only you know that we can't stay forever but I'm all yours and your all mine so were just going to enjoy the time we have here to the fullest."

_(As Tom bought in the bags she decide to curl up on the sofa in the living area and warm herself by the fireplace.)_

"Hey you come over here and sit with me I need your heat." _she said smiling at him._

_(Her wish was his pleasure he took her into his arms to warm her she turns to kiss him and a peak lead to a deep kiss and the touch of his hand on her body reminds her of that night they made love for the first time she turns her body to him and pulls him in closer, at that moment he had a overwhelming need to lay her down on the bear shape rug in front of the fire place still kissing her he pull's off her shirt gently rubbing her tummy where there unborn child is, as he kissed her body she was over come with emotions of how she loved and wanted this man, her body gave into him, his wants and his needs and when he finally entered her slowly but deeply she was lost to the fullness of him, his thrusts came faster and deeper she fell in harmony with his movements. As the day turned into night her moan's of 'Oh God yes! And his of 'Oh Yes!' this is 'So Damn Perfect' would full the room. Suddenly a sensation that caused her to cry out his name hit her, her body tensed up and her screams echoed out.) _

_After a few moments her body settled, and a peaceful look fell over her. When his release finally came, his body tensed and he continued to thrust as he let himself cum in side her, he felt complete as did she. With a kiss and a loving gaze into her eyes._

"I love you Christina thank you for giving me everything I ever wanted."

_(Overcome with joy at his words tears begin to fill her eyes.)_

"Baby why are you crying?"

"I'm happy Tom I'm so happy and I love you more then anything."


	3. Back at work again

**(Back at work again)**

"Good morning Bobbie," _she nudged her friend with her elbow then grabbed a chart._

"Good morning Mrs. Wakefield." _She replied with a smile on her face._

"Yeah that's going to take some getting use to."

"But it sounds so cute,"

"Yeah it does."

"So where were you yesterday I didn't see you and how was the honeymoon?"

"I was in meetings all day and it was short but sweet, it was great Bobbie we had such a good time,"

"So you guys didn't stay inside the whole time?"

"No Bobbie we didn't we got out." _she laughed just a little bit._

"Good morning Dr. Wakefield." _Bobbie said as she noticed him approaching the nurse's station. _

"Good morning Bobbie."

"I was just asking your wife here how the honeymoon was?"

"It was wonderful Bobbie, I wish we could have stayed a lot longer." _he said as he moved closer to Christina with a smile and taking her hand into his, and the look on her face told the whole story that she felt the same way._

"Tom you know we still have to report this to HR?"

"Yeah I know but its going to have to wait that's Morrissey paging me."

"Well damn he's paging me to do you think he know?"

"I'm not sure Christina but it's only one way to find out and that's to just go and see what he wants,

"Ok are you ready for this Mrs. Wakefield?" _he whispered softly were only she could hear him. _

"Yes Mr. Wakefield." _she smiles._

He knock on the office door "you wanted to see me?" they both said as they both arrived at the office door at the same time.

"Yes I did please come in and have a seat both of you."

_(They both look at each other and walk into the office and take a seat.)_

"Now that the hospital is back up and running I just need to let you Christina know that Nurse Strummer will be out for the next six to eight weeks, and Miss. Sullivan will be out to due to her injuries and were still not yet sure for how long, so were down two nurses and you Mrs. Hawthorne will have to pick up the ER, ICU and CCU are you ok with that?"

_(Before she could answer Tom looks at the man in a odd way wanting to tell him that Hawthorne is no longer her name anymore, but he turns and looks at Christina.)_

"Yes Mr. Morrissey I'm good with that." _knowing that the added pressure of the three floors will add to her stress and that was something she didn't need right now was more stress in her life, she knew as the weeks went on and her tummy started to swell it was going to be hard on her, she turns to look at Tom as she answered him seeing the stern look on his face she knew that he didn't agreed with her on the decision she had just made but what choice did she have it was part of her job.) _

"Ok is there something I should know about here?"

_(Morrissey taking notice of the two of them and the unspoken commutation that they had with each other.)_

"Yes there is John" _Tom turns to the man taking his eyes off of Christina just for a moment, then turning to look back at her, she give him that are you sure you want to tell him now look._

"Tom this is not the right time to do this," _her eyes pleading with him not to say anything. _

"Why not Christina this is the perfect time to do this he's going to fined out sooner or later I prefer sooner then later."

"Ok will one of you tell me what's going on here?"

"She pregnant John. And I think the added work load will be a bit much on her."

"Well first Mrs. Hawthorne I just want to say Congratulation, and second I just want to ask is there anything else I need to know about?"

"Thank you Mr. Morrissey. And I will be fine Tom this is part of my Job." _Christina turns and looks at Tom with that well tell him the rest of it I'm just here for the ride._

"Yes there is, were married,"

Morrissey takes a long look at both of them and paused "Ok you both know the rules you need to report this to HR. ASAP and, now that we got all that out of the way. Tom I still need to speak with you alone."

"Christina I will meet up with you later ok we still need to go to HR."

"Tom, I'll just go get the paperwork started just meet me over there when your done here, how does that sound."

"Ok that sound's good Christina."

"Tom you know your going to have your hands full with that one,"

"Yeah I know John, but I love her and I wouldn't give her up for anything.

"Please Tom have a seat I need to discuss the Chief of Surgery position with you I need to know by Friday if your going to keep the position or not,"

"John I need to talk to Christina about this,"

"Ok but I need an answer by Friday if you don't take the position; the board is considering DR. Phillips,"

"Are you Serious?"

"Yes I am."

"John you know as well as I do that he's not the right person for that position he's a good Neurologist but is he the only other person that they are considering?"

"yes it is, its not my decision its you or him and just between me and you I rather have you we really don't need a COS that need to appear on prim time every other week, and I also need some one that will be able to handle your new wife and with there pass history, we both know that's not going to work out if he takes the job."

"John I will let you know by Friday if I will keep the position or not."

"Hey what took you so long? I took care of the paperwork I just need you to sign it and turn it in," _She asked as he approached her in the ER._

"Ok sweetie umm…Christina we need to talk about something?"

"Tom what is it?"

"It's about the COS position,"

"What about it? I know that you don't want that position so what's there to talk about."

"The board is considering Phillips if I don't keep it, it's me or him."

"Are you Serious why in the hell would they offer him that position? So what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet,"

"Tom I don't want you to take that position just because of me I know that's what you're thinking you will take it to save my job, you know that I don't like Phillips and he doesn't like me."

"Christina I think its something we need to talk about I have until Friday to let Morrissey know what I decide."

"Tom I'm behind you in what ever you decide to do, if you want to take it I'm their if you don't I'm their, I just want you to do what's right for you so what every you decide to do its ok with me. I need to get up to ICU so please turn in this paperwork to HR, and we can talk about the COS position some more tonight at home if you want to."_ She told him as starts to walk off headed for the elevators and she stops and turns around_,)

"Yeah I think we should."

"Tom?"

"Yes baby."

"I love you" _She said with a smile._

"I love you too Christina."

_Christina decided to head for her office and try to get some of the paperwork done that she needed to have for a meeting later that day ten minute's into it she heard a knock on her office door, come in she called out._

"Hey Kelly what's up?"

"I'm not really sure,"

"Ok well just tell me the problem and if i can't help i will find some one who can."

" Well i got two admits in last night Timothy and Tammy Rogers eight year old twins really sweet kids, but the doctor's don't know yet what's wrong with them there still running test,"

"Ok so what the problem Kelly?"

" well the doctor asked me to get another blood sample from both of them and the parents went off on me telling that we didnt need to take any more blood and that they were not going to allow us to take any more. "

"Ok first who's the doctor?"

"It's Dr. Miller"

"Did you call him yet?"

"Not yet i was hoping that you could try and talk to the parents first so we could get the test ran,

"What room are they in?"

"Room 610"

"Ok well let's go see what's going on." _Heading for the door Kelly fell in step right behind her._

_Christina knocked then walks into the Rogers children's room._

"Good morning," _Christina greeted as she extended her hand to the parents. "My name is Christina Hawthorne-Wakefield." She introduced i am director of nursing here at James River, as the father grasped her hand and shook it, and then the mother. Kelly with a shock look on her face at hearing the name change, looking down at Christina's left hand where a white gold wedding set lay on her finger._

"I'm Timothy Rogers" and this is my wife Hannah and our children Timothy Jr. and Tammy. _The father introduced. _

"It's nice to meet you, do you think we could step outside for just a moment there's something I would like to discuss with you." _Both parents nodded their heads and followed Christina out into the corridor._

"Umm...Mr. and Mrs. Rogers it's my understanding that you won't let us draw any more blood for the test that Dr. Miller is asking for?"

"That's right you people have been poking and prodding my kids all night and you still dont know what the hell is wrong with them."

"Sir i understand your frustration but we need to keep running test so we can find out what's going on with your children and without the blood work we won't be able to do that."

"Tim please let them do this i want to know what's wrong with my babies please." _Clutched her hand over her chest and then turned to her husband. _

"I said 'NO' I'm not letting you people take any more blood from my kids." _The man then turns and walks back into the room where his kids were,_

"I'm sorry i dont know what's going on with him or how to make him let you get the blood for the test." _She then turned and walking into the room herself._

Christina walked over to the nurse's station where Kelly was standing,

"Christina, Congratulation."

"Thank you Kelly," _Christina said with an odd look on her face,_

"On your marriage to Dr. Wakefield"

"Oh Thanks Kelly I was wondering why you were congratulating me."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Right now I'm going to start out by paging Dr. Wakefield and see where we stand on trying to get a court order to draw the blood, hey can you page Dr. Wakefield to my phone please thanks. What I don't understand is why the mother just want give us permission to do the test on the children?"

"I think it's because she's the step-mother I just read it in their medical records. Christina what is his problem?"

"I'm not sure Kelly but were going to get down to the bottom of this,"

" just dont understand why he's so set against us taking blood it's to help his kids how can a parent not want to know what's wrong with his kids,"

" yeah i know Kelly but were going to do what we can." _then her phone rings hey yeah me to she smiles, stop i need your help up here on six we have a problem with some parents up here, ok see you in a second. _

"Hey thanks for coming,"

"Congratulations Dr. Wakefield."

"Thank you Kelly." _He gave her an odd look and then he looks over at Christina she gives him an i told her look. _

"So what seems to be the problem?"

"well it's the parents, well the father he's refusing to let us drew any more blood Dr. Miller has order some more test on the twins in room 610 and the father refuse to let us run them I tried talking to him but the father is adamant about it, his wife can't even get him to let us can you try to talk to him?"

"I'll try if i can't convince him then we may have to talk to our lawyers about getting a court order, ok come on. Umm...Kelly please call Dr. Miller and try to get him up here now."

"Yes Doctor."

"Thank you Kelly."

"Good morning," I'm Dr. Wakefield I'm the Chief of surgery here at James River." _Knocking on the door and entering the room with Christina standing behind him_

"I'm Timothy Rogers and my wife Hannah."

"Do you think we could step outside for just a moment there's something I would like to discuss with you."

_(Both parents nodded their heads and followed Tom and Christina out into the hallway)_

" Nurse Hawthorne-Wakefield has filled me in and I'm not quite sure I understand why you are refusing to let us draw the blood to run the test that Dr. Miller has order for your twins?"

(Without hesitation) "like i told her your not taking any more of my kids blood i dont know how many way's i can say it to you people, your not going to keep poking and prodding them any more."

"Ok but Sir how do you suggest we find out what's wrong with your children if you don't let us draw blood for the test?"

"I dont know but you need to find another way."

_(Turning to walk out of the room Tom and Christina was at a lose.)_

"Ok the only thing now is to get the lawyers involved."

"Hey Tom what's going on? "

" well it seem that the father of your twin's is adamant about not letting us take any more blood from his kids, do you have any ideal what's going on with the twins? "

"Well last night we ran the normal standard set of test with the blood we got and they all came back negative. So I thought I would run another battery of test hoping that it would show something, I have no clue what's going on with these kids, well we know what ever this is we know that its not contagious or the parents would have it to."

" Well the only thing we can do now is get the lawyers involved to see if we can get a court order, ok well let me go talk to Morrissey and our Lawyers, Kelly until you hear from me, Christina or Dr. Miller, if they have any question just tell them you will paging one of us."

"Yes Doctor."

"Hey Tom can I have a word with you before you leave?"

"Yeah just a second Dr. Miller can you hold the elevator, "

"First did you turn in the paperwork to HR?"

"Yes I did sweetness."

"And do you have any cash on you; some one wouldn't stop at the ATM this morning,"

"So I see the honey do thing is kicking in already,"

"Your funny, just give me some money please or I can just put it on your tab." _She said and gives him a smile._

"Here's a twenty if that's not enough just put it on my tab then,"

"Hey Tom?"

"Yeah,"

"I love you."

"Love you to."

"Ok Kelly if you need me just page me, that's the ER paging me." _She then turned to head for the elevators, _

"Ok Christina," _She said as she went over the chart in her hand.) _

"Hey Bobbie you paged me?"

"Yes I did I was wondering if you want to go get some lunch?"

"Sure," _She said with a confused look on her face) _

"What's that look for Christina?"

"Well when do we do lunch, what's this you and Tom got together and made a pack to make sure that I eat every day?"

"Sweetie were just looking out for you, you know how you get, you get all into work and you will forget to eat and now that you're eating for two you have to eat right, well at least eat something. We just both want the best for you and the baby."

"I know but I have the feeling your both going to drive me crazy for the next six months."

"Hey Christina"

"Hey Jack how are you?"

"I'm good" and you?"

Christina: Doing pretty good Thanks.

"So what can i get you today?"

"Umm...can i get a cup of chicken salad, some pickles and a strawberry milk shake?"

Jack: you want a cup of chicken salad not a sandwich?

"Yeah" I can't eat the bread right now, hey Bobbie what are you getting cheeseburger and fries."

"Ok coming up."

"Thanks' Jack you're a sweetheart."

"Christina what are you eating?"

"Some chicken salad and pickles,"

"What kind of lunch is that?"

"Well it's the only thing I seem to be able to hold down these days other then strawberries; I think this baby is out to get me." She laughs a little

"Christina you know that's not true,"

"Yeah I know it's just this pregnancy is so different then Camille's."

"Christina you know that every pregnancy is different,"

"I do but I'm not sure how long I will be able to live on chicken salad, pickles, strawberries and strawberry milkshakes." _And they both laugh._

"Seventeen and I'm starting over with a newborn what the hell am I doing? "God this is going to get hard on me with my belly swelling up me taking over the ER, ICU and CCU now that Gail is out for the next six to eight weeks and not knowing if she coming back after that I don't know if I can do this?"

"Sweetie you're going to be ok, you have Tom, me and a whole lot of friends and good nurses to help you out,"

"Thank you for being their for me."

"Of course I'm going to be there for you that's my God child in that belly of your and you're my best friend."

"Hey you how did you know we were down here?"

"I stopped by the ER and Marcus told me you and Bobbie went to lunch so what did i miss?"

"Nothing just some girl talk so how did it go with Morrissey,"

"well we went over the case and he called the lawyers i left them with Dr. Miller the lawyers did say we wont be able to get into court until the morning so there's nothing we can do today just hope that the father changes his mind, but I don't see him doing that, but I do see your being a good girl and eating all of your lunch, what are you eating for lunch?"

"It was chicken salad some pickles and a strawberry milkshake, ok before you ask I'm going to tell you like I told her it's the only thing I can hold down this kid of your is out to get me Tom." _She said with a smile on her face,_

"Well at least you ate it all, you're eating something."

"She did do a good job and she drunk all of her milkshake to." _Bobbie said with a smile on her face._

"Ok you two are starting to get on my nerves all ready."


	4. I just wanted to know

_**(I just wanted to know)**_

"_Good morning mom,"_

"_Good morning sunshine how did you sleep?"_

"_Pretty good,"_

"_Me to," _

"_Hey mom can I ask you something?" _

"_Sure sweetie,"_

"_First where is Tom?" _

"_In the shower what's up,"_

"_Well it's about dad,"_

"_Ok!" _

"_I just wanted to know why you and him didn't have any more kids, I asked him but he told me to ask you so I just got the feeling that you just didn't want any more." _

" _No Camille that's not true, I wanted another baby and when you were about seven or eight me and your dad talked about it, we even tried for about a year to get pregnant but nothing happened. Then your dad started the new business and i got the job as CNO at Richmond Trinity and we just never talked about it or tried again. Camille sometimes life gives us more then what we can handle and sometimes it give us just what we need when, we need it and when you want something like that really bad it just doesn't happen and other times it will, you know i didnt plan you or this baby but I'm happy for both of you both have came into my life when you were suppose to that's how I see it and I love you both. I just look at it as maybe having another baby with your dad just wasn't meant to be." _

"_Yeah i guess but I'm still happy I'm going to be a big sister i have always wanted a little brother or sister,"_

" _good well we know that you will get one of them , I love you Camille so much and me having this baby wont change that ok."_

"_I know mom and i love you to, Hey Tom good morning," _

"_Good morning" Camille hey babies you ready to go?" _

"_Yeah." _

"_Mom are you taking your car to work?" _

"_No I'm riding with Tom?"_

"_So i can take your car to school 'please'" _

"_Sure Camille." _

"_Thanks mom." Giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. _

"Please be safe sweetie," 

"I will bye guys i love you both."


	5. A Father doesn't all ways know best

**(A Fathers doesn't always know best)**

"Good morning Bobbie," what is going on over there?" _Christina said as she grabbed a chart then turning to see what all the commotion was in the hall way._

"Who knows there new Interns I'm surprised Dr. Wakefield hasn't had you give your Intern speech to them yet,

"Yeah I have always love doing that but Tom is busy with the twins and the father on Peds, "

"How is that going?"

"Not sure yet I know that they went to court this morning I'm not sure there back yet. Hey Bobbie I will be on Peds if you need me just give me a page."

"Good morning Kelly" where is the chart of the twins in room 610,"

"Good morning Christina" here it is, have you heard anything on the twins yet? The Mother keeps asking me what going on."

"The judge hasn't made a decision yet I guess, have you see Tom up here at all?"

"Not yet, "

"I think I'll give him a page and see what going on with this mess. Hi can you page Dr. Wakefield to my phone please thank you." Christina said and hung up the phone, just then Mrs. Rogers approached the nursing station.

"Can I help you Mrs. Rogers?"

"Yes Mrs. Wakefield I was wondering what's going on my husband is still gone and I just wanted to know if you had heard anything yet,"

"No I'm sorry I haven't but as soon as I do I will let you know something."

"Thank you so much."

Ten minutes later the elevator doors open and a angry Mr. Rogers gets off storming in the room where his children are and closing the door behind him, I don't believe these people taking me to court like that, the hell with them, you could hear the screaming from the closed room. A few minutes later the elevator doors opened again and Tom got off.

"I take it that the verdict was in the hospital favor?" _She asked as he approached the nurse's station where she was standing._

"Yeah and he was pissed,"

" yeah I can tell, he's in there going off I was just about to knock on the door and ask him to keep it down but it stopped just as you got off the elevator,"

" well I have to go in there with the tech so we can get the blood sample I'm just waiting on them, I hope we can find out what's wrong with the twins and get them healed and back home not sure I would want them going home with him,"

"Yeah I know he's kind of a…" _She stops as she saw the tech approaching them._

"Dr. Wakefield what room is it?"

"610 Rayneal,"

"Ok I will meet you in there."

" Mr. Rogers as soon as the blood work comes back we hope to know more of what wrong with your kids it may take a day or two for this to happen so is there any thing that we can do to make your stay more comfortable please let us know."

"Can you just please leave now?" _Tom just turns and walks out of the room._

"Hey Tom how did it go?"

"Well we got the blood so I'm hoping the test will tell us what's wrong with them?"

"It will,"

"Well we will know in a day or two or sooner. That's the OR baby I have to get going." _he moved in close to her taking her hand into his and looking around just to make sure no one was looking then giving her a quick kiss and whispering in her ear I love you and don't forget to eat lunch sweetheart and I will see you later, as he pulled away and headed for the elevators she watched as he got on and the doors closed whith a smile on her face._

"Hey Bobbie, "

"Hey you ooh I got you something,"

"Yeah what's that?"

"A cup of chicken salad, pickles and a milkshake strawberry,"

"Thank you I was just headed to get me some of that."

"Yeah I figured I couldn't have lunch with you today so I would pick yours up for you. So I heard that Erin is back tomorrow from her vacation,"

"When did you hear that?"

"A bit a go a few of the doctors were talking about it, "

"Well that's good for her and I hope she got it all out of her system."

"Christina you know that there going to have to work together at some point,"

"Yeah I know but I don't have to like it Bobbie,"

"You know that you have nothing to worry about Christina after all that you and Tom have been through there is no way he will let anyone or anything ever come between you again,"

"Yeah Bobbie I know but some times its just feels like it's too good to be true. Ok well I will be in my office if you need me I have some paperwork to catch up on so page me if you need me,"

"Will do, hey Christina?"

"Yeah!"

"You don't like paperwork,"

"Yeah I know." _And they both laugh paperwork was code for Christina going to hide out some where._

_(Christina finally made it to her office to eat the lunch Bobbie had got her and before she could take a seat she heard a knock on the door she turned to see Tom standing there.)_

"Hey you what's wrong I don't like that look on your face,"

"Umm… I just got the test results back for the twins in 610."

"I take it that is not good news,"

"No its not, how do you tell a father that both of his kids have cancer at the same time,"

"Damn Tom both of them is it the same kind?"

"Yeah Leukemia,"

"Why didn't the first set of blood work show the Leukemia?"

"I'm not sure but we know it now,"

"So are you going to take the case or give it to Dr. Hill? He is the pediatric oncologist and you know he's good Tom,"

"Yeah I'll pass it to him; I'm just going keep in touch with Hill about it,"

"Of course you are and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Mr. and Mrs. Rogers could we step outside for just a moment there's something we would like to discuss with you."

"Sure." He and his wife got up and headed for the door.

"This is Dr. Hill he's our pediatric oncologist,"

"Oncologist" _The man said and the woman started to fall to her knees)_

Tom: yes I'm sorry to tell you but the blood work showed that your children both of them have Leukemia.

"Cancer my kids have cancer no your test has to be wrong." _The man said as his wife started to fall to her knees crying so hard that the man couldn't hold her up._

"Sir we ran the blood work twice, I'm sorry."

"We will get them into treatment Dr. Hill will go over it in his office with you, what the best treatment will be for them and we will keep them as comfortable as we can."


	6. She Looked so Hurt

_(She looked so hurt a few days later)_

"_**Christina? **_

"_**Yeah." She turned to see a nurse handing her a chart she started to scan the chart when she heard familiar voice she lifted her eyes to rest upon Dr. Jameson as she approached the nursing station she started to speak.**_

"**Why hello Christina how are you?" **

"**I'm good, Erin and you?" **_**Answering not really caring just trying to be polite. **_

"**I'm really good Thank you, so how was your week off?"**

"**Umm… my week off was great thank you, we went to the mountains." **

"**I need you to sign it to,"**

"**Thanks Tammy Lee, hey Bobbie do you think you can cover me later today I have a prenatal appointment at 4,"**

"**Yeah I can do it." **

"**Thanks Bobbie." **

"**Christina your pregnant?" **

"**Yes Erin I am Nine weeks,"**

"**Well "Congratulations."**

"**Thank you," **_**Tom said as he approached the nursing station and hearing the conversation,)**_

"**Wait, you're the father Tom?"**_**She said with a hurt look in her eyes, and before he could answer her. **_

"**What the hell is that suppose to mean, Tom you're the father." **_**Christina asked with a harsh tone in her voice let me tell you something you…**_

"**Christina this is not the time or the place to do this just come on and calm down I don't what your blood pressure going up,"**

"**Who the hell do she think she is?" **

"**Christina just forget about her I will handle it," **

"**You better because if I get a hold of that "witch" **

"**Christina look at me baby please calm down, take a deep breath ok exhaled it,"**

"**Ok I'm calm now,"**

"**Are you sure?" **

"**Yes Tom I'm sure, ok so are you going to be able to make the first appointment?" **

"**I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world I have Dr. Johnson covering me that was what I was coming to tell you. Hey you know I love you right? "**

"**You better after putting me in this condition," **_**She said with a smile on her face, **_

"**Yeah baby I know and I love you to more then you know." **

"**Hey I have a question for you well we never talked a bout how many kids you wanted?"**

"**Well I have always wanted three,"**

"**Wow! Three at my age its doable I would have to have them back to back, Tom baby I'm not really sure I could do three, but how about two I could do two?"**

_**He laughed a little and smiled then gave her a kiss. "**_**Well Christina we all ready have one and one on the way so you only would have to have one more after this one."**

"**Do you know how much I love you right now Tom? God I love you so much."**

**(Later that day)**

"**You wanted to talk to me Dr. Wakefield?" **

" **Yes Erin I did please come in and have a seat, I want to discuss what happen in the ER today, first the father of Christina's baby is none of your business its none of your concern and you had no right trying to provoke her, you will respect my wife." **

"**Ooh so now she your wife?" **

"**Yes she is," **

"**Tom a few weeks ago we were dating,"**

"**Erin we never dated we saw a movie or two, we fell asleep fully clothed we talked, ok we had a few Erin we never dated we saw a movie or two, we fell asleep fully clothed we talked; ok we had a few kisses. Look Erin I told you that I was sorry and that you deserved better then what I could give you, I love Christina and I have never may any never I made any secrets about that, and I know that you knew in your heart that I could never have loved you and I'm sorry, you wanted more from me, more from me then I could ever give you, you started to plan out my life, but my life is with Christina, you knew that we weren't going to work out, I knew that we weren't going to work out. I'm sorry but you will not disrespect my wife like that again. I know that me being COS we have to work together form time to time and that will be the only relationship we will have is a working one."**

"**You know what Tom you and Christina deserve each other I hope you both have a happy life together." **_**She said as she got up and walked out of the room.**_


	7. Another all nighter Four Weeks Later

**(A all nighter four weeks later)**

"Hey Christina?"

"Yeah"

"Umm….Lisa the night supervisor just called,"

"NO! Don't tell me she has the house tonight,"

"Sorry she called in sick with the flu and Karen is out with it to." she told her and Christina's leans back in her chair."

"DAMN IT" Tom is going to kill me,"

"Sorry Christina,"

"Its ok thanks Kimberley." she told her as the young nurse turns to walk out of the office just then Tom walks in.

"Hi Dr. Wakefield,"

"Hello," He replied but before he could get it all out she had turned the comer and walked out into the hall.

"So you ready to go?"

"Umm… Tom please don't be mad but Lisa the night supervisor just called in sick, "

"Christina you can't do this you can't do an all nighter in your condition."

"Tom I don't have a choice,"

"You need to call someone,"

"Tom there is no one to call. He just stood there and looked at here, "Tom what do you want me to do its my job" you act like I want to do this like I want to stay and do a all nighter I would love to go home and put up my feet,"

"If you don't then find some one else to cover it"

"Like who? Lisa just called off sick and Karen was off but she is sick with this flu going around there is no one else to cover the night shift but me,"

"Christina your twenty weeks pregnant, you're showing your feet are starting to swell from being on them all day as it is,

"I know that Tom" you're acting like I don't know I'm pregnant,"

"Well I wonder some times if you really do believe that you are you can't do all the things you were doing before you got pregnant."

"Tom I have to do my job and you know that. What, do you want me to do quit?"

"No' I just want you to act like you're pregnant and realize that you can't do everything,"

"God! why are you making a federal case out of this, its one night."

"No it's not, it's all of it Christina other then you not being able to fit into your clothes I really don't think you know that your pregnant, you still think that you can lift back board's get in to confrontations' with Doctors and run off half ass cocked like you use to do. It's not just you that can get hurt any more, Christina your caring our son think about that think about him, you know what fine Christina I'm tired and I'm going home you do what the hell you want to do, DAMN YOU" he said has he stormed out of the room.

Christina sat back down in the chair and leans her head back and closes her eyes, and then she folded her arms across her desk and put her head down.

"Hey you, I just saw Tom he looked pretty pissed off,"

"Yeah I know he's pissed at me. Lisa called in sick and there is no one to cover the house tonight but me."

"Christina you know…"

Before she could finish she cuts her off "Bobbie please don't, I just went through all this with Tom I can't do it again my head can't take it, he's right and what ever you were about to say is probably true to, God I have seen him angry at me but never like this, Bobbie the look in his eyes, I have never seen that look before."

"It's all going to be ok, you know he loves you, so do you want me to stay with you?"

"I know he does and No I don't want you to stay I will be ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure I'll be fine,"

"Ok call me if you need me,"

"I will. Hey Bobbie,"

'Yeah,"

"Thanks and good night"

"Good night Christina."

Finally making it home he takes a seat on the sofa leaning back and putting his head in his hands, he was feeling like an ass for leaving her there by herself knowing that she really didn't have a choice if both of the night nursing supervisor's were out sick she really did have to stay some one had to be there.

"Damn I feel like an ass,"

"Tom, are you ok? And where is mom at?

"Yes Camille I'm fine and mom is still at the hospital she has to do an all nighter, did you eat?"

"No not yet I was waiting for you guys"

"Did you cook anything?"

"No I was hoping that we could order something,"

"Sure that's fine I'm not hungry but you can order what you want and order something for mom I'll take it to her, at least I can make sure she eats dinner."

(Back at the hospital)

"Damn he's fine!" she said as the ER doors open and Tom walked in, the other nurses at the desk looks up to see who she was talking about.

"You don't know who that is?"

"No why?"

"That's Dr. Wakefield and he's taking," She said as she shook her head and said don't do it.

"Do what? I would love to be the one he's takes." She said in a sassy voice.

Just then Christina looks up from the chart she is reading and looking over at the young nurse, and winks at the other one to keep quiet.

"Hey Dr. Wakefield young Keisha over here things your fine,"

"Oh yeah" He laughs and smiles a bit feeling a little flatteredand yet a little embarrassed at the statement as he approached the nursing station.

"Yes I do damn your fine, your wife or girlfriend is one hell of a lucky woman." She said again.

"Well Keisha I'm the lucky one." he said with a smile on his face and looking at Christina, the other nurses just shook there heads at what they were hearing and seeing, Christina stood there looking at Tom with a smile on her face and his eyes pleading with her to just put this young girl out of her misery.

"Ok Keisha slow your roll sweetheart that one's mine." She said with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye knowing that this man was hers and only hers.

"OMG! I didn't know Christina, I'm so sorry" She said in an awkward voice.

"It's all good Keisha I was just messing with you a bit but next time keep comment like that to yourself about Doctors, you never know who's around or who you're talking to."

"Hey, so what are you doing back here?"

"I brought you some dinner,"

"Thank you, let's go to my office. Umm… if you need me just page me I'll be in my office." she told they as they started down the long hall way to her office neither one of them say a word, she unlocked the door and walked in he walked in behind her and took a seat on the sofa she seat in the chair knowing that if she seat on the sofa she would need a little help getting up.

"Christina come here,

"Tom no,"

"Come over here and seat with me," she looked at him for a second then moves over to the sofa next to him as she begins to speak."Tom I'm sorry, and you're right about everything I just didn't want this baby to slow me down. I just wanted to prove that I could still do my job, the way I have always done it but I can't I can't do it the same way and keep our baby safe so from now own I'm going to take it slow."

"Well I'm happy to hear that Christina, and I'm sorry too I know that you didn't really have a choice about staying here tonight, and I could have handle it better then I did by just staying here and helping you out as much as I could instead of acting like an ass and going off on you like that, baby I love you I just want you and the baby to be safe,"

"Tom I love you to." she told him as she laid into his shoulder as he put his arm around her he takes his left hand and placed it on her now showing belly and give her a kiss.


	8. Gail's Back Six Weeks later

**(Gail's back, six weeks later) **

"Mr. Morrissey you paged me?" _She asked as she came in the room and took a seat in the chair._

"Yes Christina I did, I just wanted to let you know that Nurse Strummer will be coming back to work tomorrow."

"That's great so is she coming back full time and are you giving her the ER, ICU and CCU back?"

"Yes and yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No I don't," but what about Bobbie I mean Nurse Jackson?"

"Nurse Jackson will remain a senior nurse in the ER. I told you that I wouldn't take that position from her when Nurse Strummer returned."

" yeah but some times you have a way of going back on your word so have you told this to Gail yet?"

"I was going to do that as soon as she gets here she should be here in a few minutes I just want to speak with you first for a few minutes before she got her, and then we could all talk."

"Hi am I interrupting anything." _She said as she knocked on the door and entered the room._

"No please come in Nurse Strummer have a seat, how are you? And welcome back, I was just telling Christina that you would be back at work tomorrow."

"Welcome back Gail your looking good how are you feeling?"

"I'm good thank you both, and how are you both? WOW! I see now how you are Christina your pregnant, was I gone that long?"

"yeah I am" all most six months it's a lot more of me these days but I'm good, and yes you were eight weeks is a long time."

"I'm good thank you, Nurse Strummer I was just telling Christina that Nurse Jackson will remain a senior nurse in the ER and I hope that's not going to be a problem?"

"No I'm fine with that."

"Ok good I'm glad that we are all in agreement with that, so I guess we will see you tomorrow morning and again welcome back. Oh Nurse Strummer please check with HR to see it there is any paperwork you need to turn in to them."

"Well Gail I just want to say welcome back again and were happy to have you back safe and healthy."

"Thank you Christina and I'm happy to be back and Mr. Morrissey I will do that thank you."


	9. It's not a Problem Ten week later

**(It's not a Problem ten weeks later)**

It was her day off for the past eight and a half weeks she was working part time.

"Hey Christina what are you doing here isn't it your day off?"

"Yeah it is today and tomorrow, but I stopped by to see if Tom wants to have lunch with me, so what's going on it seem really busy today?"

"Yeah there was a car crash on the I-95 this morning and were really short handed."

"How short handed?"

" don't even think it Christina, Tom will kill you its your day off you should be at home resting you only have two weeks left until you have the bundle of joy."

"Tom will be ok as long as I don't lift, pull, strain or have any confrontations with Doctors."

"Will I now." He said as he walked up behind her approaching the nursing station.

"Oh damn." _She said giving Bobbie an odd look "Bobbie how come you didn't tell me he was _coming up behind me?"

"I didn't see him my head was down and I'm out of here." She said leaving them standing there and goes to take care of the patient in room one trying to get out of the line of Tom's fire.

_She turned around to him with a smile on her face._ "Hey sweetheart how's your day been? I just stopped by to see if you were free for lunch, but there short handed so I think I should help out."

"Come on Christina you need to be at home resting taking it easy, didn't you tell me this morning that your back was hurting? I wanted you to take maternity leave but knowing that wasn't going to happen I agreed to you going part-time. Its your day off so please take it, I'm sure that they can handle thing's here, you don't always have to be here helping out and if you don't be careful your going to go into labor helping a patient, now saying that I know that this in going in one ear and out the other, and 'no' baby I don't have time for lunch I wish I did that way I could stop you from what ever you are about to do, but I have to head to the OR just please, please be safe ok."

_She smiled at him knowing everything he was saying was the truth. "_I will, but Tom I wont stay long I promise and I will be extra careful just a few hours to help out and I need Bobbie's help with something,"

"What do you need Bobbie's help with?"

"Can't tell you it's a surprise."

"Is it for me?"

"It could be for you, or Camille, or the baby or for…."

"Ok stop! So in other words your not going to tell me?" _He said with a little laugh and a smile on his face. _

"Oh my gosh! I think he's got it."

"You're completely crazy you know that?"_ He said with a little laugh and a smile. _

"But I'm your's and you wouldn't have it any other way." _She said with a smile no her face. _

"True your right about that, but baby I need to go, Christina I love you and please be careful." _He told her as leans down and gives her a kiss and a belly rub._

"So I guess your staying to help out?"

"Umm…. For a few hours I guess then I need your help with something."

"What do you need my help whith?"

"Tomorrow is Tom's Birthday and I want to do something really special for him but I don't have a clue as to what, so far I got him and the baby some matching hockey jerseys of his favorite team with there names on them, you know how that man love's hockey, but I need something more."

" That is so cute Christina he's going to love them, and you know that Tom will love anything you get him, just spending a night alone with you he would love, but how about a nice dinner out or some tickets to his favorite hockey team, he could wear the jersey you go him."

"That's a thought but if I know Tom, he wouldn't wear it until this little guy is born, he's all ready talking about taking him to is first game."

"That is so cute, well how about season tickets? That way Tom wont miss a game and when junior gets here he will still be able to take him to a game."

"Now that's a thought to. I wonder if there playing in the city any time soon, I need to make a few calls and see what I can come up with."

"Well it sounds like a plan, its going to be a great birthday for him."

"Yeah I hope so it's his first one married to me I just want it to be special for him."

"It will be Chrissie, hey are you ok? You keep rubbing your lower back maybe you should go get checked out."

" I don't think I need to be checked out its just the pressure of the baby moving down, my back has been hurting for about a week now and my doctor said I'm fine. But I do think I need to sit down some where it's really hurting me right now."

"It must really be hurting for you to give in like that?"

"It is."

"Christina are you sure you don't want to go get checked out you seem to be in a lot of pain."

"No I'm fine, I just need to sit down and rest that's all. I think I really should just take a cab home, Bobbie will you tell Tom that I left the car in his spot."

"Wow! You must really be hurting bad if your going home."

"Ha, Ha, Ha! Funny will you just tell him for me please?"

"I will, and I will call you in a hour or so to see how your doing."

"Thanks Bobbie see you later."

"Hey mom!" what are you doing home, oh its your day off I didn't think you would actually

Take it I'm so proud of you." She said with a smile on her face and taking a seat next to her on the sofa.

"Ha, Ha, Ha!" your funny." She said with a laugh and a roll of her eyes

"Mom are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine by back just hurts."

"Can I do anything for you get you anything?"

"No baby I'm good I just need to rest and take it easy it's a count down now with only two weeks left its just the baby starting to turn and get in position that's all."

"Are you sure mom you don't look so good, maybe I should call Tom?"

"No! Camille you don't have to call him I told you I'm fine, and he will be home in a few hours. " anyway. Damn! Is that my phone?

"Yeah it is do you want me to get that for you?'

"Please."

"Hello, hey Bobbie yeah she laying down, ok hold on mom it's Bobbie.'

' hey Bobbie what's up, I am resting, thanks for checking on me, oh guess what I was able to get the season tickets, oh ok well call me later, get back to work yeah, yeah, yeah I will talk to you later bye.'

"Season Tickets to what mom?"

"Oh season tickets to Tom's favorite hockey team, it's a Birthday gift from us."

"Oh that's right it is Tom's birthday tomorrow, I need to go get him a card, and do you want me to do anything before I go or bring you back anything?"

"No sweetie I'm good I'm just going to lay her and rest, but if you want you can pick something up for dinner, now that will help me out a lot."

"Sure thing mom oh can I have some money please, do you know what you want to eat?"

_with a smile on her face, _"knew that was coming sure look in my bag and get $40, no so what ever you get just make sure its something me and Tom would want to eat, oh and Camille please don't be gone all night its five o'clock now I want you back here by seven Tom should be home by then."

"Hey you! Welcome home, I didn't expect you for another hour?"

" yeah I went down to the ER to see if you needed some help with anything and Bobbie told me that you took a cab home and that was before you could help out, so then I knew something was wrong. She also told me that your back started bothering you again, so I got worried about you, why didn't you call me?"

"Tom I'm fine would you please stop worrying about me, and yes my back was bothering me, but I'm ok just a little tired and Camille was here with me for a bit she just went out to pick up something for dinner if something was wrong I would have had her call you, you know what you worrier to much."

"I can't help it; it's my job to worry about my family."

_(In the early morning hours)_

"Christina, baby its four in the morning are you ok? You been tossing and turning all night."

"I'm sorry Tom and I'm fine my back is just hurting a little and I just can't seem to get comfortable, go back to sleep I'm just going to the bathroom."

"Christina? Christina are you sure that your ok you have been in there just a bit to long?"

_She opened the bathroom door, "_Tom I think you need to get me to the hospital, my back is killing me." _She told him as she came out of the bathroom with one hand's on her back and the other on her stomach._

"Oh hell don't tell me your in labor?" _He jumps up throwing on some clothes. _

"I'm not sure my back is really hurting me I just think we need to go now, Tom please go tell Camille were going while I put on some clothes."

"Camille, Camille wake up" _He whispers._

"Yeah, is everything ok?"

"Umm…I just need to take mom to the hospital to be checked out."

"I want to go with you?"

"No sweetie go back to sleep if anything happens I will call you."

"Tom come on."

"You promise to call me."

"Yes Camille I promise, now go back to sleep."

"Dr. Wakefield, Christina what are you doing here at this hour did someone call you?" the night nurse asked.

"No, we need to get her a wheelchair and get her up to labor and delivery."

"Ok I'll call labor and delivery and tell them your on your way up."

"Thanks' Nurse Jones."

"Dr. Wakefield, were putting her in birthing room A, the charge nurse said and I called Dr. King he said he would be right down he's the OB that's here right now."

"Christina we need to get a gown on you and get you on the bed sweetheart let me help you.

" Tom I got it, please Tom stop I got it, Tom I'm sorry its just that my back is killing me and every time you touch me it just hurts more." She told him as she put on the gown and laid down on the bed.

"Christina were just going to put the monitors on you so we can monitor the baby and your contractions, Dr. King well be here in a few minuets to check you and we called Dr. Hays she said that she on her way in."

"Tom what time is it?"

"Its five thirty sweetie, are you ok?"

"I'm ok it just hurts a lot but not to the point I cant take it."

"Christina are you sure you don't want an epidural?"

"I'm sure we talked about it, I thought we were going to do this natural?"

" yeah baby but I'm not the one that has to go through all the pain, Christina your labor may get really intense, what if we do this, if it gets really bad and you still have time will let them give you one?"

"Will see I wont make any promises."

"So how are we doing Christina?" _He said as he walked in the room._

"I'm doing ok but my back really hurts."

"Well lets check you, can you please lay on your back for me please."

"I'll try its just so uncomfortable laying that way,"

"I know but I have to check you, and it looks like your cervix is three centimeters dilated, we just may be having a baby sometime today. Are you have any contractions yet?"

"I'm just having a lot of back pain right now."

"Well back labor is very common, but as time goes on it may change, me or Dr. Hays will come back in a few hours to check you again but in the mean time try and get some rest."

"Thanks Mike. Christina do you need me to get you anything?"

"No baby I'm good but you can call Camille back, she has been calling you."

"How do you do that? My phone is on vibrate."

"Well first I know Camille and second you keep looking at your phone, just call her and let her know what's going on, we've been here over an hour and a half she has to be worried about me."

" Hey Camille I just called to let you know mom's is in labor we should have the baby sometime today its going slow, umm… let me ask her, Christina she want to know if she can miss school and come up here? She shaking her head yes, hey Camille be safe out there driving ok, we love you to."

"Tom what time is it now?"

"Its six thirty baby."

"Bobbie should be come in right about now, and you know that you have rounds to do Tom, you don't have to say here with me all day."

"I know you don't think I'm leaving you here I have Dr. Bowman covering me today."

"Hey I was told you guys were up here, hey sweetie how are you doing?"

"My back is killing me but other then that I'm good looks like this little one is taking his own sweet precious time getting here."

"Well Tom how are you holding up? You ready to be a new father."

"I'm good just excited about this little guy and worried about Christina a little bit did you know that she wants to have this baby natural, I can't seem to talk her into getting a epidural if it gets to painful."

"Well you know Christina always having to do things the hard way."

"Ok you two I'm still in the room. "God this is taking forever."

'Sweetheart please just try and get some rest try going to sleep."

"Well I better get back to the ER, if you need me to do anything just give me a page and Tom will call me when she gets close to having the baby?"

"I will Bobbie."

_A three hours later - she's sleeping right now so I'm just going to go and get a cup of coffee so if she wake's up will you please tell her that I will be right back he asked the nurse at the desk._

"Shhh she's sleeping."

"How is she doing?"

"She doing good Thomas is just taking his sweet time getting here, I see you stopped and got your mom and the baby a gift that is really sweet Camille."

"Yeah that's what took me so long, so how long has she been sleeping?"

"For the past three hours, but her doctor should be in a little bit to check her again."

"Check her for what?"

"Just to see if she's dilated any more."

"What was she before?"

"She was at a 3, three hours ago."

"How long does labor take?"

"It just depends on the person in some it can take days in some hours you just don't know how long it will take sometimes."

"Tom what time is it, and how long have I been sleep?"

"Hey sleep head its nine o'clock and you have been out for about three hours."

"Hey mom how are you feeling?"

"Not so good sweetie, "oh God its starting."

"Good morning Christina how are we doing?" _She asked as she entered the room._

"Not so good right now the pain has moved from my back to my stomach now."

"Well I need to check you; do you think you can turn over onto your back for me? Camille do you mind stepping out side just for a few minutes so I can examine your mom."

"Yeah."

"ok this is going to be a little uncomfortable just bear with me, ok your dilated to six centimeters now so your moving along, so your doing great I think by this evening this little Thomas will be gracing us with his presents, so you try and take it easy and I will be back in a few hours to check you again."

"Thanks Ellen."

"So mom how far are you now?"

"Well I'm at 6 centimeters, and the contractions are coming ten minutes a part now."

"Do you need anything Christina?"

"No Tom I'm fine I just want this little guy to hurry up that's all, Camille I think you should go the school and get your work for today."

"I did mom I knew that you were going to tell me that."

"Oh damn here comes another one." don't please don't Tom; just let me get through this."

"Is it starting to ease up now?"

"Yeah."

"Camille its going to get ugly in here your mom may say some things that are not very nice she may swear to, but just remember that it's the pain talking ok."

"Ok Tom."

"Oh God its starting not again I can't do this."

"Breath through it Christina, you can do this, is going to ease up in a bit?"

"Tom what time is it?"

"Its all most 2 pm Christina."

"God we've been here for hours," this baby is never going to come; he's never going to come out of me."

"Hey guys how are you doing?" _She said as she came into the room._

"Were getting close Bobbie, her contractions are ten minutes apart right now, and the pain is talking."

"Do you need me to do anything?"

"No were good Bobbie thanks."

"I want something I want this baby out of me please "oh damn, damn here comes another one."

Tom your never touching me again ever."

"I told you we were getting close, and I could be wrong about how far apart her contractions are now."

"Camille did you want to go get something to eat or drink?"

"I don't want to leave mom, she's in so much pain."

"If you guys want to go get something to eat or drink I can stay with her, I'm on break right now."

"You sure Bobbie? We would only be a few minutes."

"Go Tom I got her."

"Oh no Oh no not again" this baby doesn't like me he's out to get me."

"Breath through it Christina just breath."

"I just want this over with just get it out of me."

"Its ok sweetie its all most over with."

"What the hell was I thinking getting pregnant? God I don't know if I can do this".

"Its going to be ok sweetie its all most over."

"How is she doing Bobbie?"

"She's doing ok Tom, where is Camille?"

"She stopped by the ER to talk to Marcus."

"No no not again Oh God I cant do this, I cant do this, this is all your fault Tom you're the reason I'm in this pain."

"So how are we doing?"

"She blaming me for all this right now."

"So I guess were close then, Christina I need to check you again can your turn onto your back for me?"

"Yeah I can try just one minute "Oh God it hurts."

"Correction, were ready to have a baby I see the head and your fully a faced and dilated, I need some help in here." She yelled out "OK Christina, anytime you're ready you can start pushing."

"I will page Camille up here."

"Ok Christina, are your ready to have a baby?"

_Christina nodded her head yes and Tom moved to sit behind her on the bed offering her back support. She clinched her teeth and pulled on the hand bars to pull herself up and started to push as hard a she could, Christina screamed as she ended the push and laid back totally exhausted against Tom's chest._

"Tom I can't do this, I changed my mind, I can't do this she cried out".

"Christina vous pouvez faire ce bébé je sais que vous pouvez." _Christina you can do this baby i know you can he said in French._

"Come on Christina don't quite on me now I need you to push, its almost over with."

_Christina cried out as she pulled on the hand bars to pull herself up again, she clinched her teeth and started to push again has hard as she could._

"that's it Christina that's it you can do it, the head is out I think one more big push and were going to have our self a baby." _instantly pulling herself up and bearing down with all her might she pushed as hard as she could._

"Ok Christina I need you to stop pushing."

"Is anything wrong?" _he asked with concern in his face._

_And just then little Thomas cried out and his screams filled the room, joy fell over Tom's face, and you could hear Camille and Bobbie in the background crying out with joy._

"You have a beautiful son." _she said as she stood with the baby and placed him atop Christina's chest._

"Tom look, baby look what we did he's beautiful and he's perfect". She told him "Happy Birthday Tom."

"Congratulations Tom you really did get a Birthday gift you will never forget".

"OMG" it is Tom's Birthday I totally forgot, Happy Birthday Tom."

"Happy Birthday! Tom and Coagulations" Christina did say she wanted to give you something special."

"Yeah but I didn't know it was going to be this little guy."


	10. Homecoming Not so Sweet

**Homecoming Not so Sweet **

_(It had been a relaxing three days but she was glad that they were finally home and all she wanted was to rest and be with her family.) _

"Tom you have him? "

"Yes Christina I have him, do you want me to just lay him down in his crib?"

"Umm… yeah you can, do you want some help getting the stuff out of the car."

"No Christina I got it, I just want you to sit back and relax sweetheart, I will get the rest of the stuff in a few minutes."

"Ok."

"Welcome home mom I'm so glad you guys are finally home." she said as _she hugged her mother as she walked inside the house._

"Thanks' sweetie, I'm happy to be home too." _she told her as she give her a hug back._

"Mom I need to tell you something."

"What do you need to tell me Camille? Hey Tom can you put all of that in the baby's room please."

"Umm… I just talked to grandma,"

"Ok."

"Well she's on her way over her, I tried to stop her but she said that she's on her way out of town and she just wanted to stop by and bring me something that she bought for me on her last trip. I think she thinks that you are at work. I didn't want to tell her that you were on your way home she would have asked me question why."

"It's ok Camille Damn! I don't really need this right now."

"I'm sorry mom I tried to stop her I told her that I would come and pick it up but she said that it didn't make any sense for me to come all the way over there when she was coming this way."

"Its ok Camille, she was going to find out sooner or later about, Tom and the baby, I was hoping for later like when Thomas was oh about twenty one." _No soon after she said it the doorbell rings._

"I'll get it, hey grandma come in, how are you?"

"I'm good sweetheart. Oh Christina how are you doing? I didn't expect you to be here I expected you to be off doing some kind of health care related thing."

"Well I do live here Amanda this is my home."

"Well dear you spend so much time at the hospital one would question that."

"So Amanda what do we owe the pleasure of your visit and how long are you staying?"

"well I just came by on my way out of town to bring a few things I got for Camille." she told her and _Just then they heard the door on the baby's room close Amanda turn to see where the sound came form and to her surprise it was Tom coming from the room that was next to Christina's bedroom with the baby monitor in hand._

"Oh I didn't know that Amanda was here, Christina I got him down he's sleeping now."

"Tom what the hell are you doing here and you got who down and sleeping?"

"My son Thomas that's who."

"Your son, Tom I didn't know you had any children, and why would he be here sleeping is Camille babysitting or something?"

"Umm… Amanda, Thomas is not just Tom's son he's my son to, Tom and I are married and we have a child together I just had him three days ago we just made it home from the hospital."

"Married you two are married? and when did all this happen, my son has only been gone for three years, and you are telling me that you married his doctor, and you have a child with him, I knew all along that you and Tom were having an affair, I knew that this was going on when my son was alive, all the rumors that were going around the hospital were true.

Christina: "No Amanda" they weren't true me and Tom was not having an affair when Michael was alive, but it didn't stop you from whispering in his ear that I was, regardless if it was true or not, you know that you were the cause of a lot of are fights.

"Well it is hard for me to believe that you and Tom were not having an affair seeing is that you married him and had a child with him right after the death of my son."

"Oh my God it's been three years Amanda me and Tom didn't get involved until this last year."

"And you really want be to believe that in the past year you and Tom just started seeing each other what you dated for how long a day? Then you decided to get married and have a child, and that there was no other involvement between the two of you in the past, do I look that stupid to you Christina?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question Amanda?"

"I told my son that he was too good for you."

"Grandma please stop my mom was not having an affair on my dad, he was having one on her."

_(They all turn to Camille in surprise, with an odd look and open mouths)_

"Camille what the hell are you talking about?"

"mom you spent so much time at the hospital, he said that he didn't mean for it to happen it just did, he said that you guys weren't happy and that you hadn't been for a long time and that both of you were thinking about getting a divorce, he said that you both loved me very much but you wasn't sure that you could keep living like that."

"I don't believe this, I don't believe that Michael would do something like this my son would not have an affair."

"Camille how in the hell do you know all of this?"

"Does it really matter now mom?"

"Yes, yes the hell it does Camille it does matter to me, you have been keeping this secret all this time, sweetie why?"

"For you mom I didn't want to see you hurt, I didn't want you to know that dad was unfaithful to you."

"Ok Camille I get that, but how do you know all of this you were only what like twelve?"

"because I saw them together they were kissing, I went to his office one day after school and saw them, the first time I didn't say anything to him but when I caught them again I asked him about her, he told me that he was going to stop that it was a misstake but then he go sick and everything changed."

"Oh my God Sweetie I am so sorry that you felt like you had to keep your dad's secret.

That you thought you had to protect me from it, that is something that I would have wanted to spear you from that is not a burden that I would have wanted for you Camille baby I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault mom, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I know that Camille but you're my baby and as your mother I am suppose to protect you, I love" "you Camille. Amanda you can spend some time with your granddaughter but I cant deal with you" right now, and I need to check on my son, Camille when your grandmother leaves, I want to talk to you."

"Come on Christina lets give them some space."

"Can you believe this, how in the hell could he have done that to her, Tom do you think she going to be ok with all of this? I mean I know that she has been living with this for the past what five years, maybe this was the reason for all the lying and everything she was doing. "Tom what the hell do we do now how do we get her pass this?"

" first we have to get you pass it and as for Camille we can only just be there for her, but I think Camille is going to be just fine Christina."

" I really hope so Tom, as for me I really don't care its just I'm worried about her as long as she is ok I'm good, all I wanted was to come home with this little guy and rest, hey little man are you hungry come on let mama feed you."

"Christina it's going to all be ok stop worrying so much, and we will know just how she is doing as soon as she is finish talking to Amanda."

_(About fifteen minutes later Camille's comes in the Thomas's room.)_

"Hey sweetie are you ok?"

"Yeah mom I'm fine stop worrying about me I worked this all out in therapy along time ago, I know that it's not my fault what dad did."

"Well you know if you ever want to talk about it we can,"

"I know mom and if I need to I will come to you I promise ok."

"Thank you Camille I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes mom I know and I love you to, so can we just move on and forget all about it, and can I hold him?"

"Yes we can and of course sweetie, "watch his head, you got him?"

"I got him mom, hey little man hey Thomas I'm your big sister, I have a feeling were going to spend a lot of time together."

"What do you think Tom?"

"She a natural."


	11. The First Year of Happiness

**The First Year of Happiness**

_(It was three in a half months after the birth of their son and she wanted to surprise him by planning something very special for there first anniversary, but she was the one that would be surprise. It started a week before the there anniversary the planning of something that both of them would never forget.)_

"Hey you good morning?"

"Good morning Bobbie how are things going down here this morning"

"everything good, are you ok Chrissie what is that look on your face?"

"yeah I'm just thinking about what I'm going to do for me and Tom's first anniversary I want it to be really special for him, but I'm not sure what to get him."

"Sweetie" I don't think that you could really top the birthday gift you gave him I'm not really sure what you could give him that would be more special then his son."

"Yeah I know what could be more special then that?"

"so why don't you guys just go out to a nice dinner or take a weekend off some where with out the kid's?"

" I would love to take a weekend away Bobbie but Thomas is so young he's only three in a half months old I can't leave him, I would go out of my mind with worry."

"Christina you know that I can keep him for you?"

"I know Bobbie, but I thought you and Steve had plans for next weekend?"

"No sweetie the concert is this weekend I'm free next weekend and besides it will give my some spoiling time with my godson, it will be fun for me."

"I don't know let me think about it?"

"Ok look at you acting like a first time mom not wanting any one to take care of him over night." _she said with a smile on her face._

"ooh be quiet I don't sound that bad do I? hey did you know that me and Tom have never been on a real first date or a date at all come to think of it we just got married and had a family There was a lot in between that but no dating."

"Yes you do and you two was just meant to be did you really need the dating?"

"I would have been nice to have, don't get me wrong I love Tom and my new life but you know a girl likes to be wooed. Well I better get back to work if you need me I will be on three west for the next half hour." _she told her as she went over the ER Charts she had on her desk Bobbie looked up to see Dr. Wakefield standing in front of her and by the look on his face she had the feeling he wanted to talk, could it be about there anniversary?_"Hey Dr. Wakefield can I help you with something?"

"Yeah Bobbie you can, I'm sure you know that it's me and Christina's anniversary coming up next Friday and I want to doing something really special for her something that she would remember for years to come, and I'm pretty sure she has talked to you about something that would make her really happy, I know how you two talk about everything, even things that she doesn't talk to me about."

"Ok and what gives you that ideal Dr. Wakefield?" _she said with a laugh and a wide smile on her face and a roll of her eyes._

" See I knew it, come on Bobbie spill it I need help here its not like I can top the birthday present she gave me but I would like to get kind of close to it." _he said with pleading eyes._

"It's only one thing I can tell you."

"and what is that?"

"Woo her."

Tom: "Woo her," Bobbie were married? _He said with an odd look on his face and not sure he understood what she meant by the statement._

"I know that your married Tom, just think about it, it will come to you and when it does come back and see me I will be here right here in the ER."

"ok Bobbie I will."

_(He paused for a moment and started to walk away giving what she said some deep thought, trying to understand what she was talking about, he made it back to his office and took a seat in his chair, still thinking about what Bobbie had said, just then he noticed the photos of his new family on his desk and he realized that he and Christina had never courted really, he had been in love with her for so long and it had went from that to being married and then being a parent, he had realized that they had never actuality had a first date or anything, that was what Bobbie was trying to tell him, Christina wanted and needed to be Wooed._

_So a few hours later he was called down to the ER for a consult as he walked up to the nursing station to get the information that he needed, Bobbie stood there waiting for him to say something, he pick up the chart but couldn't keep a straight face, with a slight smile on his face he looked over at her and just nodded his head as to tell her that he had figured out what she was trying to tell him, she nodded back in agreement._

_It was the day of there anniversary and it had been long, but he had been planning all week this special gift that he was going to give her, he had made arrangements for Bobbie to keep TJ. for the weekend and Camille agreed to go over to Amanda's. He had went shopping day's before and found her the most gorgeous little black dress, and the prefect pair of heels to match, he also took a trip to victory secret he know how much she love there underwear and bra set's that they had, he found her favored color in a sexy style, but a style that she would wear, he moved on to the fragrance department of the near by Dillard's getting the perfect perfume for her, he knew how much she loved Beautiful by Estée_ _Lauder, but she never really got the chance to wear it much, it was always better for her not to wear perfume in the hospital just in case a patient was allergy_ _to it, he got her the complete set with shower gel, body lotion and all, he thought about washing her entire body and rubbing her down with the lotion after a nice warm bath. Then he move on to the jewelry counter to get the necklace that he had order, it was a symbol of their love and growing family It was a double heart pendent with his and her name on it and the birthstones of Camille and Thomas it also had room for any other children's that they my have in the future._

_He then moved on to making the reservations at one of the top Hotel in Richmond he wanted to take her back to the cabin that they had spent there honeymoon, but he knew that getting her to go that far away from TJ. would be impossible to do, she would be worried the whole time about him and how far away they were, that she would not be able to relax and enjoy herself. He had packed there bags without her knowing and had them in the car, he had got Bobbie to pick up TJ. from daycare, and Camille would call her and ask her to meet her at the hotel in the ruse of a friend needing help and to her surprise she would just find me waiting on her._

_The work day was over and all he had to do was get to the hotel before Christina did everything was set he had went on his lunch and checked into the room and laid out all the things he had bought her the dress, heel's and panty's and bra set was on the bed surround by her favored flower Phalaenopsis Orchid and a bed of roses, the candles were around the extra large tub and on the counter was the perfume set he had got all laid out, he placed the sponge and the shower gel next to the tub for easy reach and had everything else she needed for a relaxing bath. _

_He knew that she was going to help out Camille with a friend after work she had told him that in a text that Camille's friend had a problem and needed her help but she had to stop at the house first to pick up something for her, he text her back and told her to take the car and that he would take a cab home that he had a meeting, and not to worry about the baby that he would pick up TJ. _

_On his way out he asked Bobbie if Christina had left yet, she told him yes that she said something about stopping at home first then going to help Camille out, and that gave him a little more time to get to the hotel just before her, he reminded Bobbie to pick up TJ again and to call him if she needed anything, he made his way to the hotel room and with a few minutes to spare, he left the door ajar and no sooner had he walked over to the other side of the room the door opened he was standing there next to the bed with a smile on his face.) _

"Hello Christina I was wondering if you would have dinner with me tonight I know that its short notice but I would really love to go out with you."

_(She walked further into the room with surprise on her face just looking around at what he had done, with enpending tears in her eyes.)_

"Tom?" _Was all she could got out before the tears started to flow from her eyes, the joy and happiness she felt at that moment was all over her face and that was all he needed, he walked over to her and took her into his arms holding her tight and wiping her tear form her cheeks, I love you Christina he said and then gave her a passions kiss and she ended it with. _

"I love you so much and yes I would love to have dinner with you."

" Christina let me cater to you, your wish is my pleasure." _he told her as he lead her into the bathroom where her bath water was running, he added some scented skin softener to it, as the tub filled he moved closer to her and started to pin up her hair then letting his finger run down the back of her neck to the tip of her back and grabbing the latch of her zipper, slowly moving it down toward the small of her back, her dress fell from her shoulders gently gliding to the floor, he was in "Ahhh"…with the tiny little sexy underwear set that she was wearing, his eye widen and his breath was taken to the beauty that stood before him, in the back of his mind he wasn't so sure that she would make it to the bath that was awaiting her, he exhaled softly forgetting about himself, he regained his thought and with a flick of the finger the latch was removed and her bra fell to the floor, his fingers slowly moving down to her waist he slid them through the elastic on the side, slowly sliding them down to the floor, he slowly came up from his knees kissing every inch of her, stopping at her breast leaving her with a shimmer and a gasped. He turned to the tub turning off the water and making sure it wasn't to hot. He picked her up and placed her in the tub she slid into the water, Christina thought's was I'm in paradise, she awaken from the daze and he stood naked, she reached out for him to join her, she move slightly forward and he slid in behind her, he took the sponge that he had placed on the tub earlier that day and begin to creases her body with the warm water and bubbles, kissing her neck as he did, he washed her from head to toe. Then drying her off the same way and wrapping her in the towel, and leading her to the bed where he had the lotion awaiting to rub her down, he pulled back the cover and laid her down on the bed and he started with her shoulder and worked his way down massaging in the lotion as he went, and then working his way back up, her body tingled and her pulse accelerate something seemed to rush through her. Startled at the intensity of the feeling, she looked up. Their eyes locked and his green eyes gazed back at her she wanted him more then ever._"make love to me." _she said as she gazed into his eyes and calling out his name softly Tom._

_Her wish was his pleasure, hovering his body over hers but not touching it he leans down and kissed her slowly lowering himself on top and brushing her thigh with his hand her body was on fire, she closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh her heart was beating loud, she was breathless at his actions. Every cell and nerve ending in her body waited him. She waited for him to close the distance between them the smoldering heat inside her started to burst into flame. "What was he waiting for?" The delicious warmth curl through her, filling her senses with an excitement that left no room for fear "Please," she whispered. And just then she welcomed his passion moving against her, It was as if they were one in thought and emotion. And she responded whole-heartedly to it giving herself to him.)_


	12. Little one on the Run

**Little one on the Run**

It's been all most a year and little Thomas is running things in the Hawthorne - Wakefield house hold it was one weeks from his first birthday and he had Christina questioning if she really wanted to have another one. Its was a day like any other day the end of the week and Christina was just about to find out just how hard it was going to be.

"Hey Baby you ready to go?" he asked coming from the bedroom fully dressed and ready to go.

"No! Tom does it look like I'm ready to go?"

"Christina we really need to get going here or I'm going to be late for work and rounds."

"Your always late for rounds Tom, and if you would have helped me get him ready this morning we would all be ready to walk out the door Just go Tom, I'll have Camille drop us off just please put TJ car seat into Camille's Car." she told him just before yelling into the other room, "Camille I need you to drop me and TJ off."

"Are you sure Christina?"

"Yes Tom I'll see you at work."

"Ok mom just let me know when your ready to go?" she yelled back.

"Hey Bobbie good morning" she said with a yawn then a slight smile on her face.

"Good morning Christina you seem tired, more like exhausted."

" I am, TJ kept me up half the night wanting to play he kept me up until 11:45 last night , and just to think Tom want's me to have another one, and when I finally did get him to sleep I couldn't seem to get to sleep myself."

"And I guess Tom was asleep when all of this was going on because he doesn't seem exhausted at all?"

"Oh yeah he got plenty of sleep."

"Hey Dr. Wakefield you seem well rested?" she said as she saw him approaching the nursing station, then turning her eyes to Christina.

"Good morning Bobbie," and yes I slept well if that's what you're asking?" then turning to give Christina an odd look.

" Well in a way I was." she answered as she walked off to check on a patient in room three.

"Ok what the hell was that about, and Christina can I have a word with you?"

Christina: " I don't know, and NO" I don't have time right now, hey Marcus can you tell Bobbie I'll be on 4 east if she need me?

"Sure thing Christina."

" Christina I really need to talk to you about something and it can't wait."

"Ok can we walk and talk at the same time?"

"Yeah."

"So what's so important?"

"Umm… well I just found out that I have to attend a conference in Albany New York all next week I have to leave out Sunday night and I'll be back Friday night."

" Your kidding me right, you have got to be kidding me?" she looked at him in a pissed off way.

"No I'm sorry Christina but I missed the last two conference when we were at Richmond Trinity and I signed up for this over a year ago, I just found out this conference is on a lot of new breakthroughs on cancer treatment, and as the new COS of James River and the head of Oncology Christina I need to be there."

"Damn Tom" why did it have to be next week of all weeks, Camille is out of town to next week on that senior class trip, and I'm going to need help with getting things done for TJ's party, so I guess its just me and Thomas."

" Christina baby I'm really sorry I know you have a lot on your plate next week with work, the annual nursing reviews and planning TJ's birthday party among other thing."

" Its ok Tom I know it's your Job, and I know that you're not doing this just to get out of helping me plan your son's party that you want to give him I may add. Just make sure you call or text me every night that your gone as much as you can I know that those things can get really busy sometimes, damn Tom do you know how much I'm going to miss you?"

" I will miss you to baby more then you know, and of course I will call or text you as much as I can." he said with a smile and another apologetic look.

It was Sunday night and it had been a very long day for all of them, Christina and little Thomas was just about to drop Tom off at the Airport. Sending him off with a hug, a deep kiss and all of her love to keep him safe, she knew it was going to be a long week with out him and Camille helping her out, Camille had left on her trip Friday morning, as she and little TJ waved goodbye to him she said with a teary voice I love you Tom please take care of you, God I miss you already, "he turns back to her and smiled Christina I love you to he said as he turned and walked through the glass doors of the airport lobby." It seem like the longest drive home that she had ever taken, she wasn't use to being in the house alone not like this a night maybe but for a whole week it was kinda overwhelming to her, she pulled up to the empty house and just seat there for a moment thinking about how much she missed him, the airplane wasn't even off the ground good yet and all she could think about was how she wanted to go with him, come on Christina snap out of it she said to herself, its only for a week me and TJ well be fine.)

" Ok Thomas lets get you inside and ready for bed."

"Daddy"

" Yeah I know you miss daddy sweetheart, I miss him to."

"Daddy"

" I know you want daddy sweetie."

It was all most 9:30pm when she finally got back home from dropping Tom off and she still had to give Thomas a bath and read him a story, it was something that he and Tom shared, every night he would give him a bath and read to him until he fell asleep, she gave him his bath dressed him for bed and read him a story, he had fell asleep in her arms she placed him in his crib, covered him up and turned on the night light and slowly walking out of the room leaving the door open just a bit behind her. It was well after 10:45pm when she was finally done with him and she still needed to pack his bag for the next morning.

She made her way into the kitchen to pack his bag for the next day gathering all the thing that he would eat for lunch and snacks, she made her way to lay out there clothes for the next day now that, that's all don't maybe I can get to bed and try to get some sleep she needed to be at work by 6am, she changed her clothes and climbed into bed trying her best to fall asleep, but to no surprise she just couldn't seem to do it and before she knew it the night was soon turning into morning and the alarm clock was going off, it was 5am and she hadn't got any sleep she tossed and turned all night, but now it was time to get up and get ready for the day, she started by taking a shower and getting herself ready, then she move on to getting Thomas ready, she really didn't know how much of a task that was by herself Tom was always there to help her instead of it taking her the hour it normally did it took her a hour and a half just to get them both ready to walk out the door, damn I'm going to be so late she said in a low tone of voice as she pulled into the parking lot of the daycare center to drop Thomas off.

"Good morning Christina you know your late, Morrissey has been looking for you. Are you okay you look exhausted?"

" Good morning Bobbie, I am exhausted I didn't get any sleep last night, I just had a rough night and morning I really never realized how much help Tom gave me in the morning's getting Thomas ready and all last week I gave him hell for not helping me, and why is Morrissey looking for me? "

" So I'm guessing that you owe Tom an apology?"

" Yeah that and some more. Well I better go find out what Morrissey wants with me." she told her

as she started to walk away and her phone went off she look at it and smiled it was a text that read, "got here safe sorry I didn't call it was late knew u had your hands full, didn't get any sleep I missed u being in my arms wish u were here, give my little man a hug & kiss for me, baby I love u so much will call u as soon as we go to a break." she smiled again and sent him a text back that read, "I love u more then u know tossed and turned all night didn't get any sleep I miss u 2, I will make sure I give your little man a hug & kiss, sorry for last week I will make it up to u." "Damn I love that man" she said to herself."

"Good morning Christina you were late this morning, I need to talk to you about the nursing reviews."

"Good morning Mr. Morrissey yes I was and I'm very sorry, with Tom out of town I got off to a late start this morning, I was just own my way to see you."

"Well I just needed to tell you that you will have to take care of Gail's nursing reviews as well, she is going to be out all this week to unfortunately and they all have to be in by Friday."

"Umm….ok Mr. Morrissey why is Gail out now?"

"Some kind of family emergency out of town that's all I know."

"fine." damn like I don't have enough to do already she muttered."

"I'm sorry did you say something Mrs. Hawthorne?" he turned to ask as he started to walk off.

"No Mr. Morrissey I didn't." she told him it wasn't the time to get into a pissing match with him, she had a lot of work to do, and with Tom out of town he would just make things a lot worst for her, and she did promise Tom that she would be good and do her best not to get into it with any of the Doctors or Morrissey while he was gone.

"Hey so what did Morrissey want with you, and what are you getting Tom for his Birthday?"

"Oh nothing just to tell me that I have to do Gail's nursing reviews as well, and they all have to be in by Friday, that's all like I don't have enough to do as it is, hell I still have to finish planning TJ's Birthday party for Saturday to, and I'm getting him another set of season's tickets, me and a nice dinner out just the two of us. Don't get me wrong I'm not complaining its just this week is going to be hell on me; do you even know how many nursing reviews she has to do?"

"Damn Chrissie, I think is like 15. "

" ok so that's like 30 I have to do, why did I wait so late to do this I knew I should have started my reviews weeks ago, this is my own fault damn how am I going to get all of them done by Friday? And I still have to get that damn Clown that Tom want's for TJ's party."

"If you need me to help with something Christina I can?"

"Do you think you can call Happy Time Clown's and reserve Tony the Tiger Clown for me?"

"Sure thing Chrissie anything for my Godson, let me know if you need me to do any thing else for you?"

"Thanks Bobbie I just may take you up on that before the week is out?"

"Sure thing."

"well let me go get started on my reviews, talk to you later." she told her as she went back to her office to get started on her reviews one by one she called the nurses down to her office she figured that if she could get 5 to 6 done a day that she would be ok as long as nothing else came up, she went through the reviews before she knew it, it was all most 6 o'clock and she had to pick up TJ, and she couldn't be late doing it, so she ended the last review of the day and gathered her thing to head over to pick him up, on her way out she stopped by the ER to ask Bobbie if she got in touch with the Clown Town people on the phone and that she would call her later and tell her that she was gone for the day, she had so much to do and so little time to do it in.

"Hey Marcus can you tell Bobbie to call or text me when she comes back, tell her that I'm gone for the day?"

"Sure thing Christina will do."

As she picked up TJ and made her way to the car her phone beeped, it was a text from Bobbie that read "was able to reserved the clown you wanted, will be over early on Saturday to help out with the party try and get some rest and take it easy." She sent a text back that read, will try thanks so much you're a "God sent."

There first stop was the party store to get the decorations, it was a good thing that Camille had sent off the invitations the week before, it was one less thing that she had to do, as she started to pulled out of the party store her phone beeped again she smiled as she looked down, it was a text from Tom that said, "sorry baby I didn't get to call u yet been really busy here will call u before u go to bed no later then nine kisses & hugs, love u so much, oh James said hello," she decided to text back, love u, need u more right now kisses & hugs I will be waiting for ur call tell James I said hi.

She pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the mall to the toy store just to pick of the few things that her and Tom had decided to get, the first was the baby first birthday musical toy, a peek a boo jack in the box, and the Soft Rock & Bounce Pony with Sound, she finished the shopping and headed for home it was now 8:00 and she needed to get TJ feed and in a bath and down for the night if she was going to have some down time to herself, Tom was going to be calling her at nine and that only gave her a hour to feed bath and read him a story, the mall was only 15minutes away from the house on the express way so she had time, she finally made it home and in the house when her phone went off again it was a text this time from Camille that read, "Hey mom doing ok don't worry how is Icky hope he's being good for u give him a kiss for me miss u & love u all lots will be home Fri. night." By the time she got him feed and in the bath the phone started to ring.

"Hey baby how are you?"

"I'm good I miss you guys what are you doing now?"

"We miss you to so much and just giving TJ a bath,"

"Do you want me to call you back?"

"No were all most done,"

"How was work today?"

"Tom I was so late and on top of that Morrissey told me that Gail was going to be out all this week and that I had to do her reviews because they all have to be in by Friday."

"How many do you have to do?"

"30 that's with Gail's but I did get 5 of them done today."

"Oh baby I'm so sorry."

"Its ok but I don't want to talk about work, tell me something good?'

"Well if I was there I could show you better then I could tell you,"

"Hey don't tease me, you know that I need you, God how I need you."

"I need you to baby so much, I couldn't even sleep last night, Christina I really don't know how I'm going to get through the next few day with out you sleeping next to me.'

" baby I know I feel the same way this is so hard, and Tom I just want to say I'm sorry for the way I was with you last week after this morning I will never say that you don't give me any help,"

"Its ok baby were a team and last week I wasn't being a team player."

"But I really didn't realize how much you do until this morning, Tom I was a half hour late for work."

"Sorry baby about that, I think I should let you go and finish with him, you know how he likes his bed time stories."

" well I think his story was our talking tonight because he out like a light, damn Tom he looks just like you, God I love to watch you sleep just like I like to watch him sleep, my two beautiful Tom's."

"Ahh…baby that was so sweet, oh have you talked to Camille is she doing ok?"

"Yeah she sent me a text that she was doing ok and that she was having fun, she missed us all very much and told me to give Icky a kiss for her why she is so set on calling him Icky is beyond me."

"Well that's her nick name for him as long as she the only one calling him that."

"Will baby I better get off I still have a few thing to do before I try and get some sleep, I'm going for not being late for work in the morning so I'm going to try and get everything done tonight that I can."

" ok baby I love you Christina, and I cant wait to get home and hey may be we can talk about having that second baby, give my little man a kiss and hug for me tell him I said to be good, oh and you be good to."

"Yes we can just talk about it, and I will try just until you get back."

"Ok sound good, good night my love and I will call and text you tomorrow."

" good night, love you." she told him as she hung up the phone and started to lay out his clothes, then making her way to the kitchen to gather the thing she needed to pack his bag for his lunch and snacks, she then headed to her room to lay out her things as well for the next day, she decided to take a hot shower before bed hoping it would help her sleep, when she was done she got dressed and set the clock for 4:30am giving her a little more time to work with in the morning, she climbed in to bed and closed her eyes she laid there for some time but couldn't seem to fall asleep, so she decided to send Tom one last text that read, still can't sleep all your fault but I will forgive u as soon as u get home love u lots sleep well my love.

She tossed and turned again for another night. As night turned into morning and the alarm clock went off but she managed to make her way out of bed not well rested but rested enough, she made her way into the bathroom to taking a shower after brushing her teeth and washing her face she then made her way back into the bedroom to get dressed and ready for the day, she eventually made her way into Thomas room getting him up and repeating the same actions on him that she had just preformed for herself, she feed him breakfast and she started her day with a cup of strong coffee, it was now 5:30 and she needed to walk out the door it would take her 20 minutes to drive to the hospital, she put on his coat and grab all the bags and headed for the car locking the house as she walked out. Pulling up to the daycare parking lot and taking him out of the car she realized she only had 10minutes to drop him off and make her way back around to the other side of the building or she was going to be late yet again for the second day of this horrible week with out Tom, making her way back around and pulling into his spot she had just seconds to make it into the doors and not be late.

"Good morning, what happen to you last night you didn't call me back?" Bobbie asked as she saw Christina coming into the ER and stopped at the nursing station.

"Yeah I'm sorry by the time I got home TJ wanted to play that boy had me running around like a chicken with my head cut off, and by the time I got him ready for the night Tom called and after talking to him for over an hour I just wanted to have a glass of wine and a hot bath."

"He really keeps you going doesn't he, so did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yes he does, and a little bit not much."

"How are the reviews going?"

" there going, still have too many to do, and speaking of that I better get going on them, hey if you need me I will be in my office but please don't need me at least not this week. She laughed and smiled before turning and walking away.

As she walked down the hall to her office her phone went off it was a text from Camille that read, "Hey mom miss u guys lots can't wait to get home give Icky a kiss for me love u all." She stopped and sent a text back that read, will do love u to can't wait until u get home miss u lots. By the time she hit the send she got another text this time from Tom that read, "G-morning sunshine sorry u couldn't sleep again hope to be home soon kiss & hug my little man hope he's being good will call when I get a break I love u." she deicide to wait until she got to her office to send a text back, she unlocked the door and put all of her thing down and took a seat and sent him a text back that read, G-morning sweetie, I love u 2, will give your little man a kiss & hug, hope your home soon 2, u better call me I need to hear your voice, & your going to have to put me to sleep when u get home (smile) u know what I mean, she hit the send and then returned to work.

"Hey Tom how is it going this morning, sending a text to Christina?"

"Pretty good and yes, I am" he told James as he walked up next to him,

"And how is Christina this fine morning still missing you more then ever?" James asked him as the two men started to laugh a bit,

"Yeah she is but I'm no better I miss her more then anything myself I'm so ready to go home she's having a hard time this week with all the work that she has to do at the hospital and planning TJ's first Birthday party, then she went into work yesterday to find out that she has to do over 30 nursing reviews and they all have to be in by Friday, she just has a lot on her plate this week," "yeah it sound like a lot, I thought you said that it was two Directors of Nursing at James River, "Yeah it is but the other one is out all this week on a family thing so it all fell on Christina to do I just wish I was there to take some of the pressure off that's all because when she stressed its no picnic.

"Well we better get in there."

"Hey what are you doing back down here?"

"Just taking a much needed break."

"The reviews how are they coming along?"

"There coming I still have too many to do but I should be done before Friday if God willing."

"Well that sounds good, so do you think that you will be able to make it to lunch today?"

"I'm going to try to, I really do need to eat a decent meal." she said before turning to walk back to her office.

It was another day ended and all Christina wanted was to get home to a hot bath and a glass of red wine, she picked up Thomas and headed out, making her way home and into the house, Thomas jumping from her arms and wanting to play with his toys, mommy he called out she set down with him and started played car's just for a little bit TJ she told him we still needed to get you feed and after about thirty minutes she told him it was time to eat, and completing her task at hand getting Thomas feed a bath, reading him a story and putting him to bed and getting his things ready for the next morning it was well past 10:30. It was a routine that she would do for the next few days.

It was Thursday morning and it had been a very, very long week so far she looked forward to Friday Tom would be home and she would be able to get some much needed rest, she dropped Thomas off at the day care and made her way to her office to take care of the last few nursing reviews that she had to do. Its was way after lunch time and she had missed lunch once again she still hadn't had a decent meal all week, she finished up the last nursing review and they were all ready to be handed in the next morning, she leaned back in her chair and let out a sigh of relief. Just then her phone beeped and it was a text from Tom that read, "See I knew that u could do it, u got them all done and a day early to boot, love u so much and see you soon." She looked at the text again and said to herself how in the hell did he know she just (smiled) he knew her so well. The day was almost at an end, she made her way to the ER to talk to Bobbie for a few minutes before having to pick up Thomas she knew that she wasn't going to have time to call her later, TJ had a way of keeping her on her toes and busy.

"Hey Bobbie how is it going down here?"

"Hey you were good how are the reviews going?"

"There all done now Thank God"

"So Tom will be home tomorrow,"

"God I hope so" and just then her phone went off, it was another text from Tom that read, "sorry didn't call yet but will call tonight miss u and love u lots, think we should have another baby (smile) not kidding." She looked at the text again and couldn't believe her eyes, did he just send that she said to herself, she took it in for a moment and sent a text back that read, "Yeah your kidding u have to be, but we will talk about it when u get home."

"Tell you what let me take Thomas home with me tonight so you can get some rest."

"You sure Bobbie, you would do that, you have to work tomorrow?"

"I don't have to be in until 8 so let me take him and you don't have to worry about getting him a bag ready I have everything he needs at my house you know I stock up on his things, I will pick him up to I'm just about to clock out."

"Thanks Bobbie that will be great, if you have any problems just call me."

She finally made it home and as she walked up to the front step she noticed that the lights were on damn did I forget to turn off the lights this morning, I must have, she said as she unlocked the door, and made her way into the house she put the bags down and started to walk over to the sofa when she turned to the right and standing there was Tom he was home early from the conference she raced into his arms and with out hast she kissed him deep.

"What are you doing here I didn't expected you until tomorrow night? Baby I'm so glad your home God how I missed you."

"I'm glade to be home to Christina I decided to leave the conference early I just couldn't take being away from you another night, James told me he would take notes and send me a copy."

"Baby TJ not here, Bobbie took him home for the night so I could try and get some rest."

"I know, I called her and asked her to take him so that we could spend my first night back together,"

"You planed this and I didn't even know, how sweet of you Thank you."

"I have something waiting for you,"

"What is it?"

"Well it's a hot bath, a glass of red wine and massage."

"My three favored things."

They made there way into the bathroom where she got undressed and got into the warm bath sipping on the glass of wine he gave her she turned to him get in I need my back washed, and he did what he was told.

They finished there bath and he took her into the bedroom where he massaged her down from head to toe, "God I missed you Tom" she said as she pulled him into a deep kiss. Their eyes locked and his green eyes gazed back at her she wanted him more then ever she placed her hand on his face and asked are you sure you want another baby? "He nodded his head yes I'm sure Christina," still staring into his eyes, why don't we just start working on it now, and he kissed her and started to make sweet passionate love to her.


	13. Its was a Big Day for all of Them

**It was a big day for all of them**

_(It will be a special week for the Hawthorne - Wakefield family a celebration that she wouldn't forget, a gift that would last a life time they wanted to make it very special for her._

_The week started off like no other Christina and Tom working hard at the hospital and little Thomas running around and having fun and Camille getting ready for one of the Biggest days of her life it had been a long road but the day was fast approaching, Its was five months after Tom and Thomas's birthday.)_

"Hey Camille are you ready to go yet, we still need to pick up Bobbie?" _she yelled into the other room._

"All most mom just a second, putting on my shoes."

"I have no understanding why we waited until the last minute to do this, so what are you and Thomas going to do while were gone?"

"Its going to be ok Christina" everything will be perfect, and TJ and I will be fine just going to do some father and son things."

"I take that as your going to put on your hockey jersey's and look at the game." _she said with a smile and a roll of her eyes._

"Damn you think you know me so well?" _he said in a playful way and a smile._

"Umm… yeah" I do know you like I know the back if my hand." _she said in that sassy voice that she always uses when she knows she right._

"Damn it Camille come on or I'm going to leave with out you."

"Geezes mom I was coming, what's the rush?"

"You know how your grandmother is how she hate's waiting and I bet she all ready there."

"Ok mom I'm ready let's go I'll be waiting in the car for you."

_as she started to walk out the door she turned to Tom to give him a kiss and a hug, and to reminded him not to forget to take TJ to the bathroom and to give a him kiss for her when he gets up from his nap._

"So are you excited?" _she asked turning to look at her._

"Yeah" I am a little bit, ok a lot". _She smiled as wide as she could._

"Its one of the biggest day's that you will have, you should be excited about it I know I am, and so did you invite Marcus?"

"Yeah I did."

"You say that like you dont want him to come?"

"I do it's just that…"

"It's just what Camille?"

"Its just that I'm not sure about us any more its been over a year and were still together but I have a feeling that when I start college in a few months its going to change."

"It may not Camille" I know that Marcus cares about you a lot, I'm not sure if its real love but he does care, you just need to figure out what you really feel about him, how do you feel about him?"

"the truth is I'm not sure I think I love him," Mom can I ask you a question and you give me the truth, not just what you think I want to hear?"

"You think Camille, you can't think you love some one, you do or you don't, and sure you can ask me all most anything, and yes I will do my best to tell you the truth and not just what I think you want to hear."

"well I know that I have asked you this before when do you know its real, and I get the whole terrified to have and not have them thing, but it has to be more to it then that, is the terrified thing the way you felt about dad?"

"Camille come on?" _she said as she turned and looked out of the car window. _

"Please mom" just tell me I just want to know if what I'm feeling is real or not?"

"God Camille," me and your dad were so young when we got married and I really didn't know what love was back then but as time went on I fell in love with him, Camille you can't tell if what you are feeling is real by my experience every one is different your dad and Tom were both different for me you just kinda know and believe me when its real true love you will know it." _she told her as she pulled up to Bobbies house, and took out her phone to text her that they were outside._

"Thanks mom." _she said as she moved to the back seat of the car._

"Hey ladies how are we doing?"

"hey were doing good", not so sure about Camille, she's still trying to figure out if she in love with Marcus or not?"

"Mom?"

"What! Its just Bobbie." _she said with a laugh and a smile."_

"Chrissie maybe she didn't want me to know?"

"like she wouldn't have told you when I wasn't around any way," I guess it was better that she did it in front of me."

"Well Camille how do you feel about him?"

"Well I care about him a lot I'm just not sure its real love or not."

"Well in my opinion if you have to ask then your not in love with him." _she said and looked over at Christina with a she not in love look._

"Oh damn" your grandmother is all ready here."

"Its ok mom" were only a few minutes late, grandma will be fine I'm sure she just got here herself."

_(They all got out of the car and walked into the dress shop, Amanda was sitting there waiting for them, and the look on her face was that she had been waiting for some time.)_

"Hello Amanda sorry were late." _she said as she walked in behind Camille and Bobbie._

"Its ok dear" I really didn't expect you to be on time."

"Ok Amanda can we not do this today please." _and just then her phone started to beep she looked down and smiled it was a text from Tom that read "Take it easy baby its Camille's day don't let Amanda get to u love so much TJ send's u a kiss and hug."_

"I'm guessing that's Tom by the smile on your face?"

"Amanda please." _she said as she sent a text back that read, Thank u so much u always know what to say, love u to, can't wait to get this over with, give TJ a kiss and hug for me, hope to be home soon._

"Grandma" come on, please don't do this not today.

"I'm sorry Christina."

"Can we just do this, so Camille you picked out three dresses do you know witch one you want yet?"

"Well I really like the black one but it's between the black and the dark blue one."

"I like the black one to Camille."

"The black is really cute Camille," tell you what your grandmother said that she would get you one how about I get you the other one if you want."

"No need Christina" I will get her both if she wants them."

"Ok" I'm just going to leave you and your grandmother over here to decide on the dress you're going to get and if you need me I will be over there looking at the shoes sweetie."

"Ok mom." _She said with an apologetic look._

"Hey Christina are you feeling okay you seem a little off today?"

"yeah I'm good just a little tired that's all, Bobbie I really try not to let Amanda get to me but sometimes that woman, I know she hates me and she thinks that I was never good enough for Michael but God! I just wish that she didn't show it in front of Camille."

"I know Chrissie, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm good Bobbie" why do you keep asking me that?"

"because I know you Christina," and something seems a little off with you today I can't put my finger on it but there is something wrong."

"Bobbie please I'm fine."

"Hey mom?"

"Yeah sweetie."

"Were all done over here, grandma going to get me both the blue and the black one, is that ok with you?"

"yeah Camille" its fine with me, so are we headed for the mall to get you some shoes or do you want to take a look at these over here?"

"I can look at those and see if it's any I like."

"Ok"

"Christina" so are you ready for this, one down and one to go in about 17years."

"Yeah I am." _She smiled and laughed at the same time._

"hey mom" they have the shoes that matches my dresses can I get both pair?"

"Yeah sweetie you can."

_As they finished up in the dress shop and paid the bill they started walking out of the store and standing on the sidewalk._

"Camille sweetie" are you still coming over tonight?"

"yeah grandma" I am, I will be over after I take mom to lunch." _She said then giving her a hug and a kiss good bye._

"Ok I will see you later Camille," good bye Christina and tell Tom I said hello, nice to see you again Bobbie."

"Nice to see you to Amanda."

"Good bye Amanda" and I will pass that on to Tom." _She said as she walked around to the driver's side of the car and got in and closed the door._

"Are you okay mom," I'm really sorry about grandma?"

"I'm fine Camille you know your grandmother that's just how she is, so where are we going for lunch?"

"How about the Olive Garden, Chrissie you know how you like there salads."

"Sounds good to me mom."

"Olive Garden it is then."

_As they walked into the restaurant and waited to be seated Christina excused herself and headed to the restroom she then returned and they all were seated down. They started with soup and salad and then Christina ordered Chicken Alfredo, Camille ordered the same, Bobbie decided to ordered the seafood Alfredo, they set back and enjoyed there meal and talked about Camille's big up coming day, they ended the meal with a little dessert. _

_After dessert they all decided to take a trip to the mall to get Camille some thing's to go with the dresses they were looking for the perfect earrings and necklace, when that were done they decided to just walk the mall and enjoy each others company, until Camille ran into a few of her friends, and by the look on Camille face, Christina knew that she wanted to go hang with them so she decided to let her, but she told her to be home soon she still had to go over to her grandmother's, Camille agreed and off she went and now it was just her and Bobbie._

"Now that we have gotten rid of the kids are you going to tell me what's going on with you?"

"Nothing going on with me Bobbie."

"Your lying Christina I know you."

"Bobbie please just leave it alone for right now, I just can't talk about it this is Camille's week I don't want to make the rest of this week about me."

"Ok I will just wait for you to tell me when you're ready."

"Thanks I appreciate that a lot." _She said as she smiled at her friend)_

"So where to now home?"

"Yeah I better get home and check on my guys, so are you seeing Steve tonight?" She_ said as they made there way back to the car._

"Yeah were supposed to go to the movies later."

"Sounds like fun, I'm not sure the last time me and Tom went out to a movie we just always seem to end up on the sofa watching TV or renting something."

"You guys need to get out more."

"Yeah I know we do but…"

"Christina" you know if you ever need a babysitter I'm there for you?"

"I know Bobbie and I really appreciate it, you are truly a God sent to me at times, oh I see Steve is here, hey sweetie you have a good time tonight and have some fun for me." _She said with a smile as she pulled up to Bobbies place and noticed Steve's car in the parking lot._

"Call me later?" _She said as she got out of the car._

"will do," and tell Steve I said hey."

_As she pulled out of Bobbie's parking lot she started to think about things, how it was going to be different with Camille going off to college in a few months, how empty the house was going to feel with her gone, Camille had been her rock for a long time and now it was her time to go out into the world and make her place, she wanted to move out and live on campus or get her own place near by school, she did decided to go to Virginia Commonwealth University_ _it was a school that was close to home, so she would be able to see her more then if she went to a out of state school she was happy about that, finally making here way home she pulled into the drive way and made her way into the house, she smiled as she walked in and saw her two Tom's laid out on the sofa she had always love to watch them sleep it did her heart good._

"Hey Baby I'm home." _She whispered as she taped Tom on the shoulder and kissed him and Thomas on the forehead."_

"hey sweetheart" how did it go, did you get everything done you wanted to?"

"Yeah we did." _She said as she took a seat on the sofa and pulled off her shoes and curled up next to him._

"You okay baby?" _He asked then kissing her on the forehead._

"I'm fine sweetie just a little tired that's all, so how about a movie?"

"sounds good Christina." _he said then giving her a look and another kiss on the forehead, he knew that something was bothering her but this wasn't the time for him to question her about it, they put in one of the many movies that she liked and set back to watch and before he knew it she had falling asleep in his arms, her on one side and TJ on the other. _

_A few hours later the door opened and it was Camille rushing in coming back to get her things to go over to Amanda's house for the night, she reminded her that she had a hair appointment the next day and not to miss it as she started to walk back out the door. _

_The day had finally come it was the morning of Camille's Graduation Christina had took off work to finish getting thing's ready for that evenings events, she reminded Tom to pick up Thomas and be home by 4pm no later then 4:30 so they could be ready by 5pm to walk out the door, and be at the college no later then 5:30 to get a good seat._

_The graduation was being held at one of the near by community colleges seeing that it was over a 100 students graduating this year, and the high school didn't want to have two ceremonies this year, she did a few things around the house before heading out to get her hair done and find one last perfect gifts for Camille, she and Tom had talked about letting her move into the condominium_ _that Tom had before he moved in with them and giving it to her when she turned twenty-one as a added college graduation present, they had decided on letting her have two roommates move in with her, she wasn't sure she really wanted this but had decided to give it a chance it could work out, Camille just wanted a little freedom to be independent and they both wanted to give her that chance and if it didn't work out she could always move back home._

_After getting her hair done, doing a little shopping and having lunch she headed back home, as she walked in the door her phone started to ring it was Amanda "God" do I really want to answer this she thought to herself as she picked it up. _

_Hello Amanda she said._

_Amanda: "Christina hello dear" I just called to ask what time do you wanted me at the college._

_Christina: we need to be there by 5:30 to try and get some good seats, it doesn't start until 6:30 but I can save you a seat if you don't want to be there that early?_

_Amanda: "Thank you dear that would be great."_

_Christina: just give me a call when you get there so I can let you know what side we are going to be on._

_Amanda: "I will dear" and Thanks again Christina, I will talk to you later._

_Christina: "Ok Amanda bye now."_

_She made her way over to the sofa and leaned back and let out a sigh it was now 3:30 and Tom and Thomas would be home in a hour or less, she got up and went to get TJ things together then her own she picked out a suit for Tom that matched her dress and laid them out on the bed, she sent Bobbie a text that read "will meet you at the college between 5:15 and 5:30 text me when you get there." then she sent Tom a text that read " please don't be late we all still have to take shower's and I need to give TJ a bath love u and see u soon." he sent a text back that read " I wont be late Christina love u so much be home soon"_

_They finally made it to the college, as they gathered at the door they were asked to hold there applauds_

_To the end of the ceremony Christina, Tom, Thomas, Bobbie, Steve and Marcus had arrived at the same time, about thirty minutes later Amanda arrived and called her for directions to where they were sitting at and she gave her the information. They had gotten there early and ended up with some really good seats, they all waited for the event to start. The ceremony when off with out a hitch and when they called Camille's name and she saw her baby girl walk across the stage her heart skipped a beat she was so proud of her that she couldn't contain her tears of joy. _

_The ceremony went on for another hour or so and when it had ended it they all meet up in the lobby and waited for Camille to come out, they all gave her hugs and kisses and she told her how happy and proud of her she was with tears in her eyes she took out the special gift she had gotten her earlier that day and placed it in her hands she give her a hug and whispered in her ear I love you and your dad always wanted you to have this when you graduated high school she told her, you can open it later if you want. Camille I know that you have plans with Marcus to go out to dinner but please try and be home at a decent hour, " I will mom and thank you, I love you mom". They all said there good byes and headed in different directions. _

_They finally made it home it was around 9pm when they walked into the house, Tom undressed TJ and gave him his bath, read him his story then putting him to bed for the night, it was a great day he told Christina as she set on the edge of the bed waiting to take a shower and climb into bed herself, yes it was Tom she replied back as she got up and headed for the bathroom._

"Ok Christina" what the hell is going on with you for the past few days you have been keeping something from me and I want to know what it is?"

"Tom please not tonight" _She asked as she walked into the bathroom and closing the door behind her._

"Fine Christina" _He said as he turned and set on the edge of the bed and started to undress.)=_

_As they both climbed into bed she told him goodnight and that she loved him, he repeated the same, she set the alarm clock for 5am hopping that they would all make it on time, as the night turned into morning and the alarm clock went off, she climbed out of bed and headed for the kitchen to start the coffee, she made her way back to the room to gather her things, she heard Tom in the shower so she decided to weak Thomas and get him dressed and ready for the day, she made her way back into the kitchen and packed his bag, by this time Tom was out of the bathroom and dressed, she made her way back into her room and into the bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed, Tom made his way into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee to start his day then returned back into the bedroom knocking on the bathroom door._

"Christina are you ready to go?" _He asked as he put on his shoes._

"All most just a few more minuets." _She said walking out of the bathroom dressed and needing to put on shoes._

"You look beautiful sweetheart." _He told her as he took another sip of his coffee._

"Thank you babe, are you ready to go?" _She said with a wide smile._

"Yeah I'll get Thomas and meet you at the car"

"Okay"

_They headed out and for the hospital pulling up to drop Thomas off at daycare, they then made there way around to the other side of the building and pulling into his spot._

"Hey good morning you so how does it feel to be the mother of a Graduate?"

"Good morning Bobbie, it feels good"

You didn't say that with much of enthusiasm.

"Bobbie don't."

"Christina what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, why do you and Tom keep asking me that?

"Because we know you Christina."

"Bobbie just meet me in my office in ten minutes."

"Ok"

_She made here way to her office and took a seat in her chair Bobbie showed up a few minutes later._

"Ok so what's going on with you?" _She said as she took a seat across from her desk._

"Well I'm just going to tell you but please don't tell Steve he and Tom has gotten to be close and I don't think I could handle it if he said something to Tom?"

"Ok Christina what the hell is it?"

"I'm pregnant five weeks and I'm not even sure I'm ready to have another baby Bobbie.

"Oh sweetie"

"I let this happen, how did I let this happen?"

"And you haven't told Tom yet?

"NO, God No"

"Christina you have to tell him, and you have to tell him how you feel about this.

"I know I have to tell him, but I can't tell him how I feel I'm not even sure how I feel Bobbie and I don't want him to take it the wrong way. God what am I going to do?"

"Just be honest with him Christina that's all you can do."

"I guess I'll do it tonight and get it over with, he's been asking me what the hell is wrong with me just like you have."

"You call me if you need to talk, I don't care what time it is when you do."

"I will Bobbie Thanks."

_She went on with her work day, doing paperwork that she needed for a meeting on Monday, checking all the sick call's and making sure that they were covered for the evening shift and making sure that the censes were all in, but the more she tried to keep busy the more she thought about how she was going to tell Tom about the baby. As the long work day started to come to a end she started to gather her things to go home she made her way to the ER to wait for Tom and talk to Bobbie just for a few more minuets before going to pick up TJ from daycare._

_They finally made it home the house was empty she knew that it was going to be a long weekend, Camille had called her earlier to see if she could spend the night over at a friend house, she told her that it was ok and that she would see her later and to be safe. It was around 7:30 when they made it to the house Tom had decided to cook dinner for them, so she decided to feed and give Thomas his bath and story and then putting him down for the night by the time everything was done it was after 8pm and Tom and Christina enjoyed a nice dinner just the two of them. After dinner they both decided to sit and watch a little TV, she really didn't care what they watched just as long as they were together she curled up next to him and in his arms on the sofa as they watched sports center.)_

"Babe are you okay?" _He asked after about an hour._

Christina: "yeah I'm fine just a little tired that's all."

"You have been telling me that all week Christina, please tell me what's going on with you babe I'm starting to worry about you?"

"Tom I'm….I'm" just going to go and take a shower and go to bed."

_not knowing what to do he just let her go, he didn't want to push it but after 20 minuets he got up and locked up the house and turned off the TV and all the lights, he checked on TJ and then made his way into the bedroom, she was done with her shower and was in bed when he walked into the room.)_

"Christina please talk to me, did I do something wrong is our marriage in trouble or something?"

_He asked in a tone that she has never heard before._

"NO babe" no our marriage is not in trouble, Tom were good why would you ask me that?" _She said as she turned and set straight up in the bed._

"I asked you that because you're not talking to me, Christina please just tell me what's wrong all I can get out of you is that you're tired; you have been tired for weeks?"

"Tom please babe come here," umm… I am tired, but I'm tired because I'm…."

"You're what?"

"Tom I'm pregnant, five weeks."

"And you didn't think you could tell me that? You know that I want another baby."

"Its not that I couldn't tell you, it's just that…"

"It's just what Christina?"

"It's just that I'm not sure I'm ready for another baby."

"Christina so what are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm just saying I'm not sure."

"I'm not sure what the hell that means? Are telling me that you don't want this baby?"

"see I knew that you were going to take that the wrong way, I knew that you were going to try and read something into it this is why I waited to tell you after Camille's Graduation."

"You just don't want to have this baby."

"That's not what I said Tom, God! babe please don't do this, don't read something into this, Tom I love you and when we talked about having another baby, we really didn't talk about it, I asked you were you sure you wanted another one you said yes and I just agreed to it, I want another baby I just didn't think it would happen so fast.

"You think four months is fast?"

"Yes I do you don't? There are people planning to have kids all the time and can't get pregnant and here we are, and it happens in four months that's fast to me, and I say that because when me and Michael tried we couldn't and we tried for over a year to conceive.

"So now you're comparing me to Michael."

"NO I'm not I'm just trying to make a point, why are you doing this, are you trying to stress me out?"

"No I'm not Christina"

"Ok you know what I'm tired and I'm going to sleep, I can't do this any more."

"Fine Christina."

_(As they lay in bed she on her side and he on his both remembering saying when they got married that they wouldn't go to sleep angry at each other the room was filled with uneasy silence. After a few hours of lying there and not able to fall a sleep)_

Christina: "Tom are you asleep?"

"No Christina."

"Babe I'm sorry." _She said turning over onto her back._

"I'm sorry to sweetheart" _Turning over to lay on his side resting his head on his hand, and placing the other on Christina's stomach._

"Tom I want this baby," all I was trying to saying is that I just need time to wrap my head around being pregnant that's all, maybe I didn't say it right by saying I wasn't sure I was ready to have her."

"You think it's a Girl?"

"Yes I do." _She said with a smile, then placing her hands on top of his._

"Christina I love you so much."

"I love you too, God how I love you, and were having a baby" _She said with tears in her eyes and pulling him in close and kissing him deep_

"Were having a baby, God! I love you so much, do you know how happy you make me, Christina you and our family are my life?" _He said with the look of joy in his eyes and in his voice._

"Nodding her head and pulled him in closer and you and our family is mine."


	14. Baby I'm Tired

**Baby I'm Tired**

**(**_**This is a continuance of the pregnancy in; it was a Big Day for all of them.)**_

_(It was a few months later and Camille was getting ready to moving into the Condo, and start her new college life, Christina was a little over three months pregnant now, and it was starting to take a toll on her, Tom was doing his best to keep her calm and relaxed but Christina was stressing out more then ever._

_It was moving day for Camille and a few days from the first day of college. Christina was standing in the kitchen trying her best to hold down the breakfast that she had just eaten, when Camille came in.)_

"Hey mom, are you okay, you don't look so good?" _She asked as she walked over to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of juice._

"Umm… no not really, Camille there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Does it have something to do with you being pregnant again?"

"How did you know, and how long have you known about it?"

"Well I kinda guessed a few days ago but after seeing you eat, "strawberries and peanut butter," I knew for sure."

"You saw that?" _She asked with a slight smile._

"Yeah I did, how could you eat that, totally gross mom?"

"I'm not really sure," it just taste really, really good to me right now."

"Where's Tom?"

"He went to drop TJ off at daycare, and then to the hospital for a few hours, he had a surgery that he couldn't reschedule, but he should be back in time to help you move your things."

"Mom can I ask you a question?"

"Sure sweetie" _She said with an odd look._

"Did you and Tom plan this baby?

"God Camille," out of all the questions you could have asked me, why that one?" _She asked as she took a seat at the dining room table._

"So I take it that you guys did?

" in a way Camille, I'm not going to say it's hard to explain but in a way it is, we wanted another baby well more Tom then me, _(she paused for a second) _but it just kinda happened sooner then I expected it to. "

"So are you saying that you don't want this baby?"

"No I'm not saying that" I was just saying that it happened way sooner then I expected it to that's all."

"Well I hope it's a girl this time."

"Well I have a feeling that it is, but we'll have to see, Camille are you sure your ok with all of this?"

"I'm cool with it mom," I know you and Tom love me, and I know that I'm your first born, I enjoy being a big sister, I love Icky to death and I'm sure I will love this baby just as much, so I guess it's a good thing that I'm moving out it will give you guys more room. Mom don't worry about me I know you love me and I know if I ever need you that you're always there for me." _She said then giving her a reassuring hug and a kiss on the cheek._

"I love you Camille a lot you're my baby," and I will always be there for you, and please tell me why do you have to call him "Icky?"

"I don't know" he's just my icky little brother." _She said with a laugh and big smile._

"So are you all packed up, is Marcus coming over to help you move in?"

"Yeah I got every thing packed up, Marcus should be here soon to help me, and I talked to Melissa and Cammie a few minuets ago there both already started move in."

"I just hope you three remember the rules of the house that Tom and I have set."

"We will mom, I don't think any of us really want to move back home if we don't have to."

"Oh so you're saying that you don't want to live with me any more?" _She laughed a bit with a smile and a roll of her eyes._

"No that's not what I'm saying mom."

"I'm just messing with you Camille, I know what you mean."

_(a few hours went by Marcus and Tom had finally showed up to help her move, they spent the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon taking her things over to the condo, after she was all moved in Tom returned home.)_

"Hey Babe, did you guys get her all moved in?"

"Yeah we did, Cammie and Melissa were there when I left." _He said as he came in and made his way over to the sofa and laid down._

"Do you want me to pick up TJ, so you can get a little rest?" _She asked as she walked over to the sofa and straddled him, and he started to wiggle just a bit._

"Umm…No Chris," I can pick him up, you should be resting you need all the rest that you can get."

_He said as he moaned a bit and put his hands on her hips and then started rubbing up and down her thighs as she leaned in close and he gave her a kiss._

"Tom I'm fine," you know I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow right?" _She said as she kissed him back and whispered in his ear._

"Yeah I do, reminded me what time it is again?" _He said as he started to get aroused._

" its at four, you don't have to go, I can handle this one on my own, oh but she did say something about doing a early ultrasound so maybe you should be there." _She told him as she played with his ear with her tongue sucking and biting it softly._

"I woo- woo- wouldn't miss it for the world." _He said as he stuttered and moaned._

"We have a few hours till you have to pick up TJ, you want to fool around?" _She asked with a smile, then laughing a bit remembering when she told him that she liked fooling around._

"Mhm… you know I would love to fool around with you."_ He said as he started to slide his hands up from her hips to the small of her back._

"You know were wearing too many clothes." _She said as she kissed his chin. _

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" _He asked in a low; don't answer that tone of voice as he continued to kiss her neck and shoulders._

_As he started to undressed her completely, as if annoyed by the whole convention of wearing clothes. He wanted them off and wanted them off now. _

"You wanna go into the bedroom?" _He asked in a low voice that had her wanting to melt she couldn't breathe, speak, or hear anything outside of her own heartbeat her emotions were in overdrive._

"Just take me now, I surrender,"_ She said as she tore his shirt open then kissing his neck down to his chest._

_Nuzzling her cheek as she hugged him viciously as there position changed she exhaled softly as he laid her on her back and whispered in her ear you're my everything. His arm slid down and then his fingers tangled with a curl of her hair._

"God your beautiful Christina." _he whispered, has he came down Just barely touching her, into her arms he went, gasping and breathless as he threaded his arms beneath her shoulders, he smiled ever so slightly, looking in some ways like an uninhibited child, as he gazed down at her wanting her more then he had ever wanted her before. _

_God there's nothing I wouldn't let you do to me, right now she thought as his body covered hers, Michael was a good lover, but this man did things to her body that made her wanna scream, he had a way of awakening every cell in her body. With the hands of a surgeon, the soft and warm touch of his hands on her body drove her mad, he made her body tingled and her pulse race, she couldn't get enough of him, she wanted him and she wanted him now. _

"Tom please don't tease me," you know how I hate when you tease," _she said in a whisper, her body was on fire, a fire that only he could put out, and her heart was beating loud she closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh as he enter her._

_(Her wish was his pleasure, and pleasure is what he gave her.)_

"God the things you do to me Chris," what am I going to do with you? _He asked as he kissed her and then her neck._

"More of what you just did I hope." _She laughed and smiled at the same time._

"You're amazing, and completely crazy you know that?"

"And those are just a few of the things you love about me right?"

"Those and so many more." _He said as he kissed her again and brushed his hand against her thigh, that sent a tingle through her body, she moaned out a sigh. _

"don't Tom, you know what that does to me" and I don't think we have time to make love again,"

"we could if you called Bobbie," and ask her to pick up TJ." _He whispered in her ear as he kissed it, you could tell her that I'll pick him up in a few hours._

"God your making it hard to say no," you know how I can't get enough of you."

"Yes I know," _He said with a slight smirk on his face._

"Tell you what you get ready and go get him, and I promise to make it up to you tonight."

"You're no fun!" _He said with a smiled, a wink and giving her another kiss before getting up and heading for the bathroom._

"I love you" _She responded back with a smile)_

"Good morning Bobbie" _She said as she walked into the ER and handing her a box of donuts._

"Good morning" any bear claws; you seem to be in a good mood?"

"yes and yes I am," Tom and I had a pretty relaxing night."

"So what did you guys do, now that you have the oldest one out and on her own?"

"Noting much had a nice dinner just the two of us, and watched a movie, that's about it." _She said with a smile on her face knowing that they did more then that._

"Good morning" Nurse Hawthorne, I need to talk to you if you have a minute?"

"Good morning" Mr. Morrissey and yes I do."

" I need to get with you and Gail to go over your Budget and overtime for this quarter, and the quartile reports are due at the end of next week, so I will need your and Gail's."

"Ok just let me know when you want to go over them?"

"Well Gail is out sick today so I'll have to get with you and her tomorrow."

"Sounds good Mr. Morrissey," _She said as he turned and walked off._

"I hope that doesn't go like the nursing reviews did?"

"yeah I know me doing them all," like I need the stress."

"Stress" who's stressing you out Chris?" _He said as he heard the end of the conversation, as he approached the nursing station._

"Morrissey is trying to, no were just talking about the quartile reports being due, and me hoping that Gail doesn't feel the need to have a family emergency like the nursing reviews."

"Well you know that I can be persuaded to help you with them?" _He said in whisper thinking that she was the only one that heard him._

"Is that so Dr. Wakefield" _She said with a smile and a laugh as she finished up the chart she was working on._

"Well if Gail does hers then I should be ok" Hey Bobbie do you think that you can cover me at 4 I have a doctor's appointment?"

"Sure thing Chrissie."

"Good afternoon Tom, Christina so how are you feeling?" _She said as she walked into the exam room._

"I'm good Dr. Hays, not so sure about this one."

"Don't mind him I'm doing pretty good Dr. Hays."

"Well were 13 1/2 weeks now, your weight look's good, but your blood pressure is just a little high, more then I would like it to be so we need to work on keeping that down, we need to keep you stress free during this pregnancy Christina, you know that your at a high risk due to you age. I know that your Job can be very stressful but please try to keep calm. Are you having any swelling in your feet or legs?"

"I haven't notice any,"

"Well I'm a little concern about your blood pressure, last month it was high to; we really need to work on keeping that down because if it becomes a problem I just may have to put on bed rest. Or you'll end up here in the hospital, so please keep calm and rest as much and as often as you can. How is your appetite, are you taking your prenatal vitamins and folic acid, are you doing your best to eat well balance meals?"

" you ask me that every month, my appetite is good, and when I can hold my food down I eat good, I am taking my vitamins and folic acid every morning, Tom is doing the cooking at night now so as far as one well balance meal that I am getting, its kinda hard being at work and eating right some times, I do have this weird craving for strawberries and peanut butter now, and I promise to stay calm, stress free and rest as much as I can."

"Well you know that I have to ask you these questions Christina. Strawberries and peanut butter, yeah that is kinda weird but the strawberries are a good source Vitamin C, just make sure you are getting enough vitamins and minerals in your daily diet. Eat and drink at least 4 servings of dairy products and calcium-rich foods a day, also make sure your getting one source of Vitamin A along with C. get plenty of rest at night, I want you to take care of yourself so we can have a healthy baby Christina."

"I will Dr. Hays; you talked about doing an ultrasound this time."

"Yes we are, are your ready to see your baby?"

"Yes I am."

"Ok let's get started, lay back for me please, can you pull up your shirt and push down your pants just a bit for me, the jell will be a little cold. I'm just going to locate the baby, and there it is."

"OMG" Tom look, look at our baby it's tiny."

"I see her Chris."

"I'm guessing you both are hoping for a girl this time, so do you want to hear the heart beat?"

"Yes please, and we just want a healthy baby, right Tom?"

"Yes we do, it can be a boy or girl."

"Well it's too early to tell right now as you both know but the heart beat is strong." We'll be doing another ultrasound between 22 to 25 weeks, then we will be able to tell what you're having, so do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"I do!" I don't know about Tom."

"Yes we would like to know what were having."

"Well Christina, other then your blood pressure everything looks good, please remember what I said stay calm, and stress free get lots of rest. Do you have any questions for me?"

"No I don't, Tom do you?"

"I'm good for now."

"Ok well you both have a good day and if you have any questions just give me a call, other then that I will see you both in four weeks. Take it easy Christina." _She told her as she open the door and walked out of the exam room._

"Ok Christina you heard what she said," _Looking at her in a stern way._

"I know Tom, please don't nag, I love you."

"Hey Chrissie" how did the appointment go?"

"It went pretty good, but my blood pressure is up a bit more then she liked, and if it stays that way she threatened to put me on bed rest or in the hospital."

"Damn Chrissie, I guess were going to have to work on keeping you calm, stress free and out of trouble and if that means taking your blood pressure everyday I will, you know I will."

"Oh I know you will Bobbie, and Tom is going to nag the hell out of me to, I think you two are going to stress me out more then this job is."

"Christina what's wrong are you okay, your not worried are you?"

"Yeah I am just really, really tired, this pregnancy is just more draining then TJ was, and no I'm not to worried."

"Did you tell Tom or your Doctor this?"

"No I didn't, if I did I would be on bed rest for sure. It's something different about this pregnancy Bobbie, I don't mean it like all pregnancy aren't different, I mean it's different it's kinda hard to explain what I'm feeling."

"Is it a good difference or a bad difference?"

"I'm not really sure yet? All I know is that I feel like I'm in for a long road with this one."

"Christina" maybe you should talk to Tom about this?"

"No I don't want to do that, not yet I don't want to worry him."

"Christina you have to tell him, you can't keep things like this from him, you know when he finds out he'll be pissed that you didn't tell hem earlier."

"I know Bobbie, but how do I explain it to him, what I'm feeling, when I can't even explain it to you?"

"I don't know sweetie," but you need to figure it out. _She said as she started walked off to see about the incoming that the EMT's had just bought in._

"See you later."

_She headed back to her office to try and get a little more work done; it was only a hour before she would be back in the ER to wait on Tom, to go home. As she walked into her office she noticed a box sitting on her desk, she walked over to her desk and noticed a card sitting on top of the box, she opened the card it was from Tom, and the card read,_

_If not for you, I wouldn't knowwhat true love really meant.I'd never feel this inner peace;I couldn't be content._

_If not for you, I'd never havethe pleasures of romance.I'd miss the bliss, the craziness,of love's sweet, silly dance._

_I have to feel your tender touch;I have to hear your voice;No other one could take your place;you're it; I have no choice._

_If not for you, I'd be adrift;I don't know what I'd do;I'd be searching for my other half,Incomplete, if not for you._

_You're my everything, my only thing I love you more then anything Christina._

_Tears started to fill her eyes; she looked down at the box again, should I open it she asked herself, damn that man. "God I love him" she started to undo the bow she took the top off the box, she moved back the paper and her breath was taking away to what was inside, it was a beautiful White Gold charm bracelet that had six charms on it, __**Love and Marriage, Mom and Baby, Key to my Heart, Baby shoe, Graduation Cap and one with the date of their anniversary, **__she took a seat in her chair and the tears started to flow, she thought about how much she really loved this man and how her life would be empty with out him, and then she heard a knock at the door, she wiped her tears from her eyes and cheeks, and she put the bracelet back in the box. _

"Come in" _She called out it was the charge nurse from the 4th__ floor east._

"Hey Christina."

"Hey Sharon what can I do you for?"

"Well I have a situation with one of my patients,"

"What seems to be the problem?"

Sharon: well I have a young lady that was admitted about three hour ago, and she in the early stages of labor, she told me that she was giving her babies up for adoption, the adopting parents were called but to my surprise there are to sets, both adopting one of her babies, we just did a ultrasound and noticed that there are three babies not two, how do we handle something like this?

"Ok I see the problem; does she know that she having triples?"

"Umm… I'm not sure; I don't think Dr King has told her yet."

"Where is Dr. King right now?"

"Still on the 4th floor I believe."

"Well let's go see him."

_So they headed up to the fourth floor, to see if Dr. King was still there, as they stepped off the elevator he was standing at the nursing station it seemed like he was waiting for her._

"Christina how are you," are you here about our little baby problem?" _He smiled._

"I'm good," Dr. King and how are you, and yes I am. _She smiled, he was waiting for her._

"Doing well could be doing better if we didn't have one baby to many, so Christina do you want to talk the young woman?"

"Umm… yeah I do let's go see her, just one second Dr. King" _She said as she heard the loud speaker Christina Hawthorne 2272, Christina Hawthorne 2272 please. It was Tom. She pulled out her cell phone and sent him a text back that read "on the 4__th__ floor have a situation will call u in just a few minuets it's almost 6pm please pick up TJ now, thank u and love lots. They knocked on the door of the young lady's room._

"Hi again Miss Wilson, I would like you to meet our Director of Nursing here at James River this is Christina Hawthorne - Wakefield."

"Hi it's nice to meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you to; I would like to talk to you just for a few minuets if that's ok with you?"

"Sure please have a seat."

"Thank you, well I just want to talk to you about your babies its my understand that your giving them up for adoption?"

"Yes I am there are two really nice couples that will give my babies a wonderful home."

"Can I ask why are you splitting them up?" _She asked as Dr. King excused himself from the room for a few minutes to take a call._

"I didn't want to, when I first found out I was pregnant my doctor thought that I was only having one baby and the Breeze's were the perfect couple to adopt my baby, and I singed the contracts with them, well at 6 months I found out that I was having twins a boy and a girl and the Breezes only wanted a girl, I can't care for a baby, I can barley take care of myself so I found another couple to adopt my son the Little's they are truly a nice family but they only wanted a son, but they promises that they would keep the kids in touch, I don't want to see them after there born, can you make sure of that?"

"I'm sure that Dr. King will make sure that your wishes are granted, umm… we do need to talk to you about something, Dr. King gave you a ultrasound when you came in did he go over it with you at all?"

"Umm…. No," he just said that the babies are doing good I told him that I didn't want to see the babies before he started it. Is there something wrong with them?"

"No, no the babies are just fine, but we do have a problem your not having twins the ultrasound showed Triples. Do you think that one of the couples will take the third baby?"

"OMG are you serious, I'm not sure, what will happen to the baby if one of them doesn't?"

"Well the state will take custody of the baby most likely go into foster care and then put up for adoption that way. What I want to do is talk to the adoptive parents if that ok with you?"

"Yes that's fine with me."

"Ok you just lay back and get some rest; I will let you know what I find out."

_as she come out of Miss Wilson room she saw Tom and TJ standing at the nursing station, hey sweetie there is my little guy she called out to her sweet baby boy, so what are you guys doing up here "looking for you" he said holding TJ on his hip "Tom do you mind if I stay and talk to some adoptive parents, it shouldn't take more then a hour I hope. "Do you need some help with this?" "I would love some but we can't take this little guy with us. "Tell you what let me see if I can get Bobbie to watch him for a little bit" "ok you ask her and I'll meet you in the lobby.)_

_Christina walked into the lobby where the adoptive parents were sitting, she called out Mr. and Mrs. Breeze's and Mr. and Mrs. Little, and both couples stood up and walked over to her, Hi my name is Christian Hawthorne - Wakefield I'm the Director of Nursing here at James River, and before she could finish she saw Tom and Sam coming up behind her. This is Dr. Tom Wakefield our Chief of Surgery and Dr. Sam King our OBGYN, we would like to talk to you about a situation that has been bought to our attention, you're all here to adopt the babies of Miss Wilson? And both couples nodded there head in agreement, can we all please step over here so we can all talk. _

_Please have a seat and both couples did, "Is something wrong with the babies Mrs. Little asked and the other followed the question with a look of concern on there faces?" "No the babies are fine but we do have a situation, we were told by Miss Wilson that she was having twins and we did a ultrasound just to be clear. "So what's the problem Mrs. Breeze asked?" the problem is she having triples and I know that you the Little's are here to adopt her son and you the Breeze's are here to adopt her daughter, "excuse me wait," yes Mrs. Little Christina asked "what's going to happen with the other baby," well were not sure if one of you don't adopt the baby, then the state will take custody and put up for adoption, we just wanted you all to know what were dealing with here and give you all the chance to think about keeping two of the children together. Were just going to leave you here to think about this, myself and Dr. Wakefield wont be back until tomorrow morning, but I do think that Dr. King will be here so if you have any question, you can have the charge nurse page him or have them call me. Both sets of parents stood up and shock there hands and said thank you. But before they could walk off the "excuse me" yes Mrs. Little "we want the baby, we want to adopt the baby." That's great I will just let Miss Wilson know, and coagulations to all of you._

"Hey Tom, I'm just going to go talk to Miss Wilson and then I will be ready to go."

"Ok sweetie I will meet you in the ER, in about 10minuets.

"OK"

(_They finally made it home the house seemed so empty without Camille it was the second night that she had been gone. It was around 7:30 when they walked into the door, Tom headed for the kitchen to cook dinner for them, Christina feed and give Thomas his bath and story and then putting him down for the night by the time everything was done it was after 8pm Tom and Christina enjoyed a nice dinner just the two of them. After dinner they both decided to sit and watch a little TV, before bed it had become there nightly routine.) _

"Thank you," _She said as she curled up next to him on the sofa._

"For what babe?"

"For my card and my charm bracelet, I love them both babe." _She said as she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

"Your welcome" _You can show me how much you like them later if you like he smiled._

"We'll see how I feel later."

"Hey baby are you doing okay?"

"Yeah I'm good, No not really Tom I want to talk to you about something and please try and understand,"

"What is it sweetheart?"

"I don't know how to explain it," but something is different about this pregnancy,"

"Different how Christina?"

"I don't mean it like all pregnancy aren't different, I mean it feels different its kinda hard to explain."

"Why didn't you say something today at the doctors?"

"I'm not sure its something that the doctor could help me with," Tom I didn't tell you this to make you crazy, I just wanted you to know how I was feeling.""I understand that Christina," I'm just feeling a little worried now."

"Babe were ok," I promise were ok." _She said as she took his hand and placed it on her stomach, and then hers on top of his. She was doing her best at trying to put his mind at ease but she was worried about her and the baby._


	15. Baby I'm Tired 2

**Baby I'm Tired 2**

**(**_**This is a continuance of the pregnancy in, Baby I'm Tired.)**_

_(It had been two weeks since her last doctors appointment and Christina was doing her best to stay stress free, but it wasn't working out the way she had anticipated, stress just seem to find her, and it was all about to come to a head work, home and the pregnancy. Tom would do his best to pick up the slack and keep her calm but it wasn't going to work out the way he planed. The day started off like no other it was 4:30 am and the alarm clock was going off.) _

"Tom turn it off please" damn what time is it?"

"Good morning sunshine" its 4:30 Chris its time to get up."

"Give me a few more minutes please,"

" Come on Chris, if you don't get started now were going to be running late." Babe are you feeling okay?"

" No" my head hurts a little bit."

"You want something for it?"

"No, I should be ok" why don't you go take your shower and I'll get TJ up and ready."

"Mommy, mommy" He called out from the other room.

" It sounds like he's up already." He said as he turned and headed for the bathroom.

"Mommy,"

"I hear you", I'm coming Thomas."

Tom had been in the shower for a few minutes before she climbed her way out of bed to start getting Thomas ready for the day. She got up and made her way into his room, "good morning, TJ" she said as she kissed him on the forehead, and took him out of his crib, she started to undress him, "hey little man let mommy take that shirt off of you" and as she did, he took off running in the directions of the family room, "TJ come on I don't have time to play with you this morning," she yelled out to him as he turned the corner and made his way to the toys in the family room, "Thomas Christopher Wakefield Jr. come here" she called out to him again.

"Hey what's going on in here?" He asked as he came from the bedroom into Thomas's room half dressed.

"It's your son, he want's to play I'm tired my head hurts, and I can't do this, not this morning."

"Ok Chris, babe just go and get yourself ready I'll take care of him." He said as he put on his T-shirt then his dress shirt.

"Thank you babe" She sighed out with relief, and headed out of the room, and into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

" Come on TJ mommy needs a break, and we need to get you ready for daycare." He told him as he took the toy from his hand, picked him up and they headed back into his room to get him dressed.

(He finished getting TJ dressed and ready to go, they made their way into the kitchen to get TJ feed, and he could get a cup of much needed coffee. After a few minuets he looked at the clock it was almost time for them to be walking out the door. "Christina" he called out from the kitchen, but he got no answer, he finish feeding TJ, then put him down to play with his toys for a bit, he decided to make Christina a container of strawberries and peanut butter, so she could grab it on the way out the door, he made his way back into the bedroom and took a seat on the edge of the bed to put on his socks and shoes , "Christina" he called out again "are you ready to go? We need to get going or I'm going to be late for rounds," he said as she opened the bathroom door. She came out fully dressed and just needing shoes on herself.

"Your always late for rounds" She said with that sassy voice and smile that he loved so much, as she walked over to the closet and took out a pair of black flats and put them on.

" Yeah I know, but one day I would like to be on time." He said with a smile, and they both laughed.

"Is TJ ready to go?" She asked as he came running into the room.

"Mommy look." He had a toy in his hand that he wanted to show her.

" I see your toy baby." She said as she kneeled down to take a better look, and kiss him on the cheek.

"I think its time that we got you another car Chris, with the baby coming it will give you more time in the mornings to get ready."

"Yeah I know, I was thinking the same thing, I can start going in at 8am." She said with a little smirk.

"So you ready to go,?"

" Yes I am, do we have time for me to grab some strawberries and peanut butter?" She asked him hoping that they did.

" I put you some in a container, it's on the counter for you."

"Thank you babe" She said giving him a big smile.

(And they all headed for the door)

"Good morning Tom, where's Christina, I haven't seen her at all this morning?"

"Good morning Bobbie, Umm…I thought she was down here, I stopped by her office and she wasn't in there, I don't know where she's at."

" How is she feeling today? I know yesterday she seemed a little off."

" Well when she got up this morning her head was hurting, and I wanted to check on her, see how she was feeling."

" Did you trying calling, texting or paging her?" She asked as she made some notations in the chart she was working on.

"yeah I did," but she didn't answer, hey Bobbie that's the OR, if you see Christina will you please tell her that I'm looking for her."

"Sure thing Tom." She said as she put the chart away and walked off to handle the patient in room 1.

"Hey Bobbie,"

"Isabel, hey how are you, what are you doing here?"

" I'm good, I'm looking for Christina."

"Umm…I don't know where Christina is right now Isabel, is there something I can help you with?" She asked as she went over the chart for the patient in room six.

"Umm… no Bobbie, I just need her help with something, will you tell her I'm looking for her?"

" I sure will Isabel, are you sure I can't help you with anything?" She asked seeing the concerned look on her face.

"Yeah I'm sure, Thanks Bobbie."

"Ok Isabel, if I can help just let me know" She said as Isabel turned the corner and headed out of the ER.

"Hey Bobbie, the patient in room six I got a bed for them in the ICU, Oh have you seen Christina, yet this morning? I need to talk to her about the overtime and the new nursing schedules,"

"No I haven't, it seems that everyone is looking for her today, Christina must be in some kind of meeting or something, Tom was looking for her to."

"Well I don't know what kind of meeting that could be, I didn't get a memo of one." She said as she went over the chart she was holding in her hand and an odd look on her face.

" This is not like her, something must be wrong." She said as she started for the door to meet the incoming.

("Incoming" we got a GSW to the abdomen no exit wound, close range, pulse thready, breathing labored, ten year old male Kendrick Johnson the EMTs yelled as they wheeled him in on the stretcher. She yelled out trauma room 2. On my count 1,2,3 she said as they moved him on the gurney and Steve checked him over ok lets get him up to "OR." The parents showed up ten minutes later, "Hi were looking for our son" the mother cried out." I'm sorry what is your son's name" Bobbie asked and the father spoke up "his name is Kendrick, Kendrick Johnson" please where is he" I'm sorry he's in surgery right now I can take you to are surgical waiting room if you like a the doctor will come out and let you know what's going on and how your son is doing " she told them. "Yes please, thank you.")

(As they reached the elevators and pushed the up button, Bobbie thought she heard her name "Bobbie wait" Gail called out as she walked over, I have some gentlemen here that want to talk to the parents of the GSW. "Mr. and Mrs. Johnson can we have a word with you please?" the older man asked as the elevator doors opened, parents both nodded theirs heads yes but then asked if they could please go and check on their son first, "sure the older man said" and they all stepped into the elevator.)

After leaving the parents and the officers, in the waiting room. Bobbie headed back down to the ER but before she did she rounded the corner and stopped by Christina office to see if she was there, there was still no sign of her. Where the hell was she it had been hours and no one had seen or heard from her she said to herself, she was starting to worry about her, this wasn't like Christina, and she wouldn't just go off and not tell anyone.)

"Hey Bobbie."

"Hey Tom," how is it going?

"Its been busy, have you seen Christina yet, because she's still not in her office and she's still haven't answered my call's or text's."

"Sorry Tom I haven't," it's been really busy down here.

"Where the hell is she?" He asked himself in a slight whisper "If you see her Bobbie tell her I'm still looking for her."

"Sure thing Tom,"

(As they finished up with Isabel, and she was some what ok with what was going on with Baby Moses it was time for Christina to get back to the hospital. "Well I better get back I'm sure their missing me by now," she told him as he opened the car door to let her in, "I was hoping I could take you for a late lunch as a thank you Christina" he asked with a smiled, and she smiled back and said ok, she got in and he closed the car door. This is a very nice place Nick, "Yeah I owed you a nice restaurant after that whole IHop thing," and they both laughed, "hey the pancake special was off the chain," she told him and they both laughed again as they took their seats at the table.

"Can I get you something to drink?" the waiter asked as he handed them each a menu.

"Umm… Two Ice Tea's please, thank you. I'm sorry was Ice Tea ok Christina?"

" Yes Ice Tea is fine."

" I want to thank you again Christina, for all your help with Isabel today. It is really nice seeing you again, all of you." He said playfully smiling as his eyes got wide glancing at her swollen belly.

"Your welcome Nick, and It's really nice to see you after all this time, yeah it is a little more of me these days."

" so what has it been all most two years, so how are thing's with you other then the obvious, did you and 'Dr. Beautiful' ever get together?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Umm…yeah we did, we got married and had, and having a baby as you can see." She said with a big smile on her face.

"Congratulations and you look really beautiful pregnant, I take it by that smile on your face that you're very happy." He said still wishing that he had made that move, and feeling like that should be his baby she was carrying.

"Thank you, and yes Nick I am, I'm very happy."

" So you said something about you all ready have a child with Dr. Beautiful"

"Yeah we have a son, Thomas Jr. he's 20months."

" So you were pregnant with him when….." He paused for a few seconds.

"Yeah I was, I just didn't know it."

" So I guess Pete was right?" And he smiled.

" Pete? Yeah! I guess he was, I had forgotten all about that." She laughed and smiled, remembering that Pete Isabel's spiritual guide had told her that someone close to her was with child and they just didn't know it yet.

" So when is this one due?"

" In about five months. Yeah I know I'm kinda big to only be 4 months. So tell me are you seeing anyone special, is there anyone special taking care of Nick?" She asked and before he could answer.

(The waiter came back to take their order. Christina had the chicken and Nick had the steak, they talked all through lunch catching up on each others lives, they finished their lunch and Nick paid the check. "Well I guess it's time that I get back" she said as she looked down at her watch it was well after 2p.m , they both got up and headed for his car, he opened the door and let her in, "I had a nice time Nick thank you" she said with a big smile. "It was my pleasure Christina," he said as he closed the door and went around to the driver's side of the car and got in. He took her back to the hospital to dropped her off, she had been gone for most of the day, he pulled into the parking lot and got out to open the door for her, as she got out of the car she gave him a friendly hug and made him promise that they wouldn't let another two year go by with out at least saying hello from time to time.

It was around 3pm when she finally made it back to the hospital. As she walked into the ER she saw Bobbie, standing there with this concern look on her face, "DAMN IT why didn't I come in through the lobby" she mumble under her breath. Knowing that she would have to explain to Tom where she had been all day, but she had totally forgot about Bobbie and now there was no way to get around answering her questions other then putting her off and pissing her off. She wanted to talk to Tom first.)

"Christina where the hell have you been all day?" She asked as she saw her walking into the ER.

"I had to help a friend out with something" She told her as she picked up a chart and scanned it.

"Tom is looking for you, he's been down her a few times"

"I know I got his text. Where is he now?"

"I don't know, but Gail, and Isabel have been looking for you to, you know that I was starting to worry about you, so are you going to tell me where you've been?"

"I talked to Isabel already" She said as she put the chart back and grabbed another one.

"Christina, what the hell is going on with you today, are you going to tell me where you've been or not?"

"Not now, and nothing is going on with me Bobbie,"

"Your lying Christina I know you, something is going on with you."

"God Bobbie, just give it a rest I'll talk to you later about it."

"Christina, Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I'm good, Bobbie I just need to find Tom. I'll be in my office I need to take care of something, I'll talk to you later ok." She said as she made some notations on the chart and then put it back.

"Ok" She said not so convinced. Something was different and wrong.

(As she made it to her office, no sooner did she take a seat in her chair she heard a knock on the door it was Gail. Come in she called out.)

"Hey I was wondering if we could go over this overtime, I think its going to give us a problem if we don't get this new schedules done?"

" Sure Gail no time like the present."

(as they discussed the overtime that they could give away and worked on the new nursing schedule doing there best to have all the positions covered, with two nurse's out on maternity leave and still short hand by three nurses they had to find a way to work around it all, they played around with the schedule for about two hours switching nurses around giving hours to some and taking from others they finally got it done to both of their satisfaction.)

"I can't believe it only took us two hours to do this."

"I'm not sure that's a good thing or a bad one." She said and they both laughed, as they heard a knock on the open door and Tom was standing in the door way with a pissed look on his face.

"Gail can you excuse us for a few minutes please?" He asked as he took a step into the room and stood by the open door.

"Umm…sure were done here, Christina I'll take care of the rest of this?" She said as she stood and picked up all the paperwork and looked over at Christina, then at Tom and she headed for the door.

"Ok, Thanks Gail" She said as she stood up and started to walk over to her desk.

"You're Welcome." She said as she walked out of the room, and heard the door close behind her.

She could see, and hear the anger in Tom's face and voice he was pissed, and nothing that she could say at this moment would make a difference she took a deep breath, she knew it was coming and she turned to face him.

"Christina are you ok? AND WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, I HAVE BEEN CALLING, TEXTING AND PAGING YOU ALL DAMN DAY" (he took a breath) "why in the hell didn't you answer me, do you know how worried I've been?"

"I went to go help out a friend, and Tom this is not the place to talk about this."

"Why not? And what friend did you need to help out, that kept you from calling me and letting me know that you were all right?"

"Can we please talk about this when we get home?" She asked hoping that it would give him time to calm down and they could talk about it with out him getting more pissed with her.

"Christina" don't think were done, don't think were not going to discuss this, because we are.

He said as he turned and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

she took a seat in her chair and leaned back, pondering the decision she had made early that day, she asked herself why in the hell didn't she just call him back. "Damn I could have avoided this whole thing if I had just called him back and let him know that I was ok." she mumbled under her breath. She sat there wondering how she let herself get into this mess, she couldn't lie to him, Tom always knew when she was lying. She knew that Tom wouldn't understand now, he would just think she was trying to hide something from him, she knew at this point he was going to try and read something into this, he will only hear what he wanted to hear, and if he couldn't accept her friendship with Nick or understand why she had to help him out, it was going to be a strain and a trust issue in their marriage.

As the day came to a end she made her way to the ER to wait for him so that they could go and pick up Thomas to her surprise he was there waiting for her. "You ready to go" he asked still with a pissed look on his face, "yes Tom I am, hey Bobbie I will talk to you later you have a good night" she told her and they headed for the car.

The drive home was the longest drive other then the one she took the night he went out of town, he didn't say a word the whole way, once they made it into the house and got Thomas feed, bathed, his story and ready for bed it was after 9pm and all she wanted was to take a shower and head to bed herself, but she know that wasn't going to happen, she made her way into the bedroom after cleaning the kitchen to wait for Tom to finish with TJ, she knew that he wasn't going to let this go, and she might as well get it over with now. She sat there on the edge of the bed and started to undress as she took off one shoe she heard the door on TJ's room closed, she turned around a few seconds later to see Tom standing behind her with his arms crossed over his chest and a pissed look on his face she turned back around to take off the other shoe when she heard the bedroom door close.

"So are you ready to explain to me where the hell you were today?"

"And if I said no?"

"CHRISTINA, DON'T PLAY WITH ME."

**(And she jumps at the tone of his voice it sent a chill through her body)**

I'm sorry for yelling, I just want to know where the hell you were, and what you were doing all day, its been a long day Christina, just please tell me.

(He said as he took a seat in the chair across from the bed)

She took a deep breath and started to explain.) I got a call from Nick this morning, he wanted my help with Isabel, Moses and the foster parents, when you called and texted me I was in the middle of helping him try to explain to Isabel what was going on, and when we were done he asked me out to a late lunch as a thank you, I didn't think it would be a problem I just kinda lost track of time.

He took along look at her, wondering if it was more to this story then she was telling and also wondering who the hell Nick was. Nick, WHO THE HELL IS NICK CHRISTINA,?" he asked in a harsh tone of voice and a confused but pissed look on his face, then remembering Nick was the guy that she went out to dinner with the night she was wearing that red dress. "Yeah i know who Nick is."

"Nick Renata he's the detective that helped us find Isabel that time before." she looked at him thinking, I know you remember.

" And you felt like you couldn't tell me this?"

" It wasn't that I felt that I couldn't tell you, I just didn't want you to read something into this Tom you know how you can get sometimes, you hear what you want to hear and I just didn't want it to be like that in this case."

"Ok Christina I get that you were busy helping at the time that I called you but why didn't you call me back when you were finished?"

"The truth I don't know."

"Christina I still don't understand what's going on here?"

"Tom what don't you understand before you even think to ask me "NO" our marriage is not in trouble."

"That's not what I was thinking Christina, what I'm thinking, what I'm feeling that your hiding something from me."

" I'm not Tom, I'm not hiding anything, babe I love you, you and our family mean more to me then anything in this world. I was only supposed to be gone a hour, but it took longer then that, he just needed me to talk to Isabel, he didn't want her going crazy when they told her that Moses was being adopted by the foster parents and that they were moving out of the state for a year, after we got all of that taken care of, he asked me if he could take me to lunch, I didn't think it was a problem to go so I went, babe I'm sorry I should have called you, I should have asked you was it ok."

"And that's it, that's all of it, so between finishing with Isabel and going to lunch you didn't think that you should call your husband and let him know that you were okay. Christina I called you three or four times and I texted you three or four time, it would have only taken you a minute to call or text me back, this is bull Christina."

" I don't know why I didn't call you back, I don't have good reason or excuse for it and I'm sorry . I just came back to the hospital after we had something to eat, when I got back to the hospital I was on my way to find you and I got stopped by Gail we needed to go over the overtime and the damn nursing schedules, and the next thing I knew you were in my office upset. Tom I don't know how many times I can say that I'm sorry."

He took another long look at her he knew that she was telling the truth about what she was doing but he still wasn't so sure about the no calling or texting him back, but for now he was just going to accept it and just let it be. "God you drive me insane Christina" he said as he leaned his head back in the chair and taking a deep breath before leaning forward again, he looked at her with that look he give her when he feels like it was all his fault. "Come here" he pulled her off the bed and onto his lap.

"God Christina" I was just so worried about you that's all, I'm not saying that you have to get my permission to have lunch with your friend's well ok your girlfriend's, but I would have liked to know that you were ok, I knew that your head was hurting this morning and when I came to your office and you weren't there, and then you weren't in the ER or any where in the hospital, I just got worried, I have to admit I went crazy with worry, my mind just started wondering and you don't want to know the kinds of things I was thinking, and then when I came back and you still didn't let me know. I had to hear it from Bobbie that you were back, that you were in your office, that's when I got pissed with you."

"Tom I am so sorry, and this will never happen again, I know I should have text or called you when I got back I was coming to look for you and I would have found you if Gail hadn't stopped me and I know that's no excuse and babe I sorry for that." She placed her hands on his face and gently rub it). "Babe are we ok?"

"Yes sweetheart we're fine Christina stop apologizing" He said as he pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you Tom, God how I love you."

"I love you too Chris, lets just get ready for bed." He said and kissed her again this time on the forehead then helping her up to her feet he then headed for the bathroom.

Just before going to bed she decided to send Bobbie a text that read "sorry about today they put Moses up for adoption needed to help Isabel had lunch with "NICK the cop" will talk to u about it tomorrow. As Tom walked out of the bathroom her phone beeped, it was a text from Bobbie that read "Excuse me u had lunch with who? Now u know trying to love 2 is not easy to do (LOL) and don't think we wont be talking about this later. "Who is that?" he asked "its just Bobbie" and she sent another text back that read "I could only love one Tom has my heart and soul" she hit the send and closed up her phone. She climbed into bed and curled up in Tom's arms and went to sleep.

It had been a little over four weeks since her last visit to the doctors, and it was time for another one, Christina rolled onto her side and placed her head onto Tom's pillow. She truly hated this moment of her day. That moment, right when your body didn't want to get up but her head said its time to. Christina blinked as the alarm clock went off it was 4:30 and Tom was already in the shower she could hear the sounds of the running water.

Forcing herself up, Christina moved to the bathroom door and paused, then pushing the door open; she entered the bathroom and pushed the door closed. She passed by the mirror behind the door and realized that her belly had gotten a lot bigger overnight. She quickly removed her t-shirt and boxers, how she loved to wear Tom's clothes it made her feel closer to him, as she undressed she shivered a bit. All of a sudden, she was freezing.

She Slipped into the shower, Christina couldn't help but smile at her view. How she loved looking at this man naked. She reached forward and put her hands around his waist and she pressed her forehead into his shoulder blade. Looking up, she noticed his head turned toward her, smiling. Were you trying to surprise me he asked, "You have all the stealth of an elephant." He said and she slapped the side of his leg . "Well, excuse me," you trying being this pregnant and walking softly, she said as he turned to face her. "Look at me was I showing this much with TJ at five months?" "He nodded his head yes, in hope's that, that was the right answer" and she placed a kiss on his chest and by her actions he knew that he had answered right. As they finished their shower she got out, so do you want to get Thomas ready or do you want me to?)

"I can do it."

"Ok sweetheart, maybe we can get out of here on time if you do" And they both laughed.

Tom: "don't you have a doctor's appointment today?"

"yes I do" it's just a check up this morning, you don't have to go."

"Are you sure? I can change some things around and be there."

"Yes babe I am, look at me I can't believe how big I am."

"Chris, babe you're Beautiful."

"You have to say that, you did this to me." She said with a smile. And when she saw the look on his face, her smile disappeared slowly. He pulled her in close "I'm sorry" he said as he leaned down and his lips brushed hers softly, she placed her arms around his neck "no babe I'm sorry" she said as he started to kiss her again their tongues teased and caressed each other playing the kissing game, their lungs screamed for air and after a few seconds Christina ended the kiss with a smile "wow" if we don't stop now we want make it to work, "God I love you" she whispered. "I love you too Christina" more then you know, and he kissed her again, but this time on the forehead.

"Good morning Christina how are we feeling this morning?"

"Good morning Dr. Hays I'm doing ok."

"Well were 181/2weeks now, and you have gained a bit of weight your showing bigger then I expected you to be at this stage, are you having any swelling in your feet or legs?"

" No swelling, but I have been having some slight headaches lately,"

"Your headaches could be coming from your pressure being up, we still need to work no getting that down, and I think you will notice that they will go away. Your blood pressure is still a little high, its just a tad lower then it was on your last visit, but its still higher then I would like it to be, its 130 /85 today Right now your at a Pre-hypertension stage Christina, and I think you know what this means, I really need you to work a little harder on getting that down."

"I'm really working on being stress free"

"Christina I want you to stay in bed this weekend," as of right now you are on bed rest do you think you can handle that?"

"Yes I can."

"I'm serious I don't want you doing anything the whole weekend, starting right now, I want you to go back to your office and relax until its time to go home. I'm going to call Tom and let him know I'm putting you on bed rest, I want you to stop by the office on Monday so we can check your pressure around 8:30 will be good and if its down then were ok but if its still up I think I'm going to put you on bed rest for a few weeks and see how that goes."

"Ok"

"Well Christina, other then your blood pressure everything looks good, please remember what I said, stay in bed and get some rest. Do you have any questions for me?"

"No I don't have any questions."

" Ok well you have a good day and if you have any questions please just give me a call, other then that I will see you in four weeks, and I think will do another ultrasound then , you will be 22 weeks all most 23 Take it easy Christina." She told her as she open the door to walk out of the exam room.

"Ok"

She made her way back to her office and took a seat in her chair and leaned back her head and put up her feet when she heard a knock at the door, "come in" she called out she didn't even bother to look up she all ready knew who it was. "I see Ellen didn't waste any time calling you did she?" she said as she looked up at him "She's just looking out for you and the baby Chris."

"so what did she tell you?" she asked knowing bed rest wasn't going to be easy for her "Nothing Chris just that your pressure was up and she was putting you on bed rest for the rest of the day and this weekend, and if your blood pressure wasn't down that she was going to put you on bed rest for a few weeks, and that she was going to do another ultrasound on your next visit that's all. Is there more I need to know?"

"No that's just about all of it."

She stayed in her office the rest of the day with her feet up working on paperwork, Tom would stop by from time to time to see how she was doing and to see if she needed anything. The day had finally came to a end and it was time to pick up TJ from daycare so she made her way to the ER to wait for Tom and talk to Bobbie for a few minuets. "Hey Bobbie what's going on down here?" she asked "nothing much its been pretty quiet right now, so I hear that your on bed rest for the weekend?" she said "I see you have been talking to Tom" she said as she grabbed one of the charts that was sitting on the desk and scanned it. "Yeah he said something about it when he was down here on a consult" she said as she finished up the chart she was working on. "Hey Tom" she said as she saw him approaching the nursing station. "Hey Bobbie, so Chris you ready to head out? "I am, hey Bobbie I'll talk to you later."

"Ok night guys."

They finally made it home as she walked in the door she kicked of her shoes and headed for the sofa. "Hey you straight to bed," he yelled out at her "come on Tom I'm on the sofa" she said with a frown "Chris don't make me the bad guy here please just go take a shower and get in the bed, I will get him feed, his bath and story put him down for the night, and then I'll be in to take care of you, so please just do it," she rolled her eyes, and did what she was told. When he finally made it into the room she was sitting up reading a book. "Is it any good?" He asked "not really how is TJ?" "Fast a sleep I gave him a kiss for you" he said as he pulled down the covers to reach her feet, "what are you doing?" she asked "I'm going to give you a foot massage I know that your feet has to be killing you" he said as he took possession of her foots, and began to massage it. By the soft moans and groans that escaped her lips, he knew that this was something that she needed. "You hungry?" he asked "Yeah, I could go for something she manages to get out in between moans." "What are you up for?" "Umm…Some strawberries and peanut butter" she said then smiled at him. "I should have know that's what you wanted." and he smiled back" That's not all I want" she said and smiled at him again. "Ok you slow down were just going to have to wait until this little one gets here before I give you any more of that." and they both started to laugh a bit. As he finished with both feet he got up from the bed and pulled the covers back up. "Strawberries and Peanut Butter coming up."

The night started to turn into morning, as she opened her eyes she saw Tom sleeping like a baby next to her she has always loved to watch him sleep. "You should be sleeping he said with his eyes still closed," She laughed "how did you know I was up?"

"Because I know you sweetheart" he said and she leaned her head back on the pillow and closing her eyes. She felt Tom move closers to her and wrapped his arms around her, "I love you." she whispered. His smile grew and he kissed her forehead, "I love you too." she slowly drifted back to sleep and Tom found himself falling asleep as well.


	16. Baby I'm Tired 3

**_Baby I'm Tired 3_**

**(This is a continuance of the pregnancy in, Baby I'm tired and Baby I'm Tired 2.)**

**It was the end of the weekend and Christina had spent the last two and a half days in bed, Tom did his best to keep her calm and stress free. It was Monday morning and time to get up and ready for the day it was now 4:30 and the alarm clock was going off.**

**"Good morning sunshine," he said as he reached over to turn off the clock, its time to get up Chris.**

**"Ok Tom I'm getting up, you know I really could go for another day in bed." **

**"Do you think you need another day in bed, how are you feeling?"**

**"I'm feeling ok just a little tired I guess." she said as she rolled to her side to sat up.**

**"Do you want to call in sick and get another day of rest?"**

**"No I better not I have to stop by Dr. Hays office by want's to check my pressure, so let's see how that goes first." **

**"I have a early surgery this morning," when your done please call or text me to let me know how it went.**

**"I will." she told him as she got to her feet and headed for the bathroom.**

**Tom made his way to the kitchen to start the coffee, then to Thomas's room to get him ready for daycare, "come on TJ its time to get you up little guy" he said, as he picked him up, and took him out of his crib "Oh hell your warm mommy's not going to like this" he told him, as he headed out of his room and into the bathroom where Christina was at to check him.**

**"What's wrong Tom" she asked, as she heard him come into the bathroom.**

**"I think TJ has a fever he feels warm so I'm taking his temperature" he told her has he grabbed the thermometer.**

**"What is it Tom?" she asked, as she turning off the water and got out of the shower.**

**"Give me a second Christina" he told her as the thermometer started to beep. "Its 101.8°" he told her, as he grabbed the infants Tylenol from the medicine cabinet.**

**"Ok TJ mommy's going to get you in just a second. So daddy can finish getting ready for work."**

**She told him as she kissed his cheek and rub the back of his head down to his back, as she headed for the bedroom to get dressed.**

**"So I'm guessing you're getting that extra day off after all," he said, as he came out of the bathroom and laid TJ on the bed.**

**"Yeah but not in the way i wanted, you know I hate it when he's sick,"**

**"I don't like it when he's sick either Chris, so what are you going to do about your appointment?" he asked her, as he sat on the side of the bed and rub TJ's back. **

**"I'll call Camille and see if she can come by, and watch him, I don't think she has a class this morning, but you need to jump in the shower and get ready for work, babe I got him."**

**"Are you sure babe I could see if Spencer could cover for me?"**

**"Yes I'm sure, baby I got him you need to get ready to get out of here, don't worry you know that's my job." she told him with a smile as she kissed him on the forehead.**

**It was now 5:30 as Tom got up and headed for the bathroom, she decided to send a text to Camille that read "hey sweetie need ur help this morning TJ's sick need u to look after him have a Dr. appt at 8:30 should only take about a hour call me when u get up." she closed the phone and crawled into bed with TJ. About ten minutes later Tom came out of the bathroom to get dressed "how is he doing?" he asked as he watched them lay in bed, "he just fell back to sleep" she whispered as she watch him get dressed "hey you should wear the light blue tie with that shirt the one with the thin bark blue stripes" he smiled and turned back to his tie rack to find the one she was talking about. "how is that?" he whispered "perfect" she told him as he made his way over to the bed and took a seat next to her, he rub TJ's back then the back on his head "are you two going to be ok?" he asked her as he leaned down and kiss her. "will be fine babe go, you better get out of here or your going to be late" she told him as she took one hand and placed it on the side of his face and rub it softly. "I love you Chris," she smiled "I love you to sweetheart" she told him as she readjusted herself. "Daddy love's you to little man, I'll see you both later call me if you need me," he told her as he gave her another kiss and got up and headed for the door.)**

**"Hey Tom, where's Christina I haven't seen her this morning?"**

**"She called in sick; Thomas woke up with a fever."**

**"Ahh… poor baby how is he doing?"**

**"He was sleeping when I left this morning, and I know Christina is worried out of her mind his temp was 101.8°."**

**"She'll be fine Tom you know Christina, she a worrier"**

**"Yeah I do, hey Bobbie I'll see you later that's the OR."**

**"See you later Tom." she said as she turned to handle the incoming with Steve.**

**(Incoming: 67 year old male with respiratory distress, BP 160/95, Chest pain, Dizziness, shortness of breath irregular pulse rate no history of Heart disease. The EMT called out, on my count 1, 2, 3. Let's get him on a heart monitor, and can I get a chem. panel, CBC, and can we get respiratory down here. As they finished up with the incoming and sent him up to the CCU she made her way back to the nursing station.)**

**"Hey Bobbie."**

**"Hey you, what are you doing here, Tom said you called in sick, he said that TJ got up with a fever this morning?"**

**"Yeah he did, Camille's with him right now, I just came in to get my BP checked, have you see Tom?"**

**"Yeah he was down here a few hours ago, and then he got a page from the OR. So was your BP ok?"**

**"it was down from the other day just a tad high, but she thinks its because I'm worried abut TJ so she giving me a few more days, she going to check it again on Thursday, I just don't know what going on with my pressure I didn't have this problem with TJ, well I better get going Camille has a class in two hours, hey if you see Tom will you tell him to call me?"**

**"Don't worry so much Chrissie, TJ going to be fine, tell Camille I said hi, and yes I'll tell Tom to call you, hey call me later and let me know how he's doing."**

**"I will, talk to you later."**

**As she made her way back home to relieve Camille, she notice a few snow flurried starting to fall, she recalled when driving in that they had said something on the radio about a fifty percent chance of snow today, it was cold out but it didn't seem to be that cold, she was hoping that it wouldn't start to snow heavy before Tom was able to get off work and Camille was finish with classes for the day, as she pulled up into the drive way she notice that the snow had stopped she made her way into the house.)**

**"Camille I'm back." she called out as she hung up her coat, and kicked off her shoes by the door, and made her way into the kitchen to grab a glass of juice.**

**"Hey mom, so how was your blood pressure?"**

**"it was a tad high nothing to worry about, she going to check it again on Thursday she thinks it's a little high because I'm worried about TJ, how is he doing any way is he sleep?"**

**"Yeah he just went back to sleep, I gave him some juice, I tried to give him something to eat but he didn't want it."**

**"Yeah it's all most time for him to have another dose of medicine to, I'll try to get him to eat something later. Hey I want you to be careful out there driving, there calling for a fifty percent chance of snow."**

**"I will mom, you worry too much."**

**"It's my job to worry Camille," I'm a wife and a mother I'm supposes to worry."**

**"Well I better get going mom," do you need me to do anything before I go?"**

**"No sweetie I'm good," all I want you to do is be safe out there and take care of you.**

**"I will mom, and I will call you later to check on Icky, I better go so I can get ready for class." she told her as she gave her a hug and kiss her on the cheek, and she headed for the door, I love you mom. **

**"I love you too sweetie," and thank you for helping me this morning.**

**"Any time." she said as she walked out, and closed the door behind her.**

**She made her way into the bedroom to check on TJ, he was fast asleep in her bed, she checked his forehead to see if he was warm, and his fever was still down so she decided to join him, she changed her clothes and climbed into bed next to him and before she knew it she was fast asleep. Hours had went by it was after 2pm when they finally woke up, she checked him again to see if his fever had returned he seem to be ok, so she got him up and took him to the bathroom, after he finished she washed their hands and they made their way into the kitchen to fix him something to eat, "mommy juice" he asked for and she headed over to the refrigerator to grab him a juice box, she then decided to prepare him a toddlers meal to see if he would eat a little something, she started to feed him a little bit but after a few bites he pushed the spoon away and at that point, she didn't want to push him he would eat more when he felt like it, she took him out of his chair and they made their way into the family room where his toys were scattered around, she laid him down on the sofa and turned on the TV she put in his favored Disney movie finding Nemo and she took a seat next to him and laid his head on her lap. **

**After twenty minutes she noticed that he was feeling warm again, so she got up and made her way to the bathroom to get the infants Tylenol and the thermometer, and she noticed her phone was blinking on the nightstand, she grab it on her way back into the family room. "Come on baby sit on mommy's lap so I can take your temp, she place the thermometer in his ear and waited patiently for it to beep. "damn it" she cried out when she saw it was 100.5° "come on sweetie mommy needs to give you more medicine it will help you feel better" she said as she took the dropper and place it in his mouth, "that's my little man" she told him as he took the medicine with out a giving her a fight, she laid him down again so he could finish watching his movie and she could read the text from Tom "hey babe how is he doing hope u both are getting some rest love u and will try to be home early." she decided to send him a text back that read " BP was kind of ok, sorry I didn't text u when I was done, TJ is doing ok fever is still up, watching nemo." she hit the send and went back to watching the show.**

**As the movie ended she noticed that he was fast a sleep so she picked him up and took him back into to the bedroom, and laid him back in her bed, she looked up and out of the window and not to her surprise it had started to snow hard, it was now 3pm and Tom wouldn't be home until after seven so she decided to lay back down with him for a few minutes, and to her surprise she drifted off to sleep. The ringing phone slowly woke her out of a beautiful dream. Daytime thoughts of him that placed him so firmly into her unconscious mind. "Hello?" she said as she answered the phone, "It's me babe." she could hear the tiredness in his voice. "Did I wake you?" "Yes I was dreaming about you, what's wrong, and what time is it?" she asked him as she tried her best to focus as she came out of her sleepy daze. "Nothing's wrong, I'm sorry, babe I didn't mean to wake you, did I wake TJ to, and its 5:30?" he asked regretfully and with concern in his voice knowing that they both needed their rest. "No babe he's still sleeping" she told him as she sat up in bed, "How is my little man doing?" Christina snuggled into the blankets further, "he's fine Tom his fever was up again but he's sleeping, "Tom when are you coming home?" he heard what she said, but said nothing, and she knew he was concentrating on something. "Go back to sleep sweetheart." **

**"Babe are you ok?" she asked him. "Yeah babe, I'm sorry I was just concentrating on this report I need it done by the end of the day." "When are you coming home, you know its snowing outside?" She asked while settling into the pillows. "I'm not sure Chris and yes I know its snowing out, I'm going to do my best to get out of here in the next hour, but I'm on call tonight." and he could hear her sigh "Damn Tom tonight of all night your on call." and this time he could hear the sadness in her voice" Ok just get home as soon as you can and be careful and safe driving out there please." she told him as they said goodbye and they both hung up the phones.**

**After getting off the phone with Tom she decided to call Camille to see where she was at but she didn't answer so she sent her a text that read. "hope ur inside its snowing out please be safe and careful if u have to be driving call me later I love u -mom." and a few seconds went by and she got a text back that read "I'm in class safe and sound I know its snowing will be careful driving will call u when I make it home love u too how is Icky hope he's feeling better."**

**After a few hours, she made her way into the kitchen when she heard the door open, she came around the corner to see Tom coming into the house, "its really coming down out there" he told her as he saw her standing there with a bowl of strawberry ice cream. "Yeah I know it is" she told him as she went over to the sofa and took a seat, "where is TJ?" he asked as he took off his shoes and hung up his coat by the door. "He's in our bed sleeping, well he was when I got up" when they both heard him call out for Tom with a cry in his voice, "daddy, daddy" and Tom made his way to the bedroom to get him and bring him into the family room where they were at, "hey little man how are you feeling," he asked as he checked his head to see if he was still warm, "his fevers down Chris" he said as he put him down and TJ made his way over to the TV stand to grab the cover of finding nemo, "daddy look" and he handed him the case "I'm guessing you want to watch this again?" he said as he grabbed the remote off the coffee table and pushed play on the DVD player and the three of them curled up and watched together.**

**(It had been over three weeks since her last visit to the doctors, and it was time for yet another one, Christina was now working from 8 to 4 and they had gotten a handle on her blood pressure or so she had thought they did, she was getting her Bp checked by the doctors office every week and for past few weeks Bobbie had been checking her pressure every morning just to make sure she was doing ok. Tom was taking TJ to the daycare so that she could get a little more sleep in the morning and she was picking him up in the evening, as the alarm clock went off it was now 6:30 and it was time to get up and start the day.)**

**As Christina crawled out of bed, and headed for the bathroom she noticed that her phone was blinking, it was a text from Camille that read "Hey mom how are you feeling miss u lots tell Icky I have something for him and give him a kiss for me school is fine Love u much will see u soon. She decided to send a text back that read " feeling ok miss u too will tell Icky & give him a kiss for u glad that school is good can't wait to see u love u lots." She hit the send and headed straight for the shower. After her shower and she got dressed she headed for the kitchen to make herself some breakfast but decided on her old time favored strawberries and peanut butter, so she headed over to the refrigerator and opened the door and to her surprise Tom had already made it for her with a note that read "made your breakfast so you wouldn't be late walking out the door I will see you soon, I miss you already I'm leaving you a kiss and a hug just to let you know how much I love you." Christina smiled after reading the note. "God I love that man" she said as she grad the container and headed for the door.**

**It was now 7:35 and the hospital was a twenty minute drive, she pulled into Tom's spot with minutes to spear he had started leaving it open for her so she wouldn't have far to walk. She walked into the ER headed for her office, and was stopped by Bobbie.**

**"Hey you ready for me to check your pressure?"**

**"No need this morning Bobbie; I'm on my way to see Dr. Hays. Hey have you seen Tom yet this morning?" she asked her as another nurse handed her a report for her to look over.**

**"Yeah he was down here maybe an hour ago for a consult."**

**"I hope he remembers that we have a doctor's appointment this morning, Dr. Hays is doing another ultrasound today." she told her as she handed the report back to the other nurse.**

**"So today is the day you find out what you're having?"**

**"Yeah we hope so, and as big as I am it should be easy" she said and they both laughed as she sent Tom a text, then paging him.**

**"Hey how is Camille doing I haven't seen her in a few weeks?"**

**"she's doing good really busy with school the last few weeks, she sent me a text this morning telling me school was good and that she miss us, but you know how it is to be young and on your own, you only stop by home when you think you have to, want money or when mom calls for help."**

**"Yeah I know sweetie, it is kind of a nice feeling, not really having to answer to any one"**

**"well the answering part I don't know about, remember I went from living at home to living with Michael, hey I better get to my office and drop this stuff off, if you see Tom tell him I went over to my appointment and I'll see him there."**

**"Sure thing Chrissie."**

**(As she made it to her office to drop off her things her office phone started to ring, "This is Christina" she answered and it was the nurse on 3east letting her know that they were short handed, she told her that she would pull someone from 3west to fill in, as she hung up the phone she started to feel a little dizzy and light headed she took a seat to try and compose herself before making her way to Dr. Hays office.)**

**"Good morning Christina" how are we feeling this morning?"**

**"Good morning Dr. Hays" I'm feeling pretty good thanks."**

**"Well were 23 weeks now, have you had any swelling in your feet or legs, any more headaches lately Christina is there any thing I need to know about?"**

**"No swelling really, but I have been having some slight headache's off and on for the last few days, Bobbie's been checked BP ever morning and your office ever week. I know it's been up and down. I've been eating right, watching my salt intake and getting a lot more rest and I have cut down on my work hours."**

**"well its kind high of right now, so I'm not really sure what going on and for the past five weeks it has been a lot lower all most normal are you stressed about anything right now?, have you been having and blurred vision or sensitivity to light with the headaches?"**

**"Umm…No I'm not stressed right now and no I haven't had any sensitivity to light, but I have had a little dizziness and blurred vision but i really didn't think it was anything, I also had a little dizziness and blurred vision with TJ."**

**"Well I want to check your protein level again so I can rule out some things, so I'm going to need a urine sample."**

**"So what are you thinking?"**

**"well with your blood pressure and the blurred vision, I just want to make sure that your protein levels are not up in your urine, if it is, I'm thinking it could be Preeclampsia but that's just the worst case scenario."**

**"Ok let me understand this isn't Preeclampsia usually in women that's younger then 20 and over 40 that has a history of high blood pressure before becoming pregnant, and who has had it during a previous pregnancy, and women who are pregnant with more than one baby? And I'm none of those."**

**"all of that is true Christina," but unfortunately your having other symptoms of it I think we'll know more for sure after the urine test comes back, your other urine test have been normal but now that your over 20 weeks it will make a difference. So what I want you to do is give us a sample, so we can get it to the lab, then we can do your ultrasound, don't worry Christina."**

**"Don't worry your telling me I might have Preeclampsia and not to worry, I can't help but to worry. Now I know why my blood pressure is always high when I come in here it's because I don't know what you're going to tell me next."**

**"Ok calm down Christina" lets just get the sample, and I'll meet you back in here in a few minutes ok."**

**"Ok"**

**(she headed for the bathroom, and then returned to the exam room to wait for the doctor to come back there was still no sign of Tom and right now she really needed him to be there with her, she turned as she heard a knock at the door "come in" she called out hoping it was Tom but it was just Dr. Hays.)**

**"So are you ready to see your baby?"**

**"Yes I am I was hoping that Tom was going to make it, he must be in the OR, I know he better have a good reason for missing this."**

**"Ok Christina, can you lay back for me and pull up your shirt and push your pants down just bit, the jell will be a little cold. I'm just going to locate your baby, and there it "Oh wait there they are."**

**"They what the hell do you mean they?" she said with a harsh tone in her voice.**

**"Well Christina it looks like you're having Twins, do you want to know the sex of them"**

**"Are you sure, I can't be having Twins, it has to be a mistake?"**

**"Christina it's not a mistake I'm looking at your little girls, you're looking at them."**

**"Oh God this can't be happening, I can't be having Twins." she said as she laid there with enpending tears wondering how this happened and where the hell Tom was at when she needed him right now.**

**"Are you ok Christina?"**

**"No, No I'm not I can't believe this is happening that's all first you tell me I might have, Preeclampsia and now your telling me I'm having Twins, so no I'm not ok and my head is killing me now this is what I mean when I said I don't know what your going to tell me next."**

**"Ok Christina try to calm down. I want to admit you for a few days maybe a week to keep a eye on your blood pressure and headaches. I hoping that I wont have to put you on any kind of medication but your blood pressure playing this up and down game I just don't like it, but I am hoping that this time we can keep it down until you give birth so I want to monitor it for a few days under strict supervision and see how that goes before we go any further."**

**"Ok fine it's just going to be for a few days right? And when will the urine test come back?"**

**"Well I hope it's just for a few days a week at the most if nothing else happens, and I put a rush on it on the urine test so as soon as I know something you will know it. So I want to get you over to the main part of the hospital and checked in."**

**"Ok Dr. Hays, but I need to fine Tom first."**

**(as they left the office and headed over to the main building to admit and check Christina into a room she could only think how hard it was going to be on Tom to take care of TJ for a few day maybe a whole week, she decided to send him a text that read "you missed the ultrasound being admitted BP high need u now meet me at admissions." As they got to admissions there was still no sign of Tom, they got her all set and in a room she was on edge and it wasn't helping her blood pressure at all, as she got settle in the bed she decided to send a text to Bobbie that read "was admitted for a few days or maybe a week room 416 can't find Tom sent a text no answer if u see him tell him where I am." and she laid there for a few minutes then she got a text from Bobbie that Read " OMG are u ok will be up soon haven't seen Tom but will tell him if I do. And a few hours went by.) **

**"Hey Bobbie, have you seen Christina?"**

**"Haven't you got any of her text's they admitted her for a few days or maybe a week you didn't remember that you guys had a doctor's appointment this morning?"**

**"Damn it I've been in the OR and I left my phone in my office, what room is she in and why did they admit her?"**

**"Her BP was up Tom, but I think you should just get up there she's in room 416."**

**"I'm on my way, thanks Bobbie." he said as he turned to head for the elevators, "Damn it I can't believe that I forget about our appointment, God please just let them be ok." he cried out as he stepped into the elevator. As the elevator reached the 4th floor, and the doors opened he started to shake, he made his way down the hall, and pass the nursing station, as he reached the door he paused for a second to compose himself, and push those worried feeling that he was having down, he didn't want her to see how upset, and concern he was he didn't want to make things worst for her, he slowly opened the door and walked in she was sound asleep, so he took a seat in the chair next to her bed and grab her hand. Then he heard a light knock on the door, "Hello Ellen" he whispered as she stuck her head into the room. "Tom how is she doing?" she asked as she stood in the door way "she sleeping what's going on why did you admit her?" he asked with a concern look on his face "Tom lets just step out side for a moment, and I will discuss with you what's going on with her," he let go of her hand and stepped into the hall. well her BP was high and under the circumstances, I thought it was for the best that I admit her for a few days, I got her..." and he cut her off "what circumstances what don't I know?" he ask now with a worried look, "Tom she want's to tell you and I promise her that I would let her do it, but right now rest is the best thing for them, but I can tell you this if we don't get her BP under control this week I'm going to have to put her on medication, and bed rest for the term of this pregnancy, so just take it easy and go be with your wife." she told him as she patted him on the shoulder, and walked away. He nodded his head and returned to the room he took her hand back into his and sat back down in the chair, "please just let them be ok," he kept saying to himself, a few hours went by and Christina finally opened her eyes slowly, and blinked against the bright lights. She felt something on her arm and moved her eyes to see what it was, trying her best to focus. She smiled. Tom was sitting there with his head down, and his hand holding hers she reached over with her other hand and caressed his hair. He lifted his head and smiled, "are you on strike?" she asked and the both laughed. "Hey you, how are you feeling?" he asked with concern in his voice. "Hey I'm ok, I'm doing much better now that you're here." she told him as she caressed his head again, "I just want you and the baby to be ok Christina." and she gave him a look "Umm… about that Tom" and before she could say anything else a knock came at the door, "come in" he called out and Dr. Hays entered the room. "How are we feeling Christina better I hope?" she asked as she flipped through the pages of the report she was holding. "I'm doing much better I didn't realize how tired I was," she told her then turning to look at Tom. "Well I got your test results back and your protein levels are normal and a smile fell over Christina's face "so it's not Preeclampsia?" **

**"Yes you don't have Preeclampsia, I just don't know why your BP is fluctuating, the way it is but I still want to keep a eye on you for a few days," are you ok Tom?" Dr. Hays asked. "Umm…no I'm not, I would like to know what's going on here, is this the circumstances that you were talking about?" why would you think she had Preeclampsia? I know that her BP was a little high but other then that I haven't seen any signs of Preeclampsia in her, Ok wait, wait just a second isn't Preeclampsia usually in women that's under the age of 20 and over 40 that has a history of high blood pressure before becoming pregnant, and who has had it during previous pregnancy's, and in women who are Expecting Multiple birth's, Christina is there something your not telling me?" and a dead silence came over the room. "What the hell is going on here why would she think you had Preeclampsia Christina?" She could see the concern on his face and hear the fear in his voice" Tom Babe please calm down were just babe were having twins." she told him, and he fell back in his seat and rub the back of his had "Twins Christina why didn't you tell me, why am I just now finding out about this? "I'm going to go and let you two talk, and Christina please try and get some rest and I will see you in the morning." **

**"Ok Dr. Hays" she turns backs to Tom " sweetie I just found out about this at my appointment I wasn't keeping anything from you I told you that this pregnancy felt different I just didn't know it was going to be twins." she took his hand back in hers "Tom sweetie" she smiled at him, "were having twin girls" he looked at her with loving eyes, "of all things today I didn't expect this, I didn't expect to hear that you would be telling me we would be having twins." he told her as he smiled and leaned over the bed and kissed her.**


	17. Baby I'm Tired 4

**Baby I'm Tired 4 **

_It had been a long road, and they had gotten through a lot of things in the last 8 months, from having out of control blood pressure, a scare that she might of had Preeclampsia, a short hospital stay to finding out that they were having twins. They had finally got her blood pressure under control, and with the due date fast approaching Christina was now working from 10 to 2. She was doing her best to keep her promise to Tom to take it easy and keep out of any unnecessary confrontations. _

"Geezes mom your huge!," she said as she walked into the house, and closing the door behind her,

"Thanks a lot Camille, you're a ray of sunshine this morning," she said to her as she passed by headed for the kitchen.

"so what brings you over here this time of day, and how did you know I was home?" she asked as she grab a glass from cabinet.

"I didn't I was just driving pass and I saw your car out side, I was wondering why you were at home, are you taking a day off?"

"No I just came home early I wasn't feeling well."

"Does Tom know?"

"does Tom know what?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"That your not feeling well you know how you can get mom when your pregnant."

"Yes Camille he does, and how do I get?" She asked with a slight smile on her face.

"I just mean you don't like us worrying about you."

"I just don't like it when you all get so over protective. Any way how are your classes going, and why were you just driving by the house?"

"school is great mom, and I was passing by because I was on my way over to Nicole's house, she a new friend in one of my classes, she lives right down the street, she needed my notes from class today she was out sick. Mom if you like, I can come back after I drop off the notes. Do you need me to do anything, or get you anything while I'm out?

"No sweetie I'm good, I'm just going to take a nap, and rest that's all.

"Are you sure mom?"

"yeah I'm sure sweetie, but you can call me later, I would love to hear about the rest of your day.

"Sure thing mom, you know I love you right?

"yes Camille, and I love you too, a lot.

"Ok mom I better get going, I'll see you later." she said as she hugged, kissed and gave her a belly rub, "and hey you two in there take it easy on mom she need some rest." she said to her belly with a smile before turning to open the door.

"See you later Camille love you."

"Bye mom, love you too."

After finishing her glass of juice, Christina looked at the time. It was 11o'clock, so Christina decided to shower, before taking a nap. She made her way to the bathroom, and started the shower as it slowly filled with steam she started to undress, she stepped carefully into the shower, the hot water washed across her body as the heat of water was soothing to her sore lower back muscles. As much as she hated to admit it, this pregnancy was taking more of a toll on her then TJ ever did. Even thought she had cut back on her hours, her lower back and legs had started to bother her in the last few weeks. She didn't know how she had made it through some of the days and nights. But she would never admit that to anyone but herself. With a fear that Tom would worry himself do death, or Dr. Hays would put her back on bed rest.

Christina, washed her body working her way around cleaning every inch of her body that she could reach. As she started to wash her belly, she moved the towel across her tightly stretched skin, she couldn't believe how big she had gotten in the last few weeks. As she finished up her shower, she got out and made her way into the bedroom to slip on her PJ's. Christina was so relaxed from her shower that sleep was calling her name. She climb into bed and before she knew it she had drifted off.

Hour's had went by, and Christina was awakened by the annoying sound of her ringing cell phone.

"Hello," she answered as she picked up the phone with grogginess in her voice.

"Hey babe sorry I didn't mean to wake you, how are you feeling, Is everything okay?"

"Yes Tom, everything is fine, its the same as it was the last time you called me. Why do you keep calling me?" she asked him while rolling her eyes trying her best not to wake up.

"Well I should be home around six. Do you want me to bring anything home for you?"

"No, I'm fine. Just bring yourself and TJ home ." Christina said with a slight smile.

"Alright sweetheart. I'll see you then. And behave yourself."

"Behave, you want me to behave, ok tell me what can I possible get into as big as I am?" she asked him in that sassy voice he loved so much.

"You know with I mean Christina, just don't be doing anything that will land you in the hospital."

"Ok Tom I'll be good, now can I go back to sleep?" With that Christina hung up the phone.

Christina laid her head back down on the pillow, and snuggled herself back into the covers and drifted back to sleep. When she opened her eyes again, the clock read 6:45 and Tom and TJ was already home she didn't mean to sleep so long. She tried to get up to fast and was hit by a sharp pain in her lower back. The pain was so severe that it had practically knocked the wind out of her.

"Hey babe, you're up." Tom said as he entered the room holding TJ by the hand. He saw the painful expression on Christina's face and was instantly concerned.

"Are you ok, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just moved the wrong way and hurt my back."

"Here Let me massage it for you." he told her as he set TJ on the bed and carefully helped Christina turn on her side. Tom worked at her tight sore muscles.

"Hey you know that your as good at my back as you were with my feet" and they both laughed

"well I aimed to please." he told her.

"well I better be the only one your aiming to please." and she laughed and gave him a smile.

"you know that you're the only one for me."

"Well, you know if you didn't make it as a doctor, you would have made a great masseuse and they both laughed."

" Hey are you ready for something to eat?"

"yeah I can go for something" she said as he helped her turn on her back and sit up in the bed.

"Don't move I don't want you out of bed." Tom decided that they would all have dinner and spend the evening in bed together talking and watching TV. As he brought in there dinner on a tray she notice that her plate had fruit on it.

"I have something special for you mommy." he told her as he seat the tray down. And got TJ situated on the storage chest at the foot of the bed and started the DVD for him.

"It look's like fresh sliced peaches," she said, watching the suspicion look on his face, and wondering what was so special about the fruit.

"I figured you were tired of all the strawberries, and peaches would be a nice change."

"I was, thank you sweetie." she said as she smiled, and picked up one and bit into it, she moaned out and the expression on her said that this was probably one of the best peaches that she had ever had.

"Hmm… this is good" she said as she turned and looked over at him, he was smiling at her in a odd way.

"I see you like the peaches?"

"I do." and she reached down for another. She ate it, aware that he was still staring at her.

"What Tom why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not sweetheart," he answered, with a wide smile on his face.

That was one thing he loved is to watch her do was to eat fruit, he watched carefully out of the side of his eyes hoping that she wouldn't notice, until she had finished the very last one.

"They're all gone." he said looking over at her smiling.

"I'm sorry babe did you want some," she asked. "I should have saved you one so that you could have tasted them they were just so good I could help myself."

He laughed. "I can still have a taste."

"Oh Can you?" she asked, as he pushed the tray of food out of his way, and leaned over toward her, and before she know it he was kissing her. He was slow, exploring ever inch of her mouth trying to get every drop of the peaches from her lips and tongue. As she placed her hand on the back of his head caressing it softly but pulling him in more. She heard herself moaning out.

"Hmm… they were delicious, I can see why you devoured them all," he told her as he pulled away from the kiss slowly. And they both smiled.

"God I can't wait until I have these babies." she whispered under her breath, and she saw him smile and she knew that he had heard what she said.

As the night went on It was now TJ's time for bed so Tom got up and gave him his bath, got him in his PJ's and read him his story, he put him to bed and then made his way back into the room where Christina was still laying in bed.

"Hey sweetie do you need anything before I go and take a shower?" he asked her as he set on the edge of the bed and started to undressed.

"No babe I'm fine, you can go and wash some of that hospital dust off you." and he looked at her they both laughed.

About ten minutes later Tom emerged for the bathroom fresh and clean, with just his pajama pants on he climb into bed next to her, they cuddled up together and called it a night.

Early the next morning, Christina was half a wakened by the noise of the alarm clock going off. She rolled over onto her back and reached over and turned it off. It was now 9:00am and time for her to get up, Tom and TJ had all ready left for the day. She paused for a second then she rolled to her side and set up doing her best to get to her feet, she made her way to the bathroom and started the shower and carefully stepped in as the warm water showered her body and waking her up. When she was done she made her way back into the bedroom and started to get dressed, when she noticed that her maternity clothes were starting to feel tighter on her nothing was fitting any more. "God how much bigger can I possible get with these two." she thought to herself as she pulled the shirt over her head and around her belly, she slipped on her shoes and made her way to the front door, she grab her bags and keys and headed for the car.

As she walked into the ER she notice a young woman and a little boy clutching his stomach coming in behind her.

"Excuse me" the young woman call out to her. "do you work here"

"yes I do, did you need help with something?" Christina asked the young woman, as she looked over at the little boy who had a painful look on his face.

"yes I do, my son is really sick." the young woman told her as they walked through the doors and Christina motioned to Bobbie and they headed into the exam room.

"Can you tell me your name?" Christina asked the young boy.

"His name is Sam" the mother told her.

"Hi Sam, my name is Christina, and this is my friend Bobbie" she told him as Bobbie started to checked the boys vital signs. She then turned to the mother and asked her what was going on with him.

"he's been throwing up for days. Nothing I do helps. He can't keep anything down, not even his meds."

"What kind, and why is he on medication?"

"nothing really serious he just had a ear infection, and they had him on amoxicillin he's been on it for about a week now. I called his doctor but he can't see him until later today, and this has been going on for a few days so I thought I should bring him in to be checked out.

"Try not to worry to much, where going to figure out what going on with him, just sit tight and a doctor will be right into see you." she told her as Dr. Shaw walked into the exam room.

"Who do we have here." Dr. Shaw asked.

"Sam this is my friend Dr. Shaw, he's going to take a look at you is that ok? And the boy nodded his head yes. Ok I'm going to leave and let Dr. Shaw look you over she told him as she turned to walk out the room. Leavening Steve and Bobbie to checking the young boy out. She made her way over to the nursing station, to talk to Gail before heading to her office, she took a seat behind the desk as she notice Steve and Bobbie coming out of the exam room.

"So what's wrong with him?"

"just a little stomach flu, its going around the school's. I told the mother to keep him hydrated, with clear liquids, and to stop all medicine temporarily until he could keep it down, I also prescribed some Cyclizine to help with the nausea and vomiting Bobbie can you give him a dose before they leave please.

"sure thing Dr. Shaw."

"Well its good that it was just the stomach flu, it could have been much worse, but I better get going I have some paperwork to do," she told them as she tried her best to get to her feet, Bobbie and Steve, noticing her dilemma, and reached out to help her out of the chair,

"you know I will be so happy when I have these two." she told them as she started for the hallway.

"I know sweetie." Bobbie called out to her, as she waddled around the corner and headed for her office.

A few hours had went by and Christina made her way back to the ER.

"Hey what are you doing back down here?" Bobbie asked as she saw Christina approaching the nursing station.

"A person can only stay cooped up for so long before going nuts." so what's going on down here?

"Nothing much." and she spoke to soon as the EMT's brought in a incoming. And they both turned there attention to it, but just before she did she noticed, Tom entering the ER. And they all went over to assist.

_(Incoming: "45 year old male A.L.O.C, (Altered level of consciousness) grand-mal seizure forty seconds in duration after blunt occipital trauma, patient involved in earlier collision. BP 90/60, heart rate 110, and respiratory rate 12_ _no history of seizures._

"_lets get him into a trauma room" Tom called out and you could hear Bobbie calling out on my count has they moved him onto the gurney and Tom took over._

"_we have a critical possible bruising and swelling in the brain lets get him on a ICP monitor, someone call neuro and tell them were on our up." he called out and they headed for the OR._

As the man's wife showed up a few minutes later asking where her husband was at, Christina assured her that he was in the best of hands, and that he had been taking up to the OR. "I can get someone to take you up if you like?" and the woman was greatly appreciative, as Christina motioned to a near by nursing aid to show her to the OR waiting room.

An hour later.

Christina rounded the corner and stopped at Tom's office door. She knocked and then pushed on the door. She didn't realize that he was on the phone until she entered the room. "Yes... Mmm… That's good to hear," Tom nodded to her as he pulled the phone away from his ear slightly. She simply flashed him a smile and took a seat across from his desk. She smiled as she looked around and noticed all the framed photo of Camille and Thomas Jr. that he had around his office it had been some time since she had last been there. "You'll let me know if anything changes?" He smiled and nodded again. "Thanks again." He said hanging up the phone. "

"Hey sweetheart what's going on, are you ok?" he asked her as he got to his feet and walked around the desk and leaned against it.

"the ER has been paging you for the last 10 minutes and your not picking up."

"I was in a phone conference, What seems to be the problem?"

"your needed for a consult on a 68 year old woman. She came in hour a go with complaints jaundice over the last week or so, and frequent bowel movements with pale greasy feces, a lack of energy, weight loss, and back pain." she told him as she pulled out the other chair that was sitting next to her to place her feet up on. "

" I guess I better get down there then, Chris are you ok?"

"yes Tom, I'm fine just really tired that's all." she said as he leaned her head back and took a deep breath.

"Do you want to sit here and rest for a bit."

"No, I'm ok sweetie I have to go see Dr. Hays in a few minutes." she said as she got to her feet.

"I didn't know you had an appointment this afternoon."

"I didn't tell you, babe I'm sorry I thought I did, its just a check up that's all."

"ok but if is turns out to be more call me."

"I will Tom." as she headed for the door then to Dr. Hays office.

"Hey Bobbie Sorry I was in a conference when you paged."

"Hey Tom, exam room three." she told him as she handed him the medical chart.

He made his way in to the room to talk with the woman and discuss the findings of her test so far Mrs. Gilmore your test results show that the jaundice was caused by the an obstructive, and not a metabolic, nature. The ultrasound showed the presence of a growth on the head of your pancreas, we will need to do a biopsy to rule out cancer. Mrs. Gilmore swallowed hard and started to nod. He went over and explain her options stressing that the biopsy will show more before making any decision, She nodded her head again and Tom told her that they was going to admit her and try for the biopsy for in the morning. Tom made his way back to the nursing station and made some notations on the chart.

"Nurse Jackson I want to admit Mrs. Gilmore in exam 3 and can you get the family information and call the next of kind please."

"Sure thing Dr. Wakefield."

"Good afternoon Christina" how are we feeling? She asked her as she sat on the stool looking over her chart.

"Good afternoon Dr. Hays" I'm doing as good as I can for a person in my condition.

"Well were at 35weeks now and your blood pressure is looking good are you having any swelling in your feet or legs any more headaches, dizziness or blurred vision?

"Not to much swelling, and no I haven't had any more headaches, dizziness or blurred vision.

"What hours are you working now?"

"from 10 to 2 Tom wont let me work longer then that"

"I see Tom can be head strong when he want's to."

"Yeah he can." and they both laughed .

"well everything is looking good so I guess I will see you next week, unless you go into labor before your next appointment. Do you have any questions for me?"

"no I don't I'm good on the questions."

"Well there is one more question I have for you, birth control do you know what kind you and Tom are looking at using?

"I'm getting my tubs tied, I'm not taking a chances on letting Tom talk me into having another one, this is the last pregnancy." and they laughed.

"Ok so were doing a tubal ligation after the birth." and she made a notation in the her chart.

"Ok then I will see you later and get as much rest as you can." she told her as she got up and walked toward the door.

"I will Dr. Hays thank you"

As her day came to a end she made her way to the ER to talk Bobbie for a bit before going to pick up TJ from daycare.

"hey you look like your ready to go home?"

"I am, I'm going to go home feed my child, take a hot shower, and put my feet up. Hey have you seen Tom?"

"yeah he was paged to the OR maybe a half hour ago."

"I'm sending him a text, but if you see him will you tell him I went home."

" I sure will, hey Chrissie is everything ok are you feeling ok didn't you have a doctors appointment today?"

"yeah, it went good my blood pressure is down and I'm fine?"

"that's good to hear, but sweetie you just look tired."

"I am tired, and my back is hurting a little bit but its just the weight of the babies, God I will be glad when I have these two, I am so tired of being pregnant, did I tell you that I had to try on three different out fits this morning before I found one that wasn't to tight on me, but anyway I better get going call me later."

"I will, and you know it will all be over in a few weeks Chrissie, and you and Tom can start working on the next one."

"Have you lost your ever loving mind, there is no way in HELL that I would let myself get pregnant again, this is the last pregnancy, you better believe that I have already talked to Dr. Hays about taking care of that.

"so what your saying is that you and Tom have talked about this?"

"No we haven't, but there is no way I'll let Tom talk me out of getting my tubs tied, he wanted two babies and I'm giving him three, well four, he will tell you in a heartbeat that Camille is his too.

"Christina how are you going to handle three little ones?"

"Bobbie I don't know, I don't have a clue, how all of this is going to work out for me, and Tom I guess we'll work it all out the six weeks I'm off, hey I better get going, I will talk to you later."

"Call me later Chrissie?"

"I will, don't forget to tell Tom I went home."

She made her way around to the other side of the hospital to pick up TJ, as she pulled into the parking space she got a text from Tom, that read _"hey babe should be home by six will pick of dinner, try and get some rest love u." _she smiled and went in to get TJ, as they made there way home and into the house she kicked off her shoes and hung up her coat. "TJ sweetie come here, let mommy take off your coat and shoes," she called out as he came running to her, after she took care of him, she made her way to the family room to put on a DVD for him, she riffled through the kids movies that they had and found despicable me, she grab the remote and hit the play and seat him on the sofa to watch, she then made her way into the kitchen she had decided to give him a snake for now and prepare him a toddlers meal for dinner, since Tom was going to bring home dinner for the both of them, she walked over to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of juice, as she popped the top her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello this is Christina" answering thinking it was someone from the hospital.

"Hello Christina dear how are you doing?" and the voice on the other end caught her by surprised.

"Hello Amanda….. I'm doing fine and yourself, is everything ok?" and she paused just for a second shocked to hear her voice on the other end.

"Yes Dear. Everything is just fine."

"mommy, mommy juice pleasee." and she looked down to see him tugging on her shirt.

"just a second sweetie, mommy on the phone," she told him as she went back to talking to Amanda.

" Is that little Thomas he sound so big now"

"yeah that's him, he almost two now." she told her as she made her way over to the refrigerator to grab him a juice box, then walking him back into the family room to finish his movie.

"Well Christina I was calling, because I haven't talked or seen you since Camille's graduation. And I was just wondering if we all could get together and have dinner, or something, I know that your no longer my daughter in law but we are still family I hope, and it has been some time since I have seen or talked to Camille, so I would like to see her."

"Sure Amanda, dinner sounds great, and it has been to long, but you do know that I'm not keeping you from seeing Camille, you can see her anytime you want to, she is your granddaughter. I know that she has been really busy with school I hardly get to see her myself now that she doesn't live at home.

"I didn't know that you let Camille moved out, Christina.?" she stood there with a shocked look on her face wondering why Camille didn't tell her.

"Oh so Camille didn't tell you that she was living in Tom's old condo?"

"No she didn't" but like I told you I haven't talked to her in some time.

"Well Amanda" I'm not sure why she didn't tell you, and I'm pretty sure that you have talked to her since her graduation? but I will be discussing this with her when I talk to her, it does make me wonder why she didn't tell you.

"I'm not sure Christina," I guess she has her reasons for it. But like I said I really want to get together with all of you soon I hope.

"Just let me get with Tom, maybe we can do it this weekend?"

"that sounds great Christina, will you please let me know."

"I will, and I'll talk to him tonight about it, I don't think he has anything planed."

"Thank you Christina," and please tell Tom that I said hello.

"I will Amanda, and I will call you back as soon as I know something."

"Well Dear" I will let you get back to Thomas.

"Ok."

"Bye Dear."

"I will talk to you later Amanda. And please don't be a stranger like you said were still family"

"Thank you for saying that Christina."

"Talk to you later." she said as she closed her cell phone.

She paused for a second and flipped it back open she hit the speed dial for Camille, as the phone started to ring she couldn't help to ask herself, why she didn't tell her Grandmother that she was living in the condo

It wasn't a serious issue but she did wonder why she was keeping it from her. As she picked up you could hear her say its my mom I hope nothing wrong.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing?" She asked before she had a chance to say hello.

"Hey mom," are you ok is something wrong?

"No Camille sweetie" I'm fine calm down I'm ok there's nothing wrong, I just have a question for you that's all.

"Ok don't scare me like that, what's the question?"

"why didn't you tell your Grandmother that you were living in the condo?"

"It just never came up, that's all I wasn't keeping it from her, why did she think that I was."

"no she was just surprised when I brought it up that's all, I think you should give her a call. Oh and she want to get together this weekend and go out to dinner are you free?"

"Ok mom I'll give her a call, and yeah I'm free this weekend."

"Ok sweetie I wont hold you up, be safe."

"I will mom, and I will see you this weekend."

"Bye sweetie."

"Bye mom."

She hung up her phone, and made her way into the family room to see what TJ was doing it gotten really quiet in there. As she made her way closer to the sofa she notice that he was fast a sleep, she stood there for a moment just watching him, and thinking to herself that this is what Tom must have looked like when he was a child, the peacefulness on his face just brought a smile to hers. So she made her way over to the other side of the sofa and took a seat grabbing her laptop off the coffee table as she did she decided to check her email's and to her surprised she had one from Rachel Johnson, an old friend from high school, "wow I haven't talked to Rachel in about seven years." she thought out loud as she clicked on the email and it opened.

"_Dear__Christina,_

_Hope this email finds you in the best of health and cheer. I know that it has been a very long time since the last time we talked or seen each other, How is Camille doing good I hope what is she now nineteen? I was talking to my mother the other day and she told me that you had gotten married again, and that you had, had another child, when mom told me you had another one I was surprised after Camille you were adamant_ _that you weren't going to have another one, so I'm guessing that the new husband has a way with getting you to do things, because as memory service me when __Miss Christina __made up her mind there was no changing it (smile). I hope that you are really happy in your new life, me, John and the kids are doing good as you know our youngest is nine. I also just want to say that I was really sorry to have heard about Michael he was a good man. I still remember the first time we met in English class I walked in and all eyes were on me, I was so nervous being at a new school and not knowing anyone until you said here's a seat and introduce yourself. You show me around and let me hang out with you and your friends and never made feel like I was a out cast, and its a memory that I can never forget. We had so much fun back then I was looking through some old boxes and found these so I am attaching some pictures of moment of our school days with this email which you will surely love to see. Looking back I can't believe how time fly's. I can still remember the times we fought, laugh, and cried, all in one day, I also remember the time we had stop speaking for a period, but I knew that if I came to your, the door would always be open to me. You've always knew what to say to make me feel better. Christina we have been friends for so long. There were lots of laughs and tears. The Distance of old friends can make us realize how much we love and miss each other and what they mean to our life. I am so happy to have found such a great friend in you. You have stood by my side always, in both my good and bad times. I thank you for being there for me as one of my best friend. You have always lent me your shoulder to cry on, do you remember the time that boy dumped me, and we stayed up all night eating strawberry ice cream you made me feel like it wasn't the end of the world, those were the good old days. You have always encouraged me to follow my dreams and have stood by my side and I am grateful for that. It is very rare to find a friend like you in these days and I definitely consider myself very lucky to have you as one, and I hope that I have been as good of a friend to you as you have always been to me. Well I'm going to end this email now and I would love to get a email back from you, so we can catch me up on our new life's and new family's._

_Love Always,_

_Your friend _

_Rachel."_

As she finished reading the email she smiled it was really good hearing from Rachel again so she decided to send her a email back.

_Dear Rachel, _

_Hope this email finds you in the best of health and cheer as well. Yes it has been a long time since the last time we talked or saw each other, I have so much that I want to tell you… _and before she could finish it her phone started to ring it was Tom, and TJ woke up. I guess I can finish this later she said as placed the laptop back on the table got to her feet and took TJ to the bathroom and answered the phone.

"hey sweetie are you on your way home?" she asked.

"mommy, mommy juice pleasee?" He asked as he patted her huge tummy.

"just a second TJ its daddy."

"sorry babe what did you just say?"

"I said not yet babe I'm sorry but I need to assist in a emergency appendectomy."

"So what time are you looking at being home?" asking hoping that the surgery wasn't going to take all night.

"I'm not sure, Chris." he answered, hearing the tone in her voice knowing that she wasn't pleased.

"ok then if your not here by eight I'm going to bed, I will find something to eat here at the house."

"I'm sorry Chris you know that I would come home if I could."

"I know Tom and I'm not mad, I'll see you later oh by the way Amanda called me she wants to get together and have dinner this weekend, I told her I would run it by you."

"it sounds good to me sweetheart, we can do that. Ok babe I need to go their paging me I love you Chris."

"I love you too Tom more then you know." she said then she hung up the phone and washed there hands, she took TJ by the hand, and they made there way into the kitchen, she put him in his chair and handed him a juice box and warmed him up a toddlers meal, she made sure that it wasn't to hot and handed him a spoon, as he started to eat she decided to find her something to eat, she took a look at the clock it was now 6pm she walked over to the refrigerator and grab the leftovers that Tom had cooked the night before, she love his cooking, and she loved that he loved to cook. When they were finish eating she made her way into TJ's room to get his things ready for his bath, she headed for her bathroom and sat on the side of the tub and started the water, she made sure that it wasn't to hot. "Hey sweetie come here and let mommy undressed you." She put him in, washing him from head to toe, she dried him off and dressed him for bed, as they walked out of the bathroom she noticed the clock said 7:30 so she decided that they would watch another one of his DVD's and if Tom wasn't home by the end of it she would read him his story and put him to bed. They made there way to the sofa and she sat him on it, she went over to the kids DVD's and found The Lion King, she put it in and grab the remote and seat on the couch, she pushed the play and seat back she watched for a bit before dosing off. She woke up as the DVD came to a end and notice that TJ was fast a sleep again, she got to her feet and turned out all the lights but the one by the door, she locked up and made her way back over to the sofa and picked TJ up, and headed for his room. She put him to bed and kissed his forehead and headed for her room it was now ten after nine and Tom was still not home she made her way into the bathroom and took a warm shower, she got out and dressed and headed for bed she climb in and fell right into a deep sleep.

He was totally exhausted when he finally made it home, and she was fast asleep when he did, he headed for the shower to wash off some of the hospital dust as she called it, as he finished he changed into his pajama pants, turned off the lights and climb into bed next to her, he lay down slowly on his side, facing her taking in her sweet scent and her beauty. She slowly opened her eyes, "your home." she said smiling at him, "yes babe, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you but you look so beautiful laying there," he told her as he placed his hand on her face and caressed it softly and kissed her, then lowering his hand to rub her extra large belly, "how are you feeling sweetheart?" he asked and you can see the tenderness in his eyes, "I'm ok sweetie I know you must be tired," she told him and he nodded his head. He tucked a forearm beneath his pillow, and the other resting in the space between them. She covered his hand with her own and whispered, "Sleep now sweetie." His exhaustion clashed with the soft warm bed and sleep won. She removed her hand from his, bringing it up to run through his hair and down to his face, she caressed it softly and closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.


	18. Baby I'm Tired 4 continuance 1

**continuance**

_It was just another day at James River._

_As she walked into the ER, she moved quickly to the side doing her best to get out of the way of the EMT's making her way over to the nursing station as they yelled out, incoming Bobbie, Gail, Tom and Steve went running over._

_(Incoming: 18 year-old male conscious__ gunshot wounds to his Chest critical condition, gang-related shooting BP100 /80, respiratory rate 30, NKDA, pulse thready. The EMT called out as they rolled him into the trauma room. And you heard Steve call out on my count, as they moved him on to the gurney. Tom could hear the blood bubbling as air gurgled from the hole, signaling a sucking chest wound, the kind expected in a combat zone, Blood was pooling in his lungs, Steve administered drugs to sedate and paralyze the young man. There was no exit wound. An X-ray showed fragments scattered like confetti through several major organs. The bullet had exploded like a small grenade inside his chest. They put him on a ventilator, forcing air into his damaged lung. A chest tube was inserted to drain the blood flooding his lung and chest cavity. Once he was stabilized radiology, respiratory and, the anesthesiologists, nurse, examining the young man and doing what they could to control the bleeding. They finally got control of the bleeding and rushed him up to the OR.) _

As Gail stood by calling the young man an idiot and making notations on his chart, Christina couldn't help but get a little upset they didn't know if the young man was in a gang he could have been just a victim of violence.

"Come on Gail we don't know what went on."

"Well we know it was gang related, so I'm pretty sure he was in a gang or closely related to one."

"you don't know that for sure your just assuming that by the way he was dressed."

"you think? if it smells like a gang, and act's like a gang I'm pretty sure he was in a gang." and Christina just stood there shaking her head in disbelief at the assumption she was making.

"Gail you know you can really be one sided at times you know that?"

"well I'm just telling you what I know. I have been working here for 17 years and I have yet to see a gang related shooting victim dressed like that come in here that wasn't in a gang or closely related to one ." she said as she stood there rolling her eyes.

And before she could respond to the statement the RPD showed up looking for the GSV .

"Hello I'm Detective Hardly and this is my partner Detective Low were looking for the Doctors handling the gang related gunshot victim that was brought in."

"He's in surgery right now" Christina told the two Detectives you could wait for his Doctors in the OR waiting room if you like its on the 3rd floor.

"Thank you." both men said and they headed for the elevators.

"hey guys I will see you later" she told them she made her way to her office to work on some paperwork, seeing is that's all she could really do at this point in her pregnancy with only three weeks to go she was on desk duty and she could only see patients if necessary. A bout a hour into it she heard a knock on the door, she looked up and Tom was standing in the door way. "Hey you, did you need something?" she asked smiling as she get to her feet. "No sweetie I just came down to see if you needed anything? And you didn't have to get up Christina." he told her with a stern look on his face. "I know but my back end was starting to hurt, that chair is really uncomfortable, and no I don't need anything I'm good what about you, do you need anything?" She asked him as she slowly moved closer to him and placing her hand on the side of his face softly brushing it as he leaned down and kissed her and before he could answer the question his pager went off, he slowly pulled away and looked down to see who it was, "sorry babe it's Morrissey I better go and see what he wants." as he started for the door he turned back and gave her another kiss, "hey sweetheart I love you and your all I need." smiling as he walk's out the door.

She went back to the paperwork she was doing when her office phone started to ring, "Hello this is Christina." she said through the receiver of the phone.

"Hey Christina this is Kelly, I was wondering if you could come to Ped's I have a parent up here that I can't seem to help?"

"Sure, can give me a few minutes, you know I'm not moving to fast these days?"

"sure thing Christina." and she could hear Christina smiling on the other end of the phone. And they both started to laugh. She got to her feet and made her way up to the 6th floor. As she stepped off the elevator she saw Kelly standing at the nursing station, "hey Kelly what can I help you with?" she asked as she walked over to her. "I just have a 14 year old male he was admitted from the emergency room late last night. with symptoms of severe headaches, nausea, vomiting, and fever of 104, the doctor's aren't sure what's going on with him yet, they have him on medications for symptoms, the fever is down right now but he's still having the rest of his symptoms, and his mother wants to know what's going on, I paged his Doctor three time's and got no response, I was just wondering if you could try talking to the mother."

"Sure I can Kelly, can you give me his chart and try paging his doctor again please." she asked turning to walk toward the boys room, knocking slightly on the door, then entering the room, "Good afternoon Miss. Benson, Christina greeted and extended her hand to the mother. My name is Christina Hawthorne-Wakefield." She introduced herself. "I'm director of nursing here at James River," as the mother grasped her hand and shook it, "I understand that you have some questions about your son treatment?" She asked taking the seat in the chair next to her . "yes I do, I'm not sure why he's still having the headaches, nausea, and vomiting the medications that they have him on doesn't seem to be working, and he's in a lot of pain."

"Miss. Benson I understand your concern and frustration, and some times it takes a little time for the medication to start working, I went over his chart and their still running test on your son, I have paged his doctor, and according to his chart he's scheduled for a lumbar puncture later today to rule out some things." she told her as placed her hand on top of the woman's trying to give her a little comfort. "But I don't understand I thought they did that test when we first came into the ER."

"Umm…. I don't see where they did one, just blood work, some times the test can be inconclusive and we need to run them again just to make sure that we didn't miss anything, some times it can take 24 to 48 hours for symptoms to show, try not to worry to much his doctor is the best in his field, your son is in great hands and the doctors will find out what's going on with him."

"Thank you Mrs. Wakefield."

"Your more then welcome and if I can do anything to make you or your son's stay here more comfortable, please don't hesitate, just have one of the nurses page me." she told her as she made it to her feet.

"How far along are you?" the woman asked as she wiped her tears from her face.

"Eight months and one week."

"Boy or Girl."

"Twin Girls"

"shouldn't you be at home resting, with your feet up?" the woman asked smiling at her.

"yeah, my husband would love that." she said with a smiled.

"Thank you again."

"no thanks is necessary and again if you or your son need anything please have the nurse page me." she told here again as she turned and headed for the door.

As she made her way back to her office, and took a seat at her desk she noticed that her cell phone was blinking it was a text from Tom, _"I hope that u have a good reason for being out of detention?"_ she laughed and sent him a text back, _"I like the way you punish me, so please make it fit the crime." _she hit the send and closed the phone. As she sat there with thirty minutes left in her work day she decided to finish the email to Rachel that she had started the night before.

_Dear Rachel, _

_Hope this email finds you in the best of health and cheer as well. Yes it has been a long time since the last time we talked or saw each other, I have so much that I want to tell you. Camille is doing really good and she loves living on her own and her new college life, as for me yes I did get married again to a wonderful man and we have a little one named Thomas Jr. he's two now, and you wouldn't believe it but were expecting twins girls in about three weeks, I keep asking myself what the hell was I thinking, and your right this man does have a way of getting me to change my mind about things. Who would have thought that I would have more then just Camille, and that true love could have struck twice in a life time. Life is really going good I'm not working to much right now with the babies due so soon, but I can't wait to get back in to the full swing of things, you should see me I am as big as a house Camille, keeps calling me "hug!" (smile) and the closer I get to my due date the more I just want it to be over with I'm sure you know the feeling, but enough about me. How are you, John and the kids doing you still only have three right Sam is still the baby? (smile). If he is who would have thought that I would have passed you up, not me but as you know life has a way of throwing you a curve ball. (smile) Please tell them all we said hello. Are you still living in Germany I hear its really nice over there or are you state side now, I do know that your still doing the nurse thing right you didn't let John talk you into quitting your job did you? I really hope not I know that you love it like I do. I know the last time we talked you were telling me that he wanted you to stop working. And yes I do remember all the fun times we had when we were back in school and looking at all the photos that you sent takes me way back. Remember that time we decided that we were to sneak off and take the bus to DC for that concert and got busted by your mom when we got back, I was on lock down for a week,(LOL) but it was well worth it, I also remember the bad times to, how we fought, laugh, and cried, all in one day, and the strawberry ice cream pig outs we had when we had a bad day, but the good wouldn't have been good with out the few bad ones we had, and it made us the best of friends. We have always encouraged each other to follow our dreams and have stood by each others side. And your right It is very rare to find good friends and I definitely consider you as one of my best and dearest friends. Well I better end this now its time for me to get out of here and pick up TJ from daycare. I hope to hear back form you soon, lets not let another seven years pass us by we really need to keep in touch, I'm also attaching some photos of me, Camille, Tom and TJ , and no there are none of me pregnant and you know why,(LOL). Well kisses and hugs to all of you._

_Christina._

As she finished the email and hit the send. It was time to gathered her things and pick up TJ. She grabbed her keys and headed for Tom's office as she turned the corner she saw Tom in the hall talking to another doctor. "Hello nurse Hawthorne, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked her, as they noticed her coming toward them. "I'm good Dr. Clark how are you, how's the family?"

"Their doing good thank you for asking, Tom we can talk later." he told him.

"you don't have to go Dr. Clark I just came to let Tom know I was leaving for the day, call me later." she told him as she started pass them.

"I will sweetheart, are you headed to pick up TJ?"

"I am." she smiled as she told him and continued to walk pass them headed toward the ER."

"hey Bobbie I'm on my way out give me a call later."

"sure thing Chrissie are we still on for this weekend?" she asked her as she headed for the exam room to help Dr. Shaw out.

"yeah we are just give me a call when your on your way over."

"Ok" she said as she disappeared in to the exam room.

As Christina made her way around to the other side of the hospital and into the daycare center to picked up TJ, her phone started to beep it was a text from Tom. _"should be home no later then 6:30 are you going to cook or do u want me to bring something home? Love u." _They made their way to the car she got him into the his car seat and buckled in, before she sent him a text back that read. _"I'm going to cook to night, stopping at the store on the way home, do u feel like anything special? love u too." _She closed the phone, started the car and headed out of the parking lot "first stop the grocery store." she told TJ. And her phone beeped again. _"anything u fix is fine whith me sweetheart see u tonight, love u. _she made it to the store and picked up all the things she needed for dinner. "that only took an hour" she told TJ as she got him and all the bags in the car. "ok sweet pea were headed home" she told him look at him just for a second in the rearview mirror. As she pulled into the drive way, she started to remember how much easier this was when she wasn't pregnant, and didn't have a toddler in toe. "TJ don't move, stay right there," she told him after taking him out of his care seat, then grabbing the bags. They finally made it into the house, she took off her shoes and made her way into the kitchen to put the bags down, before heading back to the front door to hang up her coat and getting TJ out of his. She went into the family room to start him a DVD so she could have a moment to gather her thoughts and catch her breath, she sat him down in front of it and went back into the kitchen to finish putting away the groceries , when she heard TJ calling out to her,

"mommy juice please?"

"just a second sweetie." she told him as she finished putting up the groceries, she made her way over to the refrigerator to grab him a juice box, she glanced up at the clock it was already 4:30 she didn't realize how late it was she made her way into the family room where TJ was at, she figured she would start dinner about 5:30 so it would be hot when Tom made it home, she took a seat on the sofa and started to watch the DVD that TJ was watching.

As the DVD came to a end she made it to her feet and headed for the kitchen "come on sweet pea let mommy fix you something to eat," she told him as he follow her, she put him in his chair and took out a toddlers meal and warmed it up. As he feed himself she starting on dinner for Tom and herself but keeping a close eye on him as she did. It was now 5:45 she seasoned the chicken in one bowl and the salmon in the other when she was done she started to grill the chicken in one pan but waited a few minutes to start grilling the salmon she didn't want it to be over done, she was making Tom's favorite Blackened Salmon, Caesar Potato, Asparagus and a side salad, about five minutes went by, she started grilling the salmon a few minutes on both sides she placed it in the over for a few minutes, she worked on the asparagus and finished the chicken and made the salad, as she took the salmon out of the oven, she could hear Tom coming in through the front door,

"hey Chris, baby I'm home." he called out.

"in the kitchen sweetie."

"something smells good." he said as he made his way into the kitchen and give her a kiss.

"dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes. can you see about him for me please?"

"come on TJ looks like your done, let daddy clean you up," he said as he set his key and cell phone on the counter and picked up TJ and they both headed for the bathroom when his phone started to ring.

"Dr. Wakefield's phone," she said as she answered it.

"Hello yes can I please speak with Thomas Wakefield?"

"He's unavailable right now can I take a message?"

" Yes this is Evan Woods, from Sloan-Kettering in NY I'm sorry to be calling so late, can you please have him call me at my office."

"I sure can. Does he have your number?"

"I believe he does, but please let me give it to you again its 212-555-2010 ext. 403 is my office phone and 212-555-4567 is my cell."

" Ok I have it, and as soon as he's available I will give him the message."

"Thank you so much, and may I ask your name please?"

"Sure I'm Mrs. Christina Wakefield."

"Thank you again Mrs. Wakefield."

"Your very welcome, Mr. Woods."

"you have a nice evening."

"and you as well." she told him then hanging up the phone.

" Hey you had a call a few minutes a go from a Evan Woods at Sloan-Kettering what's that about?" she asked him as he walked back into the kitchen.

"I'm not sure. So are you my receptionist now?" he asked her with a smile as he placed his hand on her back and gently rub it, then making his way around her to sneak a taste of what she was making.

"Sweetie you couldn't afford me. Unless you can make it worth my while?" and she move over toward the sink. He moved closer to her and putting his hands one on each side of her belly, and leaned in closer and whispered in her ear "you want be pregnant for much longer." then he smiled "Free exams for life?" He suggested. "Why doctor Wakefield, are you propositioning me?" smiling as she asked "And if I was?" he smiled back "Well you know that can be a good thing and a bad thing." she told him as she moved back over by the stove and they both laughed.

"Ok you, she smiled just set the table and I'll start bring in the food," they set down and had a nice dinner just the two of them, as they finish eating, he got up and picked up the plates from the table, and took them into the kitchen. "Chris that was delicious thank you babe." he told her as he helped her to her feet and they made there way over to the sofa to sit with TJ for a few minutes before getting him ready for bed, they watched a half hour of sport center then Tom took care of TJ and Christina cleaned the kitchen when she was done she made her way into the bedroom to get her thing ready to take a shower, she got out and climb into bed to wait for Tom to finish up with TJ. He finally made it into the bedroom, "hey I thought you would be out by now," he told her as he came into the room and headed for the bathroom "I was waiting for you." she told him "I guess your going to wash off some of that hospital dust now?" she smiled and he smiled back "why yes I am" he told her and disappearing into the bathroom. Some time later he came out of the bathroom fresh and clean he climb into bed wrapped his arms around her and sleep overcame both of them.

As he got ready for work the next morning she reminded him not to forget to return the call back to Dr. Woods, she was curious has to why a Doctor from Sloan-Kettering was calling him after two years.

As he sat at his office desk he took the slip of paper out of his pocket that Christina and jotted the numbers on, he dialed the first one as a receptionist answered and he heard her say,

"Good morning Sloan-Kettering how may I direct your call?"

"Ext 403 please."

"Good morning Dr. Woods, Jones, and Wittmann's office."

"Good morning I'm calling for Dr. Woods."

"Who may I tell him is calling?"

"Dr. Thomas Wakefield I'm returning his call."

"Just a second Dr. Wakefield I'll transfer you now."

"Thank you."

"Tom thank you for returning my call, I was calling about one of your patients a Mrs. Annie Cole."

"Yes I remember her she was my patient at Richmond Trinity, she had a carcinoma mass of the Thyroid Gland, the mass was surgically removed about four years ago, everything went well we got it in time and there was no spreading."

"Well she lives here in New York now and she my patient, I have been requested her medical records but we haven't had any luck receiving them."

"I believe that all records that wasn't sent to primary doctors or was not requested was moved to the medical warehouse, I can give you the number for Richmond **804-555-8722 **did the mass returned?"

"She had been complaining of a swollen neck, and her primary physician, referred her to me knowing that she had a history of carcinoma of the Thyroid Gland.

"You'll let me know if anything changes? or if I can assist you in any other way" he asked as he saw Christina standing in the door way, he nodded and waved her into the room and he pulled the phone away from his ear slightly, and whispered "did you need something? She nodded her head yes and took a seat across from his desk.

"I will Tom, and Thank you very much for your help."

"Your welcome Evan." He said hanging up the phone."

"was that Dr. Woods?"

"yes he just wanted some information on a patient."

"for a minute I was thinking they were offering you a Job."

"and if they had, would you be willing to move to New York?"

"I think it would be something we defiantly would have to discuss. But if it was something that you really wanted then yes I would be willing to move."

"Christina you love your Job here." he told her as he tried to read her face making sure that she was not just saying it to please him.

"yes I do but I love you more."

"I love you Christina."

"you better." she told him then getting to her feet. "Ok I need to get back to my office I have some work I need to finish. And Tom?"

"Yeah."

"I love you too." she said with a smile, then turning and walking out of the room heading for her office.

He sat back in his chair and smiled, just thinking about some of the reasons he loved her so much. After a few minutes he took a looked over at the round table that was sitting in his office filled with unfinished paperwork that was calling his name, he got up from his desk and made his way over to it, he spent the better part of the morning and the afternoon working on the files before being called into a department head's meeting that would last for the next three hours.


	19. Baby I'm Tired 4 continuance 2

**_Continuance2_**

After what seemed like a life time, Christina's due date had finally arrived. Hoping that this would be her last prenatal appointment. She walked into the exam room changed, and took a seat on the exam table, her back had been killing her for days and she was expecting hear some good new, that maybe she was in labor with the babies, but these two had other plans for her. As Dr. Hays entered the room,

"Good morning Christina, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling so, so can't wait until this is all over with, look at me I'm huge, I can't sleep at night, I'm so uncomfortable, my ankles are swollen and my back is killing me." I don't even want to think about how much weight I've gained in the last week. Please just tell me that I'm going to have them soon, like in the next day or so?"

"Ok Christina, you know it doesn't work that way babies have a mind of there own, they come when their ready, so today I'm gong to do an exam on you, just going to check and see if you've dilated any can you lay back for me please, it will just take a few minutes." she told her as Christina laid back and Dr. Hays examined her a few minutes went by. Dr. Hays finished as she took off her gloves and washed her hands.

"Well Christina you haven't begun to dilate yet. The babies are in position. Everything seems to be on track."

"Are you kidding me I haven't dilated a centimeter at all? And that's easy for you to say nothing is on track I should be up on the 4th floor right now in a birthing room. Ok so tell me when do you think that I will go into labor? "God I'm tired of being pregnant I'm not sure how much more of this I can take."

"Well Christina to be honest it could be another week."

"Ok I know your just playing with me now right!, am I being punked?" she asked her and the look on Dr. Hays face told the story. "your serious, you really have got to be kidding me! I can't go another week Dr. Hays can't we induce?"

"Christina I don't want to induce unless its medically necessary."

"I don't believe this, there out to get me Tom's off springs are out to get me." and she started laughing to prevent from crying.

"Calm down Christina, its going to be ok, are you still looking at having the tubal ligation?"

"yes I am, and how can you tell me to calm down?" she asked as she struggled to sit up on the exam table.

"Doc. a little help please" and she turned away from the chart to lend her a hand, and helped her up.

"Christina, everything will be fine and I will see you the same time next week , unless of course you go into labor by then. Is there anything other then me putting you into labor I can do?"

"no, Dr. Hays I'm good."

"Ok well get some rest, stay off your feet as much as possible, and I want you to take the rest of the week off Christina, and I will see you next week."

She made it back to her office and took a seat at her desk, she started to look over the nursing schedule that she had been working on, when a knock at the door took her attention away it was Tom standing in the door way.

"Hey you?" she said as he made his way from the door way, into the room and toward her.

"Hey so how was your appointment?"

"well it didn't go the way I expected it to, I'm not on the 4th floor, I have to take the rest of the week off, and she told me that I haven't dilated any at all, it could be another week before I have these two. God Tom I'm so tired of being pregnant, this is why I'm having my tubes tied I'm to old to do this again."

"Your what, Christina when did you decide this? we haven't talked about you tying your tubs."

"Ok first I didn't think we needed to we both knew that after this pregnancy that we were done. So why would we have to talk about it Tom?"

"I'm just saying that I think that it should have been something that we had discussed before you made the decision to get a tubal ligation."

"Like I said why would we need to talk about it, is not like were going to…., ok wait a minute, Tom are you trying to tell me that you want to have another baby after these two, I really hope that's not what your trying to say because babe I love you but there's no way in HELL were getting pregnant again."

"what if I was saying that I wanted another one?"

"your kidding me right!, you have got to be kidding me. Tom I'm not getting pregnant again that's out of the question, and I can't even believe that you would even think that I would after what I have been through with this pregnancy."

"Christina I'm just saying that we could leave our options open."

"Our options," she said with a odd look as she leaned back in her chair. "ok I get it. This is a man thing right?" and she laughed slightly as she said it. "Tom the only options we have at this point is for me to get my tubs tied and for you to enjoy the four kids that we'll have soon.

"everything has to always be your way doesn't Christina, you say or do it and everyone around you is just suppose to go along with it."

"Ok Tom I think we need to stop, before we say something that neither one of can take back."

"This conversation is not over Christina." he told her as he got up from the chair and walked toward the door.

"Tom I'm not playing, I'm getting it done, your not going to talk me out of this."

"what ever Christina." he said as he walked out of the room, and passing Bobbie on his way, "hey Tom is she in there?"

"hey Bobbie yeah she in there." he told her with a disappointed tone in his voice.

"Hey you what's going on with Tom I just passed him and he didn't seem to happy?"

"he's pissed because I told him that I'm getting my tubes tied."

"And he want's more kids?"

"I don't freaking know I sure hope not, and he's pissed that i didn't discussed it with him first."

Bobbie I haven't even had these two yet, I'm tired of being pregnant I'm to old for all of this. I know that he couldn't eve think that I would do this again. I saw Dr. Hays today do you know she told me that it could be another week before I even have these two, just tell me am I wrong for deciding to do this Tom had to have known that after these two that I wasn't going to have any more, he asked for two and I'm giving him three."

"Chrissie its hard to say I think he's just upset that you decided to do it with out talking to him first."

"Hell he's lucky that I didn't get it done after TJ. Bobbie, Tom has a way of talking me into things, and there is no way I can let him talk me out of this, Tom can be pretty persuades when he wants to be."

"Well sweetie you can be pretty persuades yourself when you want to." she told her and they both laughed.

"yeah I guess I can be at times."

"well I better get back down to the ER before Gail sends out a search party looking for me, hey just talk to him in a calm voice Chrissie, I'll see you later." she told as she got up and walked out the door.

As she finished up the nursing schedule for next week, and all the other paperwork she needed to finish for the rest of the week, she just sat there thinking about the conversation that her, and Tom had she just couldn't get over his reaction, so she decided that she would text Camille and ask her to take TJ for the night she didn't have classes on Wednesdays_. "hey sweetie was just wondering if u could keep TJ for the night, I just need to spend a little uninterrupted time with Tom call me or text me back." _so she sat there for a few minutes just thinking when her office phone started to ring. "Hello this is Christina," she answered and the voice on the other end was the charge nurse from five west, wanting to know if she had someone covering Hailey, on the night shift. "Hey Christina, this is Jackie I was wondering who was coming in to cover Hailey tonight?"

"I didn't know Hailey wasn't coming in let me check who's off and I'll make a few call's and I'll call you back."

"Thanks Christina."

"Your welcome." as she hung up the phone, her cell phone started to beep it was a text back from Camille, that read. _"sure thing mom do u want me to pick him up at the house or daycare?" _she sent a text back that read _"Can u please pick him up from the house I'm off at 2 and I should be home by 2:30, just please make sure u pick him up before Tom gets off he should be home by six, I really appreciate this sweetie." _She then made the call to Yolanda to see if she could cover for Hailey on the night shift, after making the call she decided to head up to the fifth floor and tell Jackie, herself it would give her the chance to stop by Ped's to check on Ryan Jr. as she got to her feet and made it to the elevator she spotted Tom, she was hoping that the elevator doors would open before he saw her, as the doors opened she quickly stepped in and hit the closed button, she made her way to the fifth floor to tell Jackie that Yolanda was going to cover the shift, she then went up to Peds to see Cathy and Ryan Jr. Cathy and Ryan Sr. were old high school friend's of Michaels there son Ryan was admitted for a tonsillectomy, and she just wanted to say hello she hadn't seen them since the last memorial dinner that she went to, as she got to the door she took a deep breath and knocked on the door

"come in" she heard someone call out and she slowly opened the door.

"Cathy, Hello."

"Oh my God Christina, is that you how are you doing? well I can see how you are, it is so good to see you again, how is Camille doing?" she said giving her a big hug.

"I'm good, and Camille, is doing really well she in her first year of college now, so how are you and Ryan doing? Hey RJ how are you feeling better now I hope? And the young man nodded his head.

"Were good, Ryan's at work right now, I heard that you got married again?"

"Yes I did." Christina was pretty sure that Amanda had told her all about how she had married Michael's Doctor seeing is that Amanda and Cathy talked all the time.

"Oh my God look at you, you look great boy or girl?"

"Twin girls."

"Wow Twins, Amanda didn't tell me that you were pregnant, when are you due?"

"today is actually my due date."

"Oh no what are you doing working? you should be at home with your feet up."

"yeah I'm on my way home now, I just wanted to stop by and say hello, its been so long since the last time I've seen all of you." she told her as her pager started to go off and then she could hear the hospital page her. _**(Christina Hawthorne 2272. Christina Hawthorne 2272 please.) **_"Can you give me one second to answer this."

"yes you paged me"

"where are you?"

"I'm in Peds seeing an old friend. _damn he must have saw me standing at the elevator she mumble under her breath_," she told him knowing if she didn't wrap this up he would be on his way looking for her.

"where are you?"

"why Christina, are you afraid that I'm on my way looking for you?"

" Umm… yeah. I know you, remember."

"Well I'm not, how long are you going to be? You need to be resting, call me when your done and on your way home, I should be home by six."

"Not that long, I know that, I will, ok ."

"I love you Christina."

"I know that too." she told him as she hung up the phone.

"I'm so sorry about that."

"Your husband?"

"yeah he's a bit over protective these days."

"So he's a doctor here at the hospital?"

"Umm…. Yes he is." she answered her with a half smile and waiting for her to ask the next question about Tom. But before she could her phone started to beep. "Umm… I'm so sorry Cathy this is Camille she at the house waiting for me I better get going I still have to pick up TJ from daycare, it was really good to see you again." she told her as she gave her a hug. "Hey RJ take care ok."

"It was good to see you Christian take care, I hope to see you again soon."

"We will Cathy and please tell Ryan I said hello." she told her as she turned and headed for the door.

"Bye Christina."

"Bye Cathy take care."

She made it back down to her office to gather her things and send Tom a text that she was leaving and on her way home. She then headed to the ER to tell Bobbie to call her later. She made her way around to the other side of the hospital to pick up TJ, the day had been long very long. As she pulled up into the drive way Camille, came out to help her get TJ and all of her thing out of the car.

"Mom how do you do this every day in your condition?" she asked her as she picked up TJ and took him into the house.

"Very carefully. Camille I just do what I have to do some days it takes a lot out of me." she told her with a smile.

"I love you mom, maybe I should spend a few night here with you I can help out."

"I love you for that sweetie, and thank you for wanting to help me but you have classes and your friends its not that bad and as soon as the twins get here it should get a little easier on us.

"I just worry about you mom, a lot." She told her with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Camille that means a lot to me do you know how much I love you?"

"I do mom. So did you guys take my room turn it into Icky's yet?"

"yeah Tom and Steve finished it all up last weekend, they did the girls room to."

As they sat and talked for the next two hours or so catching up on Camille's days away from home, to what class she liked to the one she didn't, they discussed her grades and all the new friend, she had made in the last few months, to her and Marcus braking up and getting back together, they finish talking and Christina packed TJ's bag for his over night stay with his big sister. As Camille got ready to go,

"So mom what time do you want me to bring him back home?"

"Umm…any time you like tomorrow is fine sweetie I'm off for the next few days, I just need a little uninterrupted time tonight with Tom, we just need to talk about some things."

"you and Tom are ok right?"

"yes Camille were fine, nothing for you to worry about." she told her with a reassuring smile.

"Ok mom well we better get going Marcus is take me and TJ out to eat."

"Camille just make sure what ever you feed him its not to spicy, he has some toddler meals and snacks in his bag."

"I know mom, come on TJ lets go before mom really gets nuts."

"mommy nuts."

"Hey Camille watch what you say around him he's at that age where he repeats."

"I know, sorry mom ."

"and you be good for sissy ok." she told him as she gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"We'll see you later mom." she told her as they headed for the car and she put TJ into the car seat.

As Camille and TJ pulled off she stood on the front porch and waved bye to them she decided to call Tom to see how much longer he was going to be.

"_Hey sweetie can u pick up something for dinner." _she asked him hoping that he still wasn't pissed.

"_Sure Christina what would u like?" _

"_what ever u get is fine, just as long as its not to spicy please, what time are u leaving the hospital?." _

"_I'm walking out right now I should be home soon."_

"_Ok sweetie I'll see you in a little bit._

"_Christina?"_

"_yes sweetie."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love u too Tom more then you know." _

She hung up the phone and decided to take a shower. She knew that it would be at least 30 minutes before Tom would make it home with the food. So she made her way to the bathroom, and started the shower as the bathroom filled with steam she started to undress, she stepped carefully into the shower as the hot water caressed her body. The heat and powerful spray of water was soothing to her aching muscles. She looked down at her belly and couldn't believe how much bigger she had gotten in the last week, she couldn't help but think how happy she would be when this was all over with. As she finished her shower and turned off the water. She dried off and put on her PJ's, she made her way back into the family room as she started to take a seat Tom walked in the door.

"hey Sweetie welcome home." she told him as she motioned for him to come and sit next to her then grabbing the remote.

"hey, where's TJ, I know he couldn't be sleep already, is he?"

"no, he's not here, he's with Camille tonight."

"Why is he with Camille, Christina?" he asked as he sat the food on the coffee table and took a seat on the sofa.

"I just thought we needed some uninterruptedtime together."

"Ok so I'm guessing that you want to finish the conversation we started earlier today? Come on Christina I'm tired I don't feel like it tonight." he told her as he sat back on the sofa and leaned his head back.

"Tom I just wanted to know why you really got so pissed with me when I mentioned that I was going to get my tubs tied?

"Really Christina, your really going to sit there and act like you don't know? Christina you've made up your mind. You've already made the decision for us so what's there to talk about."

"There's a lot to talk about, Tom I know that you had to have know that I was going to do something to prevent us from having another baby after these two, and that me going back on the pill was not an option for us." Is that what you want me to do go back on the pill? Babe I can't do that, I can't take that chance."

"Christina, what are you talking about, take what chance? I don't understand you were on the pill for years and you didn't get pregnant? And all I was saying is that we could leave our options open if we wanted to have another baby and you being on the pill does that."

"Your right Tom I was on the pill for years and I didn't get pregnant, but you can't get pregnant if your not having sex. Babe we make love all the time and you know that it can get intense, and you know that I can lose control. I get…. Tom I can get careless with you, and you know that. Tom I love you, I love you so much that if I stayed on the pill and you said to me in one of those loving moments Chris, lets have another baby, I know me I would think about for a second and fold like a cheap suit and give in to you just like I did with these two. I just don't want to take that chance. Tom if I was twenty-five I would give you as many babies as you wanted but babe I'm not, at my age I can't, I don't think that I could handle another pregnancy or another pregnancy scare."

"What the hell do you mean you gave into me Christina, are you saying that you didn't want the twins?"

"Tom don't put words in my mouth you know what I mean, when you told me that you wanted another baby I just said ok, we never really talked about it and you know that."

"Christina ok us getting pregnant again is not going to happen I get it." he told her but she could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Do you Tom, because baby I hear what your saying, but the expression on your face and the tone in your voice is saying something else.

"what do you want from me Christina?"

"I want you to be honest with me, if I had came to you and said that I want to get my tubs tied tell me that you would have supported me in the decision?"

"I'm not sure Christina, I think I would try and talk you out of it."

"I know and that's why I made the decision with out you, this way I know I'll stick to it. Tom I have to do this."

"Christina, I'll support you in this, I don't like it but I understand and I'm ok with it. But you can't keep going and make these decision about our family with out discussing it with me first, and its not just our family Christina you even do it at work, and you just think I'm suppose to sit back and go along with it happily and most of the time I do, and that's my fault because I have let you do it for so long, even before we got married."

"I'm sorry babe and I promise that I'll work on that."

"Tom I love you so much."

"Christina, I love you and support you." he told her as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Thank you babe." she told him, but she still wasn't sure that he was ok with the decision, and she didn't know what to do but let him deal with it in his own way and hope that he would come around to accepting it in his own time.


	20. The Birth

_**THE BIRTH**_

The days and nights seemed to drag on forever. It was now well over a week past her due date. She couldn't stand being pregnant for another minute. She was miserable as hell and in the worst mood, she was snapping at everyone mainly Tom, nothing he did or said at this point could make her happy or ease her discomforted and her emotions were in over drive and starting to take over, and at this point all she wanted was to be put out of her misery. As Tom walked into the house, she was sitting on the sofa with her feet up on the coffee table, and the remote in her hand.

"Hey sweetheart how are you feeling? We stopped and got dinner." he told her as he walked in holding TJ by the hand and the food with the other.

"How do you think I'm feeling Tom." she told him not turning from the show she was watching.

"mommy, mommy juice please" he asked for running over to her.

"hey sweetie daddy will get you some juice." she told him as she helped him off with his shoes.

"Christina can I do or get you anything?" He asked hoping that the next answer wasn't a smart ass one, as he put the food down on the coffee table.

"yeah Tom, you can do something for me, you can leave me alone unless you can get your offspring out of me."

"Come on TJ let daddy get you some juice, mommy's in a bad mood again ." he whispered under his breath. "Christina are you sure you don't need anything while I'm up?"

"you know what I need Tom?"

"I'm afraid to ask Christina."

"What I need is to have these babies, can you help me with that? don't you get it I'm miserable, I'm tired and my entire body hurts, I can't sleep I'm uncomforted and I just can't take this anymore." she told him as she started to cry.

"Ok Christina, I get it and if I could do something I would."

"yeah, yeah I think you've done enough, you men you have it so easy, you get to pat yourself on the back and say look at what I did."

"you call this easy, Christina really? for the past week all you've done is snap at me, if I touch you, you go off, nothing I say or do is enough I know your miserable, and uncomforted, and that your tired, and hurting and if I could do something sweetheart I would, I just don't know how to help you any more at this point." He told her as he took TJ and walked into the kitchen. He decided to stay out of her way for a bit so he made TJ something to eat, and sat there and watched him until he was finish. About thirty minutes later he returned and took a seat on the sofa, "did you eat something Christina?" he asked her as he sat TJ in the middle of both of them, "I wasn't hungry." he turned and looked at her "Christina you need to eat something." she turned and looked back at him, "Tom I said I'm not hungry." "Ok Christina I'll just put the food away so if you want it later you can get it, as the night went on they spent the rest of the evening in silence, watching TV. A few hours went by and Tom got up, "come on TJ its bath time for you" he told him as he picked him up from the sofa and headed for the bathroom, he washed him from head to toe and dried him off, dressed him and took him back into the family room so that he could say good night to Christina, "TJ go give mommy a kiss good night" he told him as he stood in the doorway of the hall "Good night sweet pea I love you" she told him as she gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Come on TJ lets read you, your story and get you into bed," and they headed back into his room. While he was doing that Christina made it to her feet and headed for the bedroom she climb in bed and just laid there trying her best to fall asleep when Tom walked into their bedroom, he saw her laying there. "Christina are you sleep?" he asked.

"No Tom I'm not."

"do you need or can I do anything for you before I head for the shower and go to bed."

"No I'm fine Tom, thank you." she told him trying to be as sweet as she could under the circumstances.

"ok babe well if you need something let me know, I'm just going to go take a shower."

"Ok."

He made his way into the bathroom and about thirty minutes later he came out, she was sleeping so he decided that he was going to sleep on the couch in the family room, he didn't want to wake her knowing that she needed all the rest that she could get, as the night went on she woke up and noticed that he wasn't there, she rolled to her side and made it to her feet, she walked into the family room and saw him laying on the sofa. "Tom" she called out in a whisper and taping him on the shoulder "Tom what are you doing out here?" she asked him as she ran her fingers through his hair and caressing the top of his head "I didn't want to wake you sweetheart I know how hard its been for you to get some sleep." he told her as he set up and yawned, "come on sweetie, come to bed I promise I don't bite."

"Yes, you do." He reminded her, and the memory of past love making session made her smile and laugh a bit.

"You're too tired and I'm to pregnant to follow up with that train of thought." She teased.

"Well you wont be pregnant for much longer, maybe we can finish this conversation then." He looked up at her with a smile has he teased back seeing as she was in a better mood.

"Oh we can, and I'll make it worth your wait I promise, now come to bed" she told him as she took him by the hand and helped him to his feet, she turned and he wrapped his arms around her and they started to walked back into the bedroom. As the night turned into morning Christina woke up and her back was killing her more then the night before. Tom and TJ were already gone to the hospital. She had been off work for the past few days.

"Hey what are you doing here I thought Tom banned you from the ER.?"

"He did, I'm just here to see Dr. Hays I'm hoping that this is my last appointment its been over a week and you see I'm still pregnant." she said holding her back as a sharp pain hit her.

"Oh I know that look, Christina are you feeling ok?"

"I'm miserable my ankles are swollen, my back is KILLING me, I look like a whale, I'm tired, I can't sleep at night an my belly itch so bad it hurts." She told her as another sharp pain hit her back and traveled around to her stomach her hand's went straight to her stomach. And Bobbie could see the expression change on her face, "OH God, oh my God" she cried out, and the pain was a little more then she could bear. Bobbie and Gail went to her aid they could tell that Christina was in labor.

"Can we get a wheelchair over here." Gail called out and they helped her into it. "Marcus call labor and delivery and tell them that Bobbie and Christina are on there way up and page Dr. Wakefield 'STAT' to labor and delivery." she told him.

"I'll take her up now Gail." she told her as the page on the intercom started to go off.

"_**Dr. Wakefield 'STAT' labor and delivery. Dr. Wakefield 'STAT' labor and delivery please."**_

Has Bobbie wheeled her up to labor and delivery she told her not to worry that she would call Camille and pick up TJ from daycare. And before she could say ok, and they could make it off the elevator another contraction hit she grab the chair rails as Bobbie told her to try and breath through it. The pain was so unbearable she could barely take it. They reached the floor and a nurse was waiting, she called out to them Birthing Room B. they got her into the room, and she changed into a gown, they attached what seemed like a dozen monitors to her. Bobbie helped her in to the bed and she looked up and standing in the door way was Tom smiling at her, as the nurses moved out of the way he made his way over to her and took her hand just as another contraction hit. The pain was so intense but Christina refused pain medication, because she didn't want the babies exposed to it. As the contraction eased up she asked if Dr. Hays had been called, Tom told her yes as he kissed her on the forehead and continued to smile at her. Her contractions were ten minutes apart at this point. "Oh God" she cried out as she panted through another contraction and gripping the bed rail and Tom's hand as tight as she could her nerves were starting to get the better of her and so was the pain. As the contraction started to ease up again they heard a knock on the door.

"How are we doing Christina?" Dr. Hays asked as she stepped into the room and grabbing the chart.

"I'm in pain, why does it have to hurt so much? God help me." She cried out "I don't think i can do this." she said as Tom brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Christina can you turn on your back I need to check you?" she nodded her head yes and did what she was asked. Dr. Hays did a quick exam, and determined that she was only at 2 cm.

"Ok Christina your only at 2 cm. right now and your water hasn't broken yet so it may be sometime before you have them.

"I don't know if I can do this, Tom I can't do this." she cried out in pain as another contraction hit.

"your doing great sweetheart breath through it." he told her as the intense pain continued to ripped through her body "please make it stop." As the contraction came to a end and her body started to settled down a little bit.

"Try and get some rest Christina and I'll be back in a few hours to check on you."

"That easy for you to say, your not laying here in hell." she told her.

"Christina, sweetheart come on its going to be ok."

"you come on, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here in all this pain, this is all your fault."

"I know Christina its all my fault and I'm sorry sweetheart." he told her as her body started to tensed up again and another contraction tore through her body like a bat out of hell, and she cried out grabbing the bed rails holding on for dear life, the pain lasted for about 90 seconds but it seemed like an eternity, as the pain started to ease up. She laid there praying that this would all be over soon. A few hours later, her water broke just as Dr. Hays came back to check on her.

"How are we doing now? I see your water just broke, Christina I need to check you again can you turn on your back for me?" and she nodded and did what she was asked. "your doing great Christina just a few more seconds, your at 10 cm." she told her as another contraction hit and Christina screamed out in pain. "Get it out of me please." she yelled out as the pressure over took her and all she could do is start crying, "Ok Christina I see the head don't push yet" then Dr. Hays yelled out "I need some help in here" and the nurses came running in and getting the room ready as Tom took his position behind her.

"Ok Christina on the next contraction. You know what to do, I want you to push as hard as you can." As the next contraction hit she screamed out and Christina bore down with all her might. She couldn't believe that she had agreed to do this again after TJ, as she ended the push and laid back totally exhausted against Tom's chest, she started crying again "I can't do this, I can't Tom its to much I changed my mind."

"vous pouvez le faire bébé Je sais que vous pouvez je t'aime Christina." he whispered in French to her and his words seem to calm her just a bet. As the next contraction hit she pulled herself up bore down again and pushed as hard as she could. When it was over, she fell back in to Tom's chest and began crying. Tom wiped her tear's and kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear again "I love you Christina and I know you can do this babe you can do this." As the next contraction hit she gathered her strength, and she gave it her all she pushed with every thing in her until she heard Dr. Hays say, "stop pushing Christina" she told her.

"You have a beautiful baby girl." she told them as she stood up to show her and Tom moved down to cut the cord. The medical team took the baby to the warmer and quickly cleared her airway. As they weighed her and wrapped her in a blanket, the nurse brought the baby over so Christina could see her, "she beautiful Tom, hey sweet pea welcome to the world Mia Rose. (6lb 20in)" she told her. "Oh God" she cried out as another contractions started to rip through her again. "ok Christina are you ready the next baby she in a good position,?" she nodded her head yes, she pulled herself up clenching her teeth as she bore down and started to push, after a few seconds she stopped and fell back into Tom's chest, she cried out "I can't, I can't do this again Tom,"

"I know it hurts sweetheart, and I know that your tired but Christina you can do this you have to."

"Tom I can't, I can't do this any more."

"Come on Christina I know you can do this you can't stop now she all most here." he told her "come on babe you need to push now."

"Christina I know that your exhausted! but I need you to push or I'm going to have to take you into the OR." Dr. Hays told her.

Christina pulled herself together and grab the rails as the contraction hit she gave it all she had and pushed. The pain was more then what she could handle as the contraction eased up she fell back once again into Tom's chest. As the next contraction tore through her she gripped Tom's hand and pushed with everything she had. But this baby was stubborn she didn't want to come out. After forty-five minutes of pushing the baby wasn't budging she was in distress and her heart rate started to drop, Tom and Dr. Hays started to worry, "Christina I think were going to have to do a c-section the baby's not moving down." she told her, Christina just laid there she was so exhausted. After a few minutes Christina was still laying there, and her contractions had stopped. ,"Christina Christina, babe are you ok." he asked with concern in his voice.

"Christina did you hear me?" Dr. Hays asked, she was in and out of consciousness. "Tom her contractions have stopped we need to get her up to the OR now we need to get the baby out." she told him "call the OR and tell them were coming up STAT" she yelled out as they unhooked the monitors. And they wheeled her up to the OR, to prepared for the surgery. At this time Camille arrived.

"Tom what going on?" she asked with a fear in her eyes. "The second baby's is in distress and her heart rate has dropped, and mom's contractions have stopped. Dr. Hays has to do a c-section."

"Oh my God is she going to be ok?"

"yes Camille she is but sweetheart I need to get in there, as soon as the baby is born I will come back out." he told her as he headed up to the OR.

"Camille where are they going?" Bobbie asked as she came down the hall way.

"Tom said something about the baby's being in distress and her heart rate dropping and mom's contractions stopping they took her into surgery."

They got her into the OR and prepped her for a c-section, Tom stood holding her hand and giving her a reassuring look to let her know that every thing was going to be ok. As Dr. Hays preformed the surgery and pulled the baby out into the world. "Its another girl!" she announced as she handed the baby over to the one of the OR nurses to clear the baby's air ways and get her cleaned up and checked. She looked over at Christina "are we still doing the tubal ligation?"

"Tom" she said as she looked up at him, he smiled down at her kissed her forehead, and then he looked at Dr. Hays and he told her yes, he couldn't bear for her to ever have to go through this again.

"I love you Christina" he told her as he leaned in and kissed her forehead again.

with tears falling down the side of her face "I love you too so much" she told him.

As they brought the second baby over for her to see, she looked up "Tom look at her she is so beautiful welcome to the world Alexis Nicole (6lb 2oz 21in)." After Dr. Hays was done they wheeled her in to recovery to rest before moving her into a room. After a few hours Christina and the twins were moved to a room where Tom, Camille and Bobbie were waiting for them.

"hey mom how are you feeling are you ok?"

"I'm sore, but I'm fine Camille."

And a few minutes later they brought the twins in. Camille picked up one and Bobbie the other one as Dr. Hays knocked on the door and walked into the room.

"Christina how are you feeling?" she asked as she grabbing the chart to making some notations on it.

"I'm sore."

"your going to be sore for a while Christina but we've started you on a anti-inflammatory and pain medication were also going to apply an ice pack to the incision to reduce the swelling. You will need to stay in bed for the first 12 to 18 hours before trying to sit up or stand. After that we will have you try and sit in the chair. "

"Ok."

"So I'll let you all bond and give you the chance to feed them. But then I want you to get some rest you've been through a lot today. Christina you need all the rest that you can get." By this time, Christina was honestly so exhausted she didn't have the strength to argue with her.

"Ok." she told her.

"I'll make sure she gets some rest Ellen."

"Ok Christina I will see you tomorrow to check the incision, and Congratulations to the both of you."

"Tom I hope your not planning on staying here with me, TJ needs you at home?"

"Christina I'm not leaving you."

"Christina stop worrying I'm going to taking TJ home with me for the rest of the week." Bobbie told her.

"and mom I'm going to keep him this weekend, we got this covered, just get some rest."

After about a hour Bobbie and Camille said their good byes and left Tom, and a sleeping Christina and the twins to rest.

After three day Christina and the twins were ready to go home, but they still needed to be checked out by Dr. Hays. She could hear her at the door talking to one of the nurses just before knocking on it.

"Good morning Christina how are you feeling?" she asked as she entered the room.

"I'm doing a lot better thank you."

"Well I guess your ready to go home?"

"I am, I'm so ready."

"Ok Christina let me just take a look at your incision can you lay back for me. Well it looks great, still no redness, the incision looks like it's healing really well, but you know its not healed all the way so still take it easy and make sure you follow all the instruction on the instruction sheet. And I just want stress some things with you. No heavy lifting over 15 pounds. Take it easy on the stairs if you have them, and NO sexual intercourse, until you see me for your postpartum appointment in six to eight weeks call my office to set up an appointment."

"Ok Dr. Hays."

"Ok Christina I will discharged you for this afternoon get as much rest as you can, and take care."

"I will and thank you." she told as she walked out and Tom walked in the door.

"Hey is everything ok?"

"yeah sweetie she's discharging me for this afternoon."

"That's great babe."

It had been a long three days and it was time for her and the twins to go home. As she walked into the house and took a seat on the sofa she realized that this wasn't going to be a cake walk, there were no nurses to call when she needed something or a nursery to send the babies to when she just needed some air, yes Tom had taken a week off work and the hospital would only call him in the case of an emergency, she was limited to what she could do for the next six weeks, and she knew that Tom would do his best to help out as much as he could, as he brought the babies in and set their carriers on coffee table he took a seat next to her they both leaned back into the sofa, she looked at him and he at her then they both looked at their beautiful twins and took a deep breath and said in union this is not going to be easy!.


	21. She's Back and Better Then Ever

_**She's back and better then ever.**_

The girls were now eight weeks old, and she was ready to get back into the swing of things, she had been cleared the day before to go back to work and the girls were adjusting to daycare. They had did a trial run the week before to see how it would all work out. They were using the divide and conquer method Tom was handling TJ and she was handling the girls. It wasn't as easy as they both though it was going to be the only good thing is that she was working from 9 to 6 they would go in at different times but would leave at the same time so he could help her with the girls. It was her first day back.

"Hey you welcome back." she said as she passed her then walking behind the nurse station and making some notations on the chart she was holding.

"Hey Bobbie thanks its good to be back."

"so how are my God daughters and my God son doing?" she ask as she grabbed the chart for the patient in exam room one.

"keeping me up all night, I get one sleep and the other one wants to wake up and TJ well you know him he's just my baby boy, no their doing great."

"and you how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good, tired but good its all taking some getting use to."

"I bet with having a two year old, and two babies, and who would have thought you of all people would have more kids, I bet its really different?

"yeah who would have thought? and it is really different sometimes when the girls and TJ are sleeping I just sit back and look at them, and think how in the last three years my life has changed."

"it has in a good way right?"

"Umm…I'm not really sure."

"what does that mean Chrissie?" she asked with a confused look on her face not really understand the statement that she just made."

"it means nothing Bobbie I'm just a little overwhelmed at times, look I better get to my office I have a lot of work to catch up on I'll see you later." she told her as she started to walk off.

"Christina?"

"Yeah Bobbie?"

"were going to finish this I know its more to it."

"I'm good." she said threw her a quick wave over her shoulder then turned the corner.

She made her way back to her office and took a seat at her desk, she started on some paperwork that Gail had left her, she spent the rest of the morning working on it as she finished up the paperwork and started on the new nursing schedule for her departments her office phone started to ring, she stopped what she was doing and picked it up. "This is Christina" she answered and the voice on the other end was telling her that she had a visitor in the main lobby, "did they give a name? she ask the receptionist. "Sorry no he didn't." she paused for a second wondering who it could be, "Ok Thank you I'll be right down," she told her as she hung up the phone, and made it to her feet.

As she stepped off the elevator and made her way over to the front desk of the lobby to ask the receptionist who was there to see her, she paused for a second and turned at the sound of her name **"**_**Christina Ranae **_**" **she smiled there was only one person in this world that she would ever allow to call her by that name, as much as she loved Tom he wasn't even allow to call her by that name, he would only do it when he was angry with her knowing that it would piss her off. "Oh my God Keith Livingston is that you?" she asked with a huge smile on her face as she walked over to him giving him the biggest hug and kiss. "Yes in the flesh?" he said hugging and kissing her back, and from a distance Erin was watching the whole display of affection that they were sharing, on her way to the ER to handle one of her patients.

Erin made it to the ER and was standing there when she saw Tom approaching the nursing station, "Hey Bobbie have you seen Christina?" he asked and Erin spoke up before Bobbie could. "I just saw her in the main lobby hugging and kissing on a very tall handsome gentleman." she said as Bobbie and Tom turned and looked at her he knew why she made the statement, Erin had turned out to be a very vindictive person and any thing she could do or say to make Christina look bad in Tom's eyes she would. But was she telling him this so that he would go running, to see who the man was or to insinuate that Christina was having some kind of affaire, and if Christina was in the Lobby hugging and kissing on some man she had a good reason to be doing it. Tom stood there for a few minutes, he did wonder who the man was but trusted in his heart and in his wife that she would tell him when she was ready, as his beeper started to go off he looked down to see who it was, that's the OR, he said as he looked back up. "hey Bobbie will tell my wife that I'm looking for her if you see her before I do." he asked her as he started to walk off, and noticed that Erin was still standing there, "I will Dr. Wakefield." she told him as she finished up the notations on the chart she was working on and then disappearing into an exam room and leaving Erin standing there.

"Christina Ranae it has been so long since the last time I saw you how have you been?" he asked "I doing good really good" she told him as they started to walked toward the elevator on their way to her office to get reacquainted, Keith was a very old childhood friend that she had known all of her life, they had grown up together in Richmond and had went to the same elementary, middle, and high school together and after graduation he went off and joined the military, as they made it to her office and they both took a seat him on the sofa and her in the chair across from it. "So tell me where have you been all this time I haven't seen you in about fifteen years?" she asked him "well mostly overseas but I'm back stateside now" he told her as they sat there for the next three hours catching up on each others lives, he told her that he had been married and devoiced twice, that he had two kids and now he was back, and living in Richmond. She told him all about Michael because he hadn't heard and that in the last three years that she had gotten married again, and had three more kids besides Camille, he was surprised every one seem to be that she had more then one, as they brought there conversation to a end and about to say their good byes, they heard a knock on the door. "come in" she called out and as the door opened Tom was standing there. "Oh hey sweetie I have someone I want you to meet," she told him as he made his way over to her, she stood up and wrapped her are around his waist, Tom this is a old friend of mine Keith Livingston, Keith this is my husband Dr. Thomas Wakefield and the love of my life she told him as she introduced them. "Its nice to meet you." he said has he shock his hand "Its nice meeting you too." he told him, "hey we should all get together and have dinner some night when were all free now that your back in town "babe are you ok with that?"

"that sounds good to me sweetheart."

"sounds good, I would love to get together for dinner I'll bring Tasha?"

"you better, you know I need to check her out to make sure she MLR." she told him and they both started to laughed.

"MLR?" He asked turning to look at her.

"yeah when we were in high school I would always have her check out the girl I was dating to see if she was _**(Mother Livingston Ready they both said simultaneously)**_

Yeah my mom always told me that i should find a girl like Christina Ranae." And Tom looked at her when he said the name.

"your mom just liked me because she thought I was so much like her at that age."

"True mom did love you, well I better get going I've taken up enough of your time I'm sure you both have work to do, but let me give you my new number." he told them, and she took out her phone to entered the number and he did the same.

"Tom it was really nice meeting you and I hope to see you soon," he told him as he shook his hand again.

"and it was nice meeting you too its always a pleasure meeting Chris's friends.

"and you young lady keep in touch, call me so we can set up a night to have dinner."

"I most definitely will." she told him as she hugged and kissed him on the cheek, let us walk you out she told him and he nodded his head yes and they all headed for the main lobby.

As they both waved goodbye to him, and Tom and Christina started to walk back into the main lobby, Tom stumbled over the question, that he had been wondering about and wanted to ask her, "so tell me how long did you guys date?" he asked and she could see the jealousy in his eyes and it kinda made her smile on the inside, as they reached the elevators, and she pushed the up button she turned and looked at him, "why Thomas Christopher Wakefield do I detect a little jealousy in your voice?" she asked with a smile, as the doors opened and they both got in. "so are you going to answer my question?" he asked her, "yes I am as soon as you answer mine?" she told him as the door opened and they both got off and made it back to her office. "Ok Chris yes, yes I'm a little jealous."

"sweetie you have nothing to be jealous of, me and Keith never dated, he was just a good friend, we went to elementary, middle, and high school together that's all, I checked out all of his girlfriends, and he checked out all of the guys that tried to talk to me, he was just like a big brother to me Tom." she told him as she took him in her arms and placed her hand on his face softly brushing it and leaning up to kissed him.

"I love you Christina Ranae."

"hey you know I don't like being called that."

"I know" and they both laughed as he kissed her again, "ok babe I better get going" he told her as he let go and turned to walk out the room.

"Hey Tom?"

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"you know I love you right?"

"yeah I do."

About a hour later.

"Hey you Tom is looking for you?"

"yeah he found me, so what's going down here?"

"Oh nothing so tell me who was the tall handsome gentleman that you were kissing and hugging on in the main lobby?" she asked with a suspicions look on her face.

"Ok how do you know about that?" she asked with a razed brow.

"Oh you can thank your good friend Dr. Jameson for that she was down her telling me and Tom how she saw you in the main lobby and how you where hugging and kissing on some man."

"Oh she was? that woman is something else, and the tall handsome gentleman that she was talking about is a childhood friend of mine that I haven't seen in about fifteen years, Tom just met him."

"so did Tom ask you the questions?'

"what questions?"

"Chrissie don't play, you know the questions I'm talking about, the ones that all men ask when they meet a old male friend from our past."

"yeah he did."

"so which one was it did you sleep with him, how long did you date him or both?"

"how long did we date," she told her and they both laughed.

"men there so predictable." she said. As they heard the EMT's come through the door and they all went running over.

_(Incoming: fifty-six year old female found doubled over on the kitchen floor been having nausea, epigastric pain, vomiting and tenderness for the past 24 hours, slightly tachycardia 110, BP 100/60 and temperature 102.5 slightly jaundiced and has slight abdominal distension. NKDA, no use of medications or alcohol the EMT's called out as they rolled her into the exam room , and you heard him say on my count as they moved her on to the gurney. Steve started to examine the woman. She has diminished bowel sounds, and on palpation she's tender but has no rebound pain and does not guard her abdomen. She could be suffering from a pancreatitis secondary to gallstones. I need a serum, urinary amylase, serum lipase, glucose, I also need to get her calcium levels, he continued to look over her. I also want a WBC, bilirubin, ultrasound and a CT, he called out as Bobbie ordered the test and made some notations on the chart, Christina notified the next of kin. A few hours later all the test came back and the CT demonstrated that some pancreatic tissue did not enhance with IV contrast. Steve informed the patient what was going on and sent her up to the OR for surgical debridement.)_

As the husband showed up a few minutes later asking to see his wife, Christina assured him that she was in the best of hands, and that she had just been taking up to the OR. "I can have someone take you up if you like?" she told him as she motioned to a near by orderly to show him to the OR waiting room.

As she finished up on the chart that she was working on, she made her way up to the second floor to check on a patient before heading back down to her office, she had to check the sick calls by four so that they would be covered by six for the night shift. As she finished up the sick calls she headed back down to the ER to talk to Gail about her new nursing schedule, and to remind her that nursing reviews were coming up soon and it would be a good ideal if they did them together. They both decided that they would start the reviews next week so that they would all be done on time and each of them would know the concerns of the other. As she made her way to check on a few more patients before heading back to her office to gather her things and call it a day she noticed that it had started thundering out side and she wanted to get home before it started raining, she packed up her things and headed for the ER, as she approached the nursing station she noticed Tom standing there, "hey are you ready to go?" he asked her has he started out the door and for his car, "I am, I'm just going to tell Bobbie to call me later ok." she told him "I'll just see you around there." he told her as he headed out the door and turned the corner, she was two seconds out the door behind him and making her way around to the other side of the hospital, she pulled up in the parking space next to him and made her way inside, as they brought the children's to the front of the daycare she grab one of the twin and he grab the other and took TJ by the hand, they got all the kids snuggled into their car seats and headed for home.

It was around 7:30pm when they finally pulled into the driveway, Tom got out of the car and open the front door, his focus was on getting Christina and the children in as quickly as he could before it started raining, the storm was coming and it had started to thundering and lighting, he grab TJ by the hand and made his way to Christina's car to grab one of the twins as he closed the car door she had grab the other one they made it into the house as the rain stared to fall she made it over to the sofa and took off her coat.

"come here sweet pea so mommy can help you take off your coat and shoes." she told him has he came over to the sofa where she was sitting with one twin and Tom placing the other twin on the table,

"hey babe can you hangs these up for me please?" she asked him as she took Mia out of the carrier to feed her.

"sure sweetheart do you need me to do anything else?" he asked her as he hung up there coats and took off his own.

"Umm… you can fix him something to eat and maybe order us something, I can go for some bacon cheeseburger pizza." she told him.

"I can do that and hey Chris I think we should talk about buying a new house." he told her as he grab TJ by the hand and taking him into the kitchen.

"hey what did you just say?" she yelled out to him.

"we'll talk about it later." he yelled back.

"fine then." she yelled back at him.

As she finished with breastfeeding and burping Mia. She placed her back into her carrier and took Alexis out to feed her, she grab the remote and turned on the TV after about twenty minutes, Tom came out of the kitchen with TJ in toe they both took a seat on the sofa next to her. "Hey babe will you put in one of his DVD, did you order the pizza?" she ask as she heard the sounds of hunger pains in her stomach.

"yeah it should be here in a few minutes." he told her.

"so you want to talk about this house thing?"

"we can after we put the kids to bed." he told her, then suddenly the doorbell started to ring, he got up to answer it.

"Yeah how much is it?" he asked the young man.

"That'll be $15.00 One large ½ cheese ½ bacon cheeseburger?" The delivery boy told him as he handed him the pizza.

"Thank you." he said to him as handed him a twenty and told him to keep the change, as he closed the door and made his way back over to the sofa and took a seat, he sat the pizza box on the coffee table. As she finished feeding and burping Alexis she placed her back into her carrier and grab a slice. As they sat there for another half hour watching one TJ's kid show's it was now time to put all of the Wakefield children to bed. Tom got up and took TJ by the hand, and took him into the main bathroom to give him a bath, it took him about twenty minutes to get him bathed and dressed for bed, as he took him into his room to read him his story, Christina made it to her feet and into their bathroom to give the girls a bath. As she finished up bathing both of them and getting them dressed for bed, Tom was done reading TJ his story and was headed in to help her with the twins, they both took a twin and sat on the small sofa in the girls room, as he finished the story they both placed the girls in their beds sound asleep for the time being. They both made it back to the family room and collapse on the sofa from pure exhaustion she curled up in his arms as he grab the remote and turned on sport center.

"So you ready to talk about it now?" she asked.

"well I just think its time for us to move, a bigger place would be nice"

"Ok a bigger place would be nice, but babe are you okay what aren't you telling me?" she asked getting the feeling that it was more to it then just needing a bigger place.

"yeah I'm fine."

"Tom please tell me the truth what's wrong."

"Umm…you want the truth?" he asked.

"yes babe I want the truth?" she told him as she moved from his grip just a bit to look at him.

"I just feel that we should have a house of our own"

"how long have you felt this way?"

"sense the day we got married." he told her as he pulled her back into his arms.

"Tom why didn't you ever say something? babe its been almost three years, I don't understand." she told him.

"I just didn't think you would be willing to move."

"Tom look at me." she told him as she twisted around and straddled his lap. " you are my life and if you wanted us to get a house of our own Tom all you had to do was say so, I would have been fine with that, babe all this time you were uncomfortable living here why didn't you say something."

"I didn't want to push it." he told her as he looked down and she could feel that it was more to it then just him not wanted to push a new house on her.

"I don't understand we could have talked about it, hey were you doing this because Camille was still living here?"

"I just didn't want her to think that I was trying to push her out of the house she grew up in."

"I think that Camille would have been fine, but I think this is all my fault I should have asked you how you felt about living here, I was just so content that I didn't even think about how you felt, Tom I'm sorry babe I am so sorry." she told him as she kissed him then moving slowly over to the bottom of his ear bit down gently on it.

"your right I should have said something." he told her as his hands slight stroked her bare hips and thighs and working his way up under her shirt to her waist and kissing the inside of her neck and shoulder.

"yes you should have." she whispered as she started unbutton his shirt and kissing him as she did and her breath tickling the hair on the back of his neck.

"so we can start looking for a new house?" he asked in between the soft kisses, and he moaned against her shoulder.

"Yes we can," she told him as she started to kiss his shoulder again biting it knowing that it would leave a mark. and sliding her hand down to unbutton his pants.

"Oh damn…babe are you sure your ready for this?" he asked her as he felt himself getting very aroused.

"God you're beautiful," He mumbled against her lips, pulling her into him more.

"Its been four months yes I'm sure." she told him eagerly wanting to feel ever inch of him. "are you sure you want this?" she asked him as she kissed him passionately arching her back and rocking her body forward.

"Oh God Yes, yes I want it." he told her as he pulled her shirt over her head and unlatched her bra.

She pulled back and rested her forehead against his. "Bedroom?" she told him. As he got to his feet with her still in his arms, she trusted his strength to bear her weight as he lifted her off the couch. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, as he carried her into the bedroom and laid her softly on to the bed, the soft, warm touch of his hands on her body was driving her insane, her pulse was starting to race and she couldn't catch her breath. As she craved deeper contact, running her hands across his shoulders and down his chest and then under his arms and pulling him in closer to her, feeling his courage against her inner thigh, and her fingers clawing into his back as she whispered her request, the words "would you like to come in fell from her lips," he smiled and whispered back "Knock Knock" she smiled, she had some devilish ideas and before the night was over he would know each and every one of them, she shifted them into a more comfortable position, as his lips met hers again she moaned into the kiss when he rubbed against her shivering skin and her hands running down his back, and there was no stopping them, so they thought as the echoing sounds of one of their twins crying, started to come through the monitor.

"God No! this can't be happening" he cried out in a sigh as he laid his forehead over her shoulder and they both paused for a second.

"damn! sorry babe I need to see about her before they both wake up" she told him as she pushed him up making it to her feet and grabbing her rob. "I'll be right back." she told him.

"you planed this didn't you?" he told her with a half laugh.

"Yeah! I did, as if I could get them to cry or wake up on cue." she told him with a smile as she opened the door and made her way into the twins room. She spent the next hour and a half feeding, changing and trying to get both of them back to sleep. She made her way back into the bedroom put on her PJ's and climbed into bed, she was exhausted and all she wanted now was to sleep.

"so can we pick up were we left off?" he whispered as he rolled over wrapping his arms around her waist.

"As tempting as that sounds, but babe I'm exhausted, I promise to make it up to you." she told him slightly looking over her shoulder.

"ok babe just get some sleep." he told her as he rolled onto his back, and she could hear the disappointment in his voice.

As the night turned into morning, and the alarm clock started to go off it was now 5a.m. and time for Tom to get up, he rolled over and wrapped his arms around a still sleeping Christina giving her a very passionate kiss on the neck hoping that she would respond and maybe they could finish what they had started last night, but she didn't move so he rolled back over and got out of bed and made his way into the bathroom to shower, shave and get himself ready for the day. He finished his shower and made his way over to the sink to shave, when he heard a light tap and turned as he saw the door open "Good morning" she said as she took a step in bathroom and closing the door behind her, making her way over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her face against his back, "Good morning sunshine" he told her as he looked over his shoulder and down at her. "I'm really sorry about last night." she told him as she started to kissed his bare back and up to his shoulder blades, "Its not your fault sweetheart," he told her as he turned around to face her wrapping one arm around her waist and the other one gently around the base of her head caressing it softly, "what are you doing up?" he asked her as he leaned down and kissed her passionately, their tongues teased and caressing each other, "just am, you know your going to be late if we keep this up," she told him as she broke the kiss just for a second. "I'll take that chance" he told her as he started kissing her neck and down to her shoulders walking her backwards trapping her between him and the wall, he lifted her off her feet as she wrapped her legs around his waist knocking off the towel that was wrapped around him, she could feel every inch of his passion for her as she wrapping her arms around his neck, "God I want you" she whispered in his ear as they ridded her of her night shirt, and now they were bare skin to bare skin she was kissing his neck and biting his lower ear and working her way to his mouth, "maybe we should take this to the bed" he told her and she nodded her head in agreement and before they could they both heard TJ crying, as the sound got closer to the bedroom door she leaned her head back against the wall and sighed, his went forward straight into the wall "Damnit not again," he cried out "and you wanted to leave our opinions open?" she told him as he eased her down to the floor and he picked up the towel wrapping it back around him, and handing her her gown, she put it back on and walked over to the door, "sorry babe I got him you finish getting ready" she told him as she opened it and saw TJ standing there, his eyes filled with tears, "come on sweet pea mommy's going to take care of you," she told him as she picked him up and they headed for his room.

He stood there for a few minutes just looking into the mirror remembering what Paul had told him years ago about sleepless nights, screaming kids, twenty pounds in the guts, and sex in the shower alone, he just smiled at the thought it was all coming true. He finished getting himself ready and made his way into the family room where Christina was putting on TJ's shoes she had gotten him dressed, feed and he was all most ready to walk out the door with Tom, she got up and walked him over to the door and put on his coat as they both started to walk out he turned and gave her a kiss, "hey Tom we will find some time to be together I promise." she told him as she kiss and hugged him back, "I know we will sweetheart" he told her as he took TJ by the hand and headed for the car. She closed the door, and made her way into the kitchen she had decided to have a little breakfast and pack the twins bag, take a shower and get herself ready before the girls woke up. Its was now 7:50a.m. and time to get the girls ready so she headed to their room, she had to get them up and ready within the next thirty minutes and out the door or she was going to be late on her second day back, she finished getting them ready coats and all and headed for the door, she grab her bag the diaper bag and her keys she walked to the car, snapping their carriers into the car seat bases, and then went back and locked the door and headed for the daycare. As she pulled into the daycare parking lot she only had a few minutes to get the girls inside and make her way around to the other side of the hospital as she took the girls out of the car her phone started to beep, it was a text from Tom, she dropped the girls off and headed around to the other side of the hospital as she walked through the doors of the ER she started to read the text. _"hey sweetheart just checking to see if u were on time, Oh and if u want to have lunch let me know love u." _As she sent a text back to him _"just walked in, would love to have lunch, love you too" _she was stopped by Gail.

"Good morning Christina welcome back, we have a committee meeting at 11:30 I sent you a memo."

"Good morning Gail thank you, I didn't get it, and thank you for telling me." she told her as she took out her phone to send Tom, a text telling him that lunch was off that she had a committee meeting, at 11:30 and probably wouldn't make it out in time.

"hey you Good morning, how is it going?" she asked her as she stepped behind the nursing station, and started to make some notations on the patient chart she just finished with.

"Good morning Bobbie I'm good,

"so how is it going on the home front, I saw Tom this morning he seemed a little distracted"

"yeah that's my fault, I kinda got him a little worked up this morning." she told her as they started to walk down the hallway headed for her office.

"yeah that's something you seem to do well is work him up"

"Oh like he doesn't do his fair share of working me up," she told her as she rolled her eyes and they both laughed.

"so what did you do to get him all worked up about?"

"you don't even want to know." she told her as they turned the corner and came up on her office, she unlocked the door, and they both walked in and took a seat, "its not what you think, we weren't fighting or anything it was more of a….., how can I say it pleasurable work up but it kinda got cut short with crying kids."

"now Christina, you know you can't work a man up that early in the morning and not close the deal, and expect him to be able to think straight." she told her and they both started laughing.

"yeah I know it now it just kind of happened, its not like I plan it we just need to find some time to be together that's all"

"you guys will work it out, and if you need me to watch the kids you know I will,"

"Thanks' Bobbie, I know you would, but you don't have to, it was nice that you offered but I couldn't, it was fine when it was just TJ, but there is no way I would send all three of them, they would drive you insane, I wouldn't want to test our friendship like that, this is something me and Tom really need to work out where not going to always have some one to take them just so we can have some time together."

"well if you change your mind just let me know."

"Thanks Bobbie what would I do if I didn't have a friend like you."

"probable go nuts, you know that I talk you off the ledge,"

"that's so true and do it quite often"

"well we both better try and get some work done, so I guess I will see you later. Chrissie don't worry things will work out talk to you later." she told her as she got up and headed for the door.

She sat there for a few minutes, before turning on her computer and starting on some reports that were due by the end of the week. The morning was going by slowly and a bit monotonously for her, she preferred working on the floors then stuck in her office doing reports and paperwork. As she finished one of the four reports that she had to do, the office phone started to ring she took one hand from the keyboard to answer it, "this is Christina" she said into the receiver, and the voice on the other end was Gail telling her that it was time to head for the meeting. "Thank you for reminding me, I had totally forgot all about it I'm on my way" she told her and hung up the phone. As she made it to her feet and grab her planner and headed for the door, she walked down the hall she ran into Gail and they walked to the meeting together.

**Meanwhile.**

Tom was sitting in his office going over some paperwork and reports that were sitting before him on the desk as Dr. Marshall knocked on his door.

"Hey Tom, how are you doing you seem a little out of it today?" she told him as she took a step into his office and took a seat across from his desk.

"I'm good thanks, just a little tired that's all Brenda."

"I bet with a toddler and two babies at home, I haven't seen Christina since she's been back how is she doing?"

"she doing ok, just as tired as me I suppose. But you know Christina she not going to show it if she is, she'll just keep going no matter what."

"yeah that's our Christina,"

"so what did you need Brenda?"

"Oh Umm…I just wanted to see if you would look over this patient mammogram and give me your opinion on it." she told him has she handed it over to him.

"Sure thing." he told her as he turned and got up to put the film on screen.

as she started to tell him a little of the patient history," It's a 58 year old woman, she came in few hours ago complaining of rib and back pain, she said that she had a trip and fall accident. She was concerned that she may have broken something. On the physical exam, I noticed some rib tenderness, but I also found a palpable mass in her right breast. The patient told me that she doesn't perform monthly self exams and has not had a checkup in several years. So I order a mammogram, rib films, and a spine films. I just got back the mammogram and I would like you to go over it. Its showing a large mass in her right breast, and the bone films are showing multiple osseous lesions."

"yeah it is quite large but to really know for sure I think we should do a biopsy, can you get her admitted and we can get her on the OR schedule for the morning but I'm pretty sure its cancer." he told her as he took the film down and handed it back to her. "And once she get settled in I'll take a trip up and explain everything to her."

"Thanks Tom." she told him as she took the film back and got to her feet. "I'll talk to you later." she told him as the headed for the door.

"Your welcome, and I will keep you informed."

She made her way back to the ER to have the patient admitted.

"Nurse Jackson can you admit the patient in room five, were putting her on the OR schedule for a biopsy in the morning, and can your contact the next of kin. Thank you."

"sure thing Dr. Marshall." she told her as the EMT's came in.

_(incoming: 82 year old male unconscious after a fall from a lift assist device. Went into cardiac arrest. Was revived at the scene to a normal sinus rhythm using ACLS (Advanced Cardiac Life Support) with a systolic blood pressure of 90 mm. still unconscious, spin was fully immobilized in transport, he called out as they rushed him into the trauma room, on my count Dr. Marshall called out let's get him on a Cardiac monitor I need a Hg. X-ray, CT and a MRI image 'STAT' after a few hours the images came back and it showed that the C1 and C2 had fractures with spinal cord injury, resulting in quadriplegia. The T2-T4 spinous processes and several left ribs are also fractured. Once he was stabled, he was sent up to the CCU.)_

_**Half hour later.**_

_As she walked into the waiting room to call the next patient, "Tammy Reynolds" Bobbie called out and the woman raised her hand she was doubled over in pain. "can you walk" she asked her and the woman shook her head no "we need a wheelchair in here please" she told them as they got her into it, and then into exam room two, and on to the gurney Bobbie started to ask the woman some questions. _

"_Mrs. Reynolds what seems to be the problem?"_

"_I have been having abdominal pains, nausea and vomiting, severe constipation, dizziness and fever for the past two days."_

"_ok I need to get your vitals" she told her as Dr. Shaw walked in,._

"_Mrs. Reynolds this is Dr. Shaw her BP is 75/40 HR 130 and her temperature is 102._

" _just so you know I had a appendectomy a few years back."_

"_She's complaining of abdominal pains, nausea and vomiting, severe constipation, dizziness and fever for the past two days. _

"_Mrs. Reynolds can you lay back for me I just want to examine your abdomen" he asked her as she did her best to lay on her back. "Her abdomen is distended, and auscultation reveals intermittent high-pitched bowel sounds." On light palpation, peritoneal irritation is demonstrated by the presence of involuntary guarding and rebound tenderness. _

"_Bobbie can we get a CBC (complete blood count) an abdominal X-ray on her please?" he told her. _

"_Yes Dr. Shaw" she told him as turned and made her way back to the nurses station to put in the order. _

"_Hey you where have you been all day?" she asked her as Christina approached the nursing station. _

" _Committee meeting didn't know it was going to last just about all day, so how is it going down here?" _

"_Its been really busy down here for us."_

"_I just stopped by to see how thing's were going I really need to finish those reports, so I can get out of that cave I call my office." she told her and they both laughed."_

"_where is Gail wasn't she in the meeting with you?"_

"_yeah I think she went to grab something to eat, she should be back soon, hey Bobbie I'll talk to you later."_

"_ok Chrissie." she told her as she finished putting in the doctors orders._

_As she made it back to her office and started on the second report she knew that it would take her maybe a hour or two to finish it and the day was half gone, after about a hour into the report she heard a knock on the door "come in" she called out without looking a way from the computer screen. "what can I do you for sweetie" she asked him finally looking away from the computer to see Tom standing there with a container of food and a strawberry milkshake. "Well I could go for a kiss, and I brought you something to eat." he told her as he made his way over to her desk and placing the food and the shake down in front of her and stealing a kiss in the process. "Thank you sweetie." she told him as she kissed him back. "so what are you working on sweetheart?" asking hoping its not that important that she wouldn't stop to eat something. "just a few reports that need to be in by the end of the week that's all, and before you say it, yes I will stop and eat something." she said as she looked up at him with a smile. "you think you know me so will?" he smiled back "I do that's why I married you." she told him, "and here I thought you married me because of my good looks and charms?" he laughed "Oh I did, and the fact that you're a doctor, you know that that's ever little girls dream is to marry a doctor." and they both started to laugh as she opened the container of food to see what he had bring her, and took a drink of her shake. "you know your completely crazy?" he told her "and that's why you married me." she told him as she grab his tie and pulled him in for a deep kiss. _

"_Mmm….you taste good, I think I need more of that" he told her as he went in for another one this time it was longer, deeper and more passionate then the first one and she moan out._

"_Whoa! hey you slow down."_

"_God Chris I need you"_

"_I need you to babe but were at work and its not like my office has a lot of privacy" she told him "and you know that you make to much noise!."_

"_me that's you, you're the noisy one" he told her and they both started to laugh. "babe I promise we will find some time to be with each other."_

"_I know Chris, well I better let you eat and finish that report." he told her stealing another kiss then turning and heading for the door. _

"_Tom?"_

"_Yes Christina?"_

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too sweetheart." he told her as he walk out of the room._


	22. Two Weeks Later

**Two weeks later**

For the next two weeks it had been a almost hit but miss between the both of them, between work and the kids Tom and Christina just couldn't fine the time or the stamina that they needed to be together.

"Hey Chrissie what are you doing tonight?"

"the same thing I do every night, go home feed, bath and put my kids to bed why?"

"Oh just asking that's all."

"Umm…is that it, you were just asking." she said with a suspicions look on her face.

"Yeah I was just asking, maybe you and Tom had something planed."

"Well not that I know of, and if Tom does its news to me." she told her as her pager started to go off. "Hey Bobbie that's five east, I'll talk to you later." she told her as she started to walk off.

"Hey quick question before you go?"

"Yeah what is it?" she asked as she got to the hallway.

"Are the girls sleeping through the night?"

"I wish." she told her as she turned the corner and headed for the elevators.

As she took care of the problem on the fifth floor she headed up to the CCU to check on a patient that had been admitted two week prior.

"Dr. Hall can I talk to you about Mr. Sanders?"

"Yes Nurse Hawthorne."

"I understand that tomorrow morning your turning off life support?"

" yes I am."

"you can't I haven't found his daughter yet, she's his only living relative."

"Nurse Hawthorne there is no brain activity, with no activity there is no life you know that."

"yes I do but his daughter has a right to say goodbye can't we at least give her that?"

"I can't keep him on life support forever Nurse Hawthorne who know where his daughter is at?"

"I know that just give me another week please, his daughter is in the military and I'm trying to track her down." he sighed in hesitation.

"fine Nurse Hawthorne the end of next week but after that I have no choice I have to turn off the machines."

"Thank you, you wont regret it." she told him as she patted him on the arm, and flashed him one her winning smile then headed toward the elevator.

"The end of next week Nurse Hawthorne no longer." he told her as he passed her headed down the hall.

"I got it." she told him as she turned the corner and hit the down button on the elevator. As the doors open and she stepped in her phone started to beep, it was a text from Camille that read, _"hey mom I was wondering if I could keep TJ for the weekend me and Marcus want to take him the carnival text me back if its ok love u." _as she started to text Camille back the elevator doors opened and she bumped right in to Tom. "Wow sorry didn't mean to all most knock you down I wasn't looking" she told him. As he caught her from all most falling herself.

"are you okay, and were are you going in such a rush?"

"back to my office I'm still trying to locate Mr. Sanders daughter, Dr. Hall gave me until the end of next week to fine her or he's turning off the machines, Oh and Camille wants to know if she can take TJ for the weekend she wants to take him to a carnival?"

"do you need some help finding her? And sure sweetheart its fine with me if Camille keeps him."

"I have called ever person I can think of to locate her but I'm not having any luck, I'm still waiting on Capt. Thomas to call me back."

"why don't you try your friend Keith, he would know how to find her wouldn't he."

"maybe, I'll call him and ask, Thanks bab."

"so what time is Camille coming to pick TJ up?"

"Oh that's what I was doing when I all most knocked you down texting her back." she told him as she opened up her phone again and started the text that read _"sure thing sweetie what time are u going to pick him up, and when are u going to bring him back home? Love u too" _as she hit the send his pager started to go off.

"Umm…duty calls, babe that's the OR I'll catch up with you later sweetheart."

"Hey, where were you coming from?"

"your office"

"Oh where you looking for me?"

"yeah I wanted to know if you wanted to get something to eat?"

"well I guess we'll have to do it later, love you Tom."

"I love you too Chris." he told her as he grab a kiss and headed back down the hall.

She made it around the corner to her office. She sat at her desk and went through her phone looking for Keith's number as a text came in from Camille. _"hey mom I'm going to pick him up from daycare we want to be there by five, and I will bring him home Sunday night will that be ok?" _she sent a text back_ "sure that's fine just stop by the house and pick him up a few changes of clothes please." _she hit the sent and started the search for Keith's number again. As she found the number and dialed it.

"damn voice mail. _**Hey Keith this is Christina can you please give me a call back I need your help with something, ok I'll be waiting for your call talk to you later."**_ she closed the phone and turned to her computer to start working on some paperwork when her office phone started to ring "this is Christina" she answered "yes this is Capt. Thomas is this Christina Hawthorne?" the man on the other end asked.

"yes it is, and Thank you for getting back to me."

"I'm sorry that it took me so long, it's my understand that your trying to find a Sgt. Lisa Sanders?"

"yes I am. Her father is a patient her at James River Hospital in Richmond Va. he's on life support and the doctors have given me tell the end of next week to fine her."

"well I'm still trying to locate her I should know something in a day or two, is this a good number to reach you at?"

"Umm…I'm not always in my office, so let me give you my cell number to its **804-555-7823**"

"Ok I have it and as soon as I know something I will give you a call."

"Thank you so much Capt. Thomas I look forward to hearing from you."

"your welcome Mrs. Hawthorne good bye."

"good bye and again Thank you." she told him as she hung up the phone and turning back to her computer to finish the paperwork before heading back to the ER. As she finished it up and got to her feet she headed out the door when her cell phone started to ring as she looked down at the caller ID she saw that it was Keith returning her call. "Hello Keith how are you?" she asked him before going into the reason that she had call him in the first place.

"I'm good and you?"

"I'm good thanks the reason that I was calling you was I needed some help with something but the Caption got back with me."

"what was the problem?"

"I was just trying to find someone that's in the military, we have her father her in the CCU, and I was wondering if you could tell me the best way on how to fine her that's all."

"oh I see, well if you still need help just let me know?"

"I will, and thanks Keith for calling me back."

"now you know I will always call you back Christina Ranae." he told her with that cute little laugh he has.

"yeah I know." she told him, and he could hear the smile on her face.

"your welcome and I'll take to you later, bye Christina Ranae"

"bye Keith," she said as she started to laugh walking into the ER.

"Ok who are you talking to and what's so funny?" Bobbie asked as she saw Christina approaching the nurse's station.

"Oh nothing I was just talking to Keith trying to get some help on finding a patients daughter who's in the military that's all, so how are things going down here?"

"were doing pretty good ." She said as she looked up from the chart she was working on to see the other nurses scrambling away in opposite direction as the new resident pediatrician on call stepped up to the nurse's station to return a chart." Dr. Alisha Sherry had only been working at James River for a few days and for some reason she all ready had problems with the nursing staff.

"ok what the hell was that about," she asked with a confused look on her face, and Bobbie just shrugged her shoulders and continued working on the chart she was holding.

"Hello Dr. Sherry right how are you? and welcome to James River." she told her as she looked over at Bobbie standing there with her head down.

"Thank you, and you must be Christina Hawthorne?"

"I am, and it seem that a few of our nurses need to take a refresher course in manners." she told her as the three nurses made a little production of getting back to work after seeing the look on Christina's face. She didn't know what was going on none of the nurses has complained about the new Doctor, so she didn't understand why they had showed such disrespect toward her.

"Yeah it seems that I have developed a reputation all ready here." she told her as she made a final note in her last patient's chart and dropped the metal incased file into the resort pile.

"I will get to the bottom of this I a sure you." she told her as she glanced over her shoulder at the three nurses that were now staring at them.

"Thank you but there's no need." she told her as she grab the next chart then turning and headed into the next exam room.

"Ok Bobbie what was that all about she seem to be a nice person, she's only been here a few days she couldn't have formed enemies that quick?"

"Well can you say ATTITUDE! She another Dr. Marshall, except when she around the male Doctors."

"Your kidding me right?" she asked her as one of the three nurses handed her a report to look over and sign, and they heard Dr. Shaw yelled out for some one to call respiratory.

"No just you wait and see, I got Dr. Shaw." and then the intercom started to go off _**(respiratory to the ER respiratory to the ER please) **_no sooner did she say it they both saw Tom approaching the nurse's station and Dr. Sherry standing in the door way of the exam room.

"Hey you, what are you doing down here?"

"Umm…. I was called down for a consult."

"By who no one here called you?" Bobbie said as Dr. Sherry came out of the exam room blowing her top about some lab's that she hadn't got the results of yet.

"Ok can I get the lab work on my patient in room 2, what's the problem are all you nurses incompetent?"

"They haven't came back yet Dr. Sherry" one of the three nurses told her with a smirk on her face as she walked off to attend another patient.

"first that's no way to talk to the nurses, and none of my nurses are incompetent and I really don't appreciate you calling them that." Christina told her as Dr. Sherry approached the nursing station.

"I'm just saying I'm still waiting on the results."

"Then you need to take that up with the lab not my nurses, they don't run the test they just give you the results of them."

"Dr. Wakefield thank you for coming." she said as she turned away from Christina, batting her eyes and smiling as if she wanted to place him on a plate and have him for dessert.

"Tom you've meet Dr. Sherry?"

"Umm… No but she called me down for a consult"

"She the new resident pediatrician and Dr. Sherry this Dr. Wakefield or COS."

"yes I know that thank you Nurse Hawthorne, and yes I did call you down." she said as she place her hand on his arm and rubbing it slightly, and Tom looking at her as if she has lost her mind and Christina stood there for a second watching this display of affection and laughing, she finally stepped in to put the woman out of her misery, and to let her know that this doctor was off limits, as he look down at what she was still doing and took a step back.

"First I would appreciate it if you please take your hands off my husband," she told her in a calm voice, and still looking over the chart she had in her hands and second if I catch you touching him like that again were going to have a problem do I make myself clear." she told her as she took a step from behind the desk "And babe did you pay the daycare this morning?" she asked him as she looked up and saw Dr. Sherry's eye get large with disappointment as she asked him.

"Umm… no sweetheart I didn't did they call you?" he asked as he turned to face her and wondering what the hell this woman's problem was and what he had just walked into.

"no they didn't I just remember you saying something about needing to pay them."

"So you two are married?" Dr. Sherry asked with a slight smile on her face and a disappointed tone in her voice.

"Yes we are, you didn't know that, so I guess you didn't do your home work?" she said as she took a step in front of him and facing her.

"No I didn't know that Dr. Wakefield was married." she said with a pissed look on her face.

"Ah! I see." she said with a half smile on her face and a laughter in her voice. "were very married and we have four beautiful kids, so Dr. Sherry tell me do you have a family husband any kids?" Christina asked knowing the answer.

"No I'm single."

"Is that so. So I guess your looking for a good man?" she asked, and before she could answer the oldest one sashayed into the ER.

"Hey mom?"

"Hey sweetie what are you doing here?"

"I just came to talk to Marcus for a bit before going to pick up TJ." she told her as she gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek then working her way over to Tom and giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"hey sweetheart how are you." he asked her as he hugged and kissed her back on the forehead

"I'm fine dad." she said as Christina's and Tom's eyes got a little big. that was the first time she had ever call Tom dad.

And after seeing the display of affection between them Dr. Sherry just walked off.

"Ok didn't she call you down here for a consult Tom?" Bobbie asked.

"yes she did."

"Well it looks like she really didn't need one." Christina replied "but babe I think you need to go and see if she really did she seemed a little out of it now."

"Yeah your right." he said and headed for the exam room.

"Ok I'm off to fine Marcus, love you guys." she told them as she turned the corner and headed down the hallway.

"Ok Bobbie I see what you mean now." and they both started to laugh.

"and guess what?

"what's that Bobbie."

"I think I like Dr. Marshall better."

"Yeah I think I agree with you on that one." we all agree with you the nurses standing at the other end of the desk said and they all started smiling and then laughing. "Hey guys I'll see you all later I'll be in my office if you need me" she told them as she walked off still laughing. As she made it back to her office, and took a seat at her desk she decided to check on her babies she turned to the computer, and typed in the hospital daycare web site then she type in _**Wakefield, and the key code 430098. **_as it pull up she was in ah! At the sight of her little girls sleeping, and TJ playing. It was a service that the hospital daycare offered at any time you could see what your child was doing. As she sat there just watching she heard a knock on the door. "come in" she call out. And she smiled when she saw it was Tom standing in the doorway. "what are you doing sweetheart?" he asked her as he took a step into the room and closing the door behind him, "nothing really just looking at our babies that's all," he smiled as he made his way around to the other side of her desk and taking a look at the monitor.

"look at our babies Tom there so beautiful."

"Just like there mother." he told her giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"so tell me did she really need a consult?"

"no she didn't" he told her.

"so did you read her the riot act?" she asked with a slight smile on her face.

"you know I did."

"so my love what can I do for you?" she asked him as she took one more look at the screen and closed the web site.

"Hear me out ok, what do you think of Bobbie and Steve keeping the girls tonight?"

"I don't know Tom their so young and I don't want to put that kind of pressure on them, is this why Bobbie asked me if they were sleeping through the night?"

"yeah I kind of asked if she would keep them over night. Chris, babe come on I just want to spend some time with you that's all Its only for the night, and we could pick them up early in the morning, you know that Bobbie get up early just think about please?"

"Ok I'll think about it." she told him as he leaned down and kissed her and then headed for the door.

"I love you Chris."

"love you too, now go I have work to do."

"ok I'm going, I'll see you later." he told her as he opened the door leaving her to her work as he left she turned back to the computer and finished up the paperwork that she had been working on, she then made a few calls, then check the sick calls and called in a few people so that they wouldn't be short on the night shift, she made it to her feet and went back down to the ER to talk to Bobbie.

"Hey Bobbie?"

"yeah Christina?"

"Tom said something about you keeping the girls tonight."

"yeah he asked me if I would watch them, and I told him that I would love to, me and Steve weren't doing anything just sitting around the house."

"Are you sure you want to give up your Friday night to baby-sit, their not sleeping through the night you know."

"yes Chrissie I know, look Tom just wants to spend some time with is wife. Christina go and have some fun I have the girls they'll be fine without mommy for one night."

"I'm still not sure about all of this," she paused for a few minutes, with Bobbie looking at her in a funny way."

"what are you not sure about Chrissie?"

"I just don't want to impose on you and Steve like this that's all."

"Christina your not I want to keep my god daughter don't make me take you to court for visitation rights ok its my turn." Christina looked at her in a odd way, and they both started to laugh.

"fine then only if your sure you and Steve want to do this?"

"Christina stop worrying, Tom all ready told us he'll pick them up early in the morning if we wanted him to just call him when we get up." she told her as Steve walked up.

"so what are we talking a bout?"

"us keeping the twins"

"Oh I can't wait till the little ones come over." he told her as he started to make notations on the chart he was holding then putting the metal incased file into the resort pile. And grabbing another one.

"your looking forward to keeping the twins Steve?"

"Yeah can't wait"

"Ok you know that their not sleeping through the night right?"

"yes I know Christina Tom told me." he told her

"and you still want to keep them?"

"yes, how many times do we have to tell you that? where good they both told her simultaneously.

"Ok ok your good I get it, well I'm on my way out in a few minutes did Tom happened to say what time he was dropping the girls off at your place?"

"yeah around 8p.m., I'm headed out myself."

"ok I'll call you in a bit and guys thanks a lot for doing this."

"your welcome Chrissie."

She made it back to her office to grab her things, and head for the daycare she wanted to get home to feed and bathed the girls so that Bobbie wouldn't have to do to much but give them a bottle just before bed, she grab her bag, coat and her keys and headed for the door it was now after 5:30p.m and the kids had to be picked up no later then 6p.m. as she started to walk out her office phone started to ring, she started to just ignore it but walked back in and picked it up any way. "This is Christina." she answered and the voice on the other end was the charge nurse from the seventh floor complaining about being under staffed by two nurses, as she spent the next ten minutes trying to figure out what was going on she had checked the sick calls and covered ever one that needed to be cover what she didn't know is that two nurses had quit the week before and Gail didn't inform her, the CCU was her handle and she was out sick this week. As she spent the next ten minutes trying to find someone to cover the floor she sent a text to Tom _"Hey sweetie can you pick up the girls and bring them to my office please need to deal with a Gail problem?" _as she took a seat in her office chair her cell phone started to ring, she looked down it was Tom.

"sure sweetheart why?"

"it seems that two of our nurses quit last week and I wasn't informed by Gail, and now I need to move a few people around to cover them."

"ok I'll see you in a few minutes I'm headed over there now."

"Thanks babe love you." she told him as she hung up her cell phone, and turned back to the computer to take a look at the schedule to see who she could move around. About ten minutes later she pick up her office phone again to see if she could pull Gloria from three east, she hung the phone up because she could hear Tom coming down the hall with a crying baby she got to her feet and headed for the door, as she opened it "what's wrong with her." she ask as she took Mia from him placing her carrier on the sofa. "I'm don't know we got half way down the hall and she just started crying, "hey sweet pea what's the matter" she asked picking her up and placing her over her shoulder patting her softly on the back.

"did you finish what you had to do?"

"no not yet I'm still working on it."

"how much longer do you think your going to be?"

"I don't know Tom." ok sweetie are you hunger she asked her as she took a seat in her chair and laid Mia in her lap holding her with one arm and unbuttoning her shirt with the other hand as she started to breastfeed her, "babe can you hand me her blanket please."

"yeah" taking in and placing it over her shoulder and covering Mia's head and part of her body as she picked up the phone. "I'm going to go get my things I'll be right back." he told her as he headed for the door but not leaving before checking on Alexis. As she picked up the phone and called three east getting the charge nurse "hey Sandy? Christina here I need to pull Gloria and put her on seven, I just checked the schedule and she extra on your floor tonight, "sure thing Christina I'll send her up."

"Thanks Sandy appreciate it." she told her as she hung up and called the ICU, "hey Ray, Christina here I need Tammy Lee to be a floater tonight?"

"Ok Christina"

"I need her to float between ICU and CCU" she told him as she turned Mia and placed her over her shoulder to burp her.

"Ok that's no problem, did you need anything else?"

"no that's it and thanks Ray I'll talk to you later you have a good night"

"Um…you to got to go Christina" he told her as he hung up the phone quick to see why his patients room monitor was going off like a siren.

She finished with Mia and made it to her feet to put her back into her carrier, she had decided to try and feed Alexis, while she waited for Tom to come back to help her with the twins, she took a seat on the sofa, and places her in her lap she covered her up and started to feed her, when she heard a knock at the door, "come in" she called out and to her surprise it was Bobbie.

"what are you still doing here I thought you left?"

"I was headed out and I got side tracked with fixing a Gail problem."

"Ah! something she forgot to tell you about."

"you know it, she always forgetting to tell me something and then being out sick when it all hit's the fan."

"so what are you doing in here other then feeding Alexis?"

"just waiting on Tom, he went to get his things he should be back in a few minutes to help me with them." she told her as Tom walked into the room.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"yeah just give me a few minutes to finish with her."

"well I'm on may way out and I'll see you guys around 8p.m.?"

"can we make it about 8:30? I want to give them a wash up before Tom brings them over"

"that's fine I'll see you guys then."

"thanks again Bobbie you're a life saver." he told her as he gave her a hug.

"it my pleasure." she told them as she hugged him back and then walked out and headed down the hall.

Christina finished feeding and burping Alexis, and was ready to go she placed her back in her carrier and covered her up, and button up her shirt.

"Do you have everything Chris?" he asked her as he grab Mia and the diaper bag.

"yeah I think so sweetheart." she told him as she put on her coat grab her bag, keys and Alexis and headed for the door." she locked it and they all headed toward the ER. They made it to her car first putting the twins carriers into the car seat bases, "I'll see you at home" she told him as he closed the door and headed for his car and they all headed for home. Twenty minutes later they both pulled up into the drive way and got the twins inside, as Christina headed to wash them both up and put them in some sleepers, Tom packed there diaper bag with fresh bottles, diapers and a few changes of clothes they were all ready to go.

"hey Tom do you want me to ride with you?"

"yeah sweetheart then we can get something to eat and do a movie if you like?"

"sounds good your going to have to move your car, I don't know why I didn't let you pull in first." she told him as he headed out the door to move his car to the street.

"you ready to go Chris," he yelled into the other room as he walked back into the house.

"yeah can you come and grab one of them please?"

"yeah." he made his way into the room and grab a twin and they both headed back toward the family room. He grab the diaper bag and they both headed for the car locking the door behind him. It was a twenty minute drive to Bobbies place as they pulled up into the parking lot she looked back and the girls were fast a sleep.

"there sleep Tom"

"lets hope they stay that way for a while," he told her as they got them out of the car and headed for Bobbies door. As they reached the door and Bobbie opened it to let them in.

"hey guys are they sleeping?" Steve asked as he took the baby from Christina's hand taking her over to the sofa and putting her carriers on it.

"yeah they fell asleep in the car on the way over here." Tom told him as he sat the diaper bag down on the table and the other carrier on the sofa.

"Oh I was hoping to play with them." believe me you will get your chance she told him with a little laugh as she looked over at Bobbie.

"Are you guys sure you want to do this?' she asked again just to make sure.

"Yes Christina we do, and the girls will be fine go have some down time with your husband."

"ok I better get her out of her before she changes her mind, thanks Steve, Bobbie for doing this."

"Its no problem. Now go, get out of here." she told them as she pushed them out the door.

"Ok ok were going you don't have to push!." she told her as they all started to laugh.

As Tom and Christina made their way down the stairs and back to the car he unlocked and opened the door for her as she started to get in she turned, "Tom are you sure about this?" she asked him as she got into the car and he closed the door, he walked around to the driver side and got in.

"Yes I am Chris its only for one night so what do you want to do?" he asked as he drove out of the parking lot headed for the high way and toward one of her favorite restaurant. "we can go get something to eat I guess."

As they walked into the restaurant, and waited to be seated Christina excused herself, and headed to the restroom she then returned and they were seated down by the maitre d'. They started with some appetizers and then Christina ordered the Shrimp 'N Parmesan Sirloin with seasonal vegetables and garlic mashed potatoes, and Tom had the Bourbon Street Steak with sautéed onions, mushrooms, and fried red potatoes. They set back and enjoyed there meal and some adult conversation, they ended the meal with a little Strawberry Cheesecake for dessert that they shared, they sat and talked for another twenty minutes. As they waited for the waitress to come back so that Tom could pay the check he asked.

"so what would you like to do now sweetheart?"

"I think I just want to go home sweetie," she told him as the waitress came back to the table.

"are you sure?"

"yes" she said in the sassy voice and smile that he loved so much.

"then home it is." he told her as he paid the check and left a tip on the table, he got up and pulled out her chair and they headed for the car. The restaurant was a fifteen minute drive home on the express way, as they pulled up into the drive way, he got out of the car and walked around to open her door, as she got out he closed the door penning her between him and the car and he kissed her passionately. After about a minute or two he finally let her up for some air.

"God I love you." she told him as she took him by the hand and lead him to the front door.

"I love you too more then you know Christina. He told her as he unlocked the door.

As they made their way into the house she headed for their bedroom and stood by the bathroom door she then turned around and looked at him.

"hey you want to join me?" she asked him as she walked into the bathroom and started the shower.

"yes I would love to," he told her as he followed her.

It wasn't very often that they got to shower together they both got undressed, and she stepped in first and he stepped in behind her wrapping his arms around her waist as she laid her head back and into his chest as they just let the hot water cascade across their body's. When they were done with their shower she got out and wrapped a towel around her, and made her way back in to the bedroom, Christina went over to the CD player that was next to her bed, she kneel down and went through the CD's she had and found the one with the words that best describe how she was feeling and put in the CD player, she removed the towel and climbed into bed, and turned off the lights she then called for Tom, as he walked into the room he saw her from the light of the bathroom and thought how beautiful she was to him, he turned off the light and climb into bed next to her, she reached over and pushed the play button and pulled him in close as she whispered into his ear listen to the words as she kissed him passionately. As the song started to play she whispered again do you and the song started to play.

_remember me? _

_Well if you don't _

_I think after this song _

_You will _

_We got tonight all alone baby _

_No distractions no if and or maybe's _

_Lately we haven't had time to _

_Do the things we usually do _

_I've been thinking bout something _

_Real special for you _

_And I want you to be good to me too _

_Yeah _

_I love it when you touch me _

_Feelin' so good that it must be _

_Right for you to love me _

_And do all the things that _

_I wanna see I had a long day and my tension is strong _

_Need a release baby you turn me on _

_Whatever you do just don't stop _

_So oh oh oh _

_Chorus _

_So don't go too fast _

_(So don't go fast) _

_Make it a night that I won't forget _

_Gotta make it last _

_(Gotta make it last) _

_Livin' the love that I haven't seen _

_Awoke from the past _

_(Woke from the past yeah) _

_Tonight is the night that you won't regret _

_So baby just don't pull out on me yet _

_But when you satisfy me _

_I can tell it when you know my body _

_Holdin' me closer to you _

_Ain't gon' wait let me do what I do _

_See I get a funny feelin' _

_That makes me wanna share it _

_Over and over again _

_Yeah_

_I love it when you touch me _

_Feelin' so good that it must be _

_Right for you to love me _

_And do all the things that _

_I wanna see I had a long day (had a long day) And my tension is strong (tension is strong) _

_Need a release baby you turn me on (you turn me on) Whatever you do just don't stop. _

_So oh oh oh _

_Chorus _

_So don't go too fast _

_(So don't go fast) _

_Make it a night that I won't forget _

_Gotta make it last _

_(Gotta make it last) _

_Livin' the love that I haven't seen _

_Awoke from the past _

_(Woke from the past yeah) _

_Tonight is the night that you won't regret _

_So baby just don't pull out on me yet _

_As the song came to a end and they continued to make love she moaned in a soft voice "God please just don't stop."_

_**The song is Don't Pull Out On Me Yet by TLC**_


	23. Just Another Day At James River

_**Just another day at James River a few Days later**_

It was early Wednesday morning when she rolled over, and stared into the face of the alarm clock going off. "Damnit its already 6a.m." she said to herself not really wanting to get up, the last few days had been so busy at the hospital and she would consider taking the day off but she was still waiting on a call from Capt. Thomas. Friday was fast approaching, and she was hoping that today would be the day that he would call her back with some good news about Mr. Sanders daughter. "Come on Christina get up" she said as she rolled out of bed and headed for the shower, she noticed her phone was beeping it was a text from Tom, _"Good morning sunshine missing u already see u in a few hours love u." _she smiled "damn I love that man" she said aloud turned and headed for the bathroom. As she finished getting herself dressed and ready she headed into the girls room getting them ready would turned out to be a little bit of a tasks this morning the girls seem to be a little bit on the fussy side and the only thing that saved her from being really late this morning was that Tom had packed the twins bags before he and TJ left, all she had to do was add the bottles. She put their coats on put them in their carriers grab the bags and headed or the door. As she made it to the daycare and got the girls in safe she sent a text to Tom letting him know that she has just dropped them off and she was headed around to her office.

As she made it in she decided to by passed the ER, and went straight to her office to check her messages in hope's that Capt. Thomas had left one, just incase he thought it was to late to leave one on her cell phone. She sat there for a few minutes listening through them all, "damn he didn't call" she whispered. "Ok there's sill time for her to get here" she thought to herself as she turned to her computer, and started working on the new nursing schedules, about a hour into it she heard a knock at the door, "come in" she called out and as she looked up she saw Bobbie standing in the doorway.

"hey you I didn't know you were her, until I saw Tom a few minutes ago, why didn't you come through the ER this morning?"

"I just needed to check something, first thing this morning, finish up the new nursing schedules and this report that's all. She told her as she finished typing it out then sending it to the printer.

"I guess you still haven't heard from the Captain yet?"

"no not yet, and I'm really afraid that if they do fine her she wont make it here in time.

"don't worry so much Chrissie I have a feeling that she'll make it."

"I really hope so Bobbie hey that's me." she told her as her pager started to go off "Duty calls, that's 2west." she made it to her feet and they both headed for the door.

"hey Christina maybe we can do lunch?" she told her as she headed back toward the ER

"maybe, I'll be down when I'm done on 2." she replied back as she headed in the opposite direction.

As she turned the corner and made it to the elevator she saw Dr. Hall heading in her direction.

"Nurse Hawthorne good morning Friday." he told her as he passed by her.

"Good morning, Dr. Hall I know I'm working on it" she told him as the elevator doors opened, and she got on. She made it to the second floor and over toward the charge nurse. "Hey Shelly you paged me?" Christina said as she reached the nursing station, "yeah I have some paperwork I need you to look over and sign off on, and there's a patient in room 210 the family wants to talk to someone other then me, I tried paging the doctor but he hasn't returned the page and its been over two hours." she explained "ok I'll handle it" she told her as she looked over the paperwork signed and handed it back to her. "Ok I'm headed to talk to the family now let me know when the doctor calls back."

"sure thing" she told her as she headed to the other side to check on another patient.

As she finished up with the family reassuring them that she would talk to the doctor about taking care of the problem she made her way down to the ER.

"Hey Bobbie?"

"hey you, so about lunch how does 1O'clock sound?"

"sounds good if we have time?" she told her as the double doors went flying opened and the EMTs rushed in a incoming. And Bobbie and Steve went running over to take care of it.

_(incoming: Incoming twenty six year old female involved in a automobile accident was struck by a car, abdominal tenderness and left shoulder pain. (BP) 90/60, (HR) 110, and (RR) 12. He said as they wheeled her into the exam room, on my count 1, 2, 3, he said as they lifted her on to the gurney "the abdomen is tender the left upper quadrant she has crepitus to over the 9th__ ,10__th__, and the 11__th__ ribs left side. I need a CBC" said Steve as he did a DPL on her. "I also need a CT" he called out as he finished the DPL that had a bloody drainage. "We have fractured ribs and maybe a ruptured spleen, ok lets get her up to the O.R." )_

"hey if you need help call me"

"I will and see you at lunch"

"lets hope" she told her. As she made it back to her office, she took a seat behind the oak wood desk and turned to her computer to work on a few reports, send out a few memo's and return a few phone calls she had just finished up on some paperwork when her office phone started to ring.

"hello this is Christina." she answered and the voice on the other end was the receptionist at the front desk of the main lobby,

"Nurse Hawthorne we have a Sgt. Lisa Sanders her to see you."

"Thank you can you tell her I'll be right down." said Christina as she hung up the phone and got to her feet making her way to the main lobby to greet the Sergeant.

As she stepped off the elevator leading to the Lobby she noticed a woman dressed in Military Fatigues and she thought to herself that she must have came straight from the airport, as she made her way over to her.

"Sgt. Sanders, hi I'm Christina Hawthorne-Wakefield" she said as she extended her hand and introduced herself.

"Mrs. Hawthorne, I'm sorry Wakefield thank you so much for finding me" she told her as she grasped her hand and shook it.

"No Hawthorne was fine, your welcome but no thanks is necessary please let me take you to see your father and I'll page his doctor just incase you have any question."

"ok thank you so much." she said as she followed her to the elevators across the lobby room floor.

As they walked toward and reached the elevators the doors started to close. "can you hold that please" she called out as a hand reached through the doors and pushing them back open, "Thank you Tony" she told the orderly as they both stepped into the elevator headed up to the CCU. As they stepped off the elevator and started to pass the nursing station she saw and motioned to Ray. "Hey Ray can you page Dr. Hall for me please and tell him that Sgt. Sanders is here. Thank you." she asked him as they headed down the hall to Mr. Sanders room. "here we are" she told her and she stopped in front of the door "i just want to prepare you he's hooked up to a few monitors." Christina said as she opened the door and walked in.

"ok." she told her as swallowed hard and followed her into the room slowly, she looked at him and started crying "what happened to him do you know?" she asked as she took a seat in the chair across from his bed then taking his hand into her and gently rubbing it. "daddy I'm here." she cried out as tears fell from her eyes.

"he was in a accident and slipped into a coma, the doctor can give you more information." she told her as went over and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm really sorry" I'll let you spend some time with him I'll be right outside if you need me." she told her as she turned and walked out of the room closing the door behind her, she headed over to the nurses station to wait for Dr. Hall.

"Hey Ray how are you doing, do you need anything?" were doing good he told her as they saw Dr. Hall approaching the nurses station.

"Nurse Hawthorne you paged me?"

"Dr. Hall yes I did, Sgt. Sanders is in with her father right now I think she has a few questions for you."

"Ok, Thank you, Nurse Stein can I have his chart please, I'll just go check on her and see how she doing and nice job Nurse Hawthorne."

"Thank you Dr. Hall." she told him as she flashed him a winning smile. Dr. Hall was kind soul like Tom they were two of a rare bunch that worked at James River, doctors who really cared about their patients.

"Hey Ray if Sgt. Sanders ask for me page me please." she told him as she headed over to Tom office to talk to him.

"sure thing Christina." he told her as she headed for the elevators.

"hey you? Sorry I didn't know that you had company," she told him as she knocked and entered the room.

"No problem Christina, we were just finishing up this is Mr. King.

"Mr. King this is Christian Hawthorne-Wakefield our director of nursing here at James River.

"Hi nice to meet you Mr. King." she said as she extended her hand to shake it as Tom introduced them.

"His father was just admitted this morning with an cerebral arteriovenous malformation.

"Is Dr. Phillips doing the surgery?

"yes he's doing a Endovascular embolization.

"well Mr. King if there is anything I can do to make you or your fathers stay her more comfortable please let me know.

"I will and thank you, thank you both." the man said as he turned and headed for the door.

"So sweetheart what can I help you with?"

"nothing I just came by to see how you were doing maybe get me a few kisses." they sat there and talked for about twenty minutes when she got a page, "hey baby I need to take this I'll see you later" she told him then giving him a quick kiss and turning to head for the door. Making it back to the 2nd floor.

"Dr. Hall you paged me?"

"yes I just wanted to let you know that you were right it seems that she hadn't seen or heard from her father in a few years she really did need closer, Time will heal." he told her.

"See I told you that you wouldn't regret it Thank you Dr. Hall." she told him as she nudged him with her shoulder and gave him a smile. "So how is she doing?"

"Well she said her goodbyes we talked and we turned the machines off under the circumstances I think she doing ok."

"is she still here."

"No I walked her out but she did ask me to Thank you for going out of your way to find her." he said as his pager started to go off.

"Ok duty calls I'll see your later Nurse Hawthorne."

"Thanks again Dr. Hall."

"your welcome." he told her as he started down the hallway. As she stood there she could hear the rumbling of her stomach it reminded her that is was time to eat, so she made her way to the ER to see if Bobbie still wanted to grab a bite.

"hey Marcus have you seen Bobbie?"

"yeah she was here a few minutes ago I think she went to lunch."

"ok thanks." she told him as she took out her phone to text her and before she could send it she got one that said meet me in the cafeteria.

As she made her way over to the cafeteria she could smell the tempting aroma of today's special Teriyaki Chicken.

"hey you made it. I heard that Mr. Sanders daughter made it"

"yeah she did." she told her as she order the special and they found a place to sit.

"hey Kelly how is it going on Ped's?" she asked as she saw Kelly approaching them.

"its going pretty good had a new admit about a hour ago a sweet little boy."

"Kelly is that the little boy that was in the car accident?" Bobbie asked getting up to grab the salt from the other table.

"Yeah"

"was he hurt bad?"

"no there just holding him for a 24 hour observation"

"hey Ray pull up a seat"

"save me one just going to grab something to eat"

"Hey what's this a reunion." Tom asked as he and Dr. Marshall walked over to join the group.

"yeah it is grab a seat." she told them with a smile on her face and they all sat there talking and laughing and remembering all the good and bad times at Richmond Trinity, for the next thirty minutes they would continue to talk and then they all would get to there feet and head back to work in different directions.

For the next few hours Christina would make her way around the hospital checking on patients fixing a few problems and then back to her office to check the sick calls and calling who she could so that the night shift wouldn't be short. It was 6:20 when she got a text from Tom telling her that he had just been called into an emergency surgery and that she was going to have to pick up all the kids tonight, she sighed and lowered her head, "damn Tom" she said as she gathered her things locked her office door and headed for the ER to say good night to Bobbie, as she made it down she noticed that Bobbie wasn't there.

"Hey Marcus will you tell Bobbie to call me?"

"Sure thing Christian." he told her as he answered the ringing phone.

As she headed for the double doors of the ER waiting room she sent Tom a text telling him ok and that she was headed out to pick up the kids now then home. She made it around to the other side of the hospital, as she pulled into the parking spot of the daycare center, she got out and opened the trunk grabbing the extra booster seat, she buckled it into the back seat, and headed inside to get the kids. As she get a text back from Tom telling her ok, that he was sorry about all of this he was headed into the OR now and he would be home as soon as he could. It was 6:45p.m. and she was late picking them up it had been a long day and she knew it was going to be a long night with Tom working late. As she got all the kids into their car seats, and they took the twenty minute drive headed for home the girls started screaming at the top of their lungs, "Ok sweeties we'll be home soon." she told them trying to calm them down, but it wasn't working. As she pulled into the drive way she remembered that she had forgot her day planner on her desk, there were a few notes that she wanted to go over before her meeting in the morning but she thought to herself that maybe it was a good thing she left it she wouldn't have time tonight to go over anything. As she got all the kids in the house safely, she took a seat on the sofa for a second, getting all of their coats off and hung them up, she put the girls in their swings and made her way into the kitchen to fix TJ something to eat it was now 7:30 p.m. and Tom probably wouldn't make it home until really late. As she used the swings as a baby sitter for the next twenty minutes she got TJ feed then sat him in front of the TV putting on one of his DVD's while she took care of the twins, and one by one she got them feed, bathed and dressed for bed, she sat them all down and read them a story and off to bed she put them.

As she made it to her room she collapsed on the bed from pure exhaustion, she was so glad that in the last week the girls had started sleeping through the night it was now 9:45 and all she wanted was to take a hot shower and crawl into bed herself but before she did she locked up, turned the lamp on by the door so that Tom wouldn't come home to a dark house and she headed for the shower. After about fifteen minutes of letting the hot water run over her aching body, she washed up got out and put on her pj's it was now 10:15p.m she climbed into bed and drafted off. It was after midnight when he finally made it home, he locked up checked on the kids and made his way into their bedroom, she was fast asleep so headed for the bathroom to wash off some of that hospital dust as she always called it, and fifteen minutes later he made it out of the bathroom and into bed it was late and he was tired he wrapped his arms around her, and placed a soft kiss on her neck she moved slightly and looking over her shoulder. "hey your home, what time is it?" she asked as she turned over on to her back wrapping her arms around his waist. "its after midnight I didn't mean to wake you sweetheart" he told her as she started to rub is bare chest with one hand and caressing the back of his head and pulling him into a sweet kiss with the other.

"sorry baby that you had to deal with the kids alone tonight."

"its ok sweetie I know it couldn't be help."

"I love you Christina, thank you for being my wife and the mother of my children." he told her as he slipped a promise ring onto her right ring finger.

"Tom its beautiful, but sweetie…." and before she could finish her thought he slide his hand down and pulled her night shirt up and over her head, then pulled her into another arousing kiss as their tongue played she could feel his pleasure pushed against her thigh. Her restless body moved under him wanting to ask until his lips moved away from her mouth, and slowly down her neck and then to her bear breast. He slowly lowered himself down on her bracing himself with his hands one on either side of her, "Tell me what you want Christina?" he said softly as her arms slide from his waist again to his shoulder blades pulling him into her as soft as a whisper his lips touched her, she looked at him and moistened her lips,

"you already know what I want"

"what do you want Tom?" fell from her lips as soft as his touch.

"I want to taste every sweet inch of you, I want to bury myself deep inside your silkiness and then do it all over again in a variety of ways."

Christina body shivered at his erotic words as she locked her legs around his waist bring him in closer then shivered again as he slide himself deep into her his moan of intense pleasure heightened hers. She closed her eyes and his hips began to move with a rhythm she matched effortlessly, he loved her body and the things it did to him. She was gasping and breathless she tried to swallow but nothing, and suddenly his rhythm increased and his body started to tense up she arched her back and tightened her grip on him as their bodies settled it was pure pleasure as they reached satisfaction together. He wrapped her up tightly in his arms she snuggled up close as she could "I love you Tom" she softly whispered he kissed her forehead and whispered back just as soft "I love you and I promise you eternity" and they drifted off to sleep.


	24. Gail And The Woman in the Waiting Room

_**Gail And The Woman in the Waiting Room**_

_It had been a long eight months the girls had started walking, and Christina was now working a few less hours. As she made it in that morning it seemed just like another day at James River but to their surprise it was everything but._

"Good morning you guys," Christina said as she came through the double doors of the ER and made her way over to the nurses station where only Bobbie and Gail were standing.

"Good morning you seem to be in a good mood?" said Gail as she looked over at Bobbie and they both smiled and looked over at her.

"you and Tom must have had a really good night."

"We did it was just a regular night with the kids and a good nights sleep." she smiled "and you two should get your minds out of the gutter." she told them and they all started laughing.

"hey what's so funny?" he asked as he approached the nurses station.

"nothing Tom you wouldn't even understand,"

"so I take it that this is one of those women/girl things?" he told them as Steve walked up catching the end of the conversation.

"so what's a women/girl thing, are these three up to something?"

"I don't know something seem to be really funny with them." he turned to Steve and shock his head.

"Ok while you two try to figure it all out I'll be in my office." she told them in a slight laugh as she started to back up toward the hallway leading to the elevators. "I'll see you guys later."

"Hey how about lunch?" asked Bobbie.

"I'll let you know." she told her as she turned the corner and made her way down the hall. As she made it to her office she was stopped by Kelly. "Christina?"

"hey you what can I help you with."

"nothing just stopped by to give you my census for peds I have 18."

"thank you Kelly."

"your welcome." she told her as she headed toward the ER.

Christina made it into her office and took a seat behind the oak wood desk as her phone started to ring "this is Christina" she answered and it was the charge nurse for the fifth floor, "you have how many?" she said as she grab one of the census form. "Ok 15? Got it thanks Tracie." she told her as she hung up and turned to do a little work on the computer for the next few hours before going and checking on a few patients and then heading back down to the ER.

"Hey Bobbie what's going on down here?"

"nothing much, so about lunch how does 12:30 sound?"

"sounds good if we have time," she told her as they all turned toward the waiting room at hearing the commotion.

"Hey Marcus do you know what's going on in there?"

"Umm… no but Gail's in there. He told her.

The woman was disheveled and seemed a little off balanced she was dressed in a tattered army coat with a white tee and blue jeans and pacing back and forth in front of the glass windows of the double doors.

"I want to see a Doctor now" the woman said "my son is in pain and your just standing there your not doing anything to help him."

"Ma'am I understand how you feel, and were going to get him in to see a doctor as soon as we can but you need to calm down." Gail told her as the woman started yelling louder.

"No! don't tell me to calm down, look at him, he needs a Doctor now."

"Ma'am really I need you to calm down, call a Code green and the police" Gail turned and yelled to the receptionist and as she turned back, the woman lunged forward at her, and Gail grabbed her arm, but not fast enough to avoid getting cut in the side by the woman and the sharp box cutter that she was holding. Just as the intercom started the page _**(Code Green ER waiting room, Code Green ER waiting room please) **_no sooner as it was said Bobbie and Christina went running through the double doors to see the woman and Gail falling. The woman stumble back off balance by Gail's grip, and they both fell to the floor. As Gail made it to her knees still holding the woman down and the arm that still had the box cutter in it, security pushed passed several people running in fear, and hurrying to take control of the situation. Security managed to subdue the woman and grabbing the box cutter from her hand.

"What the hell happened?" Christina asked.

"She attacked me," said Gail, slumping to a sitting position in a pool of blood a painful expression on her face, and a hand clutching her side.

"You're hurt! Marcus get me something to put on this," Bobbie yelled out trying to assess the wound and stop the bleeding, "we need to get you into a treatment room can you walk?" she asked as Christina help her get Gail to her feet, and as she stood Immediately Gail swayed dizzily, almost falling again. As Bobbie and Christina helped get her into a trauma room Tom came running into the ER.

"Christina are you ok?" he yelled out.

"Yeah Tom I'm fine its Gail that's hurt" she told him from the other side of the curtain, as he made his way into the exam room to see what was going on.

"Bobbie get her BP and get her on a IV please, Gail we may have to give you blood." he told her, "how is her BP Bobbie?"

"On the low side, but not dangerously."

"what did she get cut with?"

"a box cutter" Christina told him as she continued to clean the wound.

Gail was in a lot of pain, she laid there wondering how long it would take for the drugs to kick in,

"Gail your going to be fine you need stitches, and it looks like we don't have to give you a lot of blood. Hey Christina can you call the family please?"

"yeah I got it" Christina told him as she took off the gloves and headed to the nursing station to make the call, and Bobbie handed him the Novocain injection, and finished cleaning the wound, he looked at Gail to see her eyes closed. "Gail are you still with us?" She opened her eyes and nodded her head yeah. The drugs were starting to take affect. "you're going to feel a stick and some pressure," he told her as he inserted the needle as gently as he could and she cried out in pain, he quickly injected the drugs and withdrew the needle. Gail laid there in tears as they waited for the wound to go numb, a few minutes later he took hold of the suture kit and started to stitch her up "how is her BP Bobbie" he asked her again "its 90/ 60" she told him as he continued working on her "it shouldn't go any lower then that?" he said as he looked over at Gail and seeing that her eyes were closed again "Gail were almost done, are you still with me?" he asked her as he finish up but got no answer from her.

"Is she unconscious or asleep?" Bobbie asked.

"Passed out" Tom said. "She lost a decent amount of blood, ok lets get her up to a room."

"Ok I got a hold of her husband and he's on his way down, is she sleeping" Christina asked as she entered the room.

"Passed out were moving her up to a room now." said Bobbie as two orderly's and another nurse wheeled her up to the third floor. And Tom started asking question.

"Ok can some one explain to me what the hell happened down here?"

"where not really sure, we heard a commotion in the waiting room then the intercom went off and by the time we got in there it was all over with." Christina told him as they started to walk toward the waiting room to talk to the police officer where they had the woman handcuffed and restrained. As they walked in Christina noticed the little boy that was laying double over next to the woman, he looked about ten, and was crying in silence she could see he was clearly in pain "Ma'am is this your son?" she asked her as the woman nodded her head yes and whispered "help him please." She asked as Christina and Tom kneeled down to take a better look at him. "I need a gurney in here STAT" she called out as Tom picked the boy up and rushing him to one of the exam rooms.

"What's do you think is wrong with him, Tom?" she asked him as she followed him.

"I'm not sure sweetheart give me a moment to check him out, Christina go see if you can get some

information from the mother on why she brought him into the ER please."

"ok." she told him has she quickly walked back into the waiting room and motioning to Bobbie to help Tom with the young boy. She rushed through the double doors of the waiting room and noticed that the officers and the woman were gone "hey where did they go?" she ask the receptionist the front desk. "they just took her." she told her "thanks" she said as she ran out of the doors headed for the parking lot to see if they were still out there. She returned a few minutes later and walked back to the room where Tom, Bobbie, Steve and they young boy were.

"There gone Tom."

"its ok Chris, we got a little information from him, he has sever abdominal pain with diminished bowel sounds, tenderness but has no rebound pain of the stomach and a low grade fever, "Tom I think he could be suffering from a appendicitis."

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing Dr. Shaw we wont know for sure until run some test,"

"Bobbie I want a CBC, urine test, X-rays of the abdomen and chest, and a CAT scan please.

"where on it Tom." Steve told him as they all turned at the sound of Tom's pager going off.

"Umm…you got this Steve?"

"yeah I got it go"

"I'll be on two if you need me." he told them as he finished reading the page he just got, and making some notes on the chart and handing it over to Steve, as he turned to head to the second floor, then turning back, "Steve keep me updated on his condition? page me when the results come back or if his symptoms get worse please."

"I will."

"Hey Bobbie, I'm going to head up and check on Gail then back to my office if you need me page me." She told her as she hit the corner and headed down the hallway. As she made it up to check on Gail she came to the door and lightly knocked, she opened the door slowly just in case she was still sleeping as she walked in she saw that she was, and that a gentleman was sitting in the room with her "Hi I'm Christina Hawthorne-Wakefield." she told him as she extended her hand and introduced herself. "Hi I'm Ernest Strummer, Gail's husband." he told her as he stood and shook her hand "nice to meet you I was just coming to check on her, how is she doing?" she asked.

"She's still sleeping the doctors said that she would for a while, they were only holding her for a 24 hour observation." he told her.

"yeah 24 hour observation is standard we just want to make sure things are ok before letting her go home."

"do you know what happened to her."

"were still not sure, all we know is that the person that did this is in police custody." she told him " I'm not going to stay I'll let you be with your wife but if you need anything please don't hesitate to have one of the nurses call or page me.

"Thank you Mrs. Wakefield."

"Please call me Christina I'll be back before I leave tonight to check on her." she told him. as she headed for the door. For the next few hours she checking on more patients then she made it back to her office to do some paperwork and five minutes into it she got a page from the ER. She got to her feet and headed for the door.

"Hey, Bobbie you paged me?"

"yeah This is Mr. Wynn from Child Protective Services he here to see some one about the young boy from this morning."

"Mr. Wynn hi how are you? I'm Christina Hawthorne-Wakefield" she told him as she extended her hand and introduced herself.

"I'm Fine thank you, and how are you Mrs. Wakefield?" he asked as he extended his hand back to shake it.

"I'm good thank you. Bobbie can you get Dr. Shaw for me please." she said as the double doors flung opened and the EMT's rushed in.

"Never mind." she told her as Dr. Shaw and Bobbie went running over to meet the paramedics.

"Marcus page Dr. Wakefield for me please she told him as she and the man moved out of the way. Mr. Wynn it will be a few minutes." she told him as she walked over to observed the incoming, "what do we have?"

_(Incoming 28 year old female 36 weeks pregnant was involved in a automobile accident went into labor at the scene, BP 140/90, HR 110 started her on IV fluids he said as Bobbie and Steve wheeled her into the trauma room.) _

"do we have a ID on her?"

"Carla Hill" the paramedic said.

"got it I'll notified the family." she told them as she walked back over to the nurses desk.

"Mrs. Wakefield is there anything you can tell me about the young boy?"

"Sorry Its not much that I can tell you he was brought in by his mother this morning with abdominal pains his doctor can tell you more." she told him as she left the message and saw Tom approaching the nurses station.

"Mr. Wynn this is one of young boys doctors. Dr. Wakefield this is Mr. Wynn from CPS. He's here about the young boy from this morning."

"Mr. Wynn how are you today" extending his hand to shake it.

"Dr. Wakefield I'm fine thank you and yourself." he said as he extended his hand back.

"I'm good."

"Christina?" she turned to see Marcus motioning to her.

"please excuse me" she told them as she headed over to talk with the another doctor.

"Dr. Wakefield is there anything that you can tell me about the young boy, anything about his condition?"

"It was an appendicitis, he underwent a appendectomy he's doing fine now, he's out of surgery and resting in Ped's he requires a two to three day hospital stay IV fluids and antibiotics to help prevent complications and decrease the risk for infections and he's also on pain medication that's all I can really tell you right now.

"Can you tell me what's going to happen with him when he's released?"

"Well right now where working on finding a family member that can take him, we hope to find someone before he's released if not he'll be place into foster care, well Dr. Wakefield I have all the information I need right now from you, thank you very much for your time, oh can you directed me to your social service department I need to talk with a Mrs.- Mrs. "Umm… I have the name here somewhere" he told him as he riffled through some papers he was holding looking for the name.. "Mrs. M Jenkins."

"Umm…yeah I'll have some one take you over to her office. Marcus can you please show Mr. Wynn here to our social service department please."

"Thank you again Dr. Wakefield." he told him as he walked with Marcus down the hall.

As she finish what she was doing she turned to see that Tom and the gentleman from CPS were gone, so she made it back to her office and took care of a few more things, then made her way up to check on a few more patients before heading back down to her office to check the sick calls and make sure that they were covered for the night shift. She sat there in her chair working on the computer for a bit when her office phone started to ring "this is Christina" she said as she answered and the voice on the other end was Morrissey asking about one of Gail's reports. "Nurse Hawthorne I need the Miller report today."

"what is the Miller report?"

"Its one of Nurse Strummer and I know that she hurt but its due in today."

"so what do you want me to do I'm not even familiar with it?" she told him.

"Well it needs to be taking care of, and turned in I need that report on my desk no later then 5."

"so I'm suppose to do a report on something I have no clue about?"

"with Gail hurt now it fall's to you."

"Thanks a lot Morrissey." she told him as she hung up and made it to her feet headed straight for the ER to ask Bobbie if she knew anything about the report, as she rounded the corner and came up on the elevators she decided to call the 3rd floor to see if Gail was up and talking. As the charge nurse picked up "this is 3east Malinda speaking"

"hey Malinda, Christina here is Gail up?"

"No Christina she's still out."

"Ok thanks when she wakes up will you page me?"

"sure thing Christina."

She closed her phone and pushed the down button as the elevator doors opened and she stepped in all she could think about is how her and Gail were co- directors but she seem to always be doing paperwork. As she made it to the ER and came up on the nurses desk Bobbie was standing there working on a chart.

"hey what are you doing back down here?"

"came to ask you if you knew anything about the Miller report it needs to be in like now?"

"no clue is this a Gail thing?"

"you know it is, how does he expect me to know about this, that woman doesn't tell me anything."

"did you go and see if she up?"

"I called, she's still out." she told her as they saw Tom approaching the nursing station.

"Hey sweetheart what's wrong?" he asked seeing the distress on her face.

"Morrissey want me to turn in some paperwork of Gail's but I have no clue what the Miller report is."

"Isn't that the guy from last week that Gail called the police on? He came into the ER with a gun I think it was last Tuesday."

"Ok I wasn't even here last Tuesday, and I don't remember you telling me about that, so how in the hall am I suppose to do the write up on it?"

"and babe I wasn't even down her Steve was telling me about it."

"Ok I need to go and see Morrissey."

"do you want me to go with you?"

"sure, walk with me."

"ok before you two go chopping off Morrissey head did you even check Gail's office to see if its already done maybe she did it?" said Bobbie as they both looked at her.

"damn that never crossed my mind." she said as she turned and headed for Gail's office leaving Bobbie and Tom standing there. As she walked into Gail's office she saw the report right on top of a pile of other reports that looked like they needed to be turned in weeks ago. She grab it and headed straight for Morrissey office. As she started down the long hallway she heard her name being called out. "hey Christina wait up I'll walk with you." he told her as he caught up with her. "Thank you sweetie I just may have to give you a reward later?"

"will it be something I can see, touch, feel or taste?"

"Umm… maybe all four, depends on how good you are later." she told him with that smile he love's so much.

"Ah…. Ok then I guess I better be a good boy."

"I guess you just better." she told him as they came up on Morrissey office door and she knocked.

"come in."

"John here's the report you wanted it turns out that Gail did finish it."

"Thank you Nurse Hawthorne." he told her as he took the report and laid it on his desk.

"I'll talk to you later." she told him as she and Tom headed for the door and down the hallway toward the elevators.

"hey sweetie I'm going to go and check on Gail I'll see you later."

"ok sweetheart and I'll be looking my reward later."

"I just bet you will be." she told him with a smile as she stepped into the elevator headed for the third floor to check on Gail before heading back to her office. As she reached the room and made her way in she noticed that Mr. Strummer was pacing the floor slowly. "Mr. Strummer is there anything I can do for you" she asked as she walked further into the room. Gail had been out for hours it was 5:30 when she finally woke up, her eyes slowly opened and her husband rushed to her side.

"Hey Gee are you ok?" he asked.

"Hey, welcome back, how do you feel?" she asked, as she took a step over to the other side of the bed. Gail moved her body and she stopping quickly.

"Ouch," was all she said. Her eye drifted closed again, and before Christina or her husband could say anything else she was back to sleep. Mr. Strummer sighed, dropping his head in his hands, still shocked at the circumstances of what has happened when the door opened, and Dr. Marshall walked in.

"Christina, how is she doing?"

"She woke up a second ago," Christina told her. "But fell back to sleep before I could…tell all she said was ouch."

As Christina moved out of the way and Dr. Marshall stepped in to take a look at Gail.

"Mr. Strummer if there is anything I can do please let one of the nurse know, I'll be back and check on her in the morning, please try and get some rest I can have them bring in a cot for you if you like?"

"Thank you Mrs. Hawthorne that would be great." he told her as she walked over, and put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him that everything would be fine, as she turned and left the room headed over to the nursing station to tell the charge nurse to take Mr. Strummer in a cot before heading back to her office to grab her things and call it a night.


	25. Date Night

**_Date Night_**

_It had been three and a half years since the Twins were born, TJ was now in school and Christina was working from 9 to 3 most days. _

_It had been a long Sunday, and after dealing with the kids all day then taking Tom to the airport all Christina wanted was to climb into bed pull the covers over her head and get a goodnights sleep, it was 10:00p.m. when she finally pulled into the driveway from dropping Tom off, he had decided to take a later flight to the conference so that they would have a little time together before he left, she sat there for a few minutes just thinking how this was the first time in four in a half years that her and Tom wouldn't be sleeping in the same bed, she laid her head back and sighed "ok Christian, get a grip its only for a week." she told herself as she got out of the car and headed into the house to relieve Camille from watching the kids._

"_hey mom your back." Camille said as she came from the kitchen then taking a seat on the sofa to finish the movie she was watching._

"_yeah I'm back, are the little ones still sleeping?" she asked as she took a seat next to her on the sofa._

"_yeah Mia got up a few minutes a go she just needed to use the bathroom, mom are you ok you look tired?"_

"_I am very tired this has been a long weekend." she told her as she laid her head back into the sofa._

"_do you want me to stay over?" she asked as her phone started to beep it was a text from Marcus._

"_no sweetie I'm good but thank you for offering to, just make sure you lock up when you leave I think I'm going to check on the kids then take a shower and head to bed, hey Camille thanks a lot for watching them for me I love you a lot."_

"_I love you too mom and I'll lock up before I leave, and your welcome mom good night."_

"_good night sweetie."_

_As she laid there in bed she know it was going to be a long night she didn't sleep well when he wasn't sleeping next to her as she tossed and turned all through the night sleep didn't come easy. As the night turned into morning and the alarm clock went off Christina awoke slowly turning from her right side onto her left and stretching over to hit the snooze button it was 6:00a.m and she just needed another fifteen minutes, and before she new it she had drifted off to sleep, an hour later Christina was awaken again by the sounds of the twins crying and TJ jumping on the bed yelling, "mommy mommy time to get up" he called out as she turned and rub the sleep out of her eyes, and pushed the cover back, "TJ get down you know better," she told him as he jumped off the bed almost falling but caught himself as he hit the floor, "hey sweet pea's what's wrong with mommy's girls?" she asked them as she walked around to the other side of the bed to wipe the tears from their eyes. "Ok you too, let mommy take care of you, and TJ go get dressed your clothes are on your chair" she told him as she took the girls back into their room and getting them dressed, she brushed their hair in to a single ponytail and added a ribbon to it, she then took them into the bathroom to brush there teeth and wash their faces, "TJ come here and you better be dressed when you get in here." she told him as she yelled from her bathroom. "I'm dressed mommy I have my shoes on to" he told her as he ran into the bathroom and stepped on to the step stool to brush his teeth and get his face washed. "Good Job TJ and you tied them up, mommy's is so proud of you." ok you three lets get you all some breakfast she told them as she took the girls by the hand and headed into the kitchen "sorry sweet pea's it's going to have to be cereal this morning mommy is running a little late do you think you guys can sit her and eat while mommy gets dressed" she asked them as she put the girls shoes on, and they all shock there head's yes, "I'll turn on some cartoons, TJ keep a eye on your sisters for mommy ok?" _

"_yes mommy I will." _

"_your mommy's big man thank you sweetie." she told him as she headed to her bedroom to get dressed._

_She knew it was going to be a long week with Tom out of town until Friday at a conference. As she made her way into the bedroom a shower this morning was out of the question it was a good thing she took one after dropping Tom off last night, she got herself dressed brushed her teeth, washed her face and brushed her hair into a single ponytail, she made it back into the family room where the kids were all sitting on the sofa watching tom and jerry, "ok you three time to put your coats on, TJ get your book bag and turn off the TV please sweetie, Mia, Alexis come on babies time to go," she told them as she took the cereal bowls into the kitchen putting them in the sink to be washed later. As she made sure that they had everything they all headed for the car she got them all into there car seats and headed for TJ's school she pulled into the drop off line kissed him on the forehead goodbye and watched as the drop off car monitor walked him into the school with is friends once she saw he was safely in side she headed for the expressway it was now after 8:30 and she was really running late this morning the hospital was still a thirty minute drive as she came up on the on ramp to I-95 headed straight for the hospital she hit the button on her Bluetooth, _

"_hey Bobbie I'm running a little late do you think that you can cover me if something comes up?" _

"_sure thing Chrissie, where are you?"_

"_headed to the hospital just got a late start this morning with Tom out of town I just couldn't seem to get a move on it."_

"_did you at least get Thomas to school on time?"_

"_barely, I just dropped him off but I should be there soon."_

"_well don't worry I got you, see you in a bit."_

"_hey Bobbie Thanks."_

"_your welcome see you soon."_

"_Damn I'm so late" _she said in a low tone of voice as she pulled into the parking lot of the daycare center and taking a look at the time it was now 9:30 and it seems that ever one on the expressway was running late on this Monday morning, after dropping the girls off she made her way around to the other side of the hospital _"I am going to really have to get a move on it tomorrow morning." _she whispered to herself as she walked through the double doors of the ER making her way over to the nurses station where Bobbie and Gail were standing. "Hey you?" said Bobbie as Gail walked off to handle a patient.

"hey sorry it took so long to get here I-95 had a little traffic, so is there anything I need to know?"

"no where good,"

"ok, I'm headed to my office if you need me Bobbie page me."

"I'll see you later." she told her as she continued to go over the chart before heading to the waiting room to call the next name in line.

As Christina rounded the corner and headed for the elevator her phone started to beep it was a text from Tom that read _"hey baby got here safe how are u doing miss u so much give the kids a kiss & hug for me will call u tonight love u."_ she stepped off the elevator and walked down the long hall to her office hanging up her coat and putting her things away she took a seat at her desk checked her messages and returned a few calls, then turned on her computer to finish up some paperwork, and ordering some supplies before heading up to check on a few patients then to a two hour committee meeting before making her way back down to the ER.

"Hey Bobbie how is it going down her?"

"busy, hey Alisha can you call a volunteer for me please Mr. Washington left his eyeglasses down here, so where have you been?" she asked her as the double doors opened and the EMT's rushed in.

_(Incoming: 76 year old male complaining of chest pains and dizziness while sitting in the park temperature 101, heart rate 105 beats per minute and regular, respiratory rate 17 per minute, blood pressure 105/65 no history of heart problems. The EMT called out as they transferred him onto the gurney. "Lets get ECG, and start him on a IV heparin drip and a platelet glycoprotein IIb-IIIa inhibitor infusion." Steve told the nurse as he made some notations on the mans chart.) _

"Umm… for the last two hours a meeting."

"is that the same one Gail was in?"

"yeah, and you know I hate executive committee meetings."

"why couldn't just one of you go?'

"they wanted both of us to attend it since Morrissey decided to split the departments," she told her as her pager started to go off. "hey Bobbie duty call's that's five, page me if you need me talk with you later." she told her as she made her way around the corner and headed for the elevators. As she reached the 5th floor she heard the intercom go off calling a code blue for room 517 she stepped off, and all she could see was doctors racing down the hall to the room with a crash cart she rushed behind the last doctor to the room to see what was going on as she reached the door all she could hear was the doctor saying charging 200 clear then a pause fell over the room, 100 mg lidocaine charging 300 clear then another pause charging 360 clear as everyone awaited to hear the monitor beep a few seconds later they all lowered there heads at hearing the same doctor call the time of death, she turned and moved out of the way as the room started to clear out and a few minutes later she turned as she felt a hand on her shoulder it was one of the nurses giving her a full report and the chart of the patient.

As Christian finished up on the 5th floor she made it back down to her office to check on a few things before heading back to the ER as she walked through the door her office phone started to ring, she rushed over and grab it "This is Christina" she answered as she took a seat behind the dark oak wood desk, and the voice on the other end was the receptionist in the main lobby telling her that she had a visitor, "did they give a name?" she asked the receptionist "Sorry Mrs. Hawthorne no she didn't." she paused for just a second wondering who it could be, "Ok Thank you, tell them I'll be right down," she told her as she hung up the phone, and made it to her feet. As she stepped off the elevator she had a funny feeling in her stomach, as she started her way over to the front desk, she noticed a tall blonde haired woman standing their looking out of the large picture windows of the lobby she paused for a second as she got closer she smiled and said, "Candy is that you?" and the woman turned and smiled back.

"yes it is Christina how are you?"

"I'm good how are you doing Ray didn't tell us you where back in town." she told her as she gave her a big hug.

"yeah I just got back about three week a go, just been trying to get settled in that's all."

"come on lets go to my office and catch up" she told her "God you look great, and how is your daughter doing."

"she's good, and you're the one that looks great after three little ones how are they doing."

"Ah…the twins are a hand full, and TJ well that's just my baby boy, but no they all are doing great." she told her as they made their way to the elevators and got on.

"you know Christina I was really surprised when Ray told me that you were pregnant again after having your little boy."

"yeah a few people were surprised about that." she told her as they both started to laugh. As the elevator reached the floor and they both stepped off and rounded the corner to her office.

"well I don't intend on having any more, but I do want a little boy." she told her as they walked inside the office.

"please have a seat, yeah I was saying that after TJ then I let Tom talk me in to one more and ended up with the twins, don't get me wrong I love them like crazy, they just keep me on my toes."

"I just never imagined you with more then Camille, and how is Camille doing?"

"she's doing great she graduated college about a year ago and she has a job at Ground Work Design, Inc as graphic designer."

"that really great."

"so tell me what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"well I'm looking for a job and I was wondering if you had any openings?"

"well your in luck I do when can you start?"

"are you serious Christina? I can start tomorrow"

"now you know me, just go over to HR and get your paperwork started." she told her as she picked up the phone to HR letting them know that she was sending a new employee over. "Hey Candy welcome back."

"Thank you Christina." she told her as she made it to her feet, and headed for the door.

"Hey you what are you doing back down here, you know its almost 3:00?"

"yeah I know, oh guest who's back at work?"

"who?"

"Candy."

"Oh My God where is she, how is she doing?"

"she's great, she over at HR right now she'll be starting on five tomorrow."

"does Ray know yet?"

"she didn't say but I'm pretty sure he does." she told her as the double doors open for the EMT's

_(incoming: 6 year old male unconscious after a fall from the monkey bars on the playground. Pulse and blood pressure weak, still unconscious, spin and head was fully immobilized in transport, the EMT called out as they rushed him into the trauma room, on my count. Dr. Marshall said as she looked over him, he has a concussion let's get a X-ray, CT and a MRI image 'STAT'. she said as Steve and Bobbie went running over _"hey Christina you better get going our your going to be late picking up TJ." she yelled at her seeing the look in her eyes as they wheeled the little boy into the room. As she gathered her thoughts and headed back to her office to grab her bag and keys all she could picture was the little boy who was a little older then TJ laying on the gurney. "ok Christina get a grip," she told herself as she grab her things and headed out the door it had always been hard seeing kids come in the ER but now it was really hard seeing little one's come through knowing that you can't protect your kids from everything.

As she made it around to the other side of the hospital to pick up the girls she noticed that Candy was standing inside of the daycare, "hey you are you signing your little one up?"

"yeah just for a few hours after school."

"well just let me know what hours your going to need, and we can try and work something out." she told her as she waited for them to bring the girls to the front.

"Thanks Christina."

"now you know us working mother's have to stick together." Christina said as the twins came running to the front of the daycare.

"are those your girls? They are so adorable hey cuties."

"Mia, Alexis say hello to Miss Candy." she told them as she signed them out.

"hi Miss. Candy" they both said in union.

"you two are so cute."

"what do you say?"

"Thank you Miss Candy." they said in union again as they all walked out of the daycare.

"Well Candy I'll see you tomorrow, come see me." she told her as she got the girls in their car seats. "Oh sorry to cut this short Candy but if I don't get a move on it I'll be late picking up TJ with Tom out of town I have been running late all day, but don't forget to come see me tomorrow." she told her as she got in the car and headed out of the parking lot heading for the expressway. Jumping on I-95 headed straight for TJ's school.

"Made it just in time" she muttered to herself as she pulled into the pick up line as the doors opened, and one by one she watched the pick up monitor bring the kids over to the cars of the parents in the line. "hey my little man how was your day?" she asked him as they pulled out of the line and headed for home.

"it was good mommy"

"do you have any papers for me to look at?"

"yes I do."

"Ok sweetie mommy will take a look at them when we get home." she told him as she took a look at all three of them from the rear view mirror.

"Ok mommy." he told her as he looked out of the window, "mommy is mille coming to our house today?"

"Umm…I don't know if Camille is coming over today sweet pea, you can call her and ask her if she not busy." she told him as she pulled up into the driveway. "Ok you three come on lets get you inside." as she got all three of them inside "shoes and coats off please" she told them as she tossed her keys in the dish by the door, then taking coat by coat and hung them up as all three of them migrated over to the sofa and TJ turning on the TV then taking a seat to watch cartoon with his sisters. And all she could do was smile at the sight of her three little ones looking just like Tom. "ok you three mommy's going to do some work then start dinner." she told them as she grab her laptop and walked over to the dining room table, "ok mommy" they all said in union, she took a seat keyed in her password to her hospital computer to check the sick calls, she spent the next two hours making the necessary arrangements to cover the night shift, she then texted Bobbie to check on the young boy that they had brought in just before she left, she hit the send and made her way into the kitchen to start dinner, as she grilled the chicken cooked the green beans and made the mashed potatoes, her phone started to beep it was a text back from Bobbie that read. (_ran the test has a concussion swelling around the brain hairline fracture stabled and conscious now moved to PICU.) _after reading the text she sent one back_ (Thanks will check on him in the morning.)_ she closed the phone and continued the kids dinner it was 6:00p.m. when she finally finished everything, "ok you three time to eat" she told them as she set the table "come on guys I'm not playing TJ turn off the TV right now" she told them as they all came to the table, she put the girls in there booster seats and pushed them up to the table.

"TJ do you need some help?"

"no mommy I got it."

"ok sweet pea." she told him as she walked pass and ruffled his head of curly blondish brown hair.

After dinner they all migrated back to the family room to watch one their DVD's, the girls grab their big pillows and laid on the floor while TJ climbed on the sofa and cuddle up next to Christina.

"TJ can mommy see the papers you have for me?"

"ok mommy I get my book bag." he told her as he climb off the sofa and ran over to the storage bench by the coat rack. "here it is mommy."

"Thank you sweet pea." she told him as he climbed back on the sofa and cuddled back up under her as she looked over the paperwork it was a permission slip for the children's science museum, "well Thomas looks like your going to the museum."

"you going with me mommy?"

"I'm not sure sweetie, if I don't daddy or Camille will go with you."

"ok mommy but I want you to go."

"I'll try sweet pea." she told him as they all finished watching the DVD.

"Ok Mia, Alexis come on its bath time, and TJ I will be back for you in a few minutes to get you bathed to." she told them as they all headed into the bathroom as she washed them one by one and got them dressed for bed she took them back into the family room to wait for Tom's skype call it was now 8:30 she took her laptop and placed it on the coffee table and set all three of them in front of it Tom had promised them before he left that he would read them their story every night while he was going she opened the laptop and logged onto the site after a second Tom logged on as well.

"hey guys how are you doing, hey baby everything ok?"

"daddy" they all called out in union at seeing him on the monitor."

"yeah baby everything's good I'll let you spend time with them while I clean the kitchen then we can have some time together after I put them to bed, I love you Tom."

"ok baby I love you too."

As he asked them all about their day and got all caught up on it from their point of view he read them their story he told them how much he missed and loved them and that he would be home soon this would be there routine for the next four days, as they all said there goodnights and he told TJ to go and get mommy from the kitchen he continued to talk to the twins.

"Hey baby how are you?" she ask him as she took a seat on the sofa.

"hey sweetheart I'm doing good, how is it really going with you?"

"its going ok hey baby, hey let me put them to bed right quick I'll be right back."

"Ok sweetheart I'll be waiting."

"I love you."

"I love you too Chris."

"hey guys come on time for bed tell daddy goodnight.

"goodnight daddy" they all said in union.

"be right back sweetie." she told him as she took them all and put them to bed and tucked them in kissed them all good night and then returned to the sofa to finish her conversation with Tom.

"ok sweetie I'm back sorry it took me so long, how was your day?"

"its ok baby, and my day was ok spent most of my time thinking about you and the kids."

"we miss you to."

"so how was work?"

"it was work Tom, I was late this morning."

"why?"

"for some reason I just couldn't get a move on it, you know how I am when your not here to give me that motivation to get up." she told him with a soft smile and a little laugh that he loved so much.

"you keep that up and I just may have to come home early."

"Ok I can go for that, God Tom I miss you so much and your only been gone a day."

"I miss you too sweetheart."

"so how is the conference, did James attend the this year?"

"its going ok I attended a segment today with promising new breakthroughs in treatment so I was pretty excited about that and yeah James is here."

"tell him I said hello, and baby that's wonderful."

"I'll tell him, but enough about that we can talk about the conference when I get home right now I want to talk about us."

"what about us?""I think we should start a date night."

"a date night?"

"yeah one night a week you pick the night and we hire or get some one to watch the kids, so we can do something just the two of us alone and before you say no just think about it I know how you hate getting Camille or Bobbie to watch the kids unless its and emergency."

"well to tell you the truth it sounds nice if we can find a reliable person along with Camille and or Bobbie to watch them I'm all for it we can talk about it more when you get home."

"great so on another note how did you sleep last night?"

"the same as you." she told him with a smile.

"so I guest neither one of got a lot of sleep then."

"no we didn't."

"well maybe tonight will be a little better for both of us."

"I doubt it, you know how you hate to be cold."

"yeah your probably right, and yes I do hate to be cold especially my hands you know how I have to have them in the right place to keep them warm."

"ok stop or you really will have to come home early."

"ok sweetheart I'll stop, well Chris baby its late I better let you try and get some sleep, I love you sweetheart so much."

"I love you to Tom more then you know, goodnight sweetie oh before I forget TJ got a permission slip to go to the children's science museum I told him that one of would go with him."

"when is it?"

"its next Friday"

"I think I'll take him if your ok with that?"

"sure I am baby, you know the planetarium is my thing." and they both started to laugh. "ok baby I better let you go and get some rest, goodnight sweetie."

"goodnight sweetheart."

She closed up the laptop and got to her feet, she made her way into Thomas's room to lay out his clothes for the next morning she pulled the cover back over him kissed him on the forehead "I love you little man" she told him as she stood in the doorway watching him sleep, "God you look just like your daddy." she told him as she closed the door half way and made her way into the girls room she laid out there clothes pulled the cover back up over them and kissed their foreheads, she stood there just for a second just watching them and thinking to herself how blessed she and Tom where to have four beautiful kids "I love you both so much your mommy's little sweet peas" she told them as she backed out of the room closing the door half way behind her.

She made it back into the front of the house, she locked up and turn off all the light but the one on the sofa table, she then made it into her room to take a hot shower before going to bed hoping it would help her sleep, she stood under the hot water for about fifteen minutes just letting the water pour over her body hoping it would relieve just a little of the tension she was feeling, she finally got out and dressed for bed she picked out what she was going to wear she then climbed into bed and set the alarm clock for 6a.m. she laid back and closed her eyes, she laid there for some time "God Tom I can't fall asleep," she whispered to herself so she decided to send Tom a text knowing he was just laying in bed to not sleeping that read, "_Still can't sleep all ur fault will forgive u when u get home. I know u can't either miss u so much love u even more close ur eyes & dream about me should help some." _she hit the send and closed the phone, and a few minutes later she got a text back that read "_I know it is will make it up to u ur right can't sleep to cold miss u so much love u more can't wait to be home I always dream about u close ur eyes & dream of me night sweetheart will call u tomorrow."_

She closed her eyes and started to think about Tom the touch of his hand and the feel of his body next to her but it didn't seem to work it wasn't the same,she tossed and turned again for another night. As the night turned into morning again, and the alarm clock went off she managed to make her way out of bed not well rested but rested enough, she made her way into the bathroom brushing her teeth, washing her face and brush her hair into a single ponytail she then made her way back into the bedroom to get dressed and ready for the day, she eventually made her way into Thomas's room getting him up and helping him get dressed and as she finished with him she made her way into the girls room to get them dressed before taking them all into the bathroom to get their faces washed, teeth brushed and hair combed, they all made there way into the kitchen where she fixed them some breakfast so that they could start there day off right as they ate she gather there things and had them by the door ready to go she made it back into the kitchen were Mia and Alexis were putting there plates in the sink.

"Thank you for helping mommy out this morning." she told them as she gave them a kiss on the forehead. "ok go get your coats on, so we can take your brother to school." as she finished clearing off the table and setting the rest of the dishes in the dishwasher to be washed later, she made her way into the family room where TJ was watching cartoons. "hey mister turn that off and lets get a move on it, lets go get your coat on."

"yes mommy" he told her as he made it to his feet then making it to over by the door and putting on his coat.

As she made sure for another morning that they had everything, she locked the door and they all headed for the car she got them all into there car seats and headed for TJ's school she pulled into the drop off line kissed him on the forehead goodbye told him she love him and watched as the drop off car monitor walked him and his friends into school once she saw he was safely inside she headed for the expressway with purple rain playing on the radio and her singing along with the song she merged left onto I-95 headed straight for the hospital as she pulled into the parking lot of the daycare center she got out and took the girls inside, she paid the daycare fees for the week kissed the girls on the forehead told them she love them, and made her way around to the other side of the hospital she parked in Tom spot and made her way into the double doors of the ER.

"hey you good morning I see you have a move on it this morning" said Bobbie as the came out of the exam room making her way over to the nurses station where Gail, Alisha and Dr. Jameson were standing.

"Good morning Bobbie, and yes I do." she told her as she said good morning to the rest of the staff that was standing at the nurses station.

"you talk to Tom last night?" she asked her as she grab the chart for the patient in the room she just came out of.

"yeah we skyped he wanted to make sure he read the kids their story last night."

"Tom is such a great dad." she told her as Gail walked off to handle another case and Alisha answered the phone.

"yeah he is, hey do you need any thing I have a meeting this morning."

"no I think were good down here, I'll page you if I need you."

"ok thanks." she told her as she headed around the corner and for the elevators.

As Christina made her way to her office she unlocked the door hung up her coat and put her things away and took a seat at her desk she checked her messages and returned a few calls, looked over a few reports and did a little paperwork before heading up to check on the little boy that was brought in the day before as she may her way around the hospital, checking on a few more patients and handling a few patients problems it was now 11a.m. and she had a budget meeting at 11:30 she made it back to her office to grab her day planner and a few files that she would needed for the meeting, she then headed to the conference room next to Morrissey office where he and a few more department heads where waiting.

Meanwhile in the ER

_(Incoming: twenty-five year old male (GSW) to the right side of the chest. Was found awake and combative palpable pulse, systolic BP of 100 mm Hg, respiratory rate 30/ minute. An occlusive dressing was taped over the entry site in the fifth intercostal space, the paramedics yelled out as they wheeled him in on the stretcher. Trauma room three Bobbie called out as they moved him on to a gurney as Steve and the new ER doctor checked him out his vital signs had become worse. "his trachea is deviated to the left, his jugular veins are distended, has no breathing sounds on the right side of his chest, he has palpable crepitus and on percussion he has hyper-resonance on the right side of the chest he has tension pneumothorax" Steve told the other doctor as he inserted a 14 gauge needle in the right midclavicular line at the second intercostal space at hearing the air escape, a chest tube was inserted and connected to a chest drainage device then he was taken to the O.R then to the TICU.)_

_As Steve and the other ER doctor finished up with the GSW sending him up to the O.R and making a few notations on a few charts the ER doors fling open again._

_(Incoming: twenty-nine year old female fell down a flight of stairs striking the right side of her head. She was found by her boyfriend, poorly responsive and amidst a coffee ground like emesis. BP127/97, HR83, RR25,the EMT called out as they wheeled her into the exam room. "lets get a HCT, Spine X-rays, brain MRI and a EEG Steve called out, what's her name?" he asked "June Wilson" the nurse told him "June can you hear me if you can, can you hold up your finger? Unresponsive to verbal commands. no spontaneous movement. Pupils 4/4 decreasing to 2/2 on exposure to light. Ok lets get her up to the ICU.") _

"Hey Camille what are you doing here?" Bobbie asked her as she approached the nursing station.

"Hey Bobbie just came to see my mom, I tried calling but her phone when straight to voice mail, do you know where she at?"

"she in a meeting right now."

"do you know how long she going to be in it?"

"no sorry, so how are you and Marcus doing?"

"where doing good, med school is a challenge on our relationship some times but we get through it."

"that's good and how is your job going?"

"its good I love what I do."

"that's the best part as long as you love what your doing, I see a lot of people doing thing that they don't like and are miserable in there work."

"yeah it's a few of those at my job they do it for a paycheck.'

"look at you sounding all grown up" she told her and they both started laughing.

"yeah I have and I see now how my mom feels about her work I didn't when I was younger."

"yeah but you were a kid so its understandable that you didn't understand."

"yeah but I'm going to make sure that Thomas, Mia and Alexis understand how mom and Tom feel."

"ah… your such a good big sister."

"I try, hey Bobbie can you tell my mom that I'm picking TJ up from school and the girls."

"you are?"

"yeah that's what I was came by to tell her I'm going to pick up the kids and take them to the library the story teller is going to be there today then I'm going to take them out to eat just give her a few hours to herself."

"well I'll let her know when I see her."

"ok thanks I'll talk to you later I'm headed to pick up the girls now."

"see you later Camille and tell Marcus I said hi."

"will do." she told her as she walked back out of the double doors of the ER.

After sitting in the budget meeting for three hours she was finally able to return to her office to finish up on some paperwork return a few more calls and check on a few more patients before going back down to the ER.

"Hey you meeting over all ready?"

"yes thank God." she told her and they both starting laughing.

"Camille was here looking for you"

"she was?"

"yeah she told me to tell you that she was picking up the kids and taking them to the library and then out to get something to eat."

"thanks Bobbie, I better give her a call and see what time she bringing them home."

"she said something about give you a few hours to yourself."

"what a sweetheart she is, hey Bobbie I'll talk to you later maybe we can grab some dinner or something after work just let me see how long Camille is going to keep them?"

"ok let me know."

"I will, I'll page you." she told her as she rounded the corner and headed back to her office.

As she got on the elevator to her office she sent Camille a text to call her back she hit the send and closed the phone as she stepped off rounded the corner and walled down the hall to her office she noticed that Candy was standing in front of her office door. "hey you are you waiting for me?"

"I was just leaving you a note."

"so how was your first day back?" she asked her as she opened the door and they both walked in and took a seat.

"its was good I'm really happy to be back."

"where happy to have you back, so what can I do for you?"

"well I'm good with my schedule all but one day I was wondering if I could have Wednesdays off that Tiffany's dance class."

"yeah we can do that, are you working tomorrow."

"no, but the rest of the schedule I am Ray said he would switch with me for the rest of the schedule."

"ok just before the new one comes out remind me again and I will take care of it."

"thanks Christina."

"Oh your welcome Candy." she told her as her phone started to ring "this is Camille give me one second, hey sweetie I was just calling you back Bobbie told me that you picked up the kids?"

"yeah where still at the library, their inside right now listening to the story teller, why she calls herself that I don't know."

"oh ok do you know what time your going to bring them home?"

"umm… me and Marcus were going to take them out to fun world when we were done here, did you need me to bring them home early I know TJ has school in the morning I want keep them out to late mom."

"no its not that me and Bobbie was thinking of going out to dinner after work, that's all."

"go I will take them home and get them ready for bed for you, I'll just see you when you get home go and have a little fun you deserve it and when Tom gets back I will keep the kids so you two can spend some time together if you want?"

"that would be great Camille thanks, call me when your on your way to the house."

"your welcome and I will, love you mom."

"love you to Camille bye sweetie."

"sorry about that Candy, Camille took the kids out, she does this at least once a week if she not to busy but you never know what day she is going to pick them up."

"that is so nice of her."

"yeah she has been a big help to me in the last few years."

"but back to you, like I said just remind me and we will get it all taken care of."

"thanks Christina." she told her as she got to her feet and headed for the door.

"your welcome and I will see you later."

As Candy left the office Christina sent a text to Bobbie _"hey lets have dinner after work Camille is going to take care of the kids for me." _she closed the phone and turned to the computer to check the sick calls after making a few calls so that the night shift was covered she got a text back from Bobbie _"hey sounds good girls night meet you down her at 6." _after reading it she sent one back _"6 it is" _she then sent another text this one to Tom _"hey baby miss and love u so much, Camille picked up the kids for her weekly visit, me and Bobbie are having dinner tonight, cant wait until u get home, need u more then I can put in a text," _she hit the send and closed the phone. And a few minutes later she got a text back from Tom that read _"dinner sounds good have some fun tell Camille thanks for me miss u so much love u more cant wait to get home tell Bobbie I said hi." She closed her phone and seat back in her chair and just smiled knowing that she had a loving daughter, friend and husband that do all they could to make her lift just a little easier at time._

To be Continued.


	26. Date Night part 2

**Date Night part 2**

"Hey Bobbie you ready to go?" she asked her as she made her way over to the nurses station were Bobbie and Steve where standing.

"yeah I am just let me grab my bag be right back." she told her.

"Hey Steve how are you doing tonight?"

"I'm good Christina, when does Tom get back?"

"Friday night." she told him as Bobbie came back.

"so where to?" she asked Christina as she turned and told Steve that she would see him later at home.

"I don't know, what do you feel like," she asked as they both walked toward the double doors of the ER headed for the parking lot.

"how about the olive garden?"

"sounds good, and you know how i love there salad."

"olive garden it is." she said as they made it to the car and headed for the restaurant.

As they pulled into the parking lot of restaurant and made there way inside they stood there talking about there day and waited to be seated. A few minutes later Christina's phone started to ring as the maitre d' came over to seat them. "hey Bobbie this is Camille go a head I'll be right there." she told her as she answered the phone. "hey sweetie is everything ok?" she asked her "yeah mom everything's fine just giving you a update, you know how you worry, were here at fun world we should be here about another hour, hey Marcus they can only have one. Sorry about that mom I'll call or text you back when we leave and make it back to the house."

"okay sweetie and Camille thanks and tell Marcus I said hi and thank him for me to."

"your welcome, I'll tell him and mom I love you."

"love you to sweetie." she told her as closed the phone and she made her way over to the table where Bobbie was sitting.

"hey is everything okay with the kids?"

"yeah she was just giving me a update, there at fun world right now."

"that Camille is really turning into a grownup."

"she really is I am so proud of her." she told her as they sat there and talked about their day and life in general.

"_Hi welcome to the Olive Garden my name is Jamie I will be your waitress tonight, Can I get you something to drink?" the waitress asked as she handed them each a menu._

"Hi Jamie thank you and yes please I would like a Peach Ice-Tea." Christina told her as she looked over at Bobbie.

"And I'll have the same please." Bobbie said as she looked over the menu.

As the waitress bring over their drinks they told her that they would start with soup and salad then some appetizers, as they ordered their meal and two glasses of red wine Christina, had the Parmesan Crusted Bistecca a grilled sirloin topped with parmesan herb breading, served with garlic parmesan mashed potatoes and broccoli. Bobbie had the Steak Gorgonzola Alfredo grilled medallions drizzled with balsamic glaze, served over fettuccine tossed with spinach and gorgonzola alfredo sauce. They set back and enjoyed there meal and some adult girl conversation for the next hour, they ended the meal with a little dessert, as they sat there for the next half hour just talking and remembering when they use to do this at least once a week, they both decided that at least once a month they would get together and have a girls night out and next time they would invite Candy and Kelly to join them. As the waitress came back and they paid the check they both got to their feet and headed for the parking lot. They continued their conversation on the way to Bobbie house it was now well after 8:30 when they pulled up into the parking lot at Bobbie's they said their goodnights, and Christina headed for home it was still a twenty minute drive on the expressway without traffic as she pulled out of the parking lot she put in her best of prince CD as 1999 started to play she merged right onto I-195, drove two miles and merged left onto I-95 headed straight for home. As she pulled up into the driveway and made it into the house Camille and Marcus were sitting on the sofa watching a movie.

"hey mom."

"hey sweetie, hey Marcus thank you both for watching the kids for me."

"no problem you know how we love them Christina."

"they didn't give you guys any trouble did they? I know the twins can be a hand full at times."

"no mom they were great they all had their bathes and before you ask yes they brushed their teeth, oh and Tom read them their story tonight."

"he did?"

"yeah he called and I set the computer up for them."

"ah… thank you Camille."

"he also told me to tell you to call him when you got home, so tell me did you have fun?."

"yeah I did its been a long time since me and Bobbie went out and just talked and had a good time."

"well I'm glad you had fun, well we better get going I'm just going to go give them a kiss bye."

"so Marcus how's med school going?"

"its hard at times but its going pretty good."

"good to hear."

"yeah I told Tom that I wanted to talk to him about a few thing when he gets back"

"oh yeah I bet he was smiling from ear to ear when you told him that?" she told him and they both started to laugh.

"yeah he did get a little exited."

"yeah that's Tom, he likes to talk about his med school days, well school part of them anyway."

"ok mom I'll call you tomorrow, oh I promised the kids that we would take them to the movies Saturday to see some cartoon Icky was telling me about so if you and Tom wanted to do something we can pick the kids up on Friday night after work and keep them for the weekend just let me know." she told her as she gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Camille, Marcus thank you I'll let you know, or did you already run this by Tom?" and seeing the smile on both of there faces her question was answered, "I take it that he's all for you guys keeping the kids?"

"yeah he was so I'll pick them up Friday when I get off," she said with a little laugh.

"then I guess I'm out ranked." she said with a smile.

"night mom, love you." she told her as she headed for the door.

"night Christina, love you too." Marcus told her as he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and followed behind Camille.

"Good night you two love you both." she told them as she watched from the door as they made it to the car and drove off, she locked up and headed to Thomas room she picked out what he was going to wear and laid it out on his chair she then pulled the cover back up over him kissed him on the forehead and told him how much she loved him, she closed the door half way and made her way into the girls room she picked out there clothes and laid them out as well she then pulled the cover back over them kissed them on the forehead, and told them how much she loved them she stood there for a second just wondering to herself if they all kicked their cover off on purposes she smiled turned and walked out of the room leaving the door half open, she made it back to the front of the house turned out all the lights but the one on the sofa table and headed for her bedroom, she had decided to send Tom a text that she would call him right after she took a shower, and he text back ok, she made her way into the shower and about twenty minutes later she was done dressed, she picked out some clothes for herself set the alarm clock for 6a.m. she climbed into bed and now she was ready to talk to her husband about her day, she grab the phone and hit the one for speed dial as the phone started to ring she laid their under the covers as she heard him pick up she smiled softly and closed her eyes as he started to speak, the sound of his voice just vibrated down her spine making her heart skip a beat.

"Hey baby how are you doing?" he whispered softly.

"I'm doing ok missing you so much I can barely stand it, and stop that you know what that does to me."

"I know, I'm sorry and I know how you feel sweetheart, so how was your dinner with Bobbie?"

"it was nice I really enjoyed myself we said that were going to try and do it at least once a month."

"that sounds good sweetheart."

"I hear that you still got to read to the kids tonight?"

"yeah I called Camille, she and Marcus were at the house so after there bath she set the computer up for me."

"yeah she also told me about this weekend."

"your ok with it right?"

"yeah I'm ok with it, we get a whole weekend just me and you, what ever will we do?" she asked him with a little evil laughter in her voice.

"hey I know that laugh."

"what laugh?" she asked him as she bit her bottom lip and smiled.

"that one I have something planed for you laugh."

"what ever do you mean Mr. Wakefield, you think you know me so well?"

"I do know you Mrs. Wakefield, just as well as you know me, its why we work."

"your right about that we do work so well together don't we?"

"yes we do, well baby its late I better let you go so you can try and get some sleep, I just had to hear your voice before I tried to get some sleep."

"I don't wont you to go"

"I know baby, but we both have to get up early and you have more to do then me, I'll be home soon, God! Christina I miss you."

"I know baby I miss you too,"

"I love you Christina, goodnight sweetheart."

"I love you too, goodnight sweetie." she told him as they both hung up the phone at the same time, by the time she finished talking to Tom it was well after 10p.m. she closed her eyes and for the first night in two days she drifted off to sleep.

As night became morning for the next two days it was finally Friday and Tom was coming home. As the alarm clock went off it was 6a.m she rolled over and hit the off button and smiled, she made her way out of bed and headed for the bathroom to get herself ready for the day she brushed her teeth, washed her face and combed her hair, she made her way back into her room and got dressed before heading into Thomas's room to get him dressed after helping him with his shoes, she made her way into the girls room dressing them and combing their hair into two ponytails she adding a few barrettes then they all made it back into her bathroom to get their teeth brushed and faces washed, she had decided that today was a special day and that they would go out for breakfast this morning as she got there coats on and grab there things she locked the door and headed for the car she got them all in car seats and headed for IHop. It was now a little after 7a.m. and they still had plenty of time to eat and get TJ to school on time as they made it into the restaurant they were seated as soon as they walked through the door, Christina didn't need to look at the menu she all ready know what they wanted. The girls had the create a face a buttermilk pancake with strawberry eyes, a whipped topping nose a banana smile and a cup of strawberry yogurt, Thomas would always get the funny face a big chocolate chip pancake dusted lightly with powdered sugar and a whipped topping smile and a cup of strawberry yogurt as well. Christina had two eggs with buttermilk pancakes and crispy bacon strips they all had orange juice and Christina had a cup of coffee, as they sat there she smiled at watching the kids enjoy there food, as they finished up she paid the bill and they all headed back to the car, she got them all in to car seats once again, it was now 8:00. As she pulled out of the parking lot she headed for TJ's school a few minutes later she pulled into the drop off line she kissed him on the forehead goodbye told him how much she love him and watched as the drop off car monitor walked him and his friends into the school once she saw he was safely inside she headed for the expressway.

As she pushed the TLC CD in and Diggin' On You started playing she started to sing along with the song as she merged left onto I-95 headed straight for the hospital after about four more songs she pulled into the parking lot of the daycare center she got out and took the girls inside, she kissed them both on the forehead told them how much she love them, and that she would see them later. She headed back to the car and made her way back around to the other side of the hospital pulling into Tom's spot, she still had a few minutes so she sat there as TLC's Red Light Special started playing she started to sing the words as her thoughts drifted to Tom. Lost in her own thought when all of a sudden she was brought out of her daydream by the tapping on the window.

"hey what are you doing out here?" Bobbie asked.

"nothing just sitting here why?"

"Umm…because you were in your own world, I have been tapping on your window for a few minutes."

"I was just thinking about Tom that's all." she told her as she turned the car off of on and took the key out then grabbing her bags."

"Oh sweetie he'll be home tonight."

"I know,"

"you know you two have it bad." she told her as she nudged her with her elbow and they both started to laugh. "I cant believe how in love you both still are after all this time you guys still act like teenagers."

"us look at you and Steve"

"yeah but me and Steve are still in the dating faze" she told her as they both walked through the double doors of the E.R.

"yeah about that when are you and Steve going to take it to the next level?" she whispered.

"will finish this later when we don't have so many nosey ears and eyes around."

"ok." she told her as they approach the desk. "hey Bobbie I'll see you later maybe we can grab lunch if we have some time."

"sounds good."

As Christina rounded the corner and headed for the elevator she was stopped by Kelly, Ray and Candy handing her a census report. "thank you is everything ok, how is it going, do you need anything?" she asked as she pushed the up button on the elevator. "everything is good on my floor Christina." Kelly told her as Candy shook her in agreement "well I'm short today" Ray told her, "ok I'll get someone over there to help out." she told him with a smile as she stepped into the elevator "I'll see you guys later."

As Christina stepped off the elevator rounded the corner and walked down the long hall to her office her phone started to beep it was a text from Tom that read _"hey baby cant wait till I get home tonight don't bother to pick me up will take a cab trying to get a early flight out of here love u see u soon."_ she hung up her coat and putting her things away she took a seat at her desk and sent him a text back that read "_cant wait hope u can get a early flight love u too see u tonight." _she closed her phone andchecked her messages she returned a few calls, then turned on her computer to check who she could move to Rays floor after getting a fill in she then called to the other two floors to get there census report she keyed in the information so that every department had the same information she had as she finished up on that she started and finished some paperwork, and a few reports before making her rounds to check on a few patients before she made it down to the ER.

"Hey you, how is it going down here?" Christina asked.

"slow can you believe it other then the few cuts and bruises were doing really good."

"so we may just make it to lunch then."

"yeah I think we will"

"hey meet me in the cafeteria at 12:30"

"will do." Bobbie told her as she looked over a few charts.

"ok I better get going I have a few more patients to check on."

"ok see you in what thirty minutes?"

"yeah." she told her as she headed for the elevators.

As she made her rounds once again checking on a few more patients and dealing with a few problems she made her way down to the cafeteria where Bobbie, Kelly, Candy and Ray were at she walked over. "are we having another RT reunion?" she asked and they all started laughing, "Yeah we are, we saved you a seat."

"thanks I'll be right back just let me grab something." as she made her way over to the counter to grab the special of the day she made it back over to the table. As they seat there for the next hour laughing and reminisce about old times at RT, it was now time for them all to get back to work they all said their see you later and headed in different directions, as Christina made it back to her office she spent the next three hours finishing up on some more paperwork and her last report of the week as she sat at her desk going through some files her office phone started to ring,

"This is Christina," she answered as she also heard a knock on her office door she waved a hand for the person to come in, "Yes... I'm still here. That's good to hear," Christina nodded as she pulled the phone away from her ear slightly.

"what can I do for you Lisa?" she whispered and the nurse simply flashed her a grin and passed the Watkins folder across her desk and made her way back to the door.

"thank you" she whispered again. "You'll let me know if anything changes?" she smiled and nodded again at the Lisa as the nurse said your welcome and left her office. "Ok. Thanks again for keeping me updated." She hung up the phone and looked over the folder that was just giving to her, she signed the necessary forms and place it back on her desk to be turned in on Monday morning.

**Meanwhile in the ER**

"Hey Camille, Hey TJ weren't you here a few days ago?" Bobbie asked her as they approached the nursing station.

"Hey Bobbie yes I was." she told her as they both started to laugh.

"yeah I'm keeping the kids for mom and Tom this weekend."

"that is so sweet of you."

"yeah I promised this one that I would take them to the movies."

"you are such a great big sister."

"hey do you know where my mom's at she not in her office?"

"no, did you text or call her."

"yeah I did but she didn't answer, I wanted to know when she was going to be home, I want to set something up special for her and Tom but I don't want them to walk in on me as I'm doing it."

"that is so sweet of you."

"yeah if I can pull it off" she told her and they both started laughing.

"yeah your parents do have a walking in on things don't they?"

"yeah they do."

"well let me page her and see where she at."

"ok thanks Bobbie."

_**(Christina Hawthorne-Wakefield 6678 Christina Hawthorne-Wakefield 6678 please)**_

And a few minutes later the phone started to ring.

"hey where are you?"

"in my office."

"I was just there."

"I stepped out for just a minute, did you need something?"

"no actually Camille and TJ are here to see you."

"are they? Tell her I'm on my way down."

"ok will do" she told her as she hung up the phone.

"hey Camille, she said stay put she's on her way down, come here TJ let me take a look at you, your getting so big now." she told him as she handed him three suckers and told him to share with his little sisters.

"hey you what are you guys doing here?" she asked Camille as she kissed her on the cheek and then kissed TJ on the forehead.

"well I knew that TJ didn't get out of school until 4:30 on Fridays so I thought I would pick him up early good thing I did, mom did you know that they cancelled his late class, his teacher said she sent a note home Wednesday letting all the parents know."

"your kidding me I didn't even look in his bag when I got home."

"its not your fault, its really mine if I hadn't picked them up and took them to the library and fun world you would have remember to ask him about his day."

"no sweetie its not I should have looked in his bag anyway when I got home, so where are you guys headed now?"

"to pick up the girls, but I stopped by to ask you what time are you leaving here tonight and if you know what time Tom would be home?"

"Umm… I'm not sure since you have the kids, Tom is trying to catch a early flight out, he told me not pick him up he would just take a cab home why?"

"Oh nothing I was just wondering." she told her as she looked at Bobbie with a there goes that plan.

"well I packed the kids some bags there in the car, I did it just in case you stop by."

"thanks mom I'll grab them before we leave."

"look mommy."

"hey TJ I see them did aunt Bobbie give you those?"

"yes"

"did you say thank you?"

"thank you aunt Bobbie"

"your welcome sweetie"

"ok mom well we batter get going and we'll see you Sunday."

"ok sweetie do you know what time your bring them home?"

"Umm… I'll call you Sunday morning, is that ok"

"yeah, ok TJ mommy will see you Sunday." she told him as she hugged him and kissed him again on the forehead then giving Camille another kiss on the cheek. "kiss my babies for me Camille"

"I will mom." she told her as she grab TJ by the hand and they headed for the double doors of the ER.

She stood in the ER and talked to Bobbie for a few minutes before heading back to her office to return a few more calls, go over a few things and checking the sick calls, she spent the next hour covering the night shift. It was now five thirty and she thought she would call it a day she put on her coat, gather her things locked her office door and headed for the ER to tell Bobbie goodnight.

"hey Bobbie I'm going home, I'll talk to you later."

"ok Chrissie, call me."

"will do, goodnight everyone." she said as she headed for the door, and making her way to the car started it up and pulled out of the parking lot as TLC's Girl Talk played she sung along with the word as she made her way to the expressway she merged right onto I-95 headed straight for the home as the song came to a end and the next one started all she could think about was Tom, and how glad she would be when he finally made it home as she started to sing the words to the next song and the one after that she finally made it home, she pulled up into the driveway got out locked the door, as she made it into the house it was empty she just sighed she was hoping that Tom had made it home, it was now a little after 6p.m and she still hadn't heard from him, she figured that she would give him another hour then she would call or text him and see if he was able to catch a earlier flight, she made her way into the bedroom she had decided to take a hot shower to try and relieve some of the stress and tension she was feeling as she made her way into the bathroom she started the shower and undressed as she stepped in closed her eyes and let the hot water cascade over her body.

Meanwhile Tom made it home and through the front door making his way into the bedroom and putting his bag in the chair he heard the shower running hoping that she had just got in he undress and made his way into the bathroom as he stepped into the shower and wrapped his arms around her waist she jumped ten feet. "Oh my God!, damn Tom you scared me," she told him after slapping his arm "sorry baby didn't mean to, was just trying to surprise you," he told her as he pulled her close and kissed her deep, "God you feel good," she told him as she smiled and stared deep into his green eyes, he smiled back at her. "damn baby I missed you so much" he told her as he caressed her thighs and found what he was looking for, "Oh damn! Tom what are you doing baby?" she asked as she moaned out and he turned her trapping her between him and the shower wall. He whispered seductively, "I could tell you but its more fun if I show you." he told her as he kissed her neck and shoulder then lifting her off her feet, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. She moaned long and soft as he entered her. His moan of intense pleasure heightened hers. He thrust in and out of her, making her climb the wall with each stroke. Her body was consumed with so much pleasure, she couldn't move. All she could do was shiver and close her eyes. "God Tom! I love you," she moaned out breathless as his strokes became long and hard, like he was confessing his love for her with every movement. He claimed her mouth again kissing her hard and deep, never missing a stroke. Has he felt her body tense up she arched her back and tightened her grip on him, his strokes became harder and deeper and as her body started to settled he fused his forehead against hers and he whispered "God I love you, and I'm not done with you yet."

**To be Continued.**


	27. Date Night part 3

**Date Night Continued part 3.**

As he lowered her back down to her feet she laid her head into his chest, he held on tight holding her close as they finished their shower. They finally got out and she moved to the bedroom, she slip on a pair of black lace underwear, then grabbing the perfume scented body lotion off the dresser she started to caress it in starting from her feet working her way up and around her body as she looked up she caught a glimpse of him in the mirror, he was leaning against the bathroom doorway enjoying the view. He stood there admiring every bit of his wife's beautiful body and thinking that he was the luckiest guy in the world, and that he had the whole weekend to show her how much he missed her, he pushed himself away from the door and headed toward her holding the top to the bottom of the pajamas he was wearing in his hand, "Is that for me?" she turned and asked him as she walked over to him smiling softly. "it is," he told her as he put it around her and watching carefully as she placed one arm at a time into the sleeves then pulling it up over her shoulders as he leaned down to kiss her neck as he buttoned the first button no the shirt.

He woke up early and just laid in bed next to her watching as she slept knowing that this was the first time she had slept all week it was well after twelve when he decided that it was time that she got up and had something to eat. He eased the covers back and to his surprise she wasn't wearing the shirt, he just stared at her body for a moment taking in all her beauty he started placing kisses down her spine then working his way back up, leaving no skin untouched. Stopping at the nape of her neck, he kissed her long and more tender there. This was one of her spots, and he knew if he kissed her just right it would wake her. When she slowly turned over and kissed him, he smiled as his heart melted into hers.

"Good afternoon, Sunshine," he said when she broke their kiss.

"A very good afternoon it is," she replied as she wrapped one arm around his neck and the other around his lower back.

"So you missed me?" he asked as he caressed her thigh.

"So much you wouldn't believe," she told him as she caressed his lower back and remembering that he told her that he wasn't finished with her yet.

"You want to show me again how much?" he asked and she nodded her head yes knowing she was in trouble as he started to kiss the side of her neck and then down to her breast before making a trail of kisses down her stomach to her navel and removing the black lace underwear she was wearing. Christina lower lips swelled in anticipation as she clutched the sheets on the bed, not sure she could take any more of his sweet torment. She could feel her body respond in ways she rather it didn't, she was still a little sore from his actions last night but his seducing scent was driving her crazy. "I love you," escaped his lips as he moved back up. His tongue delighted in the sensual pleasures that her body provided, and the passion burning between them. "you tasted so good." he monad out. _God I love this man._ she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and her body welcomed him in, as she wrapped her legs around him she could feel his steady heartbeat, she nibbled on his lower ear lobe as his hips moved and her body followed. "Tell me you love me" he said and before she could answer he moved again pulling away from her warmth only to return with a slow thrusts longer and deeper she soon felt her entire body shake then tense up as her release came she monad out and a few minutes later his own release came as they laid there in the joy of each other he smiled down at her in amazement.

"ok now you know you can't keep me in bed all day," he said, and she smiled.

"well if you move I can get up" she told him "and who's on who here?" she asked him.

"well if you stop pulling me on top of you."

"so what your saying is this is my fault?" she asked him with a light laughter.

"umm…yeah." he countered with a laughter of his own.

"ok well I'm sorry but you know that I can't get enough of you." she told him.

"believe me Christina the feeling is mutual."

"is that so?" she said as she shifted her body.

"hey your not playing fair, stop that."

"stop what?" and she moved her hips again.

"that."

"I didn't do anything." she told him laughing as she said it.

"your going to get yourself in more trouble if you keep that up."

"are you sure its me that's going be in trouble?"

"yeah I am." he told her as he moved just to prove his point and her body moved with him.

"damn Tom you feel good." she told him as she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes.

"and you were saying." he asked as he moved again.

"ok I was wrong" she moaned out in pleasure "I'll stop," she told him with a smile.

"you sure?"

"yes, I am" she told him.

"we can finish this later." he told her as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Ok, I think we need to get up and get something to eat."

"you cooking or do you want to go out?"

"Umm… go out, I really don't think I have the energy to cook, you know how you take it out of me."

"Umm…I know and I'm sorry."

"no your not."

"I know, so I guess you want me to let you up now?"

"yeah, so I can take a shower." she laughed.

"can I join you?" he asked as he rolled over to the other side of the bed.

"only if you promise to be good?"

"I promise." he told her with a deceitful laughter in his voice.

"ok what was that?"

"what?"

"that laugh, see you can't be good."

"ok sweetheart I promise I'll be good."

"you better." she told him as she got up and headed for the bathroom.

"Christina, babe are you ok?"

"I'm fine Tom," she told him as she turned, then enter the bathroom he got up and walked in behind her, he pulled her in to his arms, "look at me," she lifted her head and looked into his green eyes, "are you ok?" she bit her bottom lip and smiled, "babe I'm fine nothing a hot shower want take care of," she said as she leaned up and kissed him, with a satisfied look on his face she turned and started the shower as the water started to heat up she stepped in and he joined her, as they washed up and each other they got out, she made it to the bedroom and slipped on her bra and panties picked out something for both of them to wear while he shaved, and got himself ready as she passed him coming out of the bathroom he brushed his hand against her thigh, "see now that's a shame that you can only be good for a second." she told him with a smile as she entered the bathroom to get herself ready. A few minutes later she came out he was fully dressed in the clothes she laid out for him a pair of black dress pants, and a light blue sweater, she emerged from the bathroom in a pair of black dress pants and a cream colored pullover blouse.

"I see your ready to go?"

"I am." she said as smiled up at him.

"my car or your?"

"your driving." she told him as they made it to the front door.

"I guess we'll take my car seeing is your is probably on E." and he started to laugh as he locked the door.

"ok so I hate going to the gas station."

"don't worry sweetheart I'll take it and fill it up when we get back."

"my night and shining armor."

"always." he told her as they pulled out of the driveway.

"so what do you have a taste for?"

He turned and looked at her contemplating the question for a second, "now you know you shouldn't ask me questions like that."

"Tom?" she smiled and blushed as she turned to looked at him.

"what! Ok I'll be good for now."

"for now what do you mean for now?'

"like I said for now, so what do you want to eat?" he asked her as he came up on the onramp of the expressway.

"you pick and what am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of a few things, but I better feed you first." he told her as he merged on to I-95 headed for one of their favorite restaurant.

As they pulled into the parking lot of The Seafood Place he got out and opened the door for her as he closed the door he took her by the hand and they both walked into the restaurant it was a cozy little place Located in downtown Richmond it had a great atmosphere a modern interior design, and the food is excellent, as they walked in the door they were met by hostess, she showed them to a table and he pulled out the chair for her then pushing it back in after she sat down, then taking his own the hostess then handed them both a menu and asked if they would like something to drink.

They started with Mushroom Caps stuffed with Crab appetizers and a glass of red wine, as they looked over the menu and the waitress came back Tom decided to have the Blackened Salmon and Shrimp served with grilled asparagus and roasted potatoes. Christina decided to have the Baked Jumbo Stuffed Shrimp with a Crab Cake served with jasmine rice and sautéed spinach, they order another glass of red wine and set back and enjoyed their meal, they talked about the conference and their week apart. They have always enjoyed each other company, as they bought the night to a end and the waitress returned back to the table to leave the check. They talked for a few more minutes then Tom paid the check he got to his feet and pulled out her chair, as they left the restaurant he took her hand and they headed for the parking lot. "So what do you feel like do now?" she asked and the moment she said it she wanted to take the question back hoping that love making wasn't on his menu for a few days, seeing his face light up as he opened the car door for her she new what he was thinking, "Umm… we can head home and start out by watching one of your Claude Rains movies if you like and see where it goes from there?" she smiled at him and got in the car as he closed the door and walked around to the drivers side he got in started it up put it in drive, as he started out of the parking lot he turned and looked over at her and placed his hand on her thigh and gently rub it "babe are you ok?" he asked as he came up on the onramp of the expressway and merged onto I-95, "yeah babe I'm good just a little tired that's all." she told him as she laid her head back in the seat and looked at him with a smile on her face just taking in all his pure gorgeousness. "Tom I'm really glad your home." she told him as she closed her eyes. "I'm glad to be home."

**To be Continued.**


	28. Date Night A day with the kids

**Date Night Continued.**

**A day with the kids.**

It was Sunday morning when her cell phone rang waking them from a deep sleep. She reached over to the nightstand searching around for the phone so she could put an end to the annoying sound. "This is Christina" she answered groggily not even opening her eyes to look at the caller ID.

"hey mom are you still sleeping? I thought you guys would be up by now"

"what time is it sweetie?" she asked as Tom moved closer to her wrapping his arm around her waist.

"its almost noon, we should be there in about a half hour."

"ok sweetie, see you then." she told her as she hung up the phone and rolled over to face Tom.

"hey babe we need to get up Camille and the kids should be here in about a half hour."

"Mm…so we have about fifteen minutes." he told her as he started to kiss her softly.

"no Tom we dont, baby come on you know that you need more then fifteen minutes, and didn't you get enough last night?"

"Umm…now you know I can't get enough of you" he told her as his lips covered hers with an intense kiss.

"Tom stop, we can't we don't have enough time for that." she moaned out softly as she broke from the kiss and pushing him over to the other side of the bed so that she could get up and head for the bathroom to shower before Camille and the kids got there.

"Chris is there something wrong?" he called out to her, and got up and headed into the bathroom when he got no answer back. "Christina are you going to answer me, are you ok?"

"Tom I'm fine what makes you think there's something wrong?" she said as she turned toward the tub to start the shower.

"for one Christina I know you."

"baby its nothing can we just get ready, the kids will be here soon."

"then tell me what's going on last night we were fine and now your acting like you don't wont me to touch you."

"I can't even believe you said or think that."

"what am I suppose to think Christina with the way you pulled away from me?"

"Tom please your acting like I shoved you off of me."

"just tell me what the hell is going on with you?"

"Fine Tom" she stood up and turned toward him wrapping one hand around his waist and the other around the back of his neck she looked him deep into his green eyes "I'm just a little sore that's all we have been going at it since you came home."

"Chris I'm sorry."

"for what Tom? babe you didn't do anything I didn't want you to do to me I'll be fine in a day or two, now come on and take a shower with me I need you to wash my back." she told him with a smile.

"I'm not sorry for that, I'm sorry for pushing the issue I love you Christina."

"I know, I love you too." she told him as she turned and slowly stepped into the hot shower and a second later he joined her. After about fifteen minutes in the shower they both got out he headed over to the sink and she headed for the bedroom to get dressed. "hey Chris do you think I need a shave?"

"no baby, didn't you shave yesterday? And you know i like you with a little scruff on your face." she told him as she came from the bedroom back into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"you do, don't you?" he told her as he finished brushing his teeth then passing her on his way into the bedroom to get dressed.

"yes I do, hey bab what time is it?"

"12:30." he told her as he heard the water stop in the bath room.

"the kids should be here in a few minutes I can't believe we slept so long."

"that happens when you stay up past your bedtime doing grown-up things." he told her with a wide smile on his face and before she could respond to the comment she heard the front door open and the kids running in.

"Tom the kids are here."

"yeah I hear them." he told her as they both headed for the family room.

"hey guys how are you?" she said as she came from the bedroom into the front room with Tom following right behind her.

"daddy" the girls screamed out running over and jumping into his arms.

"how are my little angels?" kissing them both on the forehead. "TJ? Come here little man and give daddy a hug do you guys know how much I missed you, I'm so happy to see you?"

"hey Camille how is my big angel doing? come over here and give me a hug to." he told her as he put TJ down.

"I'm doing good." she told him as she made her way over to him, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Marcus how are you?"

"I'm good"

"I just want to thank you guys for watching the kids."

"oh it was no trouble we enjoy having them." said Marcus as he took a seat on the sofa.

"that's because they can send them home when they start to get on their nerves." Christina said as they all started to laugh and she took notice of the expression on Camille's face.

"hey babe umm… do you think that you can take care of the car now?" she turned and looked up at him.

"umm…yeah I can do that, hey Marcus ride with me." he told him after taking a look at her face he knew that she wanted to talk to Camille alone.

"umm…yeah sure Camille?"

"its fine Marcus go ahead go." she told him as Tom headed for the door and he followed behind him, Christina walked over to the TV and grab the remote she sat the kids down in front of the TV and put on one of their DVD's.

"Camille come over here and sit with me," she told her as she took a seat on the sofa and pushed the play button "ok what's going on is everything ok with you and Marcus?"

"yeah mom everything's fine why?."

"because that's not what I'm seeing on your face."

"no mom really I'm fine, Marcus and I are really great," she paused for a second then looked up at her, "he asked me to marry him."

"wow that's a big step, what did you say?"

"I haven't really given him an answers yet, last night we were just watching TV with the kids and out of no where he asked, at first I though he was playing until he told me he was serious mom what should I do?."

"I can't tell you what you should do Camille you have to figure that out on your own, but to be honest me and Tom had expected him to ask you long before now,"

"you guys did, you guys talk about us?"

"well yeah Camille of course we talk about you and Marcus just as much as we talk about those three we both love you and were your parents.

"so I guess that you guys expected us to be married by now?"

"No that's not what I'm saying, I mean you guys have been together for what over five years now, you've been through a lot, damn now that I think about it you guys have been together longer then me and Tom have been married, anyway you love him don't you? and your practically living together now."

"mom! Were not living together" she said in a surprise voice turning to look at her.

"What! don't act surprised and I said practically living together, Camille did you think I didn't know that he spends more nights at the condo then his place, I was born at night not last night sweetie, and I'm not judging you, hell I got pregnant twice before I was married things happen. Camille I'm your mother and of course I want you to get married before living or having kids with Marcus hell I wanted you to be married before you had (***) for the first time but life doesn't always work out the way you want it to, but if you choose to just live with him or marry him I will support you in your decision your grown and taking care of yourself no one can live your life for you, you have to do what you think is right for you I just don't want you to rush into anything your not ready for and what ever you decide to do just remember that I'm behind you I have your back.

"thanks mom, and I really do love him"

"I know you do sweetie,"

"and I am going to marry him."

"I know that to and congratulations now all you need to do is tell him." she told her giving her a big hug as the front door opened.

"hey, took you guys long enough where did you go, babe did you get the car taken car of?"

"yeah I did, is everything ok here?"

"yeah were all good."

"well we better get going, where meeting some friends in a few hours for dinner and a show." she told them as she hug and kissed them both. "mom I'll call you tomorrow."

"ok sweetie we love you."

"I love you both too, Hey guys come and give me a kiss and hug bye." she told them as they all got up to kiss her goodbye,

"mille you take us to see the story teller again?"

"yes Alexis you know I will, I'll come and get you guys when she at the library again ok."

"ok mille love you."

"I love you too."

"Marcus you ready to go?"

"yeah I'm ready, Tom maybe I can get with you next week and pick your brain."

"yeah sounds good Marcus, call me."

"thanks again mom." she told her as she headed for the door and Marcus and Christina followed behind her. Christina watched as they got into the car waving goodbye as they drove off.

"so what was that all about?" he asked as she made it back over to the sofa, taking a seat next to him.

"what are you talking about?"

"come on Chris I don't know why you think I don't know you that look you gave me."

"Tom I have no clue what your talking about." she told him what a smile on her face.

"yeah ok so what's going on with them?"

"Marcus asked Camille to marry him."

"finally and what did she say?'

"she hasn't given him an answer yet."

"ok well what is she going to say?"

"what makes you think I know her answer."

"well for one your name is Christina."

"ok what does that suppose to mean?" she asked as she started to laugh.

"see no explanation needed."

"ok ok fine she said that she going to marry him."

"that's great considering that their practically living together as it is."

"that's what I told her she seemed a little surprised that we knew that he spends more time at her place then his but lets not say anything until she comes to tell us its official." she told him as she got up from the sofa.

"where you going?"

"to see what we have in the kitchen for dinner, what do you feel like?"

"anything you fix will be fine sweetheart."

"ok I may need to go to the store for a few things." she told him as she walked around the sofa leaning over the back of it and giving him a kiss then making her way into the kitchen to see what they had in the house after a few minutes of looking she decided to run out. "hey babe I need to run to the store, are you good with them? it shouldn't take me to long to get what I need."

"yeah babe were good, take your time."

"Ok, I should be back in about twenty minutes no more then thirty I hope." she told him as she kissed him then grabbing her coat, purse and the keys out of the dish by the door. "do you need me to bring you anything back?" she asked before leaving.

"no babe I'm good."

"ok be back in a little bit." she told him as opened the door and headed for the car.

**About thirty-five minutes later.**

"give it back!"

"no!"

"I'm telling mommy,"

"so"

"hey you two what's going on in here?"

"its mine Mia, daddy tell Mia to give it back."

"Mia what do you have?"

"just this" she said as she got up to show him what it was.

"where did you got this Alexis?" he asked in a harsh tone as she started to cry hard.

"what is it daddy?"

"nothing TJ go back and watch your show"

"but daddy."

"TJ what did I just say, go." he told him as he took off back into the family room to finish watching the DVD.

"Alexis come here, stop crying sweetie daddy's not mad at you I just want to know where you got this from." With tears running down her face "outside" she finally got out, "ok sweetie stop crying come on lets get your face cleaned up." he told her as he took her into the bathroom to wash her face. "ok sweetie you can go back and play with your sister." he told her as he kissed her on the forehead and put her back down on the floor.

"mommy Alexis is in trouble." he told her as she walked into the house.

"TJ what are you talking about, and where is your dad?" she asked him on her way into the kitchen to put the bags down.

"in the bathroom, daddy mommy's back"

"thank you TJ." he told him as he came from girls room headed into the kitchen to see if she needed any help.

"hey, you need any help."

"no I'm good what's going on TJ said something about Alexis being in trouble?"

"its nothing her and Mia were fighting over this I don't think they were able to get it open."

"ok where the hell did she get a penknife from."

"she said outside, but outside where?"

"damn Tom it could have been anywhere she picked that up at in the last few days they have been a few places."

"well I looked them both over I didn't fine any cuts." he told her as she finished putting away the groceries and he started to walk out of the room.

"so their both ok?"

"yeah sweetheart they are."

"hey Tom?"

"yeah Christina," he said as he turned to look at her.

"do you remember when I told you that you were going to make somebody a great husband someday?"

He smiled and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her and locking them around her waist pulling her in to a tight hug as she laid the side of her face against his chest, "yes I do." he told her as he kissed her on the top of the head.

"Thank you."


	29. The Wedding

**The Wedding**

_It had been three months since Camille said yes to Marcus's marriage proposal. Tom, Christina and Amanda were determent to give her the wedding of her dreams. The date had been set and all of the wedding arrangements had been made, and the Invitations had been sent out, but there was still only one thing left to be done._

"So Camille have you asked him yet?"

"not yet mom I've just been a little busy with work and all the plans."

"well you need to do it soon its not like you have a whole lot time left."

"you didn't say anything did you?"

"no Camille I didn't I'm leaving all of that up to you."

"thanks, as soon as I'm finished up here I'll head over there."

"ok sweetie I'll talk to you later love you."

"love you too, bye mom ." she told her as she hung up the phone and finished with the paperwork on her desk.

"Hey you, so how are all the wedding plans going?"

"Hey, there all done just a few little touches here and there to finish up on."

"well how does it feel with your first born all grown up and getting ready to get married?"

"with work the kids and all the planning I haven't had time to feel yet." she told her as her pager started to go off. "hey Bobbie duty calls I'll catch up with you later." she told her as the double doors of the ER opened.

"you know its only three weeks away?" she told her as she walked over to help with the incoming.

"I know that thank you." she said to her as she throw up her hand in a wave as she rounded the corner.

(_Incoming: forty year old female trip and fall down a flight of stairs conscious HR 110, BP 110/70, RR20, Temp 102 patient complaints of pain in the right upper quadrant. The emt called out as they wheeled her into the exam room, "on my count" Bobbie said as her and Dr. McCoy went over to check and take over the patient. "What's your name ma'am?" Dr. McCoy asked as she check for sings of a concussion "Jenny Millis" the woman muttered out "ok Ms. Millis are you taking any kind of medication, prescription or over the counter?" she asked and the woman shook her head no "have you had any alcohol?" she asked "no" the woman said. "do you know how long you have been running a fever, and have you had any nausea or vomiting?" the woman looked at her and shook her head yes and answered "a few days." _

"_Ok Bobbie can I get a CBC and lets get an ultrasound study lets also get a X-ray of the arm and some Tylenol for the fever, Ms. Millis were going to run a few test and see what going." _

"_yes doctor.") _she told her as she made it back over to the nurses station to call in the doctors order.

"hey Camille what are you doing here, if your looking for you mom I'm not sure where she at right now?"

"Hey Bobbie umm…. No I'm actually looking for Tom."

"Umm… I haven't seen Tom today, he could be in his office would you like me to page him for you?"

"no I'll just go over and see if he's in there."

"ok I'll talk to you later."

"sure thing Bobbie." she told her as she headed down the long hallway toward the elevators.

As she stepped off the elevator and headed down to the his office door she took a deep breath and knock.

"come in" he called out as he took a seat behind the oak wood desk."

She slowly pushed the door open and entered the office "hey Tom."

"hey Camille how are you sweetheart, are you here to see mom?" he asked as he made it back to his feet and rounded the desk to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Umm….no I'm actually here to see you." she told him as she took a look around his office and noticed all the framed photos of her, her mother and her little sisters and brother.

"wow Tom I didn't know you had so many photos of all of us."

"yeah mom tells me I over did it, but I don't see it that way."

"no I don't think you did it, just show how much you really love us."

"that I do, so what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" he asked as he stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"I stopped by because I wanted to ask you something and I didn't want to do it over the phone."

"ok shoot."

"first I just want to say thank you."

"your welcome, but what are you thanking me for?"

"for being there for me and my mom when we needed some one, Tom you have always been like a father to me and you have never tried to replace my dad, you just made sure that you were always there if I needed you no matter what it was and I love you for that and what I was wondering,….no what I was hoping umm…. What I want to know is will you walk me down the aisle?"

"Camille I would be honored it would be my pleasure to walk you down the aisle." he told her as he took his hands from his pockets and gave her the big hug he could muster up and a kiss on the forehead. As she turned and left the office, the feeling of complete joy came over his face he was proud to be able to do this because in every shape form and fashion she was his daughter.

The day had finally arrived it was a beautiful Saturday in June and the wedding was taking place in the rose garden of Amanda's lovely home. There were fifty guest that would attend the wedding, Camille wanted to keep it very small with a few friends and her family but with her mother and grandmother wanting to invite every one they knew she was losing the battle but with a little protest and a lot of help from Tom the guest list was set at fifty. As she awoke that morning to the sound of her grandmothers voice telling some one to finish with setting up the chair in the garden she climbed out of the over sized Mahogany Four Post Canopy King size bed that she loved so much and as a child she would always tell Amanda that no one was allowed to sleep in the bed but her, so that was her room when she came to spend the night, she smile at the thought of remembering her childhood as she took a seat on the mahogany storage chest at the foot of the bed and her thoughts started to drift to wonderful thoughts of her father and how they use to sit and talk about her getting married and having a family someday, she was very close to him, and sadden that he wasn't there to share this beautiful moment with her but him and God couldn't have sent her a better stand in for him, as tears started to form in her eyes she heard a knock on the door, "come in" she called out as she wiped the tears from her face and turned to see her mother standing in the doorway. "sweetie are you ok? I was just coming to see if you were up yet." Christina asked as she closed the door and took a step toward her. "Yes mom I'm fine I was just thinking about dad that's all." she told her as she got to her feet and walked over to her giving her a hug, "are you sure your ok Camille." she asked again as she pulled away from the hug taking her by the shoulders, looking in her dark brown eyes, looking for some sign, any sign that her daughter was fine.

"yes mom I am, I'm just so happy I can't help it."

"I know you are sweetie." she told her as she took her back into her arms again.

"why did you guys let me sleep so late?"

"that was your grandmother idea she thought you might need your rest."

"mom I get married in three hours."

"I know that, and you'll be ready I promise I wont let anything go wrong."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too a lot." she told her as she kissed her on the forehead and gave her a reassuring smile.

"is Tom here to?"

"no Tom, TJ and Marcus are at the house they'll be here soon."

"and the twins where are they?"

"with your grandmother, and I think I should go fine them before they drive her insane." she told her as she kissed her daughter one more time and turned to head for the door "I'll be back to help you get dressed."

"ok, thanks mom"

"my baby's getting married." Christina cried out in a huge smile as she opened the door and left the room.

It was now 12 o'clock and the guest were starting to arrive as her mother, grandmother and her little sister finished getting ready and helping her get ready she couldn't help but think how beautiful they all were standing before her but with each ticking sound of the clock she was starting to get more and more nerves, the wedding was less then a hour away and right now what she wanted the most was the hear the sweet reassuring sound of Marcus's voice as she stepped over to the vanity, Christina noticed the look in her daughters eyes, she grab her cell phone and walked out onto the balcony and called Tom. "hey you, I need you to do something?" she told him as she explained what she wanted, she then walked back into the room and over to Camille handing her the phone and a few minutes later she closed the phone and got to her feet, giving her mother a huge hug for knowing what she needed. It was now time all the guest where there. As Camille took a deep breath and headed for the door a knock came, "come in" she called out and as the door opened Tom was stand there in awe at the beautiful woman that she had grown into, "you look beautiful Camille," he said "are you ready? its almost time" he smiled as he started to walk toward her. "Thank you, as ready as I'm ever going to be." she told him. "well I have something for you." he told her as he placed a single diamond set in white gold necklace around her neck. "Oh my God Tom its beautiful I love it thank you, so this is why mom wouldn't let me were anything but the earrings she gave me." she told him as they both smiled and she took a closer look and noticed that it all match it was a gift from the both of them. She took another deep breath, "ok I guess I'm all ready now to do this." she told him as she wrapped her arm around his and they headed for the door.

As the bridesmaids and maid of honor dressed in dark purple accented with a long lavender floral sash around there necks walked out of the French doors into the rose garden and down the aisle followed by the most beautiful twin flower girls dressed in the opposite colors, and the most handsome little ring bearer that they had ever saw with his matching tie, they all walked in and took there places, Camille was breathtakingly radiant in her white silk satin long flowing heart shape low cut back dress laced in a overcastting of pearls with a veil train that had no end, she stood there at the door with Tom, as the wedding march started to play and the guest stood, they started down the aisle at a slow but steady pace and all she could think about was becoming Mrs. Leeds and the beautiful look on her mothers face as they reached Marcus all she though was how handsome he looked standing there so dashing in his morning coat as the minister started to speak and asked who gives this woman to this man Tom's eyes lit up with joy as he said I do then kissing her on the forehead before taking his place next to Christina. The minister spoke again telling all the guest that a song would be song by the bride and groom friends that wanted to pay their tribute to the couple, as Trey and Tyania stood before them and the music started to play.

"I Commit to You."

(Trey)

My love for you has no boundaries

I give you my heart

I give you everything, yes I do

All I want is forever

You and I as one, you and I as one

(Tyania)

With you I feel inspired

To love for a lifetime

And I'm proud to say

On my wedding dayI do, I do

(Trey & Tyania)

So with this ring, I commit to you

Till death do us part, that you'll still have my heart

And I know I'll be good to youI said "I do" to only you

For the rest of my life

(Tyania)

My love for you grows endless

Cause you bring out the best in me

For the rest of my lifeGonna be your wife

My love is trueAnd so I do, boy-take my hand

(Trey)

Oh girl, from the depths of my soul

From the bottom of my heart

I need to tell you that I

Love you, I need you

I love you, I need you

For all time

(Trey & Tyania)

So with this ring, I commit to you Till death do us part, that you'll still have my heart

And I know I'll be good to youI said "I do" to only you For the rest of my life.

As there friends finished the song, the minister performed the ceremony, Camille and Marcus said their vows and exchanged rings and the minister pronounced them man and wife. Marcus kissed his bride as every one stood and began to clap. The wedding party began to exit to the reception area as the guest followed. After the first dance as man and wife and the father and daughter dance a few hours had passed the bride and groom exited their reception and headed to get change and head over to The Jefferson Hotel's honeymoon suite where they would stay until their flight out. Their honeymoon would be in Paris.


	30. The End of the Dating Faze

**A few Days after the wedding **

**Is there another one on the arisen?**

"Hey, so tell me have you guys heard from the happy couple yet?" She asked as she saw Christina approaching the nursing station and a few minutes later Tom rounded the corner and stood next to her.

"Yeah they called us when they arrived at the hotel Le Plaza Athénéem in Paris."

"So how are they doing, are they staying the full two weeks in Paris?"

"Their doing good, but their only staying there a week Marcus still has classes, Camille is just going to take it easy the second week."

"Nice, Camille really did look beautiful in that dress, and the twins and TJ Oh my God they were so gorgeous Christina."

"Yeah they were and they'll look just as gorgeous at your wedding."

"my wedding?" she said with a puzzled look on her face as she looked over at Tom standing there nodding his head in agreement to what his wife had just said before walking off to talk to a doctor that had just caught his attention.

As she took a step behind the desk and whispering softly "Bobbie when are you and Steve going to stop this dating faze dance and take it to the next step?"

"We've discussed it kind of."

"And?"

"And what?"

"And, Bobbie you guys need to stopping playing and figure out what you both want, hell that's what you would be telling me right about now if I was in your shoes, hell I've been in your shoes and that's what you told me, I mean its been over five years it time unless your just going to date for the rest of your lives."

"Chrissie, it's not like he has asked me or anything."

"And if he did, what would your answer be?"

"I don't know Chrissie, I'm not even sure I'm ready to get married"

"Ok I'm going to ask you the same question that you asked me over five years ago."

"And what the hell would that be?"

"Do you love him? You have to know by now if you do or not hell you guys have been together since the start of time." she told her as they both started to laugh just a bit "no but seriously do you?"

"Of course I love him, but am I ready to be his wife I don't know."

"well I saw the look on his face at the wedding, and I seriously think you better get ready, I have a strong feeling that that man is about to pop the question and you better have a better answer then your not sure that your ready." she told her as her pager started to go off, "hey this is maternity, will finish this later." she told her as she rub her back slightly and headed for the elevators.

As she stood there in a daze thinking about what Christina had said she was right she really did need to figure out if she wanted to be Mrs. Shaw or not, Steve was a great guy and she loved him and she knew that he love her just as much but were either one of them ready for marriage, she thought to herself "damn what would I say" she muttered up under her breath just before being brought back to reality by one of the nurses snapping her fingers in her face telling her that a MVA with multiple injuries was two minutes out. As they gathered to take care of the incoming they all could hear the sirens going off a block away and a second later the double doors open as the EMT'S started to bring in the injured and one by one they worked on them sending the ones that needed to go to the O.R up to the ones that just needed to be treated and released, the ER team worked fast but careful to get everyone taken care of. It was now after 7:30 and her shift ended at 6 o'clock but after taking care of the MVA'S, and all the other incomings, along with the day to day bumps and bruises it had been a long day but the ER was finally quite and it was time for her to head home, she gathered her things and clocked out.

"Hey sweetie, are they all down?"

"Yeah they are what are you reading?" he asked her as he sat at the end of the bed taking off his shoes.

"It's just a love story, so hey do you think that Steve will ever ask Bobbie to marry him?"

"I'm sure he will when he's ready to be a husband."

"Well I think is time that he makes up his mind damn Tom is been over five years, neither one of them are getting any younger." she told him as she turned over from her side to her back and sitting up straight in the bed.

"Ok what is this why are you trying to push Bobbie into getting married? How do you even know that's she ready for all of this, marriage is a big step and it's not for every one Christina." he told her as he stood to undress.

"I think she is ready, and earlier today you agreed with me."

"No I agreed that our kids would look gorgeous at her wedding."

"Has Steve said anything to you about getting married to Bobbie?"

"No! And even if he did Chris I'm not sure that I would tell you,"

"And why is that?"

"Because you would just go and tell Bobbie and if he wanted her to know he wouldn't have discussed it with me, there are a few things I don't tell you just like there are a few things you don't tell me."

"Like what, what haven't I told you Tom?"

"Well baby I don't know you haven't told me yet." he told her as he started laughing and climbing into bed next to her, taking the book out of her hands and wrapping his around her waist."

"You are a mess, you know that?'

"Yeah but I'm yours."

"That you are." she told him as they both snuggled up and called It a night.

**The End of the Dating Faze**

It was one year later and a warm summer's night in September when they sat out on the balcony of the apartment that they now shared, it had been another hectic day at the hospital and they both were happy to be home, all they wanted now was to relax and just sit back and enjoy the view of the night sky and each others company. As they shared a lounge chair and a beer she sat between his legs and relaxed back laying her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms under her and around her waist.

"The stars are really bright tonight" she told him as she laid one arm over his.

"That they are," he told her as he took another sip of the beer she was holding.

"Look at those they look like a B"

"Where?"

"That cluster right over there." she took his hand and pointed to the right of them showing him the batch of starts that she was talking about.

"Oh I see them now; they do look like the letter B."

"The night is really nice tonight not to hot?"

"Yeah, it is nice considering this afternoon it was up to 95°." he told her as he looked down, She looked so beautiful laying next to him, with their bear feet intertwining with each other and without a doubt this was one of the best moment just being with her. "well I think its late and we better call it a night we both have work in the morning." she told him as she leaned forward so that he could get up and he then help her to her feet, they both went back inside took a shower and went to bed.

**A few days later**

"Hey, Steve," Christina called out to him. "Where is Bobbie this morning?" she asked as she approached him stand at the nurse's station.

"Umm…she left before me this morning, she not here yet?"

"You haven't seen her either?" asked Christina, now more worried than before. "This is not like her something must be wrong." she said as her phone started to ring.

"Bobbie?" She answered, anticipating her friend voice on the other end of the line and tell her that she had car trouble or something and was on her way in.

"Hello, is this Mrs. Christina Hawthorne?" The voice on the other end of the phone asked, and Christina got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she said "yes this is she"

"Mrs. Hawthorne, This is Dr. Miller, from VCU. We have a Miss Bobbie Jackson, admitted over here said the doctor, one of the ER nurses recognized her and told us that she worked at James River and gave us your name." Christina kept her normal face expression, but her eyes were filled with fear.

"Ok what happened, is she ok?"

"She was a victim of a robbery from what I understand she was at an ATM early this morning when it happened. Around 6:15 this morning, an ambulance was sent to the location. She was unconscious when they arrived. When the paramedics got to the hospital, she went straight to the O.R. we removed the bullet. She made it through surgery, and she's alive," said Dr, Miller, sensing Christina's fear "she out of recover and resting in the ICU I would have called you sooner, but… I was busy I'm sorry."

"Thank you Dr. Miller we'll be right over." she told him as she hung up the phone and turned to Steve who had just made it back over to the nurse's desk. "Steve I need to talk to you it's about Bobbie." she told him as she pulled him over to the side out of ear shoot.

"Christina what's going on, where is Bobbie?

"She over at VCU she been shot."

"She been what? No No No! I need to go to her this just couldn't be happening" he said, and he couldn't contain himself he was feeling every emotion possible.

"She ok Steve, she out of surgery, just let me page Tom and we'll head over there."

"Thanks Christina" he told her as she turned and picked up the phone.

**Dr. Wakefield 2290 Dr. Wakefield 2290 please stat.**

And before the page could get out all the way Tom rounded the corner, "Christina did you just page me?" he asked as he saw the look on her face before noticing Steve hunched over in the chair. She pulled him to the side out of ear shoot.

"Umm…. Yeah baby I did I need to take Steve over to VCU its Bobbie she's been shot she out of surgery and she stable as of now, I just want to let you know that were leaving do you think you can fine some one to cover him.?"

"Yeah you go I can handle thing's here, call me and let me know what's going on."

"I will, the Doctor that's handling her case is a Dr. Miller."

"Ok go but Christina please drive safe."

"I will sweetie" she told him as she took Steve by the hand, leading him out of the ER and into the parking lot then into the car.

About thirty minutes later they reached VCU she pulled up into the parking lot and parked as they got out of the car Steve started to break down again "come on Steve its going to be ok, she ok you can do this we have to be strong for her."

"I know Christian but its Bobbie, do you know how much I love that woman?"

"yes I do, but you don't want her to see you like this not right now, get it all out and let me know when your ready to go in."

"Thank you Christina," he told her as he took a few deep breaths "ok I'm ready," "you sure?" she asked taking notice of the expression on his face. "Yeah as ready as I'm ever going to get."

As they both walked into the hospital lobby, "Hi, yes I'm her to see Dr. Miller my name is Christina Hawthorne." she told the lady at the front desk "Yes Mrs. Hawthorne he's expecting you, just let me get someone to take you up to the surgical waiting room."

"Thank you." she told her as they stood there waiting for a volunteer to show them the way.

As they sat there waiting, a few minutes later she turned at the sound of her name "Mrs. Hawthorne." and Steve jumped to his feet "yes that's me" she said as she put the cup of coffee on the table and walked over to face the doctor. "Hi I'm Dr. Miller sorry we have to meet under these circumstances," he told her as he extended his hand "Yes me to, Oh this is Dr. Steve Shaw." she told him as she shook his hand then Steve.

"How is she doing?"

"Umm…like I told you on the phone she in the ICU, the bullet entered her abdomen and barely missed her kidney, her condition is stable but its still touch and go," Dr. Miller took a breath. "We still don't know if she's going to make it the next twenty four hours will tell." she turned as she heard the loud sigh to see Steve collapse into the waiting room chair, he laid his head into his hand and there was no stopping him the tears started to flow.

"Can we see her?"

"Yes just let me handle this and I'll take you to the ICU."

"Thank you Dr. Miller."

"your welcome." he told her as he headed over to another group of people waiting in the room with them, as she stood next to Steve rubbing his back she took out her phone and called Tom,

"Hey baby,"

"Hey, how is she?"

"the doctor said that her condition is stable but its still touch and go she was hit in the abdomen and it barely missed her kidney, there not sure of anything only that the next twenty four hours will tell."

"How is Steve holding up?"

"Not good, the doctor is going to take us up to see her in a few minutes."

"Well I called Camille and asked her to watch the kids as soon as I'm done over here I'll be over there."

"Ok sweetie, call me when you get here, love you."

"Love you to sweetheart." he told her as she hung up the phone no sooner as she did the doctor returned.

"Mrs. Hawthorne, Dr. Shaw this way please."

Before entering her hospital room, Christina and Steve hesitated for a moment and took a deep breath. They gathered up all the strength they had and went straight to Bobbie's side. Him on one side and her on the other. Steve couldn't help what he was feeling he took her hand and took a seat in the chair next to her.

"Bobbie, my darling it's me please don't leave me I love you" he tried his best not to but the tears started falling from his eyes again and his body went limp. Christina didn't know what to do she just stood there for a second before walking around to the other side of the bed and placing her hands on Steve's shoulders. "She's going to be just fine Steve I know it, Bobbie is strong and you know she a fighter."

**A few hours later**

"Hey Steve this is Tom." she told him as her phone started to vibrate "I'm just going to step out side and take it." and he shook his head never taking his eyes off of Bobbie. As she closed the door behind her she answered the phone in a soft voice. "Hey baby, where are you?"

"I'm on my way I just dropped the kids off I told Camille just to meet me at the house."

"Ok did you tell Morrissey and them what was going on?"

"Yeah I did their probable in the waiting room."

"I'll go and check after I check on Steve again, there only letting two visitors in at a time; did you take Steve off of his cases for the next few days? You know he's not going to leave her side."

"Yeah I got Dr. Jones to cover him."

"Ok I'll let him know, hey baby I'll see you in a bit love you"

"Love you to sweetheart."

As she closed the phone and headed back into the room, she went over to Steve and placed her hand on his shoulder again she softly whispered "Tom got Dr. Jones to cover you for a few days, um… I'm just going to go to the waiting room Kelly, Ray and everyone is here, I'm just going to go fill them in ok?" she told him as he shook his head yes. "I'll be right back." as she made it to the waiting room Kelly was the first to see her, "Christina how is she?"

"hey Kelly, she fine, look everyone she doing ok she's still unconscious but she stable its still touch and go we wont know anything more until she regain consciousness, look I will keep you all up to date but I know that you all have work in the morning so please guys go home and get some rest the minute she wakes up I'll let you all know I promise." she told them as they all gave her a hug and told her to give Bobbie their love, and as they walked out of the room she stood there with her hands on her hips "come on Christina only one of you can break down at a time" she muttered to herself as she heard the sound of her name "Christina, sweetheart" and she turned to see Tom standing behind her "Tom sweetie you're here" she cried out and at this point she could no longer hold it in the tears started to flow, he wrapped his arms around her holding her tight as he could feel the floor fall from up under her feet she was emotionally and physically _exhausted _and there was nothing he could do but hold his wife. "Baby she going to be ok" he whispered he was doing his best to reassure her and after a few minutes of standing there she looked up at him "I know Tom maybe we should go and check on Steve?" she told him as she wiped the tears form her eyes.

"Yeah I think we should."

As the sun started to rise, Steve rubbed his eyes; as the bright sunlight started to enter the room he lifted his head, he had dozed off for a few minutes he had been in and out all night he hadn't really had any sleep for almost twenty hours now. If that was a normal day, it wouldn't be a problem to him. It had been a long time since he had pulled an all nighter and with the lack of sleep came the worry, he turned his head and saw Christina curled up in the big oversized chair that was sitting in the corner of the room, he smiled and turned back to Bobbie, he sighed and took her hand back into his. Steve closed his eyes, still holding her hand. All he wanted was to hear her soft voice and for her to open her eyes, he laid his head down for a few minutes when he heard a soft sound he looked up as Bobbie opened her eyes slowly and blinked against the brightness coming from the window. "What Happened?" she said, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know where she was. "Hey my darling your in the hospital, Christina wake up she woke," he called out and she jumped to her feet. "Welcome back you had us worried." she told her as she stood on the other side of the bed, "Bobbie do you remember anything?" she shook her head no "what happened to me and why is my side feeling like I've been stabbed, Christina looked at Steve and he back at her but before either one of them could speak they turned to the light sound of the knock on the door. As Dr. Miller walked in holding her chart "oh you're finally awake" he said as he came over to checking her vital then the wound "you're doing great and should be out of her in a few days if you keep making progress like this." he told her as he made some notations on her chart.

Now that she was awake it was hard but she had insisted that Steve and Christina go back to work. Steve would work during the day and spend his nights by her side It had been a long week and a half and she had improved so much that she was finally released to go home and finish healing, Steve had took off a few more day's to wait on her hand and foot. It was another cool summer's night late in September when they sat out on the balcony of the apartment, they shared their favorite lounge chair, she sat between his legs and relaxed back laying her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist, the night sky was so full of stars "do you know that this is my favorite time of the day just sitting here holding you in my arms?" he told her as he softly placed a kiss on the top of her head. She smiled and said "yeah its mine to." He felt her shiver just a bit so he grab the cover from the other chair and placed it over them.

"The stars are really bright tonight" she told him as she turned to her side just a bit.

"That they are," he told her as he held a small box in his hand under the cover. "Look at that one it's a ring."

"Where? I don't see it"

"Right here." he told her as he took the open ring box from up under the cover and showed her "Bobbie I love you more then anything, and I want you to be my wife so would you do me the honors, will you marry me? Her eyes started to fill with tears as she looked down at the ring it was so amazingly beautiful he took her left hand and waited for his answer.

"Steve… Oh my God yes yes I would love to be your wife. He placed the ring on her finger kissed her and covered them back up they laid there just taking in the bright night stars.


	31. On The Wings of A Dove

_**On The Wings of a Dove**_

It was one year to the date of that summer night that he asked her to marry him. They all was getting ready for her big day all of her family would be there to help her celebrate.

Christina was sitting at her desk when she heard a tap on her office door she looked up and Bobbie was standing in the doorway with a look on her face that she new so well it was the first signs of cold feet.

"Hey you what are you doing here it's your day off? Your big day is tomorrow."

"I just needed to take a break from it all needed to talk to someone other then my mother."

"Come on grab a seat, what's wrong sweetie, you feeling ok?"

"I'm scared to death."

"Oh sweetie it going to be ok its just a little touch of cold feet, all brides to be get it hell look at me and Tom you know the first time he asked me I told him no I was so scared that I was going to mess things up and I did there for a minute, so how are your family doing with all the untraditional arrangement of the wedding."

"As long as I wear a lehenga choli and perform a few of the traditional steps my parents are fine whith it."

"It must be great to have all of your family here?"

"Yeah all one hundred plus of them, never thought I was going to pull this off trying to have an Indian and an American style wedding I thought Steve was going to lose his mind when I told him about the new redone guest list."

"What did he say when you showed him the revised one. "

"He hugged me and said what ever you want is fine with me, I wanted a small wedding but with it being so untraditional I just didn't auger with my mother about it"

"Yeah that's one thing we can't do is auger with mothers not when they have their minds set on certain things but it all work out great."

"Yeah I know but just in case I start to lose it, just promise me that you'll be there to pull me off the ledge.

"I promise,"

"How are the twins, they ready for all of this?"

"Yeah they had there last fitting for their dresses yesterday; Bobbie they look so beautiful in them Tom's picking them up tonight when goes' to pick up the tuxedos."

"Yeah I think Steve said something about them meeting up, and you, are you ready?"

"Hey I've been ready for you and Steve to get married long before now."

"Yeah that you have, well I better go I still have a few things to do before tomorrow."

"Ok sweetie, call me if you need me."

"I will, thanks Chrissie, for being there for me." Bobbie said as she stood.

"Always you're my girl." she told her as she made it to her feet and around her desk to give her best friend a hug."

The

Bobbie awoke by slow degrees on that September morning with a smile on her face and love in her heart it was her wedding day, the morning air was filled with the sweet scent of fresh flowers that filled her room, she sat up in the middle of the queen size bed of the hotel room stretching but full of energy, she pushed back the plush comforter as she leisurely scanned her surrounding the shades of cream and off white suited the restful setting of the room the drapery hung perfectly and closed snugly as the heavy brass lamps tied right into the room so perfectly with the richness of the cherry wood furniture throughout. As the mother of the bride enter the bedroom along with her sister, aunts and female cousins she climbed out of bed to start her morning of rituals of the day and they were all there to help her on her special day. They started with the a few traditional custom that she would not be complete without it, it all would take a few hours to do when they were done they started to dress her in her saree and jewelry gold bangles, kangan and baju-band. Now that she was dressed she was ready for her wedding.

It was the gorgeous grand ballroom of the hotel Randolph the room was filled with over a hundred fifty guest the table's surrounded from one side to the other of the carpet that lead to the mandap sitting at the bottom of the stage where the band would play, the room was wonderfully set up from the tables that were covered in royal blue tablecloths then toped with white, the elegant sparkling crystal chandeliers, the high tin ceilings to the French doors, the windows were draped in the most elegant fabric that complemented the brides taste, the room was more then beautiful from the crystal lamp center pieces surrounded them by the blue firework flowers on the table to flower around the room. As her parents stood at the doors ready to walk her in, the bridesmaids and the maid of honor dressed in baby blue saree with matching dupatta walked through the French doors, and down the aisle followed by the sweet twins flower girls with matching saree as well, her handsome nephew the ring bearer then followed them in, in his cute tux with matching tie.

Bobbie stood at the double doors with her mother on one side and her father on the other as the traditional wedding song of her native land played they walked her down the aisle and into the mandap where Steve was waiting for her it was decorated in netted golden and royal blue drapes, and then complement with fresh flowers carnations, baby roses, lilies and orchid and illuminated with strings of lights. Bobbie looked radiantly beautiful in the crepe silk royal blue lehenga embroider at the bottom with stones, beads, patch work, sequins, dabka, kasab, zari thread and patch patti border work, the choli was a sold royal blue at the top and was embroider at the bottom to match along with the matching dupatta that was draped over one shoulder and hung over the arm. The groom was dashing in his Armani tuxedo along with his grooms man and best man. As they entered the mandap him on one side and her on the other of the ceremonial flame and the ceremony, was performed by a pandit (Priest) after offering prayers to the gods, and reading the scriptures in Sanskrit and giving blessings to the new couple. They then preformed a traditional ceremony Bobbie and Steve said their vows and exchanged rings and they were pronounced man and wife. Steve kissed his bride as every one stood and began to clap. After the first dance as man and wife and the traditional father and daughter dance they all stood again and joined in the room was now filled with there guest sipping on champagne and eating dancing enjoying themselves it was a beautiful wedding and the one of her dreams.


	32. On The Wings of A Dove 2

As the wedding came to an end and the bride and groom made there way up to the honeymoon suite of the hotel where they would spend the next two days until their flight out, they would spend the next week on the tropical islands of Jamaica.

Meanwhile hours later

It was around eight o'clock when Christian, Tom and the kids finally made it back home the wedding was longer then normal with them performing two different ceremonies, as they made it into the house Christina kicked off her shoes and made it over to the sofa as the girls followed her lead, they took off their shoes and took a seat next to her one on each side of her. "I am so proud of you two you both did a really great job as auntie Bobbie's flower girls." she told them with a big smile on her face as she kissed them both on the forehead, as they both looked up at her and smiled back, and a few minutes later Tom and Tj would join them, as they made it over to the sofa

Tom grabbed the remote and turned on the TV he turned picked up the twin on Christina's left and placed her in his lap while Tj took a seat on his left. After about an hour of watching TV Christina got up and took the girl in for there baths as tom handled Tj, after getting them all bathed, dressed for bed and their story read and putting them to bed Tom and Christina made it back to the sofa she snuggled up tight to him as she laid her head into his chest he wrapped his arm around her, "It was a beautiful wedding wasn't it, and Bobbie looked gorgeous in that….what did she call is again?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Yes it was a very nice wedding, and Bobbie looked beautiful, I'm not sure what she called the dress sorry babe, hey Chris can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetie what is it?"

"Do you regret us not having a big wedding? I mean we didn't have a wedding at all we just got married in front of the justice of the peace."

"Thomas Christopher Wakefield look at me." she pulled away from his hold and looked him in his beautiful green eyes. "you gave me the wedding I wanted, Tom I wanted to be your wife right then and there and you made that happen, babe I couldn't, I didn't want to wait another day all I wanted was to start our life together as man and wife, you feel me?" she told him as she smiled and laid back into his chest.

"Yes Chris I do, I was just wondering that's all, and if you ever want to renew our vows and have one you know that we can." he told her as he kissed her on the top of her head.

"I know sweetie, thank you but I'm good but we can always renew our vows and take a trip back to that cabin I loved so much." she smiled at the thought of that first night there, and she could feel a huge grin spread across his face.

They both sat there wrapped in each others arms for the next thirty minutes watching TV before heading off to bed. They would spend the rest of the weekend and the following week getting the kids ready for school it was the end of the summer and Christina had a lot to do from nursing reviews, paperwork, a ton of reports to uniform shopping for the kids it just wasn't enough hours in the day for her to get it all done and with Tom's heavy load at the hospital he didn't have time to help her out but she would get it all done before the first day of school. The week went by slow with out Bobbie being there so they could have their daily girl talk and to pull her back off the ledge.

"Welcome back how was the honeymoon." Christina asked as she made it to her feet walking from behind her office desk to give her best friend a huge hug when she saw Bobbie standing in the doorway, "damn I missed you girl I'm so happy your back."

"I'm happy to be back and it was really nice I loved the islands, you know the four of us should really take a trip together."

"Sounds like a plan to me." she told her as they both took a seat in the chairs in front of her desk. "So where is that husband of your?"

"Tom saw us come in so he walked with him to his office."

"Uh huh boy talk." she said and they both started to laugh.

"So are you and Tom free tonight maybe we can go out and have dinner or something."

"I can check with Camille and see if she feels like watching the kids, I can let you know, so when are you back to work?"

"In a few days." she told her as they both turned to the sound of the knock on the door, and both of their husbands walked into the room.

"Hey guys what's up?" Christina asked with a smile on her face, as both men came into the room and took a seat on the sofa.

"We where just talking about going out to dinner tonight," Tom told them.

"That is so funny Bobbie just asked me if we where free." she told him as she reached over her desk to grab her cell phone to call Camille to see if she felt like watching the kids.

"If your about to call Camille I all ready did."

"And what did she say?"

"She said that her and Marcus would love to watch the kids for a few hours."

"So where do you guys want to eat?"

"Lets go to that steakhouse, that one we went to the night you two got married."

"I don't think we been back there since that night." Christina told them.

"Well we can all meet up there around 7:30 I asked Camille to come by the house around six."

"So 7:30 it is." Bobbie told them as her and Steve got up giving them both a hug before making it to the door to leave. "So I guess will see you guys later."

"Their both looking well rested." Christina told him as she pulled him into an embrace and kissing him softly on the lips.

"That they do."

"Ok you we better get back to work if where going to get out of here on time for dinner, I'll meet you at home."

"sounds good," he told her as he kissed her one more time, "Oh, you didn't forget that its your day to pick up the kids did you." he told her as he made it over to the door

"No babe I didn't forget." she told him laughing as she made it back over to her desk to finish her paperwork.

"Love you Christina."

"Love you too Tom."

It was now 3 o'clock and she needed to get out of the hospital in the next few minutes if she was going to make it to pick the kids up on time, as she grab her bags and headed for the door her office phone started to ring, "damn it" she muttered up under her breath thinking that it would be a bad idea to answer it, dealing with a hospital emergency right now would be a bad thing and against her better judgment she walked back over to her desk, "This is Christina." she answered as she picked up the phone and to her surprised the voice on the other end was asking her why she was still in her office. "Why do you do that?" she asked him knowing that she had a hard time not answering when her phone would ring.

"I do it because I know that you cant resist it, now get going or your going to be late."

"I'm leaving now. I was out the door when you called."

"I love you Christina."

"Bye Tom." she told him as she hung up the phone laughing and headed back out of the door.

As Christina made it through the ER and out to the parking lot she realized it was now after three and the school was still a twenty-five minute drive with out traffic, "damn it Tom" she thought as she got into the car and drove out of the parking lot with the radio playing and her singing along with the music she merged right onto I-95 headed straight for the kids school praying that she wouldn't be late picking them up that would be all she needed.

"Made it just in time" she muttered to herself as she pulled into the pick up line she stepped out and stood by the car as the doors opened, and one by one she watched as the pick up monitor brought the kids over to the cars of the parents waiting in line. "Hey guys how was your day?" she asked them as they all climbed into the car and putting on seatbelts, after making sure that they were all bucked up she got back in and pulled out of the line and headed for home.

"It was good mommy" they all said in union.

"Do you guys have any papers for me to look at?"

"Yes I do." TJ said as he started to grab his book bag from the floor to hand her.

"How about you guys Mia, Alexis do you have any thing that mommy needs to see?"

"No mommy my teacher didn't give me anything." Mia said as Alexis sat their thinking and looking just like her father when she did.

"Ok Tj mommy will take a look at them when we get home." she told him as she took a look at all three of them from the rear view mirror.

"Ok mommy." he told her as he looked out of the window,

"Umm…guys Camille is coming over tonight to watch you all mommy and daddy are going to go out with aunt Bobbie and uncle Steve ok so I don't want you guys to give her or Marcus any trouble ok" she told them as she pulled up into the driveway.

"Yes mommy" they all said as they climb out of the car and making it over to the front door.

"Ok you three come on lets get you inside, shoes off please." she told them as she tossed her keys in the dish by the door, as all three of them migrated over to the sofa and TJ turning on the TV then taking a seat to watch cartoon with his sisters. And all she could do was smile at the sight of her three little ones looking just like Tom. "ok you three mommy's going to do a little work then start dinner." she told them as she grab her laptop and walked over to the dining room table, "ok mommy" they all said in union, she took a seat keyed in her password to her hospital computer to check the sick calls, and made the necessary arrangements to cover the night shift, she then made her way into the kitchen to start dinner for the kids, as she grilled the chicken cooked the green beans and made the macaroni and cheese, her phone started to beep it was text from Tom just checking in and letting her know that he should be home soon. As she started to set the kids down for dinner she heard the door open.

"Hey sweetie, hey Marcus you guys hungry?" she asked she saw them both walked toward the dinning room table. "I made plenty I could make you guys a plate."

"I'll do it mom, so where are you and Tom going tonight?"

"Just out to dinner with Bobbie and Steve we shouldn't be out to late." she told her as she cut the chicken up for the girls.

"Well go mom go start getting ready I got them, Tom should be here in a few minutes."

"Thanks sweetie." she told her as she kissed her on the forehead, then making her way into the bedroom to pick out something to wear, as she laid out her outfit she went ahead and laid out something for Tom. As she made it into the bathroom to start the shower she heard Tom's voice faintly in the other room she stepped into the shower closed her eyes and let the water run over her body and a few seconds later she felt his arms wrap around her waist he pulled her into him closer and whispered in her ear "I thought we could save a little on water" she turned her head and looked up at him and started laughing, "you're a mess you know that." he smiled "but I'm your mess." he told her as he started kissing her softly and caressing her body as he turned her to face him and she could see that look in his eyes, "babe if you start this were going to be late." she told him as she moved his hand then giving him that please obey look. "ok I'll stop for now but we will pick this up later tonight?" he told her as he obey the look in her eyes, "I wouldn't have it any other way." she told him as she handed him the towel to wash her up, they finished in the bathroom and made it back into the bedroom to get dressed she put on a little hunter green spaghetti strap dress that ended just a little above her knees that brought out the hazel green in her eyes, she added a little makeup and pinned up her hair making sure that she didn't forget to leave out a few curls hanging loose for Tom to play with it was something the loved to do as she slipped on his favorite black heels, he came out of the bathroom fully dressed he had on a black suite with a dress shirt and tie that matched her dress, as she stood in front of the full length mirror putting on her earring she smiled as she caught a glimpse of him, he was leaning against the bathroom doorway enjoying the view. He stood there admiring every bit of his wife she looked at him, he was speechless she was breathtakingly beautiful, "damn Chris your beautiful." he told her as he pushed himself away from the door and walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, "and you are as handsome as ever," she told him as she leaned back into him and closed her eyes, "God I love you" she whispered softly and he kissed the side of her temple and whispered back softly, "I love you to Chris."

"Wow! Mom you guys look great" Camille said as she stood up walking over to give them both a hug.

"Thank you sweetie we shouldn't be out to late and thanks again for watching them for us hey you three don't give your sister and Marcus any trouble you hear me?"

"Yes mommy," they all said to her as each one of them gave her a kiss bye.

"Babe you ready we batter get going" he told her as he grabbed her wrap and his keys off the side table and stood by the door.

"Yeah sweetie I'm ready goodnight babies love you all." she cried out like it was her first time leaving them.

As Tom and Christina walked into the restaurant they noticed that Bobbie and Steve were already there, as they made their way over she couldn't help but think how gorgeous Bobbie looked in that dark red dress as she stood and gave her a hug and the men shook hands "hey how long have you guys been here?" Christina asked as Tom pulled out her chair, "Thank you sweetie." she told him as she sat down.

"We just got here a few minutes go." she answered as the waitress appeared out of no where and handed them all menus. "Good evening may I take your drink order please?" the waitress asked "should we get a bottle of red wine," Steve asked and they all looked at each other nodded their heads and agreed to it as they all looked over the menu. As the waitress returned with the bottle of wine they told her that they would start with side salads and the grilled shrimp and mushroom stuffed with crabmeat appetizers and for their main dish Christina order the New York Strip well done with garlic mashed potatoes and broccoli, Tom had the same but with grilled asparagus Bobbie decide to have the T-Bone well done with a bake potato and green beans, Steve had the Ribeye medium rare with grilled asparagus and roasted potatoes. They all sat back and enjoyed their meals, they talked about the wedding and the honeymoon and their week apart. They have always enjoyed each other company, as they started to bring the night to an end and the waitress returned back to the table to leave the check. They talked for a few minutes when Christina heard an old song playing and turned and ask Tom if would he like to dance he nodded his head yes and they headed for the dance floor, as they danced to the song I just wanna, Tom held her tight and they both stared into each others eye as if there was no one in the room but them, as she sung the word of the song to him and everyone took notice of how much in love they were, when the song ended and they started to walk off the dance floor they notice that everyone was looking at them Christina smiled but felt a little embarrassed, and Bobbie and Steve just watched in amazement that after all these years that they could still make each other feel like that. They made it back to the table and all they could do was smile, they sat and talked for a few more minutes before Tom paid the check, as they left the restaurant he took her hand and they all headed for the parking lot she gave Steve and Bobbie a huge hug and told her to call her tomorrow, Tom told Steve that he would see him at work in a few days and both couple drove out of the parking lot in different directions, as he drove down the street he turned and looked over at her and placed his hand on her thigh and gently rub it "babe are you ok?" he asked as he came up on the onramp of the expressway and merged onto I-95, "yeah babe I'm good I had a really nice time tonight." she told him as she took his hand into hers.

They could hear them laughing from the other side of the door. "Wow mom you guys must have had a really nice time?" Camille asked as she and Marcus watched there interaction as they came through the door wrapped in each others arms, "we did, a really nice time," she told her "and thank you both again for watching the kids for us, they didn't give you guys any trouble did they?" Christina asked as she pulled Tom closer into her.

"No mom they were good I gave them all their bathes and Marcus read them their story." she told them as they both stood up from the sofa.

"Thank you Marcus." Tom told him as reached out his hand to shake it.

"come on Marcus lets leave these two to finish what ever it was they started on the other side if that door." she told him as she gave both of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Camille?"

"What mom I'm just talking about the laughing you guys were doing out there, you guys are worst then teenagers." Camille told them as she took Marcus by the hand and lead him to the front door. "Hey I love you both good night." she told them as her and Marcus walked out the door and headed for the car. "love you guys to" Christina told them as the door closed and her and Tom stood in the middle of the family room floor holding each other and staring into each others eyes and slow dance to there own music.

[Romeo]

Sugar I just want to kiss you

Baby I just want to kiss you

Skin is so soft

Turn the lights off

And is your lips

Waiting for this

Moment for days

Touching your face

Massaging your hair

Keep it right there

Take it slow, take it slow Cuz I don't want to miss a thing

Yes in time you will find

It don't get much better than this

[Chorus]

I just wanna kiss you (kiss you)

I just wanna hold you tight now

Pretty little thing

Slow dance with me

I just wanna hold you tight now

[Sassey]

Baby I just gotta kiss you

I just wanna hold you tight

You sexy little thing

Slow dance with me

I just wanna hold you right now

[Sassey]

When you place your hand across my shoulder

And you wrap you arms around my waist

Nothing's gonna change to the music stop

Until till then I must say

The way you're looking at me

Says "Take you home with me."

But I'm way to sassy

Not playing, but that's how its got to be

[Chorus]

I just wanna kiss you (kiss you)

I just wanna hold you tight now

Pretty little thing

Slow dance with me

I just wanna hold you tight now

[Sassey]

Sugar I just gotta kiss you

I just wanna hold you tight

You sexy little thing

Come dance with meI just gotta hold you right now

[Bridge]

Keep it slowooooohhh yeah

Keep it slow baby

OOOHHHHHH yeah...Keep it slow

Don't let it go

OOOHHHHHH yeah...OOOHHHHHH yeah...Kiss you

[Repeat Chorus]

**The song is I Just Wanna by Sassy feat. Ghetto Romeo**


	33. The End Of The Road

**The End Of The Road**

It had been years since the last time Tom had heard from them and here out of the blue they where calling as he hung up the phone he sat back in his leather office chair and wonder if Christina would be open to it, it would mean changing and giving up a lot, "well its only one way to know" he said to himself as he looked up to the knock on his open door. "Hey mate you look like you where in deep thought?" Steve asked as he walked into the room and took a seat across from Tom's desk. "I am I need to talk to Christina about something and I'm not sure how she going to react to it."

"Well the best thing to do is not to beat around the bush about it."

"Yeah I know."

"Is it life threatening?"

"No its nothing like that but it does involve change."

"You want to run it by me?"

"No I think that I should run it by her first." Tom said as he ran his hands over his face.

"Tom for you to be this stressed out about it, it must be serious?"

"It is. Very serious." he told him as he stood up and walked over to grab a cup of much needed coffee.

"Well what ever it is I know its bloody going to work out."

"Yeah I hope so, hey Steve what are you and Bobbie doing this weekend?"

"Nothing that I know of why?"

"Do you think that you and Bobbie could watch the kids so I can talk to Christina with out any distractions? I'm going to need her undivided attention on this."

"Sure I can check with Bobbie and get back to you."

"Thanks I appreciate that just let me know."

"I will, hey I better get back to the ER, will talk later about all this want we?"

"Yeah we will, I'll talk to you later and thanks for the ear Steve."

"Your welcome mate see you later." Steve told him as he stood to his feet and walked out of the room.

Christina was sitting at her desk doing her best to finish up on some paperwork for the second time today when she looked up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. "Come in" she called out as she laid the pen that she was holding in her hand on the desk. "Hey you." Bobbie said as she walked into the brightly lit room and taking a seat in the chair across for Christina's desk. "Hey you, so what do I owe this visit." she asked with a smile and a thankful look for taking her mind off what she was doing. "I just came by to see what time you guys are bringing the kids over tonight?"

"Sorry?" Christina said with a confused look on her face not knowing what Bobbie was talking about.

"You have no idea what the hell I'm talking about do you?" Bobbie asked and Christina sat there shaking her head no, "Steve said that we're keeping the kids this weekend."

"Where did he get that from?" she asked standing to her feet "this must be something that Tom worked out with Steve." she told her as she walked toward the door.

"Well are you guys bringing them over?"

"I guess so." she told her as she started to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To fine out what the hell is going on." she told her as she rounded the corner and headed down the hallway toward the elevator.

Christina stood in the doorway of Tom's office, watching as he gave something on his desk his undivided attention he didn't even notice her standing there. He was a sight to behold, "damn that man is fine" she thought to herself as she stood there. His broad shoulders filling the light blue shirt he was wearing, and all she could do was stare at the love of her life and think how lucky she was.

"Hey you," she said with a smile as bright as a summers day. "Are you busy?" she asked as she stood there looking at him.

Tom looked up, a little shocked registering on his face this was the first time he saw her today other then that morning when she was still in bed sleeping before he left for work. "damn she's beautiful" he thought to himself, his gaze left a sizzling trail as it moved over every curve of her body and down to her painted toes she had decided to wear an open toe pair of shoes today and all he could do was stare a little before looking back up at her. "hey, sweetheart you know I always have time for you, so what can I do for you?" he asked with a smile as she started to enter the room her heels clicked against the marble floor as she crossed it to stand next to his desk.

"What's this I hear that Bobbie and Steve are keeping the kids this weekend?"

"Damn I wanted to tell you; yes I asked Steve if he and Bobbie could keep them."

"Why do we need a babysitter this weekend Tom?" she asked with a little concern in her voice as she took a seat on the edge of his desk.

"Umm… there are some things I need to talk to you about and I need your undivided attention."

"It sounds serious." she told him as both of their pagers started to go off.

"It is. Babe that's the OR." he told her after looking down and reading the page.

"Yeah ER here. Tom what's going on what is this about you have to give me something."

"Christina please tonight I promise we'll talk about It." he told her as she stood up and kissed her on the forehead and headed for the door.

"Tom,"

"come on Chris I know how you don't like to impose on Bobbie and Steve its just for the night we can pick the kids up Saturday afternoon if you want to but we need to talk and I need all of your attention for this I need to go I don't have time right now to give you more then that."

"Tom, come on your sending our kids away form home and that's the only explanation I get?"

"Chris I need to go but babe we will talk tonight.

"Okay! Fine I get it." she told him as they both walked toward the door. "But I want you to know your scaring me." she told him as she stood there watching him walk off.

"there's nothing to be scared of I promise." he told her as he turned the corner.

Christina sighed and took off in the opposite directions headed for the ER to see who paged her.

"Hey did you page me?"

"No why?"

"I got a page from the ER."

"It wasn't me Chrissie, sorry. So did you talk to Tom?"

"Not really, I just know he needs to talk to me about something and its starting to worry me for him to not want the kids around for this it must be really bad, seriously bad." she told her as she stood there going over it in her mind.

"okay Christina don't go reading something into nothing I'm sure what ever he wants to talk to you about its not life threatening or anything he wouldn't want to wait to tell you that."

"Yeah I know but I cant help but wonder what's going on,"

"Hey Gail did you page Christina?" she asked hoping to distract her for a second.

"No! sorry why?"

"She got a page from the ER."

"Wasn't me Christina." she told her as she continued to go over the chart she was working on.

"Okay then, if anyone need me I'll be in my office finishing up on some paperwork or trying to. Hey Gail don't forget I have to leave early today." Christina reminded her as Gail nodded her head. Christina turned and walked toward the hallway headed for her office, she made it back and took a seat behind her desk she ran her hands over he face wondering what the hell was going on with Tom this wasn't like him to hold something back to keep her guessing and the worst case scenario's where starting to run through her mind. "okay Christina get a grip" she told herself as she grab the pen and started to write when it snap and burst spilling ink all over the pile of paperwork and folders on her desk. "Got to be more careful." she cried out in frustration as she flung the offending object out of her hand and into the wastebasket next to her desk she reclined back in the leather chair then leaned forward placing her elbows on the desk resting her forehead in the palm of her hands. That would be the third time today that she had attempted to finish paperwork. Christina closed her eyes and sighed, knowing that there was no way it was getting done today. She needed something to end the ensuing migraine that she was now feeling, wondering what the hell was going on with her husband. Christina sat there for another hour doing her best to get some of the paperwork done but it was no use her mind wasn't on it she couldn't seem to concentrate worrying herself to death about what Tom wanted to talk to her about, she finally made it to her feet grabbing her things to call it a day the kids had a half day and she needed to get to the school.

"hey Bobbie what time do you want me to drop the kids off?" she asked as the made it into the ER.

"umm… around seven is good."

"okay, thanks for doing this."

"you know its no problem Chrissie."

"what would I do with out you?"

"go crazy." she told her as they both started laughing.

"your right about that, hey Tom is still in surgery if you see him can you tell him I had to pick up the kids early I sent him a text but knowing him, his phone is in his office." she told her as she started to walk through the double doors of the ER headed for the car.

"will do Chrissie, see you later."

Christina made it to the car she got in and drove out of the parking lot with the radio playing and her singing along with the music she merged right onto I-95 headed straight for the kids school praying that she wouldn't be late picking them up that would be all she needed. As she pulled up into the pick up line "Made it right on time" she muttered to herself as she sat there for a second before getting out of the car, she stood by the back door as the end of the day bell started to ring

and one by one she watched as the pick up monitor brought the kids over to the cars of the parents waiting in line. "Hey guys how was your day?" she asked them as they all climbed into the backseat of the car sitting in booster seat and putting on seatbelts, after making sure that they were all bucked up she got back in pulled out of the line and headed for home.

"how was your day sweet pea's?"

"It was good mommy" they all said in union.

"Do you guys have any papers or anything for me to look at?"

"Yes I do." TJ said as he started to grab his book bag from the floor to hand her.

"How about you guys Mia, Alexis do you have any thing that mommy needs to see?"

"No mommy my teacher didn't give me anything." Mia said as Alexis sat their thinking and looking just like her father when she did.

"Ok Tj mommy will take a look at it when we get home." she told him as she took a look at all three of them from the rear view mirror.

"Ok mommy." he told her as he looked out of the window,

"Umm…guys your going over to aunt Bobbie and uncle Steve's tonight."

"We cant." Mia cried out all most in tears.

"Why Mia?" Christina asked with a concern look on her face as she pulled up into the driveway.

"Mille said she was taking us to see Kung Fu Panda 2."

"Okay tell you what how about you go to aunt Bobbie and uncle Steve's and I will call Camille and have her pick you all up from over there." she told her as she ushered them all into the house.

"Okay mommy."

"Are you and daddy going out mommy?" TJ asked as he sat in the middle of the floor taking his shoes off.

"I'm not sure little man; don't forget to put your shoes under the bench sweetie." she told him as she made her way across the room toward the kitchen to fix them a little snack.

Christina went about the rest of the day playing with the kids and watching their favored TV shows before she feed them and got them all ready to go spend the rest of the night with Bobbie and Steve it was now 6:15 and she needed to pack them a bag and headed over to Bobbie's she knew if she didn't get a move on it she was going to be stuck in traffic it was Friday and all of the people heading out of the city for the weekend would be on the road. "Okay guys get your shoes on we need to leave." she told them as she grabbed the twins rabbits that they refused to sleep without. "come on we need to go." she told then as she grab her purse along with all the other bags she had in her hand ushering them once again out of the door and into the car, Bobbies place was a thirty minute drive, as she pulled out of the driveway headed straight for the highway she popped in one of the kids CD's as they sung along with the song her heart smiled, she merged left and pulled onto I-95 as wheel on the bus played. "Damn it Christina" she muttered to herself as traffic was heavy and backed up only on the side that was leading out of the city she left just a little to darn late to miss the weekend traffic now a thirty minute drive would most likely take them an hour or more.

Christina and the kids sat in traffic for over an hour before finally making it to their exit it was now 7:45 when she pulled up into the driveway of Bobbie's and Steve's house. "mommy can I go ring the bell." Tj asked his voice full of excitement.

"Sure sweetie." she told him as they all got out of the car and she grabbed the bags from the passenger seat and closing the door with her hip. "Aunt Bobbie." Alexis yelled out as she opened the door and the kids ran passed her looking for Steve.

"Hey, you need some help?"

"No I got it." Christina smiled "thank you though."

"Your welcome," Bobbie told her as they walked into the house.

"Aunt Bobbie where is Uncle Steve?" Mia asked brushing her hair out of her face.

"He went to the store sweetie he should be back in a few minutes."

"okay." she told her and ran back into the room with her brother and sister.

"Hey I thought you and Tom where going to bring them together?"

"Yeah he sent me a text; he got called into a last minute surgery."

"So you can stay for a few minutes."

"Yeah I can, oh Camille is supposed to pick them up around noon she's taking them to see Kung Fu Panda 2 she said that she would bring them home."

"Okay sounds good." she told her as the front door opened and Steve walked in caring more then his fare share of bags.

"Hey Steve."

"Hey Christina." he said as the kids came running form the back room.

"Uncle Steve, Uncle Steve did you bring us something?"

"Hey guys how are you doing and I might have something in one of these bags for you." he told him as he sat the bags down on the counter give me a minute to see with I have you guys.

"okay." they all said in union.

"well I better get home Tom should be there now I just want to thank you both again for doing this, hey guys come and give mommy a kiss bye."

"Mommy you're leaving now."

"Yes Mia, daddy is waiting on me."

"I love you mommy."

"Me too."

"Me too."

"I love you all too sweet peas." she told them as she started for the door Hey Steve thanks again.

"Let me walk you out." Bobbie said. "Steve I'll be right back."

"Your welcome Christina, Okay you three what do you want do first?" he asked them as Christina and Bobbie closed the door behind them.

"So you still have on clue to what Tom wants to talk to you about?"

"No, I just wish I knew something. Bobbie I'm getting a bad feeling about this for him not to want the kids at home something is really wrong."

"You guys haven't been fighting or anything have you?"

"No! Things are good; at least I think they are."

"Sweetie I really don't know what to say but just hear him out and call me if you need me."

"I will on both parts, well I better get going." she told her as she gave her a hug and got in the car and pulled out of the driveway headed for home. Thirty-five minutes later Christina pulled into the driveway next to his car she took a deep breath and headed for the front door. As she entered the house she kicked off her shoes and tossed her keys in the dish beside the door before hanging up her purse on the coat rack. "Hey sweetheart." Tom said as he came from down the hall in the direction of their bedroom. "Hey yourself, sorry I'm back so late traffic was mad going over to Bobbie's.

"Yeah I know I saw It." he told her as he made it over to the sofa and took a seat.

"Tom please tell me what's going on, is our marriage in trouble?"

"No! Christina what would give you that ideal?"

"I mean you sending the kids away it's not like you."

"Christina, babe come here." he told her as he pulled her on the sofa next to him "I just want to talk to you and I need you to listen and not be chasing after the kids that's all."

"Okay what is it?"

Tom took a deep breath, "well a few days ago I got a call."

"A call from who?" she asked with curiosity in her voice.

"From Sloan-Kettering."

Christina heart started beating fast at the word Sloan and even faster at the word Kettering. "Okay Tom wait, is this what I think it is?" she asked as she stood up form the sofa.

"If you're thinking it's a job offer then yes." Christina stood there staring at him for a few seconds before she put her hands on her hip and started pacing the floor.

"Okay so what did you tell them?"

"Nothing yet, I told them I needed to talk to my wife first I have until Monday to give them an answer."

"Then you're considering the job?"

"Christina I want this but not if you and the kids are not by my side."

"Tom I am always by your side I told you years ago that if you wanted this I was behind you."

"I know you did but babe you will be giving up a lot you know what it means by me taking this job."

"Yes, I know what it means Tom, but as long as where together where going to be just fine."

"Look I don't want to do this if you're not ready Christina I know you love your Job here."

"Yes I do but I love you and our family more."

"So if you want this, I mean really want this? Then I'm willing to do what ever it takes."

"I do Christina, I really want this."

"Okay then, I guess where moving to New York."

"Are you sure Christina?"

"Yes babe I'm sure."

"I love you Christina."

"I love you too Tom, so I guess Monday we need to let Morrissey know what's going on."

"Yeah we do."

"I think we should have a last family and friend's dinner so we can tell everyone at the same time what's going on."

"Okay if that's what you want to do."

"It is." she told him as he took her in to his arms.

They spent the rest of the weekend just talking about how things where going to go, from putting the house up for sale to buying a new one in New York. The weekend seemed to go by faster then she wanted it to it was Monday morning and she knew it was going to be a long day.

"Hey you,"

"Hey," Christina said as she stood there in a little bit of a daze.

"Christina are you okay?"

"Yeah Bobbie I'm fine." she told her as she saw Tom coming into the ER. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Christina, its done." he told her as he stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"Okay." she said as she came from around the desk.

"Hey Tom." Bobbie said as she took notice on Christina's face then Tom's

"Hey Bobbie, how are you?"

"I good thanks, how are you."

"I'm good." Tom said as he and Christina just stood there looking at each other.

"Are you two okay? What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing, hey Bobbie we'll talk to you later we need to take care of something." Christina told her as she pulled Tom off down the hall. "So when do they want you to start?"

"The beginning of next month."

"Whoa! Tom that only give us like three weeks to find a house."

"I know Christina, I know its short notice and its not a lot of time for us to find a place to live."

"I guess we can rent something until we find a house and Tom I think we need to tell Camille before any one else I mean other then Morrissey." she told him as they walked toward Morrissey office.

"I know Chris we can do it tonight. Chris are you sure you want to do this? Maybe I can commute for a while."

"yeah I'm ready Tom there is no way in hell I splitting up our family if I don't have too, its bad enough that Camille wont be with us but you there and us here no I'm not having it, we all go or none of us go okay." she told him as they both took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"okay I hear you."

"Tom, Christina please come in have a seat, I know if I'm seeing you both at the same time this couldn't be good." he told them as Tom looked over at Christina and she back at him as they both took a seat in front of his desk.

"John Christina and I…" he paused for a second and looked over at her again.

"Okay Tom if this is about you taking the job at Sloan-Kettering I all ready know.

"How did you know about it?"

"I have my ways, and Tom I know that they have been wanting you for years and you have been turning them down, so I'm guessing that you're both here to put in your resignations."

"yeah we are." he told him as he handed him the two letters."

"Okay then you both will be missed more then you know it want be the same here with out you, but congratulations Tom I hope it all works out for the both of you but if it doesn't just know you always have a place here both of you as long as I'm here."

"Thank you John that means a lot, and I would appreciate it if you keep this to yourself we want to tell every one."

"Okay I can do that for a few days."

"Just until Monday." Christina finally said. "I would like you to come to dinner on Friday do you think you can make it?"

"Yes I can be there."

"Thanks Mr. Morrissey." she told him as she stood up and walked toward the door and Tom followed. "Okay its done." she told him as she kissed him softly on the lips "I need to go and invite every one else to dinner." she said as she started to walk off.

"Christina," he called out as he grabbed her arm pulling her back to him.

"What Tom?"

"Thank you."

"I love you." she told him as she kissed him again slowly walked off headed back to the ER.

"Hey Bobbie what are you and Steve doing Friday?"

"Umm…not sure yet why do you need us to keep the kids?"

"No I want to invite you to dinner, and I really need you guys to come."

"Okay we'll be there."

"Thanks, hey Gail I need you there too Friday at seven please." she told them as she rounded the corner and headed for the elevators. As she reached ICU she saw Candy, Ray and Brenda standing at the nurse's station. "Hey guys what are you all doing Friday?"

"Nothing that I know of why Christina? What about you two?"

"I'm free."

"Me too."

"Good I want to invite you all to dinner my house seven o'clock sharp please be there its important."

"Okay Christina."

"Is everything okay Christian." Brenda asked noticing the look on her face.

"Yeah everything is fine Brenda just please be there."

"Okay I will."

"Something wrong."

"And why would you say that Ray there is nothing wrong Christina is just having a dinner party." Candy said as she pushed Rays arm.

"I'm telling you something is wrong."

"What ever." she told him as she went back to work.

Christina made her way down to Peds. "Hey Christina what are you doing up here? I'm not in trouble am I?"

"No Kelly your fine I just want to invite you to dinner Friday?"

"Really?"

"Yes, please tell me that you can make it."

"Yeah sure what time?"

"Seven sharp my house."

"I'll be there can I bring something?"

"Just you." she said with a smile.

"Okay I'll be there."

"Thanks Kelly." Christina told her as she pulled out her cell phone and called Camille. "Hey sweetie when you get this call me it's important I love you a lot." Christina hung up the phone and headed to her office. She sat there thinking how was they going to tell Camille all of this she was leaving her baby and the place that she had spent all of her life, she had never thought that she would ever leave Richmond but here she was moving, yeah New York wasn't that far but still it was far enough that she would miss her baby girl and all of her friends more then anything but Christina knew that she had to do this for her husband and her family. Christina went about her day trying to get a lot of the paperwork done she didn't want to leave Gail swamp with all of it she and Tom had decided that she would stop working at the end of the week to get the packing done and knowing in the next three weeks life for her the kids and Tom was going to be really crazy, they had so much to do and so little time to do it in.

For the rest of the day Christina would make her way around the hospital checking on patients fixing a few problems and then back to her office, she decided to look up a few things online and take a couple of virtual tours of houses that she bookmarked to show Tom. Christina was sitting at her desk with her head down when she looked up to the sound of her name.

"Christina are you okay?" Bobbie asked from the door.

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired that's all, what's up."

"Nothing much I just came to check on you. So tell me did you ever fine out what Tom wanted to tell you, you never said."

"Yeah I did."

"It wasn't something that you two had to be concerned about was it."

"No it wasn't anything like that, umm… it was just…" she started to say when she looked over at the door to see Tom standing there.

"Christina." was all he said before disappearing down the hall.

"It was nothing Bobbie."

"Okay what the hell?" Bobbie said as she noticed the look on Christina's face and then turned to see that he was gone. "Christina what's going on with you and Tom you guys are acting really strange."

"Bobbie just leave it alone for now please, I need to get going if I don't leave now I'm going to be late picking up the kids. Bobbie can you please check the sick calls by four."

"You're not going to do it from home today?"

"No not this week I don't have time I have a lot on my plate."

"What do you mean not this week?"

"I'm going to need you to do it from now own and a few other things."

"Christina, wait your sounding like your not going to be here or something."

"Bobbie I need to go, I'll call you later promise." she told her as she grabbed her bag and keys off the desk and headed for the door. As Christina made it to the car her phone started to ring. "Hey sweetie."

"Mom is everything okay?"

"Yeah Camille but I needed you to come by the house tonight."

"Okay what time."

"Umm… Tom should be home around 6:30"

"Okay so this is a mom and dad talk?"

"Yeah it is sweetie sorry."

"Is this a good thing or a bad one?"

"Umm… its both, I need to get going so I can pick up your brother and sisters."

"Okay mom I'll see you in a few hours but I'm not liking this."

"Okay, I love you Camille." she told her as she hung up the phone.

Christina made it to the school and picked up the kids took them home and got them all settled down she stood there just watching them knowing that this was going to be a big change for all of them and she prayed that they where making the right decision and everything worked out fine with her and Tom deciding to uproot the kids and taking them away from everything and everyone that they knew. Christina walked over and sat on the sofa and watched one of the DVD's with them until it was time to start dinner she then made it into the kitchen and as she finished up she heard the front door open. "Mille you're here." was all she heard from the living room as she walked toward the door to see Camille and Marcus playing with the kids. "Hey you guys."

"Hey mom." Camille said as she put Mia down and walked over to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Christina."

"Hey Marcus how are you son?"

"I'm good."

"Hey you three settle down leave Marcus alone, Mia what did I say do you want to go into a time out if I tell you again I'm going to forget the time out and swat your bottom."

"Yes mommy."

"Camille if that's not you all over again my name isn't Christina." she told her in a laugh as she headed back into the kitchen and Camille followed.

"Do you need some help mom?"

"No I'm just about done are you guys hungry?"

"You know we are." Camille said laughing.

"Daddy" she heard from the kitchen.

"mommy daddy's home."

"I see Tom is home."

"Mom what's going on what is it that you and Tom have to talk to me a bout?"

"After dinner Camille."

"mom?"

"after dinner."

"okay." she told her as they both walked back into the living room.

"Hey bab." she said as she walked over and gave him a kiss.

"Hey, you didn't?"

"No! of course not. If you guys wash up I'll set the table and we can eat oh Friday I need you guys over around seven okay."

"Why mom."

"Just be here please." Christina said as she walked back into the kitchen then into the dining room to set the table and for the next hour they had a family dinner. Christina looked around the table at their kids thinking that they should have did this more often as they all sat there talking, laughing smiling and just enjoying each others company. She sat there thinking that now it would only be holidays that this would happen. "Alexis, Mia, TJ come on daddy's going to let you guys watch a DVD while mommy and daddy talk to Camille and Marcus."

"Can we stay daddy?"

"No TJ lets go."

"Okay." he said as he got out of the chair and headed into the living room, and a few minutes later Tom returned and sat next to Christina."

"Okay what's going on are you two getting a divorce?"

"NO! of course not Camille."

"Are you pregnant?"

"NO! damn this is going to be harder then I thought." Christina said as she took Tom's hand. "the best thing to do is just come right out and tell her.

"Camille I have been offered a job in New York and me and mom have decided to take it."

"What are you guys telling me that your moving to New York?"

"Yes."

"Mom….but….I… I don't understand why do you want to leave?"

"Camille some times things happens and you do what you have to do and Tom and I want this it's a good opportunity for Tom, I know that it's a lot to deal with."

"Okay when is all this supposed to happen?"

"We move in three weeks."

"Your kidding me right? Three weeks."

"Camille New York is not that far."

"Its not across town."

"We know but right now this is what's best for us, and its what we want."

"Okay I guess I don't have a say in this matter, but what about the house?"

"Where selling it and buying one in New York."

"I cant believe your leaving in three weeks, have you told them yet."

"Not yet."

"What about Bobbie and them?"

"Where going to tell them at dinner Friday, so please don't say anything."

"Okay, this is a lot mom but I love you mom and if this is what you and dad want I'm okay with it I guess we'll be earning a lot of frequent flyer miles Marcus."

"sounds that way Camille."

Christina turned looked at Tom and smiled "yes this is what we want and I guess we all will." she told them as they all started laughing.

"mom, Tom I and going to miss you all so much."

"where all going to miss you too sweetie more then you know and you know if you need me I will be on the first thing smoking."

"I know mom." Camille said getting to her feet to give her parents a huge hug and kiss.

Christina would work like crazy getting things done and filling Bobbie in on a few thing that she wanted her to handle to help Gail out the week went by quicker then she thought it would the next thing she knew it was Friday afternoon.

"Hey are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah seven be there, hey Gail are you still coming to dinner tonight I really need you there."

"Yeah Christina I'll be there"

"Good thanks seven o'clock." she told hers and she made her rounds of the hospital and reminded every one else to make sure that they where still coming.

Tom and Christina worked a half day they had a lot to do to get ready for the dinner after shopping for the meal, cleaning the house it was time to pick up the kids they wanted to spend some time with them and try to explain what was going on before they took them over to a friends house for the night. After dealing with the kids and getting them feed and settle she packed them up and headed out. "Hey bab I'll be back in a little bit."

"Okay."

"Do you need anything while I'm out?"

"No bab I think I have everything."

"Okay love you."

"love you too." Tom said as he heard her walk out the door.

Christina dropped the kids off and made it back just in time to help Tom and get cleaned up as the clock started ticking down the doorbell started to ring, "Hey Gail welcome to my home come on in make your self at home we have appetizers, can I offer you something to drink?" she asked as she started to close the door.

"Hey you closing us out?"

"Sorry didn't see you there come on in hey Steve Tom's in the kitchen." she told him as the ladies made it over to the sofa.

"Okay Christina why did you decided to have this party?"

"Because."

"Is that it? Is that all I get is because?" Bobbie asked as they looked up to the doorbell ringing. Christina smile and stood up "for now" she told her as she when and opened the door. "hey Kelly, Candy where is Ray." she asked thinking he was right behind them.

"Hey he should be on his way." Candy said as she and Kelly made it over to the living room where Bobbie and Gail where sitting.

"Okay." Christina said and before she could close the door good the doorbell rung again. "Hey Ray, Mr. Morrissey welcome come on in, Tom and Steve is in the kitchen it you guys want to join them."

"Thanks Christina and the kitchen is where?" Ray asked as he looked around "hello ladies."

"This way let me show you." she told him as she walked them into the kitchen. And on her way out the door opened and Camille and Marcus walked in. "Hey sweetie, Marcus the guys are in the kitchen if you want to join them."

"Okay Christina where all here now." Bobbie said still wondering what was going on.

"No where not Brenda is not here yet." and no sooner did she say it the doorbell rung.

"I'll get it mom."

"Thanks sweetie."

"Hi Dr. Marshall how are you?"

"I'm good Camille and you."

"I'm good come on in everyone is here." she told her as they both walked over to where the other where sitting and talking.

"Hey Chris are you ready do start this? everything is ready."

"okay sweetie thanks, ladies this way." she told them as she lead them into the dining room.

"wow! Everything looks so good, Christina you out did yourself." Gail said with a little shock on her face.

"not me Gail this is all my husbands doing."

"well Tom everything looks great I didn't know you cooked."

"I'm not as good as Christina."

"no he's not that's because he's better and I'm women enough to admit he is." she told Gail as everyone in the room starting laughing.

"please everyone have a seat and thank you Gail and I just want to thank you all for coming tonight and shearing this meal with me and my beautiful wife I want you all to enjoy the meal and each others company." Tom said and for the next hour and a half they all ate, talked and laughed and had the best time. Tom looked at Christina and she nodded her head Tom stood up, "umm… Chris can you come here please?" Christina stood up and walked to the other end of the table and stood next to Tom. "Everyone we have announcement to make." Tom said as he looked around the room then at Christina. "Christina and I are…."

"wait a minute?" Bobbie interrupted "you guys are not getting a divorced are you?"

"NO! Bobbie where not and I'm not pregnant if that's the next question."

"well the way you two have been acting lately who know what your about to tell us."

"mom just tell them." Camille said with a little disappointment in her voice.

"Camille?"

"sorry mom."

"Tom, Christina what's going on? what do you have to tell us?" Bobbie asked with concern on her face.

Christina took a deep breath and took Tom by the hand, "Tom has been offered a position at Sloan-Kettering it's a great opportunity for him and we have decided to take it we'll be moving in two weeks. Gail unfortunately today was my last day I'm sorry I didn't give you a heads up but I have caught up on all the paperwork and reports in my office I did all my upcoming reviews so you don't have to worry about any of that and Bobbie can help you out if you need it I'm not sure if Morrissey is going to replace me or not you will have to talk to him about that, Tom will be working out the next week in a half.

"Oh my god your leaving?" Kelly said as tears started to roll down her eyes.

"Christina why didn't you guys tell us before now."

"because everyone in this room is family and its hard as hell to say goodbye, and I didn't think I could stop the tears every day looking at all of you knowing that in a few weeks I wouldn't be seeing you all on a daily."

"everyone this is my fault." Tom said as he looked down at Christina.

"No! its not we decided this together this is what we wanted." Christina said as she looked up at him and then around the room. The rest of the night was filled with we don't wont you guys to go but we know you have to do what you have to do, sorry to see you leaves, congratulations, and a lot of hugs and crying.

Christina stood in the middle of the now empty house just looking around as tears fell from her eyes she had spent the last twenty years there and now it was all over and time to go. "Chris are you ready to go?" Tom asked as he walked up behind her wrapping his hand around her waist. "Yeah, I'm ready just saying goodbye sweetie." she told him as she stood there not moving. "I'll be in the car with the kids I'll give you a few more minutes." he told her as he kissed her softly on the side of her forehead.

"Thank you sweetie." she told him as she looked over her shoulder at him. Christina wiped her eyes and walked over to the door, she looked around one more time before closing it; she was closing the door on one chapter of her life to open another chapter, a new start in a new place with the man she loved.

**The End….**


End file.
